Sometimes It Takes a While
by Ozma333
Summary: Teddy/Victoire. Story follows Victoire through her fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts as she flirts, dates, and eventually discovers her feelings for a certain metamorphagus. Ends with the famous Platform 9 and 3/4's kiss.
1. Train Rides

A/N: UPDATE The image for this story is courtesy of SusanMarieR. Doesn't she do fantastic work? Thank you so much SusanMarieR! I appreciate all the work you put in for this story. Cheers!

A/N: This is my first post though I have been writing and reading for some time. This will be a 26 chapter story and chapters 1-24 have been written. I began this story over a year ago, got pregnant with my first child, and everything went on hiatus. My beautiful baby girl is now born, healthy and adorable, and I can take a few moments here and there to turn my attention back to this story. (It will not be abandoned!) I plan on updating starting weekly, and maybe sooner if I can churn out the ending. I also hoped some reviews might spark the muse and get me through those last chapters! Hope you enjoy! ~Ozma333

Chapter One

Train Rides

"You kids better hurry up or we'll miss the train!"

Victoire bounced on her trunk trying to get the latch to click shut. She had heard her brother lug his belongings downstairs twenty minutes ago. Her sister, most unusually, was still throwing objects about in her room, Victoire could still hear occasional _thunks_ from flying objects smashing into their shared wall.

"What's wrong, Dominique?" Victoire asked as her sister burst out of her own room, a blur in a red jersey, and stopped in Victoire's doorway. Her sister was the only brunette in the family; her hair was yanked up into a messy ponytail, as it was most days, and she wore the typical baggy jumper over jeans. No one could possibly call her ugly, but she had not inherited their mother's over concern for appearance. Victoire most definitely had.

"Have you seen my broom repair kit?" she huffed as her eyes searched the room.

"I saw Louis using it last night," Victoire offered with a shrug of her shoulders. Dominique growled and leaned over the stairway banister.

"Dad! Louis stole my broom repair kit!"

"I told you last night, Nicki! I packed it in my trunk!" Louis's yell echoed up the stairs.

"You did not! And you can't pack worth a damn! Find it now!"

"Dominique Weasley!" Their mother was coming up the stairs. "You weel not swear at your twin brozer like zat!"

"Yes Maman," she mumbled under her breath, still glaring down at her brother.

"Be good and 'ave a nice term, mon petite," Fluer said, waving her wand over Dominique' trunk so it shrank to fit in her pocket.

"Thanks Mum, I will," Dominique grinned at her lightened load and stopped to give their mother a kiss. "Hurry up, Vicki!" she shouted before thundering down the stairs.

"Is she still not ready?" whined Louis from landing in the hall.

"I could have been ready ages ago if it hadn't been for—"

"All right you two," their father's stern voice drifted up the stairs, effectively silencing her siblings' argument.

Victoire smiled as she contemplated herself in the full-length mirror of her bedroom. Louis was the only one of them that had inherited their father's trademark red hair. Victoire's hung like her mothers, in sheets of blonde. She wore a skirt with a light blue form-fitting jumper. She opened the still unlatched lid to her trunk and extracted her robes. Just to take in the effect again, she threw them on and pinned her new prefects badge unto her chest.

Her mother stopped in the doorway, levitating a basket of clean laundry. "You look beautiful," she exclaimed. "Your fazer and I are so proud of you!" She hugged Victoire with tears in her eyes. "Be good and write to us."

"Of course I will," Victoire laughed. "I have the past four years haven't I?" Her mother patted her lovingly on the cheek and told her to put her robes back. Wordlessly, she waved her wand, clicking the lid shut and shrinking the trunk. Victoire was still amazed, after all these years of knowing her mother was a Tri-Wizard Champion and her father was a Curse Breaker who both fought side-by-side in the War, how easily magic seemed to come to them.

Chin held high, she cast one more appraising gaze in her mirror before succumbing to her siblings combined shouts and striding out of the room she wouldn't occupy for the next few months.

"Finally," Louis muttered, shouldering his broom case over his shoulder and yanking his trunk out the front door.

"You could have at least let Papa shrink your luggage for you while you waited," Victoire retorted. Louis stuck his tongue out at her.

"I see you found your repair kit," she whispered to Dominique, not wanting to provoke another row.

"Yeah, stupid prat, it was in the front closet. Dad had to summon it after Louis had dumped out half his trunk and still couldn't find it."

Victoire laughed and Louis turned around. "I can hear you, you know," he grumbled before stomping off to their portkey.

Dominique huffed as she followed after him. Louis picked up the worn trainer and turned it over in his hands. "We still have a few minutes," their father informed them as he glanced at his watch.

"What's the matter with you?" Dominique asked harshly, glaring at their brother. Victoire was used to this unexplainable connection her twin siblings shared. Neither she nor her father seemed to think Louis was anything other than grumpy from his row with Dominique. Louis fidgeted with the portkey, shifting from foot to foot.

"Nothing," he muttered defensively.

Dominique rolled her eyes and Victoire saw her soften. "You'll make the team this year, Lou." He grinned at her nervously.

Quidditch was life to Dominique. She played daily during holidays and made the team her third year as chaser. Victoire wouldn't be surprised if she made Captain before she graduated. Louis had tried out once before and didn't make it. Unlike his sisters, Louis was carefree and laidback. Most things came easily to Louis, he hardly ever studied, had girls following him through the halls, and he consequently never thought to practice when it came to Quidditch. Over the summer however, he had been training almost daily with Dominique, something she had encouraged him to do following his disappointment the year before.

"Besides," offered Victoire, "Teddy's Captain this year."

"Teddy'll be a great Captain. But Lou will have to earn his spot," their father interjected. "Which I'm sure he will." Bill ruffled his son's hair and gestured for everyone to grab the shoe.

The salty air was whipped away as the portkey glowed blue. Victoire banged into her brother and sister as the invisible hook behind her naval yanked them closer to King Cross's designated portkey arrival zone. Victoire's knees buckled as they hit the ground and she thought she would have been able to right herself had Dominique not flung her hand out and gripped her arm, toppling both of them to the ground.

"Sorry Vicki!"

Victoire laughed. "S'alright. I almost had it on that one." She looked up as two Hufflepuff sixth years flitted by, giggling and whispering behind their hands. She blushed, yanking her skirt down her legs as she scrambled to her feet.

"C'mon guys," Bill said, offering his hand to his youngest daughter and pulling her to her feet. They walked off towards the barrier between stations nine and ten, each of them taking the wall at a run. Steam was billowing from the scarlet engine on the tracks, parents and students were rushing about, embracing and crying as they sent their loved ones off to school.

"Nicki! Lou!" Jake Thompson, a fellow Gryffindor in his fourth year called out to his classmates. Jake was one of the Gryffindor Chasers, he had made the team two years ago with Dominique, and he was currently waving one large hand above the milling crowd.

"Hey Jake!" Dominique called back. "Bye Daddy," she said, throwing her arms hurriedly around her father. Louis followed suit and then both rushed off to find their friends and an empty compartment.

Bill chuckled as his children ran off through the crowds. "Have a good term, Vicki." He pulled her into his embrace.

"I will."

"And keep an eye on your brother and sister," her father continued, pulling away from her to look her in the eye. "Don't let Nicki get too carried away with Quidditch—"

Victoire rolled her eyes.

"And make sure Louis actually _goes_ to class this year."

"I'll do my best, Dad," Victoire grinned. "See you at Christmas."

Her father smiled at her. "Bye Vicki, have a good term."

Victoire dashed off to board the train, looking for a compartment to stash her trunk before making her way to the prefect's carriage. She found her friend Katie Fitzgerald without struggling too much through the crowded corridors.

Katie was propped in the corner of the compartment, her _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ book already open and well past chapter one from what Victoire could see.

"Couldn't wait till we got there?" Victoire teased, extracting her trunk, enlarging it, and pulling out her robes.

"Ha ha," Katie returned dryly, looking up and smiling before fixing her eyes on the badge pinned to Victoire's robes. "Like you haven't started it yet, Little Miss Prefect."

"It's good to see you, Katie," Victoire laughed as she swept her friend into a hug. "How was the rest of your holiday?"

"Not bad, Mum and Dad took me snowboarding—"

"Wait, what?" Victoire interrupted, setting her robes on the seats across her and turning to look curiously at her Muggleborn friend. "Snow hoarding?"

Katie laughed. "It's like skiing, you strap a board to your feet and hurtle down a snow covered mountain. It's quite exciting really."

Victoire chuckled. This is why she loved her friend, her quiet, shy, book-loving friend who shocked her whenever she talked about the bizarre Muggle sports she participated in while on holiday. Though, snow hoarding didn't sound quite as bad as the rugby she described last holiday.

"Better steam those before your meeting," Katie said, pointing to Victoire's wrinkled robes. Victoire hummed before training her wand on her robes.

"When do you have to be there?" Katie asked, settling back down with her book.

"Soon as the train starts moving," Victoire replied vaguely, glancing into the corridor. Ryan Holcombe and Jordan Weller were coming down the isle; both were Gryffindors in the year above Victoire and Katie. Victoire began unconsciously smoothing her hair.

"Why bother? It's always straight," Katie said without tearing her eyes from her book. Victoire could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Oh shut up!" she tossed her hair as the boys approached their carriage, smiling at her as they passed. The train jolted into movement.

"He fancies you, you know," Katie said, glancing up from her book suddenly and nodding toward the empty corridor where Jordan had just been.

Victoire caught her bottom lip in her teeth. "Yeah, I know," she murmured, leaning back against the armrest of her seat and tucking her feet underneath her.

"You should go for—"

Katie was interrupted as the door to their compartment banged open revealing a tall seventh-year with turquoise-colored hair wearing Gryffindor robes, a shiny prefect badge pinned by the shoulder.

"Vic!"

"Eugh! Ted Lupin I hate it when you call me that!" Victoire grinned, swatting at his leg playfully.

"Hey Katie," Ted called, prodding Victoire's feet off the seat with the tip of his shoe. "Sorry to run, but we've got to go."

Katie smiled in greeting and then waved them off. Victoire stood while rolling her eyes at Ted's exuberance; he ignored her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the corridor.

"We're not that late!" She shook his hand free and stopped to check her hair in the train's reflecting windows just to tease him.

"I know, I promised Alex I wouldn't be late. He's Head Boy and nervous as hell."

"Hmm," Victoire toyed with a random lock of hair, glancing at Teddy's reflection in the window. He had turned and mimicked glaring at her.

"So that's how you want to do this?" Ted smirked, grinning at her wolfishly.

"What?" Victoire smiled. "Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot you were in a hurry Teddy Bear."

"Oh that does it!"

Victoire shrieked. Teddy had bent and grabbed her at the knees, throwing her over his back and gripping her kicking feet to his chest.

"This works better," he said as he continued to make his way down the hall.

"Teddy Lupin you let me down this instant!"

"It's your own fault you know. I hate being called that, Vic," Teddy stressed her dreaded nickname and chuckled when Victoire pounded on his back.

Heads were peeking out of the compartments to size up the commotion and all immediately began laughing.

"Okay, funny, very funny Ted," Victoire pleaded weakly, hearing Jordan and Ryan laughing not far ahead. She buried her face in the back of his robes, feeling flushed and not just from being flipped upside down.

"Way to go Ted!" Louis shouted, leaning against the compartment doorframe. Dominique was doubled over on her seat, tears of laughter streaming down her face. "We should have down that this morning, eh Nicki?"

Dominique couldn't even choke out a response, she was laughing so hard.

"All right, Louis?" Ted stopped to shake Louis's hand.

"I see we have time to stop and chat with these two," Victoire spat out, aiming punches again at Ted's lower back and renewing her efforts to kick him. He ignored her completely.

"Louis Weasley! Help me down right now!" Victoire screeched.

"I'll… I'll h-hex him if he does!" Dominique sputtered between laughs.

"Cheers Nicki!" Ted exclaimed before taking off back down the hall. Victoire renewed her efforts at punching and kicking him before screaming, "Ted Remus Lupin this is not funny!"

"Oh stop!" Ted returned cheerily, smacking Victoire on her bottom. "You're making a scene."

"I'm… _I'm_ making a…" Victoire stammered. "You just smacked my bum!"

"You're acting like a brat," Ted retorted smoothly.

"I'm writing your grandmother," Victoire mumbled, resting her elbows on his back and placing her chin in her hands. Ted gasped in mock horror.

"Here we are," he announced in a singsong voice several embarrassing moments later, bending over to deposit Victoire on her feet. "The prefect carriage, my lady."

"I sometimes hate being friends with you," Victoire grumbled.

"Aw, Victoire, don't say that," Ted laughed. Victoire stuck her tongue out at him and entered the compartment, shaking her head as she bit back a grin.

A/N: Last note, sorry. This story is as close to canon as I can make it, though I did steal the idea of Dominique and Louis being twins from another story _A Year in the Life_ by _sweasley_. Not only is that a fantastic story (check it out), but having Nicki and Lou be twins helped my plot line along. So please forgive me.


	2. Supporting the Team

Chapter Two

Supporting the Team

Victoire pushed the discarded Daily Prophet to the side as she joined her siblings and Katie at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"Coming to try-outs, Vicki?" Dominique asked thickly through a mouthful of barely chewed food.

"Yes, pig," Victoire replied, shooting her sister a dirty look across the table, "I'll be there."

Dominique shrugged and swallowed her pancakes, turning to her twin. "Just play like you did this summer and you'll be fine."

Louis nodded without confidence and pushed the plate of toast that Dominique had prepared for him away.

"You should eat you know," Victoire said softly.

"Yeah you should, Lou," Teddy added, clapping him on the back as he made his way further down the table.

Louis reached for a piece of toast and munched on it slowly.

"Cheer up Louis," Katie said quietly from across the table. "I know you'll be brilliant."

Louis grinned weakly and took a healthier bite of toast.

Conditions were great, or so Dominique insisted. She dragged Louis off to the pitch as soon as he forced down half his breakfast for some "early practice before you make the team."

"Should be exciting, yeah?" Victoire asked Katie as half an hour later they had donned their overcoats and were walking down to the pitch.

Katie laughed. "If you say so."

"Oh come on, Ryan and Jordan will be there," Victoire said, trying to make the morning sound as appealing as possible.

"Which is great for you—"

Victoire shook her head. "I'm going to tease you so badly when you fancy a boy."

Katie blushed and ducked her head behind her brunette curls.

"You'll tell me eventually," Victoire said smugly, grinning at her friend.

"Oh shut it," Katie muttered.

They took seats low in the stadium, close enough to hear Teddy shouting his instructions.

"I'm sorry but all first years clear the pitch!" Protests were shouted from the small contenders. "I don't care if Harry Potter did it! It's not allowed!"

A small group of grumbling first years trouped to the stands to watch the rest of the trials.

"Same thing every year since Harry Potter," a seventh year named Emma laughed. She had been Gryffindor's seeker since her fourth year. Standing next to her nodding was Jane, another seventh year who was the team's only remaining Beater.

Victoire laughed at Ted's frustration, he ran his hand through his bright red hair. "He must have changed it for the try-outs," she mused.

"What?" Katie asked, turning to Victoire and using her hand to shade her eyes.

"Teddy," Victoire explained, "his hair."

Katie nodded in acknowledgment as the remaining hopefuls took two laps around the pitch. Victoire was happy to see Dominique and Louis leading the pack. Teddy sent several more would-be Quidditch players to the stands after three over-enthusiastic second years crashed and a fourth year, Victoire thought his name was William, forgot to turn and ended up shooting right off the pitch.

Teddy started with Chaser trials, undoubtedly because over half the students there were trying for Chaser positions. They were asked to break into groups of three and attempt to score with bludgers swerving about them. Dominique did well, scoring twice more even after a bludger had connected with her wrist and Victoire heard a distinct crack as her bones snapped.

"I guess I'll have to leave that out when I write to Mum," Victoire grimaced as she watched Teddy setting Dominique's broken wrist to rights. Their mum would not be pleased to have her daughter breaking bones so early in the term.

"Nicki doesn't seem to mind too much," Katie mused, watching Dominique cheering as Teddy announced her and Jake's return to the team.

"Alright! Seeker trials next, everyone else to the sidelines!"

Teddy released the Snitch and sat back with the rest of the students to see which potential Seeker caught it first. The trial was over in twenty minutes following a spectacular catch by Emma.

"Keepers next!" Teddy bellowed as he ushered the rejected Seekers off the pitch. Victoire squeezed Katie's hand and squealed as Jordan strutted out with his broom. He did well on his trial, saving nine out of ten goals, the one he missed thrown by Dominique.

"Why does she have to be so good at this damn sport," Victoire muttered through her fingers. But she needn't have worried; Jordan made the team with the most saves.

Finally, Teddy called for all Beaters. Dominique was elected to release the bludgers to sets of two as Jordan and Emma offered themselves up for bait, the Beaters attempting to hit them with the whirring balls.

"That's a brutal way to do it!" Victoire exclaimed, watching her brother shifting nervously on the sideline. She saw her sister edge over to him and whisper something in his ear. He laughed loudly.

"Look at his hair," someone behind Victoire swooned.

"It's so sexy! I love it when he turns it purple!"

Victoire turned slightly and bit her lip to keep from laughing outright at the two sixth years fawning over Teddy. They were wearing Gryffindor scarves, even though the weather was particularly warm today. Katie was grinning at her.

"What's even funnier is I think they're Hufflepuffs," she whispered in Victoire's ear. At this, she couldn't help but laugh. She heard the girls behind her huff indignantly. Victoire turned to grin apologetically but Katie grabbed her arm.

"Louis is up."

It was true; Louis was circling the pitch waiting for the bludgers to be released. Jane was paired with him.

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing, him being paired with Jane," Katie murmured.

"Why? Jane's great."

"It could either make him look really good or really terrible…"

The bludgers were released and Louis swooped down, bat raised and swinging at the ball hurtling towards him, nailing Jordan in the stomach. Victoire winced. Jane mis-hit the second one, sailing it toward Louis, but he ducked and dove after it, catching up and smacking the bludger towards Emma. It hit the end of her broom, shaking her a bit but not unseating her. Seconds later Jane directed the first bludger towards her, which, with the unsteadiness from Louis's hit, she was unable to dodge.

"Nice one Louis!" A third year girl to the right of Victoire called before burying her face in her friends shoulder and giggling excitedly.

Victoire glanced over to her, amused. "I see little Louis has an admirer."

Katie ignored her and gestured for her to watch the pitch. Louis and Jane kept up their relentless assault for ten minutes, resulting in the most bludger hits that day.

"Well done Louis, Jane!" Teddy called from the center of the pitch, waving them down. Dominique caught the bludgers and struggled to strap them back into their cases as the crowd sent up a cheer. The rest of the contenders for the Beater positions looked uneasy, Louis and Jane had just given a fantastic show.

"Alright, alright!" Teddy yelled, gesturing for the cheering crowd to quiet down. "Louis Weasley, Jane Higgins, you both made Beaters this year. Everyone else, you did really well. You should all try again next year." Cheers mingled with groans, as the dejected would-be Beaters gathered their belongings and marched off the pitch. Louis and Jane joined the rest of the team, punching the air in triumph, a smile plastered to their faces. Dominique jumped on her twin, hugging him fiercely.

"I'd knew you'd make it," Katie said to Louis as she and Victoire ran to the celebrating group to congratulate them. Louis's demeanor had changed completely from that morning, he was back to being the confident, carefree brother that Victoire had always known, grinning delightedly at Katie's compliment.

"I have to write Uncle George!" Dominique exclaimed, gesturing wildly with her broom. "Weasley twins back on the Quidditch Team! He'll be so proud!"

Jordan was laughing as his friend Ryan ran over, punching him in the arm.

"Well done Jordan," Victoire called. She smiled at him before ducking her face behind a falling curtain of silvery blonde hair to hide her blush.

"Cheers, Vicki!" he nodded in her direction. Dominique rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Classy, Vic," Teddy strode over to her, broom resting on his shoulder. "I'm glad my new Keeper has your approval." His eyes twinkled down at her, the only constant he kept in his appearance, reflecting the blue of the early autumn sky.

"Prat," she mumbled, nudging him with her shoulder.

"Careful now! Wouldn't want to make Jordan jealous," Teddy teased. "Can't have him off his game so early in the season."

Victoire laughed outright, forgetting her embarrassment.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, gesturing towards his team. Dominique was already discussing tactics with Jake, Jane and Emma were cracking open bottles of butterbeer supplied by Jordan's friend Ryan, and Louis was swaggering between them chatting up whichever bird was closest.

"Not bad Captain."

"Thanks Vicki," he beamed. She grinned in return.


	3. Snogging in Closets

Chapter Three

Snogging in Closets

Victoire's heels clattered loudly as she hurried down the hall, portraits muttering after her as she went.

_My first assignment on prefect rounds and I'm late!_

She skidded around a corner, nearly toppling a suit of armor. She was supposed to meet the prefect she was doing rounds with at the kitchens. The Head Boy, Alex, had caught her in the halls after her last class and asked her to switch a shift for that night, something about Mary, the Ravenclaw prefect, having an academic emergency.

And now she was late.

_Stupid Louis, spilling that shite all over me! Where in the hell did he get bubotuber pus?_

"Hey lass! You slow down there!" An old wizard in ancient, flowing robes was running from painting to painting in order to wag a reproving finger at her.

Victoire glanced back at him distractedly as she took the corner and let out a strangled yelp; a pair of strong arms had grabbed her around her midsection. She felt her feet slide out from under her as she landed in a position that closely resembled a low ballroom dip, her partners' large hands supporting her lower back. Sparkling blue eyes were staring down at her, dancing in amusement.

"Running a bit late, Miss Weasley?"

"Teddy," Victoire released a breathy laugh, gripping his upper arms for support. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Why were you running?" he asked, righting her back on her feet.

Victoire's hands went automatically to her hair, smoothing it meticulously. "I'm late for prefect rounds."

"I know, you were supposed to meet me in the kitchens," Teddy shrugged, pointing forward to suggest they walk.

"You?" Victoire's eyes widened, falling into step with Teddy. "And I was so worried I would be stuck with some snooty Slytherin! Ha!"

Teddy snorted. "I thought I would do just fine."

"You thought?" Victoire stared up at him, noticing the slightly abashed look that graced his features. "Alex told me Mary had an 'academic crisis.'"

"Hmm," Teddy hummed, scuffing the toe of his shoe along the corridor. Victoire was reminded irresistibly of a seven-year-old boy with turquoise colored hair who used to scuff his shoes, eyes trained on the ground, whenever Victoire had embarrassed or teased him. "Well, I may have persuaded Alex to bump Mary from tonight's patrol."

Victoire laughed. Teddy peered down at her through his bright purple fringe.

"So I take it you're not disappointed."

"Of course not," she grinned up at him.

He chuckled and reached into his pocket, extracting several pasties wrapped in napkins. "Plum, right?" he asked before offering her one of the sweets.

"Yeah, thanks."

They walked down the hall in amicable silence, chewing slowly on their deserts.

"Why switch the shifts?" Victoire asked, turning on the spot to fix her gaze on Teddy.

"Oh," Teddy laughed. "Mary is a bore." He waved his pumpkin pasty free hand dismissively. "This way, being a superior seventh year and not some lowly fifth year," Teddy puffed his chest out importantly and Victoire snorted, "I can show you all the places students sneak to, the best snogging spots, and—"

"Who says I don't already know the best snogging spots?"

"And," Teddy continued forcefully, fixing Victoire with a stern older-brother type glare that said she better not know _any_ spots, "if you're lucky, the Room of Requirement."

"The Room of Requirement?" Victoire stopped in her tracks.

"Yup," Teddy said, smirking as he glanced down at her, "but only if you're nice."

Victoire batted her eyelashes at him, something she knew drove other boys crazy, but Teddy just nudged her with his shoulder.

"I would have shown you how to nick food if you hadn't been so late!"

Victoire was prepared with a scathing retort but Teddy stopped her by popping a pasty in her mouth and laughing.

"How am I supposed to be nice with you acting like that?" she asked thickly. He ignored her comment and grabbed her arm. At her questioning look, he pointed to the closet at the end of the hall. She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"McGonagall had Flitwick charm all the closet doors to stand ajar after curfew. If any are closed…" he trailed off, smirking down at her. She understood his implication: there was a couple inside.

Victoire bit her lip, caught between a laugh and a frown. This was her first patrol, she was completely unsure on how she was supposed to handle this and she suddenly felt very glad to have Teddy for company and not some other clueless fifth year like herself.

But, Teddy was just standing there, hands behind his back and rocking on the balls of his feet gazing down at her.

"Well, are you prefect or not?" he asked, nodding in the direction of the closed closet.

Victoire jumped and then blustered her protest.

"Okay, okay, don't get your knicks in a twist," Teddy laughed and Victoire wasn't sure if it was at her hesitation or her immediate scowl at any mentions of her knickers. Either way she glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest as he pulled out his wand.

"Alohomora," Teddy whispered and with an extra flick of his wand the closet door flew open with a bang. Victoire gasped at the suddenness of his actions and threw her hands over her eyes. There was a shriek and a thud as Teddy's voice rang out.

"It's past curfew Collins, Stebbins. Ten points from Ravenclaw a piece and back to your common rooms, please."

Victoire peeked through her fingers to see a sixth year girl struggling with her jumper as her partner tried to shield her. They were quick to scurry off in the direction of the staircase as soon as they were properly put together, blushing just as badly as Victoire.

"First time you've seen something like that, Weasley?" Teddy sniggered into his fingers as he looked down at Victoire.

"Why didn't you at least knock before barging in on them?"

"It's more fun this way. Besides it's not as though I haven't been caught in the same situation." Teddy shrugged, continuing his walk down the hall.

"Well, so have I, but that's all the more reason to—"

"What?" Teddy asked sharply, frowning.

"They could have been shagging for all you know!"

"Don't change the subject." Teddy put an arm out, stopping them both in the middle of the darkened hall. "Who have you been snogging in closets, you're barely—"

"I'm fifteen," Victoire snorted, "and more than capable of handling myself without some sort of older brother speech."

Victoire marched forward and Teddy seemed to struggle with something for a moment before jogging to catch up with her.

"Well, if they _were_ shagging, then at least we would have seen something worthwhile," he joked grudgingly.

Victoire laughed. "You're a pervert!"

Teddy shrugged and grinned, decidedly unconcerned that he was an unwholesome pig and seeming glad that they weren't discussing Victoire's love life any longer.

They wandered the halls without incident for the remainder of the night, teasing each other and chatting. Victoire was having a good time patrolling, which was something most other prefects grumbled about. She knew she got lucky this time with the company. Doing this with a stranger could very well get boring and awkward. Teddy had just begun to discuss some bird he was trying to get to know when Victoire covered her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Boring you?" he asked, frowning.

"No, of course not," Victoire replied, patting him on the arm. "Just late I suppose. So, Sophia, a Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah, you know her. She's got brown hair, comes up to here," Teddy brightened at her return of interest to the conversation and put his hand level with Victoire's nose to indicate Sophia's height.

"Hmm, too short for you."

Teddy scowled.

"But I think I know who you're talking about," she continued, pushing his hand away. "She's pretty."

"Always what you think about first, isn't it? Looks."

Victoire spun on him, eyes flashing. "I already told you I didn't know her that well! What do you want me to say? She's deep? Fascinating? Well read?"

Teddy looked ready to lash out, but at Victoire's last outburst he erupted into laughter.

"I'm an arse, I'm sorry," he pulled her into his arms for a hug.

Victoire huffed, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Aww, don't fight me Vic." Teddy murmured, tightening his hold on her and tucking her under his chin. "I really am sorry."

"Well, you should be," she said, relaxing into his grip just a little. "I'm not that shallow."

In truth, it was the only insult that always stung. She had been teased her whole life about how vain she was, and she had tried, honestly tried, to control those impulses in the past year. She had thought she was doing better. And in all reality, it was not _her_ fault she was part veela and thus so obsessed with her looks.

"You're not, I know," he pulled back slightly and Victoire suddenly had no desire to back away from him. Teddy could read her better than anyone she knew, better even than her siblings, and she didn't not want him to have the opportunity now. She buried her faceinto the front of his robes, preferring to show some vulnerability instead of allowing him read it in her eyes. His hands trailed up and down her back and she felt herself calming.

"I'm sorry, Vic, really. Isn't there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"I hate it when you call me that, Teddy Bear," she mumbled into his robes. She could feel the rumble of his laughter course through her.

"But, there is one thing…" Victoire trailed off, looking up at Teddy with wide, blinking eyes and pouting lips. Another look of hers that could drive blokes wild, but merely made Teddy ruffle her hair.

"To the Room of Requirement?" Teddy asked, eyes twinkling as he released her.

Victoire nodded enthusiastically.

Teddy dragged her up to the seventh floor corridor, explaining that all prefects were supposed to check it on their rounds because something had happened there before the start of the Second War that had resulted in the great Albus Dumbledore's death. Victoire nodded along, eager to finally see the room her Uncle Ron constantly teased her about. "How could you not know where it is, you're a Weasley!" he'd whisper, winking at her until Aunt Hermione told him to "shut it."

"Here we are," Teddy announced grandly, sweeping his arms about in the hallway and bowing to an empty stretch of wall. He winked at Victoire before pacing the hall three times; a door appeared in the stonewall of the castle and Victoire gasped.

"You have to ask it three times to become something," Teddy explained. "I asked it to become something fancy to entertain my friend Victoire."

Victoire giggled and reached for the handle, pushing the door open. Inside was a candlelit room with a large roaring fire, a plush deep red carpet and a large overstuffed four-poster bed. Victoire burst out laughing as Teddy pushed into the room.

"Oi! Not that kind of a friend!" he yelled upon seeing the set-up the room had provided. Victoire was doubled over laughing.

"Come here often, Ted?" she choked out.

Teddy flushed. "Not really, no," he mumbled before taking her hand and yanking her out of the room. He mumbled through an explanation that if the room actually worked for you, no one else could be in it, but if it refused to open, they were supposed to get their Head of House. Victoire nodded though his teaching, her lip bit to contain her laughter. After he was done, he hastily changed to a safer subject until the last of their rounds had finished.

"Oh, and you need to be careful," she muttered through a barely stifled yawn as they finally reached the portrait hole.

"Why, you going to yawn me to death?"

Victoire shot him a dirty look and he chuckled. "No, there was some girl at the try-outs whining about how sexy your hair was purple. We don't need the entire Hogwarts population, minus the Weasleys, swooning over your purple hair."

Teddy's chest puffed out visibly. "Don't you like it purple?"

Victoire couldn't help the yawn that escaped this time as she turned for her stairs. "I'm not fussed, really," she said, pulling open the door to the stairwell. "But, I prefer the turquoise."

Teddy grinned and scrunched up his nose, a gestured that Uncle Harry always said reminded him of Teddy's mum, turning his hair to the requested shade.

Victoire smiled and retreated up the stairs.

A/N I told myself I wouldn't beg, but... Reviews please?


	4. Celebrating in the Common Room

Chapter Four

Celebrating in the Common Room

The Gryffindor celebratory party was in full swing when Victoire and Katie found their ways to the Common Room. Someone, undoubtedly assisted by Teddy, had nicked food and butterbeer from the kitchens. Teddy was still on the shoulders of his team, the crowd at his feet cheering with enthusiasm. He spotted Victoire enter through the portrait hole and signaled Louis to lower him to the floor.

"Hey, Teddy!" Victoire shouted as he came closer. "Great game!"

He pulled her into a hug and she shrieked, laughing as he lifted her and spun her around the common room screaming, "We won!"

Gryffindor had just secured the first Quidditch win of the season. Teddy's team flew brilliantly, the Chasers scored over two hundred points and Emma caught the snitch in under an hour. Slytherin didn't have a chance.

"Well done, Teddy!" A girl Victoire recognized as a sixth year named Emily sidled up to him, touching his forearm as he released Victoire. Teddy grinned and turned to watch her as she walked away, hips swinging. Someone wolf whistled. Teddy waggled his eyebrows at Victoire before running off after Emily.

_Well, so much for Sophia…_

"Men," Katie said wisely, nodding as she joined Victoire in the center of the Common Room. Teddy had caught up with Emily, two bottles of butterbeer in his hands. Girls surrounded Louis, all were begging for a blow-by-blow match analysis. Louis was swaggering about, seemingly confident with all the female attention.

"I guess he's earned the right," Katie commented after Victoire pointed this out. Dominique flung her arm around Katie's shoulder, grinning madly.

"Let him have it," Dominique said, scanning the crowd. "I just wish he'd stop chatting up that one bird." Katie frowned and her eyes followed Dominique's. A fourth year with long, dirty blonde hair was standing against the opposite wall laughing hysterically. Louis had propped himself up with one hand, leaning over her.

"She's in our year and she's an idiot. Ah well, I guess he's got to get started somehow." Dominique shrugged but Victoire could tell she was nervous for her twin, or perhaps apprehensive that he appeared to be dating before she was.

"Hey Vicki," Ryan yelled over the crowd, pulling Jordan by the arm. "I believe you know the Gryffindor Keeper, Jordan Weller."

"Hi Victoire," Jordan laughed, yanking his arm out of his friend's grasp. "See the match?"

"Yes, you were brilliant," Victoire smiled. Jordan beamed and jerked his thumb towards the refreshment table.

"Fancy a butterbeer?"

"Please," Victoire nodded sweetly. He hurried off to grab one from the table, Ryan slapping him on the back as he went.

"I think I'll just…" Katie pointed vaguely over her shoulder, indicating her exit. "Coming Nicki?"

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah," Dominique smirked at her sister.

"Don't go Dominique," Ryan pleaded, winking at her. "I haven't congratulated you yet."

Dominique blinked rapidly at Ryan before her cheeks colored slightly. Victoire felt her face split into a smile but refused to let it become a laugh. Her sister's face was priceless. Victoire had always known her sister to be an attractive girl, but the Quidditch robes, baggy jumpers, and a messy hairstyle usually disguised this fact to others. Ryan was probably the first bloke to wink at her.

"Um, thank you," Dominique said quietly, tugging on the hem of her tee shirt and looking toward Victoire for help. Victoire raised her eyebrows at her sister and grinned cheekily.

Katie cleared her throat loudly before excusing herself from the group, turning to wink mockingly at Dominique as she did. Victoire laughed and Jordan rescued her from her sister's accusing glare with a butterbeer.

"I brought one for you too, Nicki."

"Thanks," she mumbled shyly, glancing back at Ryan. He didn't seem to notice her embarrassment, or if he did he was fantastic to ignore it. Sweeping his hair out of his eyes, he grabbed her arm and steered her towards the couches.

"So, you've played Chaser for how long…" his voice trailed off as they walked away, Dominique glancing only once over her shoulder at Victoire, who nodded her moral support.

"They seemed to be getting along," Jordan remarked, pointing to Dominique and Ryan. He sat close to her on the Common Room couch; she had backed into the armrest and looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Victoire took a sip of her butterbeer; a nervous, fluttery feeling erupted in her stomach. "Erm, you did do really well today."

The topic of Quidditch carried them through their first and second drinks, Jordan reliving his plays lovingly and Victoire dropping notes of interest and praise where she could. She never thought she'd be grateful to her siblings for force-feeding her random Quidditch facts her entire life, but it was certainly helpful now. Victoire felt herself relaxing as the evening progressed. Jordan proved to be good company; he was confident, charming, and seemed to be genuinely interested in her.

A passing student, who appeared to have secured something far more potent than butterbeer, slammed into Jordan on his way to the loo.

"Do you want to go somewhere with less traffic?" Jordan asked, fixing his eyes on Victoire. The feeling of a thousand butterflies vying for position in her stomach came back in full.

Victoire opened her mouth and then closed it again, completely unsure as to what she wanted. Her sister was still talking to Ryan, him having moved closer to her and her not seeming to mind, both laughing amicably. Her brother was now domineering one of the corner tables; that bird he'd been chatting up no longer in sight. Katie and Jake sat with him, playing some kind of drinking version of Exploding Snap. Teddy was sprawled on the rug in front of the fire, Emily lying with him, her head in his lap. Victoire felt a stab of annoyance, there was very little privacy left in the Common Room.

"How about over here," Jordan asked, grabbing Victoire's hand and tugging slightly. He had noticed her questioning gaze and interpreted it correctly. She was steered into a remote corner by the portrait hole. It seemed darker, but maybe that was just because Jordan's tall frame was facing her, blocking out some of the light.

"I've had fun tonight," Jordan said, his eyes flitting from Victoire's eyes to her lips. They were sparkling in the dimly lit corner.

Victoire nodded, wondering vaguely where her voice had gone. She unconsciously licked her lips, racking her brain for something, _anything_, to say.

Jordan saved her the trouble. He moved closer, lowering his head, and Victoire suddenly felt very hot. His lips touched hers gently, leaving the barest of imprints before he pulled away to look in her eyes.

She managed to stare back, hoping he'd find whatever he was looking for quickly and kiss her again. She felt breathless and tingly, heat washed over her. Her hands trailed up his sides and landed on his chest. Her eyes fluttered shut when he pressed his lips to hers once more, this time more firmly.

Victoire sighed. He must have found the answer he was looking for.

Jordan's hands landed on her neck, fingers feather-light as he tilted her face into their kiss. She felt his lips parting and suddenly his tongue was teasing her, running the length of her bottom lip with maddening precision. She hesitated only momentarily before opening her mouth to him.

_Oh my…_

His tongue was in her mouth now, not too much but enough to make Victoire want to melt on the spot. Her hands wound about his neck, fingering his smooth hair, as he deepened the kiss.

He was warm, with soft lips roving over hers, and it was all so wonderful, so delightful, and so fantastically mind-numbing that Victoire forgot entirely where she was and moaned into Jordan's mouth.

He broke away from her slowly, chuckling at her enthusiasm. His hands stayed on her neck, thumbs stroking small circles onto the sensitive skin. Victoire shivered.

He was, she realized, very good at all this.

He glanced behind him and Victoire followed his line of sight, no one had seemed to hear Victoire.

_Thank Merlin!_

But the party did seem to be ending, Dominique was excusing herself from Ryan and Louis seemed to have already headed to bed. Katie sent a covert look towards the corner Victoire was still pressed into, looking away quickly when she caught her eye and smirking into her butterbeer.

"Maybe we should call it a night?" Jordan suggested, looking back down at her.

"All right," Victoire agreed, smiling shyly up at him. "But, you're right, this has been fun."

He grinned and offered her his arm, escorting her to the girl's stairs. Dominique had just slipped up, having parted with Ryan at the couch. Victoire heard Katie call a hurried goodnight to Jake.

Victoire started up the stairs, still floating from her evening with Jordan, stopping when she heard footsteps behind her.

"You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?" Katie huffed as she took the stairs two at a time to catch up to her friend. "You snogging Jordan and Nicki chatting up Ryan all night? Should I bug her first or you?" Katie asked, grinning madly.

"Her first," Victoire said, smiling as she found her way to her sister's dorm, Katie on her heels.

"Nicki?" Victoire knocked, knowing full well her sister was in there alone; her roommates were still partying in the Common Room.

"She won't answer," Katie said, hopping from foot to foot in excitement. "Just open it."

Victoire pushed the door open slowly. "Dominique?"

"We're not talking about it," Dominique said, biting the inside of her cheek. She sat on her four-poster, arms crossed and eyes directed towards the ceiling.

"C'mon Nicki," Victoire prodded. Victoire and Katie jumped onto Dominique's bed and the younger girl grinned embarrassedly. "I'll tell you about my night!"

"And it's worth telling," Katie nodded impressively.

Dominique rolled her eyes. "You snogged Jordan, didn't you?"

Victoire grinned guiltily, nudging Katie with her shoulder who understood to switch the topic of conversation back to Dominique.

"What did you talk about on the couch?" Katie asked, flicking Dominique's knee.

"All night," Victoire added for emphasis.

"Just," Dominique toyed with her bedcovers, "just Quidditch and stuff."

"And stuff?" Victoire prompted. Dominique colored rapidly and clamped her mouth shut.

Victoire and Katie spent the next hour attempting to get Dominique to talk, who resolutely refused, and contemplating when the first Hogsmeade weekend would be so they could see for sure. Dominique pretended to be disinterested in their conversation, but Victoire would catch the occasional grin. It wasn't until Katie and Victoire were leaving to their own dorm that Dominique spoke up again.

"You're not telling Mum and Dad, right?" she asked, panic registering on her usually calm face.

Victoire tapped her finger to her chin, wanting to appear she was contemplating the matter. Dominique chewed on her bottom lip.

"Of course not, you idiot!" Victoire laughed. "Might want to worry about Louis though."

"Louis? Nah, he's an idiot, probably didn't notice a thing." Dominique waved Katie and her sister goodnight.

"So what happened with you and Jordan?" Katie asked, yawning as they climbed into bed.

"We talked, and kissed," Victoire replied, muttering _Nox_ and extinguishing the light from her wand.

"I noticed," Katie said sarcastically. "Not exactly in hiding, were you?"

"I know! Do you think anyone else saw?" Victoire asked, the embarrassed feeling that had flooded though her after she moaned rising again to the surface.

"I don't think so. Well, Teddy did."

"Teddy?" Victoire asked, horrified. "Ah no!"

"What? You two are just friends, right? Why would he care?"

"He won't _care_, he'll just take the mickey out of me for the rest of the term." Victoire groaned and buried her face in her pillow.

Katie laughed. "Serves you right for subjecting us all to that!"

Victoire threw a pillow in the direction of Katie's bed, a muffled thud indicating she had hit her mark.

"What about you? Secret mystery man come to his senses yet?" Victoire smirked, knowing this subject would shut her friend up. Katie cleared her throat delicately.

"Hmm," she murmured. "Anyway, overall, not a bad night."

Victoire smiled as she burrowed into her pillow. "Nope," she thought, "not a bad night at all."

A/N: Some reviews wouldn't be too bad either… hint, hint…


	5. Katie’s Misconception

Chapter Five

Katie's Misconception

"What did you get for number three?" Louis asked, tugging Dominique's parchment closer to him.

"I had to look in seven books to find that answer," she grunted, yanking the paper back. "Try _Water Plants in Potions_."

Katie laughed and pulled Louis's paper to her. "Here," she mumbled, pulling a large tome out of her bag and sliding it towards Louis. "Page forty-seven."

"Cheers Katie!" Louis bent his head over the book, flipping through the pages. Dominique snorted and opened her mouth to say something but Jake pinched her under the table.

"Why does everything have to be so easy for him?" she demanded, rubbing her injured thigh.

"You're just angry you had to check seven books. Next time ask Katie," Jake answered, looking over Louis's shoulder as he copied his scribbled answer.

"Yeah, we all know she's a walking library!" Louis joked, beaming up from the dusty leather-bound book as Katie blushed. Dominique huffed, bending back over her essay.

Victoire was staring off through the Common Room window into the darkening sky, her essay unattended on the table in front of her. Dominique's studying materials were spreading dangerously close to hers anyway and she doubted she'd have the space to work in a few minutes. The weather was getting colder. Snow had been falling for the last three days, christening the green grounds of Hogwarts pure white. Frost was building steadily on the windows.

She was startled by a giggle and a loud sigh coming from the couch in front of the fireplace. "Oh Teddy."

Victoire scowled, jabbing her parchment harshly with her quill.

_Stupid bint._

Emily and Teddy had been inseparable since Gryffindor's first win. Which meant that Victoire was forced to put up with her constant presence, her and her obnoxious comments:

"Victoire, your hair is so _cute_."

"I used to own the same jumper _when I was your age_."

"Only a Pass? If you want an Outstanding, I could help next time." As though Victoire needed _her_ help with homework! She was a prefect!

"Teddy!" Emily's screech startled Victoire back to the present. Emily was giggling like an idiot as Teddy tickled her.

"Why can't they just shut it?" Victoire exclaimed, talking for the first time in an hour and slamming her quill onto the table.

Four pairs of eyes blinked up at her as their conversation stopped.

"Who?" Louis asked, turning around in his seat.

"Teddy! He and that insufferable cow!"

Dominique laughed at her. "You just don't like her because she called your hair 'cute.'" Jake grinned.

"You can't tell me you like her?" Victoire asked incredulously, looking at her siblings and friends. Jake and Louis looked at each other and shrugged, returning to their essays.

"I don't care one way or the other," Dominique answered. "She's better than Lauren."

"Lauren only lasted a few days," Victoire said grudgingly, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

Dominique rolled her eyes. "Well, what does it matter anyway? Teddy seems happy."

It was true, Teddy did seem happy. In fact, Victoire can't remember seeing Teddy quite so happy. He hadn't stopped by the First and Second War Memorial in the whole past week, a place Victoire knew he went when feeling upset to sit and stare at his parents' names. Victoire had cursed those inscriptions many times, blaming them for pulling her friend into a depression.

"But, he's a prefect," she pushed, eager for her sister to be on her side.

"So?" she asked, not looking up from her work.

"He shouldn't be…" Victoire turned to look at Teddy. "…_snogging_ in the Common Room!" she finished angrily as she tore her eyes away from a tangled Teddy and Emily.

"Well, neither should you!" her sister yelled at her, eyes blazing. "Stop being selfish and leave him alone!" Victoire grit her teeth and slammed her book open. Katie had been watching their verbal volley, her eyes darting back and forth between the two sisters.

"Hey Vicki." Jordan strode up to their table, leaning back on his elbows to face her.

"Hi Jordan," she said, still angry over her sister's attitude. Ryan had accompanied him and was now leaning over Dominique's shoulder, reading her essay.

"Not bad, Nicki," he murmured in her ear. Dominique flushed spectacularly.

Victoire frowned; maybe her sister was right, maybe she was just being selfish.

"Vicki?"

"Hmm," she was startled to see Jordan staring down at her, looking slightly concerned.

"I said I was wondering if I could write you over the holidays?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I'd love that," Victoire smiled, reaching out to touch his hand.

"Good! My parents are taking me to Italy for Christmas and…" Jordan's conversation was lost on Victoire as soon as it began.

"Teddy Bear," Emily crooned. Victoire clenched her teeth, willing herself to focus on Jordan. "Mummy says I can come."

_Come where? Dear Merlin please don't let it be anywhere I'm supposed to be!_

"Oi! Jordan!" Louis shouted, interrupting his monologue. "Come here." Her brother must not have noticed anything was going on between his teammate and his sister. Victoire breathed a sigh of relief. As laid back as Louis could be, he was not pleasant to be around when he discovered one of his sisters, or in this instance both of his sisters, was dating.

Victoire chanced a glance at Dominique. Jake and Louis now had Jordan fully engaged in a conversation on Quidditch tactics. Ryan had his chin resting on Dominique's shoulder. He looked over at their brother, now turned in his chair to demonstrate something to Jordan, then turned to kiss Dominique's exposed neck. Victoire heard her inhale sharply.

"Mail's here," Katie called cheerfully, pointing to the window. Dominique's large brown tawny was pecking on the frosted pane. She spluttered, shaking her head slightly and Ryan rocked back on the balls of his feet, looking very satisfied.

"I'll get it," Victoire jumped up, opening the window to retrieve the fluttering owl from the windowsill. Dominique bit her lip and looked up at Victoire gratefully, Victoire shrugged and gave her sister a half-smile tearing open the envelope addressed to her and offering their owl a treat from her bag.

Jordan had extracted himself from Louis, coming to her side to whisper a goodnight. Victoire turned to him and pecked him on the lips, promising to write over the holidays. He looked pleased as he squeezed her hand, slapping Ryan upside the head with his free palm.

Ryan smiled at Dominique. "I'll write you," he whispered, following Jordan away from the group.

"Who?" Louis asked the group, looking up from his homework, confused. "Who's he writing?"

"Nevermind, listen to this," Victoire cut him off, waving the letter in her hand. "It's from Mum. We were invited to spend New Year's with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny so we will be taking the Floo there at…"

"It's so cool your uncle is Harry Potter," Jake interrupted.

Louis shrugged. "It's no big deal, you've met him."

"Yeah, but Harry Potter!"

Victoire turned back to the letter, ignoring Jake and Louis's conversation. She knew her parents and extended family played a large part in the First and Second Wars, she was reminded everyday she passed that blasted memorial and had friends and peers ask her if she was related to the Weasley on the wall. Teddy received the same treatment through his first and second years. In third year, he accidentally hexed a student who asked him if his mother's name really was Nymphadora. Victoire looked back once more at Teddy, his arms entwined around Emily.

_Is that what she's coming to? My aunt and uncle's New Years Party? Merlin, I hope not!_

"Thanks for that," Dominique whispered in Victoire's ear, startling her out of her reverie.

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry about before, I shouldn't have yelled," Dominique muttered.

"No," Victoire sighed, "you're right, I was being selfish."

"Well, if it makes it any better, when she laughs she does sound like a stuck pig."

Victoire laughed and swatted at her sister. "You are so mean!"

"But, you love me," she responded, grinning playfully.

Victoire cast her brother a covert look. "And I'm not the only one, I saw that kiss." Katie snorted a laugh from across the table. Louis glanced up at her and she quickly turned it into a cough, winking at Victoire and Dominique.

Dominique squirmed in her chair, a blush making its way from her collar to her cheeks in record time.

It wasn't long after that Victoire was yawning and decided to excuse herself to bed. Katie quickly followed suit and trooped after Victoire up the stairs.

"You were awful quiet tonight," Victoire observed, changing into her pajamas.

"Hmm," Katie hummed, getting under her covers. "I was just thinking, you seemed upset with Teddy's new girlfriend."

"Who says she's his girlfriend?" Victoire fired, flaring up at once.

"No one." Katie chuckled and held her hands up in defense.

"She's just so annoying," Victoire sighed, examining her fingernails.

Katie raised her eyebrows as Victoire plopped down on her bed.

"Don't look at me like that, Katie."

"You just seem overly interested."

"Of course I'm interested, that stupid git drags her around with him everywhere," Victoire reasoned, tucking her feet under her covers and pulling them up past her shoulder.

"Alright, I just thought maybe you…you know—"

"What? Fancied Teddy?" Victoire sat up and spat the words out incredulously. "You have got to be kidding, we've been friends since I was born! He's like a brother to me!"

"Well, that's just it, innit?" Katie reasoned. "You're really close, you know each other so well… I mean, he's not exactly disgusting, is he?"

"Some would say Louis wasn't disgusting, but that doesn't mean anyone should ever—"

"Okay, obviously I'm off on this one," Katie conceded, coughing lightly as she pulled the curtain to her four-poster shut. "'Night, Vicki."

Victoire grunted in response, falling back into her bed.

_Fancy Teddy! What nonsense. It'd be like dating Louis!_

Victoire made a face.

_Katie has no idea what she's talking about._

A/N Reviews make me happy! Happy, ecstatic, elated, rapturous, and indebted to whomever takes the time to submit them. Do your charity work for the week: review a poor author.

Next Chapter: Making it to the Party (Christmas at the Potters)


	6. Making it to the Party

Chapter Six

Making it to the Party

"Dominique! You 'ave mail!" Fleur called up the stairs as her youngest daughter came hurtling down. She was the last to arrive for breakfast that morning, having just gotten out of the shower. She had slept in later than usual, as was her custom during school holidays. Victoire was already tearing open her own post; Jordan had been true to his word and written her from his holiday in Italy.

"It's on the table," her mother said, exiting the kitchen and calling out their father's name from the bottom of the stairs.

"Let me see that," Louis said, putting down his toast and pinching the letter from the table.

"Louis!" Dominique blanched as she rounded the corner, hair dripping in the hallway. "Give me that!"

"Hold on a minute," he replied, eyes focused on the letter he was unfolding.

"Lou!" Dominique stomped her foot and made a grab for the letter.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, staring at her in confusion.

"Give her the letter Louis," Victoire said, looking up from her own correspondence.

"It's probably just Jake… Hey!"

Victoire pointed her wand under the table, whispering "Accio." The letter came zooming to her just as her mother re-entered the kitchen.

"Under-age magic! Absolument non! Maybe you should not come with us tonight, if you are behaving so childishly," Fleur admonished her eldest. Victoire was quick to apologize, shooting her sister a pleading look. Tonight was New Year's Eve and the entire family was invited to the Potter's home to celebrate, it was something she had been looking forward to all holiday.

"It's my fault, Mum," Dominique said quietly, holding up the letter Victoire had procured for her. "Louis stole my mail and wouldn't give it back. Victoire was just trying to get it for me."

Fleur fixed her youngest with a glare as Dominique snuck out of the kitchen. Louis shrank in his seat. "It's probably just Jake, he always writes to both of us."

"What if it's not Jake, you idiot," Victoire hissed, glaring at her brother. "Grow a brain, will you!"

"But who else…" Louis trailed off, his eyes widening in shock.

Victoire gave him a withering look.

"But she never told me! Dom! Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled, bounding up the stairs after her.

"Dominique 'as a boyfriend?" Fleur asked her eldest, smiling in amusement as she joined her at the breakfast table.

"I'm not saying a word," Victoire mumbled, taking a large bite of toast.

"Bon," Fleur smiled. "You should protect Dominique. We trust you both."

Victoire smiled sheepishly at her mother. "He's a nice bloke, Mum. Don't let Dad and Lou tease her too badly."

Fleur nodded, smiling before glancing towards the staircase.

"I know, I'm going," Victoire sighed, finishing her toast and ascending the staircase, determined to pry Louis from Dominique's door.

"Nicki! Open up!" Louis was pounding on his sister's bedroom door.

"Louis, stop bothering her," Victoire said, leaning against the wall opposite her brother.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" he asked angrily, turning to Victoire and sinking to the floor. "I'm her twin!"

Victoire smiled down at him. "Maybe it's because she thought you'd act like this," she pointed out gently. Her brother actually did look slightly hurt, sitting there dejected on the hallway rug.

He mouthed for a bit, looking confused. "But I always tell her."

"Her and half the Common Room. We're always there for all your shows," Victoire joked.

Louis half smiled and shrugged. "Tell her she can talk to me, if she wants?" Louis asked. He looked at the closed door and stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The door whipped open behind him. Dominique appeared, letter in hand.

"I can hear everything you're saying you know," she mumbled, her eyes trained on the floor. "It's Ryan Holcombe, it's not that serious, and _no_ I do not want to talk about it."

Louis frowned until Victoire elbowed him. "Oh, erm, Ryan's a nice bloke," he offered weakly.

Dominique rolled her eyes. "Thanks Lou." He nodded stiffly before awkwardly striding to his own room and shutting the door behind him.

"Thanks for before, Vicki."

"I would have hexed you if I missed tonight!" Victoire joked.

Dominique laughed. "I know; I love going to Aunt Ginny's too. Think Teddy will be there?"

"Probably," Victoire scowled, scuffing her toe on the rug.

"Why is that a bad thing?" her sister asked, looking confused and gesturing for Victoire to come in her room.

"It's just," Victoire sighed, flopping onto her sister's bed, "what if he brings Emily?"

"Not this again!" Dominique huffed, throwing her letter on her dresser and turning to face her sister with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry! She just annoys the hell out of me!" Victoire said, throwing her arm across her face and groaning.

"You're so over dramatic!"

"So, who was the letter from?" Victoire pressed, eager to steer the conversation away from Teddy and her not-so-recent irritation with Emily.

"You know who," Dominique mumbled, coloring as she spoke.

"Can I read it?" Victoire asked innocently.

Dominique snorted.

"Please?" Victoire begged. "I saved it from Louis…"

"Yeah, so no one but me would be able to read it. That was the whole point, you twit!" Dominique laughed and shook her head.

Victoire threw a stuffed snitch at her sister, which she dodged with ease.

~*~

"Bill!" Victoire's father was already being pulled into a hug by her grandmother with surprising force as Victoire stumbled out of the Potter's large fireplace, smoothing her hair, which she had curled and styled for tonight.

"Victoire! Oh you've grown," her grandmother crushed her into an embrace as soon as she had righted herself. Bill Weasley stood behind them, grinning at his daughter. Over her grandmother's shoulder she could see her grandfather queuing up to hug his eldest son's family. Her mother had already reached her Aunt Hermione, who was steering her into the Potter's large living room. Uncle Charlie was fishing a butterbeer out from behind the bar and beckoning Louis closer.

"Are we the last?" Dominique asked, once Molly had released Victoire and pulled Dominique to her. Victoire glanced around. The Potter's home was wide and spacious, the bottom floor basically one large area, with a hardwood floor seamlessly connecting the individual rooms. Large windows lined the walls, exposing the gentle snowfall that had started just over an hour ago. A flowing staircase arose to separate the den they had Flooed into from the large living room that commandeered the other half of the house. Most of the guests seemed to be concentrated there, Uncle Charlie and Louis still lingering by the bar in the den.

"George and Percy aren't here yet," Arthur said, patting his eldest on the back.

"Dominique, dear, your hair looks lovely," Molly ran her hand over Dominique's curls. Victoire smiled proudly, it had taken her an hour to get Dominique to allow her to style it.

"Thanks Grandmum," she muttered, breaking free from her and hurrying to catch up to Louis, all animosity from that morning's letter incident gone.

Aunt Ginny came over, carrying an excess of butterbeer. Ginny grinned and put her arm around Victoire. "You get prettier every time I see you," she said handing a round of butterbeer to her relatives and kissing Victoire on the cheek.

"Thanks Aunt Ginny," Victoire smiled, her hands brushing the ash off her dress. Her mother had bought the stylish dress for her in Paris last summer when they had visited their Aunt Gabrielle. It fit her perfectly, hugging her curves and flaring at the waist. It had a modest neckline, but very thin straps. Victoire had initially thought her father would refuse to let her wear it. But her mother had tutted at him, swatting his arm playful and reminding him that their daughter was fifteen and that she had worn less than that at younger ages.

Her aunt was beaming at her. "So, how's school? Any new boyfriends?" Victoire flushed and nodded quickly, checking over her shoulder to make sure her father wasn't listening.

Aunt Ginny squealed and pulled Victoire into the kitchen under the pretense of her helping to bring out the food. Victoire laughed, trailing behind. She had always felt extremely comfortable with Ginny, perhaps because she was the closest of her aunts and uncles to Victoire's age, being only eighteen when Victoire was born.

"So, tell me, who is he?"

"Jordan Weller," Victoire whispered, closing the kitchen door behind her. "He's the Gryffindor Keeper."

"Does your brother know yet?" Ginny asked, reaching on her toes to retrieve a large platter.

"No! I'm not an idiot!"

Ginny laughed. "I never told Ron anything either."

"How'd he find out about you and Uncle Harry? Aunt Hermione let it slip?"

"Harry, the stupid git, kissed me full on in the middle of the Common Room after a Quidditch win." Ginny giggled. "Your Uncle Ron looked as though someone had smacked him upside the head."

Victoire burst out laughing, the situation was not wholly unfamiliar to her. She was just lucky Louis hadn't seen anything.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Uncle Harry burst through the kitchen door, beaming at the two women.

"Hi Uncle Harry," Victoire called, grinning at Ginny and balancing two trays as she made for the door.

"Happy New Year, Vicki," Harry turned to his wife and grabbed her hand. "C'mon you two, Teddy's arriving soon with that girl Emily he wrote about."

Victoire froze mid-step and almost lost control of the trays. Harry was quick to levitate one out of her grasp as he opened the door for them, obviously mistaking her stumbling.

_Dammit! Now I have to spend the rest of my night being nice to that—_

"Go ahead, Harry," Aunt Ginny shooed him out of the kitchen. "We'll be right there."

Victoire grinned guiltily at her aunt as a loud cheering in the living room indicated the arrival of another family member.

"Not a fan of Teddy's girlfriend?" her aunt asked, taking the remaining tray from her hands.

"Erm, not exactly," Victoire muttered, refusing to meet Ginny's eyes. "I don't dislike her—" A loud familiar giggle floated in from the other room, interrupting her. Victoire grimaced.

"I see," Ginny said softly, lowering her head to look her niece in the eye. "Have I said how lovely you look tonight? That dress is fantastic. Any boy would be drooling over you."

Victoire smiled at her aunt. She wasn't so unsure what she was driving at, Katie had the same illusions. Victoire shook her head.

"I just miss my friend," she clarified, taking the tray back from Ginny and moving to the door. "Really."

Ginny hummed and smiled, following behind her.

A/N Next Chapter: Happy New Year


	7. Happy New Year

Chapter Seven

Happy New Year

Victoire had found herself a couch in the corner of the living room not long into the party. It wasn't that late yet, Rose, Hugo, and Lily were still awake playing Gobstones by the fireplace in the den, all were told they could stay up until midnight this year. Her Uncle George had arrived, promising an excellent show when the clock struck twelve. James and Albus were following him and Aunt Angelina around, pestering them with questions about Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Uncle Percy and a very pregnant Aunt Audrey had shown up, only to make their apologies that they weren't able to stay.

Teddy and Emily had been making the rounds, Emily being introduced to the various Weasley relatives. So far, no one seemed to be nearly as annoyed with her as Victoire. Which, of course, only made her feel worse.

"Vicki!" Her brother fell into her, laughing as she scooted over to make room for him.

"What in Merlin's name is the matter with you?" Victoire asked, staring at him.

"Uncle Charlie, hic…" Louis was interrupted with a loud hiccup. "…he showed me how to do this." He held out his hand proudly. Victoire noticed his hand was curled, as though grasping an invisible object.

"He disillusioned a flask," Dominique scowled, sitting on the other side of her sister. "He's being chugging firewhiskey all night."

Victoire laughed and Dominique stared at her disbelievingly.

"It's not funny! He's acting like an arse."

"Uncle Charlie said it was an early birthday present," Louis slurred, grinning like mad. "Want some?"

"Well, it's a party, yeah?" Victoire shrugged, gripping Louis's hand and bringing the flask to her mouth. She choked and gasped as Louis pounded on her back.

_Merlin that shite burns!_

"Good, eh?" Louis looked pleased but Dominique was watching her in disgust.

"That's seriously bad for your health, you know!"

"You want to be the star Quidditch player, not me," Victoire retorted, grabbing the flask for another swig.

"What's up Weasley?" said an unmistakable voice behind her.

"Careful," she responded, throwing her head back against the couch and looking up into a pair of blue eyes. "In this room you could be talking to anyone."

"Brat!" Teddy grinned down at her and tweaked her nose. Victoire stuck her tongue out.

"Happy New Year, Victoire," said Emily, smiling as she wove her arm around Teddy's.

"Hi Emily," Victoire said politely, sitting up straight and turning to face her. "Having fun?"

"Oh yes, everyone's been wonderful."

"I'm so glad," Victoire grinned sweetly before getting up from the couch and offering Emily her seat. Dominique was staring at Victoire incredulously.

"I need a drink, excuse me," Victoire turned to leave, her eyes searching the room for the one of the two red-heads she knew she could persuade to get her alcohol: Uncle Charlie or Uncle Ron.

"Wait, I'll join you." Teddy jumped to her side, telling Emily he'd be right back. Victoire heard Louis start to giggle and Dominique smack him upside the head.

"Had a good Christmas?" Teddy asked conversationally, placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her to the bar in the den.

Victoire shrugged. "It was nice, nothing special. You?"

"Same," Teddy grinned down at her as they reached the bar. "What can I get you?"

Victoire glanced down at the barrel with a halo of blue light glowing around the top. Uncle Harry had set an age ring around the alcoholic beverages. She looked around, biting her lip. She didn't see Uncle Ron or Uncle Charlie.

"To be honest Teddy, I'd hex my mother for a firewhiskey," she pleaded, blinking up at him innocently. Teddy's jaw dropped.

"Since when do you drink?" he asked, looking gob smacked.

"Since about two minutes ago and I decided I don't want to stop," Victoire answered firmly. "Please? Or do I have to find Uncle Charlie, you know he'd get it for me." Victoire tapped her foot impatiently and fixed him with a challenging look.

"I bet your Uncle Ron would do it, too," Teddy answered, looking slightly overcome with her pose. Victoire giggled.

"I had thought of that as well," she admitted. She glanced down at the barrel, her eyes returning to his with a hint of a question.

Teddy frowned but reached in, extracting a small bottle of firewhiskey. "Better put this in a glass and mix it," Teddy added, grabbing a fizzy drink and pouring both into a mug set aside for eggnog. He handed the concoction to Victoire.

"Thanks Teddy," she whispered, brushing her fingers along his forearm. "This is going to make the night go a lot smoother."

"Teddy Bear," Emily whined, gliding over to them with a sickening smile. Victoire closed her eyes and took a long sip from her mug. "What's taking so long?"

_Is she always this maddening, or is it just when I'm around?_

"Erm, nothing," Teddy returned. "We're just talking."

Emily grabbed his arm to steer him back through the room, Teddy glancing over at Victoire only once before disappearing into the crowd.

"You know," Dominique said slowly, walking over to where Victoire stood at the bar. "I think you're right about her."

"Finally!" Victoire hissed, shaking her head. She was beginning to feel a little dizzy.

"She seems, I don't know, _jealous_ of you," Dominique said haltingly, craning her neck to see into the crowd.

Victoire snorted. "Jealous! Ha!" She took another swig of firewhiskey. "She's a bint!"

"Victoire!" Dominique scolded, frowning. "What are you drinking now?"

Victoire shrugged and Dominique took hold of her mug to sniff it.

"More firewhiskey. You're going to be pissed if you're not careful," Dominique warned, pushing the mug back at her. "And yeah, jealous. She was watching you two like a hawk and when you gave Teddy those puppy dog eyes she jumped off the couch."

"What does she have to be jealous about?" Victoire asked dispassionately. "Teddy and I are just friends."

"Yeah, well I know that. But, I don't know…"

"What?" Victoire asked sharply.

"Well, you two are close, is all. Best mates I mean," Dominique said, shrugging.

Victoire sniffed. "Well, if she can't handle—"

"Actually, never mind," Dominique interrupted, giggling. "Emily seems to be doing just fine."

She pointed to the large window across the room. Teddy and Emily were outside, tangled together. Victoire felt her face go blank. The snow was falling gently around them, reflecting in the light from the party. Teddy was kissing her passionately, trailing his hands up and down her back. Victoire's stomach rolled when she saw Emily lower one hand to Teddy's bottom and squeeze firmly.

"I've seen enough," Victoire slurred, draining her mug and grabbing her sister's arm, dragging her into the living room.

_Where in the hell did Louis get to?_

Dominique was experiencing a fit a silent giggles.

"What?" Victoire demanded, spinning in the center of the room trying to find their brother.

"Nothing," Dominique snorted. "But if I ever look that disgusting, just hex me, okay?"

"Deal," Victoire agreed quickly, turning once more and bumping into her Uncle Ron. Hugo was hugging his leg, yawning.

"Oi! Hello Victoire," he greeted, grinning and taking a sip of his own drink."

"Hey Uncle Ron," Dominique called. "Hi Hugo, getting tired?"

Under cover of Hugo's response, Victoire whispered to her uncle. "Hit me, eh Uncle Ron?" Victoire held her empty mug out to him.

Ron gave her an appraising look and then glanced into her mug.

"If anyone asks, I'll tell them Teddy gave it to me," Victoire assured, nodding seriously. Ron laughed and then looked over his shoulder at his wife, she was engaged in conversation with Grandmum Weasley and not paying attention to Ron in the slightest.

"Here," he muttered, pouring a generous measure in Victoire's mug. "Have a good time," he chuckled. Her face split into a grin as she thanked him.

"C'mon Nicki," Victoire called, grabbing her sister's hand and dragging her back to the couch.

"Just because you want to mope all night, doesn't mean I do," Dominique muttered before collapsing next to her sister.

"Who said anything about moping?" Victoire asked, taking a pull of her drink. It was much stronger than before and Victoire scrunched up her face after swallowing. "It's almost midnight anyway. You know if we're in the middle of that horde we'll be kissed by everything that has two legs."

"True," Dominique conceded, yawning into her hand.

"Makes me miss Jordan," Victoire said wistfully.

Dominique hummed.

"You too?" Victoire asked.

"What, miss Jordan? No," her sister laughed.

"You know what I mean!" Victoire put her hand to her forehead and fell back into her sister; she was feeling light-headed.

"It'd be nice to have _someone_ to kiss at midnight," she mumbled, leaning back and allowing Victoire to rest on her shoulder.

"You can kiss me, Nicki," Louis garbled, dropping onto the couch and letting his head fall into Dominique's lap, his feet hanging off the armrest. He turned his head in her lap, exposing his cheek. "Right here, love," he slapped his cheek hard.

"Oh this is beautiful," Dominique scoffed. "Happy New Year to me!"

Both Victoire and Louis exploded in a fit of giggles, falling all over their sibling.

"Alright! You two have had enough." Victoire surrendered her empty mug to her sister, reaching behind the couch to grab the flask Louis was passing to her. "Where's yours Lou?"

"Uncle Charlie took it back," Louis lied smoothly, giggling as Victoire took a swig when Dominique's head was turned. Either Louis had watered his down, or she truly was getting pissed, because the firewhiskey didn't burn in the slightest this time.

The music that the wireless had been playing the entire evening cut off shortly, a wizard's voice announcing loudly that it was almost midnight. The adults in the room all began counting down excitedly.

"TEN!"

Dominique nudged Victoire and Louis off her and stood up, Victoire fell at her loss of support and collided with her brother on the couch.

"NINE, EIGHT…"

Victoire twisted her head from the couch, watching Teddy and Emily walking in from outside, brushing snow from their clothes and joining the crowd.

"SEVEN!"

Louis slapped her arm, offering her a hand to stand up.

"SIX!"

Victoire steadied herself with the support of her siblings. Lily, Hugo, Albus, Fred, and James were all tugging on their Uncle George's robes.

"FIVE, FOUR…"

Dominique and Louis were catching the enthusiasm of the evening, shouting and jumping with the crowd, picking the floating noisemakers out of the air and putting them to use.

"THREE, TWO, ONE!"

A great cheer went up in the room as multi-colored fireworks exploded. Lights of green and red spiraled through the air, encircling kissing couples and then shooting off into the ceiling.

Golden sparklers followed, scripting 'Happy New Year' in every corner of the room.

"Happy New Year, sis," Louis slurred, kissing her sloppily on the cheek. Victoire laughed giddily and threw her arms around her brother and sister, kissing them both before skipping off to find their parents. Miniature firework dragons were chasing the kids around the room. James protected Lily gallantly when one swooped low.

She dove into the crowd, ambushed by relatives, tripping slightly as she laughed her way through. Her foot caught when Rose flew by but a pair of strong arms righted her.

Teddy was staring down at her, Emily nowhere in sight. Victoire gripped his arms, grateful for the support. She was feeling dizzy and hot. She giggled and bit her lower lip as she looked up at him, suddenly breathless.

_His eyes are so blue._

"Happy New Year, Vic," Teddy said gently, grinning at her.

"Happy New Year, my Teddy Bear," Victoire sniggered at her use of his old childhood nickname until he smiled back, soft and sweet. She felt her breath catch in her chest as he leant down to kiss her cheek.

But he missed. His lips caught the corner of her mouth and she froze. He pulled back, looking slightly surprised and more than a little confused. She blinked, unable to fully tear her eyes from his. Her breath had quickened and her cheeks flared.

_When did it get so damn hot in here?_

An adorable crease marked his forehead. His eyes searched hers. She had never before felt so unable to read the emotion playing across his face; he was a mask of confusion. His mouth opened to speak…

"Teddy!" Emily shrieked, falling into him as Victoire backed away. He gave her a faltering smile before turning his attention back to his date. Victoire shook her head experimentally, cursing Louis for even suggesting firewhiskey, and turned to be swallowed into the throng of her family.

A/N: This early update is thanks to StarryEyes9, who left me a very nice review. Cheers!


	8. Pressed to the Stacks

Chapter Eight

Pressed to the Stacks

_Stupid, stupid firewhiskey!_

Victoire shuffled her papers around the library table, not for the first time that evening. She had still not forgiven that vile drink for New Years Eve. Not only did she have a horrible headache the next day, she also woke up with a niggling feeling that she had done something terribly wrong.

She had gone through what she could remember of the evening moment by moment. Dominique had been right; she wasn't careful and was pissed by midnight. She had never felt so dizzy, giggly, and downright outrageous. But she was courteous to her family, not caught by her parents, and didn't pass out. Dominique had laughed at her that next day but Louis was far worse off, dominating the toilet for the majority of the morning. So, Victoire had no idea from where was this thrilling, irksome, stomach-rolling discomfiture was stemming.

She squirmed in her chair and stared blankly at her untouched parchment. Katie was busy scribbling across the table, not noticing the internal debate that had been raging in Victoire's mind. She was fully aware that she wasn't being completely honest with herself: there _was_ one memory that stirred that embarrassed feeling into life.

Teddy.

_I must have looked like an idiot! Blushing like crazy and staring at him…_

She could not stop feeling guilty. She had acted like such as arse. And it just made it worse that Teddy and she had yet to have a proper conversation since that night. After he had bid Emily goodnight Victoire was feeling only increasingly wobbly, retreating to the couch and staying there until her parents had come to collect her. Once they had returned to school, Teddy had been very casual. He still ate near her, stopped by to discuss Quidditch with her siblings, and even looked over her and Katie's Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. But, it was different. It was awkward and weird and it seemed that they were never, ever, left alone.

Victoire grit her teeth and stabbed her inkwell with the tip of her quill.

_Always surrounded! Doesn't anyone have anything better to do than hang around Teddy and me?_

But, deep down, Victoire knew it wasn't anyone's fault but hers, hers and Teddy's. When he had first approached her in the Common Room the day they returned from break, she couldn't meet his eyes she was so embarrassed. He was nice enough, but backed away quietly and since then he had avoided her. At least, that's what it felt like to Victoire.

The worst part of all of this was that every time she shut her eyes she saw him pulling away from their almost-kiss, saw his forehead wrinkle in confusion, his eyes dart between her own, his expression, for the first time since she could remember, completely unreadable. It had terrified her more than she was willing to admit. And she needed to have one normal conversation with him, just one, to prove that nothing really had changed between them, that they were still best mates and always would be, no matter how many drunken ridiculous things she did.

"What is the matter with you lately?" Katie asked, staring at her in concern. Victoire looked down at her hand, poised over her blank parchment, ink dripping from her quill and pooling in the middle of the paper.

Victoire groaned, threw the quill down, and put her face in her hands.

"You seem so distracted since we got back from holiday," Katie observed, tapping her parchment with her wand to dry the ink and rolling it up. She looked over the cluttered library table to check Victoire's progress. "Why haven't you started your essay? We've been here for hours and Charms is your best subject!"

Victoire peered through her fingers at her friend. Katie looked truly worried, reaching her hand out to Victoire's forehead.

"Are you ill?"

"I'm fine," Victoire mumbled, swatting Katie's hand away. "It's just…"

She started and her eyes shot to the library door. Teddy had just come strolling in.

"Did something happen between you and Teddy?" Katie asked shrewdly, following her friends' line of site.

"No!" Victoire said quickly, dipping her quill back in the inkpot and looking back to her essay.

_What the hell was this supposed to be about?_

"The topic is The Effectiveness of Muggle-Repelling Charms," Katie supplied as Victoire's hand hovered ridiculously over the header of her paper. "And you're not going to get out of this, I saw that look."

Victoire sighed. Teddy was talking to Madam Pince, flourishing a note to allow him into the Restricted Section.

"Teddy and I almost kissed."

Katie's jaw dropped comically and she sputtered.

"It was nothing like that," Victoire rolled her eyes. "I was drinking firewhiskey all night—"

"Dominique told me all about that."

"—and feeling totally smashed, he leant in to kiss me on the cheek but sort of, well, it was close is all."

"Oh," Katie said in a low voice, eyes still rounded. "But, it's nothing, right? So, what's the problem?"

Victoire twisted in her chair uncomfortably. "I've just felt so horribly guilty! It's been weeks and I can't shake it! I know we did nothing wrong, but, when he pulled back he looked just so…"

Katie stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Victoire huffed in frustration.

"I've never not been able to read him before," she said softly, swiping impatiently at the tears that had sprung up in the corners of her eyes. "I hate that I feel so awkward around him! And we haven't had a chance to talk alone since we got back to school."

_Haven't had a chance, ha! He's been avoiding me like the plague!_

Katie nodded sympathetically and patted her hand. Victoire grinned weakly before opening her book, listlessly turning a few pages.

"Wotcher Vicki."

Her stomach rolled as her brain registered that familiar voice, hands swiping her eyes once more before looking up.

"Hey, Teddy," she said, thankful her voice had remained steady. "Care to join us?"

"Actually," Katie interrupted, "I have to set up for the Charms Club meeting. I'll see you two at dinner." Katie grabbed her rolls of parchment and hurried out of the library. She looked over her shoulder as she exited and gave Victoire a pointed look. Teddy shifted his weight nervously before sitting across from Victoire.

"So," Victoire said, eyes searching the library table awkwardly.

"What are you working on?" Teddy asked abruptly, pulling her parchment towards him. "Why haven't you started? I saw you leave the Common Room hours ago."

"I guess I've been distracted."

"What's wrong? Trouble with Jordan?" Teddy asked lightly, but then there it was again, that glimmer of uncertainty that was so out of place on his carefree face.

"Hmm," Victoire responded, still absorbed with his maddening ambiguity. Just over Teddy's shoulder she noticed Jordan walking towards them.

_Ah no! Can't we have just one minute?_

"Hi, Victoire." Jordan was grinning as he dropped into the seat next to her.

"Jordan," Victoire nodded, smiling sweetly when he kissed her cheek. Teddy cleared his throat.

"Hey Ted," Jordan nodded across the table. "How's the team coming for the next match?"

Teddy's eyes flit to Jordan, starting slightly. Under cover of Teddy's rehearsed response, Jordan slipped his hand onto Victoire's knee. She squeaked when his fingers found the slit in her robe and pressed into the bare skin of her thigh.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked sharply, eyes roving her face.

"Nothing," Victoire stammered. Jordan looked pleased with himself and squeezed her leg to let her know. Victoire coughed lightly.

Jordan engaged Teddy in conversation again, marveling at how well Louis and Jane were working together. Teddy was nodding along, but kept looking back at Victoire.

Victoire felt entirely flushed. Jordan's fingers were rubbing small circles on the side of her knee. She was hot and confused and still slightly irritated that she was interrupted while talking with Teddy.

"And Dominique just gets rougher and rougher…"

Victoire trained her eyes on her parchment, willing the words to come from somewhere so she could do something other than focus on Jordan's hand wandering up her leg while Teddy watched her blush get deeper and deeper.

"Yeah, she's good alright, could go pro," Teddy paused and glanced at Victoire. She kept her eyes trained on her parchment, putting her quill to use at long last and writing a terrible opening sentence. Jordan's fingers trailed higher up her leg, brushing the edges of her skirt and pulling it up slightly.

Victoire stood up suddenly and faced a smirking Jordan and a confused Teddy. "I need a book," she spluttered before darting off into the stacks.

She reached the end of the row, her table almost out of sight, and stopped, leaning back against the rack of books. She bit her lip in frustration, trying not to cry. But she was so sick of it, she acted like an fool on New Years, couldn't concentrate on her school work because her randy bugger of a boyfriend was trying to feel her up, and still felt completely embarrassed in front of the best mate who had been avoiding her for weeks.

She sniffed and closed her eyes tightly, turning the corner blindly and walking straight into someone.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Teddy whispered furiously, taking her by the arms and pinning her to the end of the stacks.

"What?" Victoire asked in a small voice, blinking rapidly. Teddy narrowed his eyes.

"I know something was going on."

"So what if it was?" she shot back, frustration and regret coming to her aid in the form of anger. "Why would you care?"

"Why would I care?" Teddy looked wounded and Victoire felt the guilt invaded her stomach full force; she tore her eyes from his. "I'm your best mate!"

He shook her slightly in an attempt to get her to look at him; her eyes remained resolutely focused on his left shoulder.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Victoire sighed. "I've just been feeling really awful lately and I'm frustrated."

"What about?"

"I can't talk about it," she mumbled, craning her neck to look back at their table, Jordan was flipping through her book, completely oblivious.

"Whatever he's done wrong, he's an idiot," Teddy said quietly, releasing her arms.

Victoire laughed and Teddy looked around the stacks worriedly, Madam Pince would go spare if she found them fooling around in the library. When his eyes returned to her, his face displaying the cutest bit of bewilderment at her outburst, she only laughed louder.

"Shh!" he admonished, poking her lightly in the side. "We'll get thrown out of here." Victoire tried to swallow her giggles. She knew her outburst was ridiculous, but it seemed so absurd, so outlandishly preposterous that Teddy thought that anything Jordan could do would possibly upset her this much.

There was a shuffling sound to their right and Teddy looked down at her in amusement. Her lips were pressed tightly together in the futile effort to stifle her eruption of laughter.

"You're impossible," he whispered and she nodded in agreement losing the fight and releasing a loud guffaw. Teddy stepped into her quickly, covering her mouth with his hand as he pressed her into the stack. She grinned against his palm.

"So, what's so funny?" he asked softly, his eyes roving her face. She opened her mouth to speak and then rolled her eyes. Teddy gazed at her in confusion and then followed her line of sight; she looked up from his body pressed into hers and then at the hand covering her mouth. Teddy grinned and released her, stepping back.

"I was just tying to…"

A book slammed shut and Victoire sucked in a breath. Madam Pince was watching them with hawk eyes, huffing irritably as she stacked books on a nearby shelf.

"C'mon," Teddy grabbed her hand and pulled her farther into the corner of the library, pushing her to a rack of books and standing behind her, pretending to read the titles. One hand rested on the shelf Victoire was facing and the other was tracing the spines of study-worn books, effectively containing her.

"If not him, then what?" Teddy whispered in Victoire's ear, eyeing the librarian. All amusement was gone and Victoire grimaced. This was not a conversation she had been looking forward to.

Victoire shook her head.

"Since when can't you tell me something?" Teddy murmured, his breath tickling her neck.

"Please!" Victoire huffed, turning in his arms to face him. "We haven't said so much as two words to each other since—"

Madam Pince cleared her throat. Victoire spun back around, opening a book at random but having to lean back into Teddy to focus on the words. He didn't move away and Victoire could feel the heat of him seeping through her clothing.

"You're right," Teddy exhaled, dropping his hand from the shelf to her hip. Victoire started at the intimate contact. "We haven't really had time to talk lately."

"I know you're busy," Victoire said softly. His hand was distracting her and she fought to keep her eyes focused on the book she was holding.

"I'm not that busy," Teddy argued, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. He dropped his chin to her shoulder sighed. "I'm sorry, Vic."

Victoire flushed. Using nicknames only created this awkwardness the last time. She shrugged out of his embrace and put the book back on the shelf.

"What?" he whispered angrily as she started to walk away from him. He followed closely behind. "Victoire?"

"It's just…" Victoire stopped and stamped her foot down, turning to face him with tears in her eyes.

_Why am I crying all the bloody time!_

"You can't keep… holding me and—"

"Since when?" he countered, eyes shooting daggers at her.

"Since we're not ten years old anymore," she whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

Teddy grit his teeth. "I guess Jordan wouldn't like it, yeah?"

"Well, I doubt Emily would understand," she retorted, thankful of the out he had provided.

"Doubt she'd care," Teddy answered breezily. "We broke up."

Victoire felt a smile tugging on her lips and had to work to rearrange her features. Teddy grinned down at her abashedly.

"What happened?" Victoire asked, in the most sympathetic tone she could muster.

Teddy shrugged. "Just like to keep my options open," he replied, fixing her once more with that unreadable expression. Victoire felt her breath catch in her chest.

"That's not what all this is about, is it?" he asked, moving into her.

"No," Victoire mumbled, sighing as she leant back on the shelf.

"Please, Victoire?" he pleaded, using two fingers to tilt her face up. She rolled her eyes.

"I just hate not talking to you and I felt like such a fool after New Years and that awful firewhiskey and then you were avoiding me and I thought—"

Teddy looked crestfallen. He reached out to hug her and then stopped abruptly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I just don't want to lose you," Victoire mumbled, feeling like a child.

"And that's why I can't hug you any longer?" Teddy asked, staring down at her, that adorable crease once more marking his forehead.

Victoire flushed. She had no honest answer and bobbed her mouth open and shut a few times before Teddy assumed the worst.

"All right," he said, leaning back on the shelves and frowning.

"There you are!"

Jordan poked his head into the row of books, glancing back and forth between the two.

"Jordan!" Victoire jumped before fixing a smile on her face. "Sorry, Teddy ambushed me and—"

"Yeah, I thought you said you were leaving," Jordan cast an appraising look over the seventh year prefect.

"I am," Teddy responded falteringly. "See you later Vic, Jordan."

Teddy hurried off down the aisle, leaving Victoire staring nervously at Jordan.

"Vic? I thought you hated being called that."

"I do, it's just some sort of older-brother type torture device," Victoire laughed self-consciously. "He's been calling me that since I was born."

"Oh," Jordan said, watching Teddy's retreating back. He seemed satisfied with her explanation and closed in on her, grinning wolfishly. "Well, since we're here…"

Victoire backed into the shelf away from his suggestive gaze. He licked his lips and lowered his head.

"Miss Weasley! This is not a bedroom!" the shrill voice of Madam Pince pierced the still air of the library and Victoire squeaked as she rushed past a laughing Jordan to gather her belongings.

Next Chapter: Dates in Hogsmeade in _Forgetting Coffee_


	9. Forgetting Coffee

Chapter Nine

Forgetting Coffee

"I like the first jumper better." Katie looked up from the headboard of her bed and put her book down, casting an appraising eye on Victoire.

"It's not too much?" Victoire asked, turning to her bed and fingering the lighter garment with the low cut neck. "Jordan can be very, well _eager_. And, I don't want to encourage—"

"You don't?" Katie blinked in surprise. "You've fawned over him for years and only kissed him, what, three times now? It's finally a Hogsmeade weekend and you don't want to take full advantage?"

"Not _full_ advantage," Victoire mumbled, yanking off the jumper and pulling on the one Katie suggested. Katie rolled her eyes.

"I know not that, but," she paused and threw her book on the bedside table. "I don't get it, what's the problem?"

"I don't know," Victoire huffed and flopped onto the foot of Katie's bed, her arm thrown dramatically over her eyes. "He's an attractive, patient, nice bloke who treats me well. Why shouldn't I let me snog me senseless in the middle of Madam Puddifoot's?"

Katie shrugged and eyed her friend curiously. "Is there someone else?"

Victoire laughed and rolled on her stomach to face her friend. "Right, me and my secret mystery man have been meeting and shagging in the closets, just don't tell Jordan, okay?" Victoire joked and stood up, turning back towards the mirror.

Katie snorted and joined Victoire.

"You look nice today, meeting anyone?" Victoire asked slyly. Katie had yet to disclose whom she fancied, though Victoire knew it was the same bloke since last year.

"Not especially, Jake, Louis and I all said we'd meet up," Katie blushed and ran a hand through her hair.

"How romantic," Victoire snorted.

"Yeah, Happy St. Valentine's to me," Katie laughed before tugging Victoire's hand. "Leave the jumper and try to enjoy yourself," she suggested as she pulled her out of the dormitory.

Victoire hummed in response, unable to rid herself of that nagging feeling. Jordan had asked her to meet him in the Great Hall for breakfast and they would be walking to Hogsmeade after that. She couldn't put a finger on why she was feeling uncomfortable around Jordan. Ever since that day in the library with Jordan and Teddy, she had been feeling unsure as to whether she was really ready to be dating an older bloke. She had been flustered beyond what she would have expected with his hand on her thigh and knew instinctively that the next time they were together, he would try to push her further. And she wasn't completely certain that she would want that.

One thing had improved however; she had been feeling significantly better since New Year's. Teddy and she had finally renewed a rather tentative friendship, joking, laughing, and teasing each other once more. She didn't know if it was the relief of not having to deal with Emily or thankfulness that Teddy seemed to have forgotten her embarrassment over the holidays, but things had finally been set to rights.

Of course, he still wasn't touching her.

Victoire frowned as she pictured the hurt look that crossed his features when she told him he couldn't hug her anymore. She still had no explanation as to why he shouldn't, but intuitively she knew that it was not the same as when they were children and that others would interpret it as something altogether more intimate. Didn't Dominique say Emily was jealous, wasn't Jordan looking at them suspiciously, hadn't Aunt Ginny and Katie insinuated that there was something going on between Teddy and she? It was better this way. They could be friends without touching. No big deal, right?

"You know, just because you're wearing the jumper doesn't mean you have to let him feel you up," Katie whispered in amusement as they crossed the threshold of the Great Hall. Victoire was startled out of her thoughts and turned to face her friend.

"What?"

"You look lost in your thoughts, just relax," Katie soothed, patting her friend on the arm and leaving her to meet up with Louis and Jake.

~*~

"How about some coffee?" Jordan prompted, tugging her hand through the streets of Hogsmeade. Victoire and Jordan had separated from Ryan and a blushing Dominique half and hour ago. Dominique hadn't told Victoire that Ryan had asked her and had stuttered and stammered magnificently when he dragged her over.

"Lovely," Victoire answered, allowing herself to be led into the frilly shop. It was decorated for the season, cupids swooping about and confetti littering the floor. The foggy tearoom was teeming with young Hogwarts couples, crowded next to each other in tables for two.

"Hello, dears," a bustling older woman swept them through the room, directing them to a lone, empty table in the back. Jordan pulled out the chair for Victoire and she sat, blushing slightly with her eyes lowered. This was her first foray into the legendary steamy shop. Jordan crossed the table and sat in front of her, ordering a couple of coffees.

"So," he cleared his throat and reached across the table for her hand. She jumped slightly but allowed him to take it. "What else would you like to do today?"

"Oh, erm," she stopped suddenly, looking into a pair of bright blue eyes that were now staring at her from across the next table. Directly behind Jordan sat Teddy, the back of an unfamiliar brunette facing Victoire. Teddy swallowed hard as he cast his eyes over her, blushing. The girl he was with sighed and reached up to brush her fingers through his hair.

"It's so sexy that you can change the color," the girl swooned. Victoire recognized her voice as that sixth year Hufflepuff who simpered over Teddy at the Quidditch tryouts.

_I wonder if that's Sophia?_

Jordan noticed her discomfort, but not Teddy's presence. "Relax, Vicki," he murmured kindly, squeezing her hand. "We can go somewhere more private if you like."

"Maybe after the coffee," Victoire conceded, relieved when Madam Puddifoot returned, delivering the drinks. Jordan smiled at her and pushed the cups to the side. He tugged on her hand, bringing her closer to the table. Victoire noticed Teddy start as Sophia leaned over the table to whisper something in his ear.

"So, you're saying you're not bothered by an audience?" he teased, fixing her with a confident smirk. Victoire laughed, shaking her head and focusing her attention solely on her date.

"Should I be?" she asked coyly. "We're rather conservative compared to some of these displays." Victoire glanced around the shop, deliberately avoiding Teddy's table.

"Not at all," Jordan mumbled moving his fingers to her chin and gently drawing her face closer. His lips met hers and Victoire allowed herself to be caught up in the kiss, forgetting that they were in the middle of a congested tearoom and engaging fully in the movement of Jordan's mouth. He broke apart from her unhurriedly.

"Wow," he murmured, slowly opening his brown eyes and gazing into hers.

"Mmm," she agreed hazily, blushing as he moved to place a kiss beneath her earlobe. No one had ever kissed her there before and she had not realized just how sensitive the skin there was, though Jordan seemed determined to educate her. She sighed as he moved lower on her neck.

Victoire suddenly couldn't remember why she had been nervous.

The unmistakable sounds of snogging surrounded them, drawing Victoire only more firmly into the fog Jordan had created. His lips returned to hers and she received them happily, feeling tingly and hot from his attention to her exposed skin. The very tip of his tongue darted out, opening her mouth and deepening their kiss.

A light cough from behind Jordan swept some of the mist from Victoire's brain. She opened her lids to find Teddy watching her snog Jordan with expressionless eyes.

Jordan broke from her mouth and offered lavish attention to the other side of her exposed neck, kissing her with an enthusiasm that Victoire was convinced would leave marks. Victoire pressed her lips together and swallowed hard, closing her eyes to Teddy's staring.

"Mmm," Victoire's eyes snapped open at Sophia's whimper. Teddy had given up watching her and Jordan and was now kissing Sophia with reckless abandon, his hands holding her face in place as he delved into her mouth. Victoire felt her stomach roll and clamped her eyes shut as Jordan returned to her lips, fingers replacing his mouth on her neck and stroking soft circles.

She kissed Jordan back feverishly, lacing her fingers with the hand he was resting on the table. She opened her eyes hesitantly, peeking through her lashes. Teddy was kissing down Sophia's neck, trailing his lips gently. He opened his eyes languidly and she couldn't look away; his heady gaze locked with hers.

Victoire felt a jolt pass through her, settling between her legs.

She broke away from Jordan and cleared her throat.

"Thought your weren't afraid of a public display," Jordan teased in a husky voice as she reached for her now cold coffee.

"I think I just proved I could handle it," Victoire responded in a shaky voice, smiling haltingly at her boyfriend.

Jordan hummed in satisfaction. "I'd say so."

Victoire grinned and stared ruefully at her icy drink.

"Let's get out of here," Jordan suggested, throwing a Galleon down on the tiny table and pulling her to her feet. She glanced at Teddy, who was now too busy with Sophia to notice her. Apprehension surged in her stomach as she wondered if Jordan wanted to continue their display somewhere more private. She had no time to contemplate it however, as he maneuvered her through the crowded shop.

"How about the Shrieking Shack?" he asked, once he had pulled her into the muddy street. She nodded in agreement and they walked quickly down the road, arriving at the secluded landmark without interruption.

Jordan grinned down at her wolfishly as he pushed her into the fence that separated the students from the property. Victoire put her hands behind her to lean against the rail, smiling demurely.

"You look flushed," Jordan smirked. It was a dim day, fog rolled over the hills, and the sun remained hidden through misty clouds. Yet, despite the chill, Jordan was right: Victoire was feeling distinctly warm.

Jordan reached out to the large button on her overcoat and glanced back at her with a question in his eye. She nodded, swallowing thickly as he sprang the fastener open, moving swiftly to the next. Once he was through he threaded his hands into her overcoat, closing in on her, and the warmth of his hands against her jumper did nothing to quell her temperature.

She licked her lips in anticipation. Jordan met her mouth without hesitation, urging her lips open and continuing right from where they left off in the tearoom. She sighed into him, her hands coming to rest on his chest and her body responding instinctively. So far, Jordan was being more or less a gentleman, pushing her no farther or faster than what they had done before in secluded corners of the castle. Relief flooded through her and she allowed her eyes to flutter shut.

Blue orbs stared back in her minds eye and she started in shock, tearing her lips from Jordan's. She was breathing heavily and had no desire to explain to Jordan that she had just imagined Teddy when her eyes had closed and so leaned into his neck, branding him with kisses to mask her jerking away.

_What in the hell was that?_

Jordan moaned as she sucked softly on the skin by his jaw line, moving his hands up and down her back. She tried to steady her breathing, taking her time as she passed over his soft skin.

_Relax. It was nothing. Don't think about it._

Jordan moved suddenly, capturing her lips with his. He kissed her fiercely, without restraint, as he pushed her into the railing. Victoire's mind was reeling. She moved her hands into his hair, fingering the soft locks.

_Teddy has shorter hair, softer. Stop it Victoire!_

Jordan groaned and Victoire was so distracted with her thoughts and the effort it was taking to conceal them that she didn't notice at first when he lowered his hands, cupping her bottom and squeezing slightly.

"Oh," she squeaked, breaking from his kiss and squirming in his grasp. Jordan pulled back slightly and looked down at her, biting his lip. His hand remained firmly on her bum.

Victoire mouth went dry. He was looking for a sign, assurance to continue or her firmly telling him to stop. She paused momentarily before pressing her mouth to his. He grinned under her lips and she resolved she would decide later whether she allowed him to continue because she enjoyed it, or because she wanted to prolong the moment in which he had to think about her mind flashing images of Teddy.

Jordan's mouth continued to explore as his hands ran the length of her, stopping at the edge of her jumper and sliding his fingers unto the bare skin of her back. Victoire shuddered, firmly reminding herself that she had given him permission to do this.

He broke from her lips to trail kisses down her neck, stooping as he explored her shoulder.

"You look lovely today," he murmured into her skin.

_I knew this blasted jumper would get me into trouble…_

Victoire gulped as Jordan ran his tongue over her exposed collarbone, tugging the jacket further off her shoulder. His fingertips traveled up her stomach, raising goose bumps in their wake. His lips returned to her mouth and she gasped as the pad of his thumb stroked the underside of her breast. She felt him smile into their kiss.

Thunder rolled overhead and Jordan brought his eyes to hers, lids heavy with longing and lips curling into a satisfied grin. Raindrops, large and heavy, fell from the sky as the hazy fog opened in a sudden downpour. He laughed.

Victoire joined in, throwing her head back in humor that it was the weather of all things that had broken her and Jordan apart. He grinned wolfishly at her as the rain soaked her jumper, the wet material clinging to her breasts. She blushed and yanked her overcoat closed, smiling at him as he grabbed her hand and led her back to the castle.

It wasn't until later that evening when she was snuggled contentedly in the warmth of her bed, after hours of needling from Katie about her day, that she allowed her thoughts to stray back to Teddy. She squeezed her eyes shut tight when she pictured his lips on Sophia, wondering, deep down, how wonderful that must have been for her.

_Oh shite!_


	10. Caught

Chapter Ten

Caught

Victoire walked through the hall, wringing her hands. She still had twenty minutes before she had to meet Teddy for prefect rounds, but she had left early, hoping to clear her head. It would be the first time she spoke to him since Hogsmeade, since they both watched each other snog their partners, since she closed her eyes and imagined him staring at her while her boyfriend explored her mouth.

Victoire groaned in frustration, scuffing her toe along the corridor. She felt tears prickle in the corner of her eyes and swiped at them furiously.

_Just stop it, Victoire! You've just had a wonderful date with your boyfriend and let him snog you senseless. _

An elderly witch in a painting sneezed violently. "À tes souhaits," Victoire acknowledged the portrait as she turned the corner.

_It was nothing that you saw Teddy while you were…_

It _was_ nothing, right? It was just because she saw him with Sophia; it was fresh on her mind. He was like a brother; he was her best friend for Merlin's sake! Of course it was weird to see him snogging that silly sixth year.

But, somewhere in the depths of her mind she knew she could never _ever_ have pictured Louis while snogging. In fact, the thought made her shudder in disgust.

"What's that mean?" Teddy asked, striding up to her with his hands in his pockets.

Victoire spun around, her eyes widening and her hand flying to her heart. "How long have you been there?"

Teddy shrugged. "A little while." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a plum pasty, offering it to her.

"Thanks," she said, clearing her throat.

"So, what's it mean?" Teddy asked quietly, munching on his pumpkin flavored pasty and falling into step with her.

"Literally, it means 'to your desires,'" Victoire explained. "Maman always said it when one of us sneezed. If the same person sneezes twice, you're supposed to say 'à tes amours.'"

Teddy grinned at her and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted, a third year was attempting to sneak past them and get to the kitchens but he tripped and landed magnificently on his face in front of them.

"Hey Michael," Teddy greeted robustly. The younger student grinned up at them guiltily, brushing himself off as he got to his feet.

"Hi Ted," he mumbled and gestured back down the corridor. "I'll just… go."

Michael scampered back down the hall as Teddy laughed. Victoire looked up at him.

"Not going to take points?"

"Nah, he's harmless. And, a Gryffindor!"

"Bias," Victoire whispered reprovingly.

"Priss," he countered. She poked Teddy in the side, hard. He squirmed away from her. Victoire knew from experience that Teddy was overly ticklish and she laughed at him.

"Not fair, you know how ticklish I am," Teddy scolded, backing away from her with his hands up. Victoire raised her eyebrows and advanced on him, threatening him with her fingers and backing him into the wall.

"C'mon, Vic," he chuckled nervously, watching her fingers wiggling at him. His hair turned the palest shade of green, a clear indicator that he was uncomfortable.

"Hmm," she paused, inches away from him as he wriggled farther into the wall.

"Watch it there, lad," a knight from the portrait Teddy was pressing himself into warned in a high-pitched voice.

"Maybe," Victoire began tauntingly, waggling her fingers just over Teddy's stomach. He pressed his lips together in an attempt to stifle the giggles that were erupting from her fingers passing so close to his body. "Maybe, if you're nice and give me another pasty, I'll _consider_ letting you go."

Teddy nodded quickly and she backed away, smirking as he handed over her prize.

"Well," he cleared his throat starting down the hall again, "now that you're finished torturing me—"

She stuck her tongue out at him and popped the desert in her mouth.

"—we could finish our rounds."

"Start them, you mean," Victoire corrected. "Where to first?"

Teddy shrugged. "I hear the closets on the fourth floor have been getting plenty of action."

Victoire flushed. Callum, the Slytherin sixth year perfect had caught her and Jordan a few weeks ago on the fourth floor. He smugly took double points from Jordan, knowing full well he wasn't able to take points from fellow prefects. The next morning in Charms, every Slytherin was pointing at Victoire and smirking.

"You're mean," she frowned, scuffing her feet in the corridor once more.

"Well, it's not like I haven't noticed," he mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Victoire cleared her throat.

They had arrived at it: that day in Madam Puddifoot's.

"He seems like an alright bloke," Teddy spoke softly.

"So he has your approval?"

"It's not my approval he needs."

Victoire wet her lips and focused on the end of the hall. This was beyond uncomfortable. It wasn't bad enough that she was still so confused about those flashes of Teddy's blue eyes while she was supposed to be concentrating on Jordan's brown orbs, now he was pushing the topic of him watching her snog.

"But you seem to approve," Teddy observed, leading her to the moving staircases and stepping onto them. He reached out to steady her as the staircase jolted into action, swinging them towards the fourth floor.

Victoire jumped as his hands landed on her hips. She shook her head experimentally and gripped the railing.

"Sorry," Teddy murmured, releasing her.

"No, it's fine," she stammered, placing her hands on his arm and smiling in reassurance.

_What the hell is the matter with me, anyway? _

"And, yes," she took a deep breath, "I do approve."

Teddy's eyes shot to hers and her breath caught.

_So blue…_

"Well, good."

"Was that Sophia, by the way?" Victoire asked, tearing her eyes from his and stepping off the stairs.

"Huh?" Teddy stumbled off the stairs and righted himself quickly. Victoire chuckled and it helped to relieve her anxiety.

"The girl you were so thoroughly snogging in Madam Puddifoot's," she said blatantly, feeling more comfortable in their old, familiar ground of ribbing each other mercilessly.

Teddy coughed lightly and glanced down at her.

"What?" she asked, innocence coloring her voice. "You can ask me about my snogging partners but I can't ask about yours?"

A blush was creeping from Teddy's neckline to his cheeks and Victoire decided to push further.

"You might want to morph that away," she teased, gesturing to his stained cheeks.

Teddy snorted and flicked her earlobe. "You're a brat!"

"Ouch," Victoire grimaced and pushed him into a nearby tapestry, gasping when he disappeared through it. Teddy's head emerged, laughing.

"I thought you knew all the best snogging spots! I mean from what I saw, you're no novice—"

Victoire attacked him with her fingers, pushing them both through the tapestry and digging her digits into his sides. Teddy howled with laughter.

"Vic!" he gasped, squirming deeper into the hidden tunnel, bumping into an old discarded desk. "Please!"

"You are an absolute prat!" she shrieked, moving over his stomach as he bent double.

"I'm gonna…"

"You're gonna what?" she taunted, wiggling her fingers against his jumper.

Teddy took a shuddering breath and twisted out of her grasp, reaching for her wrists and holding them tightly in one large hand before moving her back against the opposite wall and pining her wrists above her head. Victoire laughed and squirmed to get out of his hold but he pressed the full length of his body against hers, effectively stilling her. Teddy rested his forehead on the wall beside her, still chuckling and breathing heavily.

"I'm gonna pin you to the wall and have my way with you," he breathed, smirking down at her. Victoire chortled.

"Yeah, right!"

Teddy used his free hand open the front of her robes, staring down at her, his eyebrows waggling. "Don't believe me?"

Victoire rolled her eyes as he started to tickle her, trailing his fingers over her stomach.

"You know I'm not ticklish," she countered, raising her chin defiantly.

"Everyone's ticklish," Teddy murmured, gazing down at her. "You just have to know where to touch."

Victoire felt all the breath leave her body as she stared back up at him. He was grinning as he explored her stomach and she swallowed with difficulty.

"If not your stomach then…" Teddy's fingers trailed up her arms, raising his eyebrows in question. Victoire pressed her lips together to contain her smile and shook her head. "Hmm."

"There's no way you'll—"

Her speech was effectively stopped when Teddy's free hand pushed against her lips. She looked up at him in confusion and Teddy nodded towards the tapestry. Victoire could just hear the unmistakable sounds of a couple looking for a place to snog. Her eyes widened in horror, it would not look good if she was caught with Teddy in this position, pressed into the wall with her hands pinned, his hands roving her body.

The sounds of footsteps were getting closer.

Victoire shook her head out of his grasp, thinking quickly.

"How about the tunnel?" a husky female voice asked. Victoire panicked, looking to Teddy. His face was blank as his eyes traveled over their position and he grimaced, quickly releasing her pinned arms and stepping back.

An idea sprang to Victoire's mind and she looked apologetically up at Teddy as she gulped.

The tapestry hiding Teddy and Victoire ruffled as Victoire threw her head back against the wall, releasing a breathy moan.

The couple outside froze. Whoever the bloke was, he sniggered. "What about over here," the girl asked. Victoire heard them move across the hall and into a closet.

"I didn't hear the closet door shut," Teddy said quietly, leaning down close to Victoire so the couple wouldn't hear. Just then a loud sigh was heard from across the hall.

"I don't think it was," Victoire answered ruefully, stepping up on her toes to whisper in his ear. They were effectively trapped in the tunnel. There was no way to get out of this before the other couple left, not if she didn't want Jordan to hear about her moaning in an abandoned corridor with Teddy.

Teddy's face split into a grin and Victoire pressed her palm over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"Don't," she pleaded. "I don't want to get caught!"

He pried her fingers off his mouth and pressed his lips together, nodding in affirmation. The bloke across the hall groaned and released a low hiss. Teddy raised his eyebrows at Victoire, waggling them at her in amusement.

"It seems you started a snogging war, love," Teddy sniggered and collapsed into her shoulder to smother his laughter. Victoire shivered at the innocent feeling of his lips curling into a smile against her exposed skin. Teddy looked up at her from her shoulder, eyes twinkling in delight. He bit his lip and cried out loudly.

The noise from the couple in the closet paused.

Victoire's eyes widened as she looked at him. He was sniggering quietly into his hand.

"Well," he prodded, threading fingers through her belt loops and tugging. "Your turn."

Victoire bit the inside of her cheek.

_I can't believe he's doing this!_

"C'mon," he whispered, leaning close, his breath washing over her. Victoire closed her eyes. "You're not going to let them beat us, are you?"

Victoire's eyes snapped open and she glared at him.

"Fine," she huffed. "If you think you can handle it."

Teddy licked his lips, eyes glimmering in delight, and he nodded.

Victoire rolled her eyes, putting her hands against his chest.

_My, he's warm._

She closed her eyes and let out a satisfied, breathy whimper, pushing against him for support as she arched her neck to add more volume.

Teddy's jaw dropped and Victoire winked. She raised two fingers to close his mouth, smirking in triumph.

"Beat that," she mouthed.

"Gladly," he returned, pushing into Victoire and pinning her back against the wall. He turned his head and glanced at the tapestry, waiting for the competing couple to make their move. Victoire felt her chest heave as her breathing rate increased. Teddy shifted intimately against her and Victoire could feel the heat of him bathing over her body. She stared up at the exposed skin on his neck, finding herself wondering what it would taste like.

Victoire shook her head and blinked, distracted when the other couple let loose some animal-like grunts which spurred Teddy into action.

"Amateurs," he whispered before craning his neck and shouting. "Yes, love! There, right there!"

Victoire slapped a hand over her mouth, gasping at his overt display of arousal. He stepped back, crossing his arms and grinning down at her in victory.

"Not so fast," she whispered, recovering at his cocky look. He tilted his head, indicating it was her turn. She put her hands on his hips, pushing him back to the opposite wall and into the old desk. He fell back unto it, landing on his bum and looking at her in confusion. She parted his legs and stepped in between. Teddy's throat bobbed and his eyes widened.

She pursed her lips into a small pout, challenging him with a look. He spread his arms wide as though to say, "go right ahead."

Victoire gripped the sides of the desk and braced herself, biting her lip. She rocked her hips into the desk, moving the furniture, with Teddy seated upon it, and creating a loud scraping sound as the wood bounced repeatedly into the wall. "Faster, sweetheart, faster!" she groaned, ending with a series of well-placed gasps.

Teddy stared down at her in amazement and his mouth bobbed open again. Victoire smirked as his hair morphed bright pink and she leaned forward, fingering a lock. His eyes skipped over her body as his hands reached for her hips. He shifted forward, gliding off the desk, his body slid down hers and she blinked. His fingers tightened their hold.

"It's pink," she whispered, swallowing with difficulty as his eyes locked with hers.

Teddy bit his lip, peering at her through his fringe. He hummed in agreement.

"I've never seen it pink," Victoire choked out, fully aware she was babbling.

Teddy blushed and lowered his gaze. Victoire licked her lips nervously. She lowered her hand from his hair, trailing her fingertips down his neck. Teddy closed his eyes and tugged her closer, sighing softly.

The other couple was driven into action, groaning and grunting with renewed effort. Victoire barely heard them as she stared up at Teddy. He wasn't looking at her. His eyes were trained at what little space was left between them. Victoire suddenly felt uncomfortable; this was no longer a fake snog in a darkened corridor, at least not for her.

"Teddy, I…"

His eyes shot back to hers and then flickered to her lips, she ran the tip of her tongue over them nervously, her stomach rolling.

"Can I ask you something?" he whispered, lowering his gaze again, his warm breath washing over her breasts. Victoire shuddered and nodded.

"Oh, Jordan!"

Victoire's face went blank at the outburst from across the hall. Teddy's eyes snapped back to hers in shock.

_It couldn't be!_

"Chloe, shh!"

_It was! _

Victoire ground her teeth and whipped around, forgetting all about how it would look if she and Teddy were caught and marching right through the tapestry.

It was an ugly twenty minutes. Jordan first sputtered incoherently before he registered that Victoire was the girl moaning behind the tapestry. Victoire had cried, more out of frustration and anger than actual sorrow, and Jordan had accused her of cheating on him.

"Me?" Victoire hissed. "Cheating on you? Who the hell was that?"

Chloe had fled the scene as soon as Victoire ripped the closet door wide open, fastening her blouse as she ran.

In the end, Jordan threw his hands up, saying he had no time for "cheating bints." Teddy had whipped out his wand, grinding his teeth and Jordan ran, yelling over his shoulder that he resigned as Keeper.

"Resigned? Ha!" Teddy bellowed. "You've been replaced!

Victoire had never felt so exhausted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Teddy asked softly, grabbing her hand and leading her back to the common room, prefect rounds completely forgotten.

"No," Victoire sniffed, leaning into his shoulder as they walked. "I feel like such an arse."

"You're not, he is," Teddy reasoned, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you lost your Keeper."

Teddy laughed. "Yeah, 'cause I could have kept him on after that! Louis and Nicki would've loved me for it."

Victoire giggled weakly.

"I suppose everyone's now going to think that we…"

"Yeah, I had thought about that," Teddy said gently, pulling her to a stop as they reached the portrait hole.

Victoire grimaced. "I guess Sophia will hear about it."

"Probably," Teddy mused. "Chloe is her roommate."

Victoire clapped a hand to her forehead and groaned.

"It's no big deal. We weren't that serious."

"No?" Victoire gazed up at him, lips pursed in doubt.

"Well, I wasn't anyway," Teddy answered, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "Don't worry about it."

Victoire leaned into his touch, exhaling slowly. She felt safe here with Teddy, comforted, supported, loved…

She wrenched her eyes from his and stared down at the floor guiltily.

They stayed that way, separated by inches and yet feeling miles apart, for several minutes until Teddy cleared his throat.

"Bugger it all," he muttered, pulling her into his embrace. "I know you said we can't do this anymore, but hell, you'll just have to deal with it."

Victoire laughed, a body-shaking, tear-drying, belly laugh that reverberated right through her.

"That's better," he murmured, pulling away and fixing his gaze on her. The comedy of the moment died away as she looked at him and now there was only silence, roaring silence that seemed to highlight how alone together they really were. Victoire bit her lip and pulled back.

"What were you going to ask before?" she asked, more for something to say to break the awkwardness than because she felt she needed to know.

_He probably just wanted to take the mickey out on how I learned to groan like that._

"Oh, erm," Teddy glanced around, running his hand through what was becoming light green hair. Victoire tilted her head in curiosity. "What… what does a trace amore mean?"

"Huh?" Victoire blinked, staring at Teddy. "À tes amours?"

Teddy nodded quickly.

Victoire smiled as she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek goodnight.

"It means 'to your loves,'" she whispered as she pulled away. "Je vous remercie pour ce soir. Bon nuit, mon lapin."

Victoire saw Teddy blink in confusion as she slipped in through the portrait hole, the Fat Lady tutting at her.

A/N And this chappie is dedicated to StarryEyes9 and vampirewannabe, both who have reviewed multiple times. Cheers! It keeps me updating!


	11. Forgetting to Knock

Chapter Eleven

Forgetting to Knock

Victoire sighed as she sank into the warm water of the prefect bath, bubbles tickling her chin.

It was nice to have a moment alone. The whole of the past week she had been surrounded by people whispering and pointing. Jordan had been playing the victim in their breakup, Chloe rushing to comfort him, _publicly_ and all over the castle.

Victoire had slumped to bed after leaving Teddy that night confused at the portrait hole, determined to sleep past breakfast in an effort to avoid seeing Jordan. Katie had ripped open the hangings of Victoire's four-poster halfway through the Saturday morning breakfast rush.

"Why the hell am I hearing you were shagging Ted Lupin in the corridor last night?" she had shouted, startling Victoire awake.

Victoire had groaned loudly and buried her face in her pillow, burrowing in only deeper when she heard her dormitory door fly open again, Dominique stomping into the room.

"Why is Jordan resigned from Quidditch and what is this rubbish about you and Teddy?" Dominique pushed past Katie and ripped the covers off her sister. "Get up!"

"Alright, alright," Victoire mumbled, sitting up and pushing loose strands of hair out of her face. "What did you hear?"

"Jordan resigned, Teddy's hiding down at the pitch, and somehow Chloe Stevens from Hufflepuff is the most popular girl at her table," Dominique offered, eyeing her sister.

"That's all? 'Cause I heard Vicki and Ted were shagging behind the tapestry on the fourth floor," Katie stated, folding her arms and staring down at her friend's deepening blush.

Dominique had dropped her broom, mouthing like a fish out of water as she stared at her sister.

"It's not true," Victoire rushed to say, holding her hands up. "Well, it is true that Jordan resigned, and it may be true that Teddy is hiding at the pitch, though I would gather to say he's by the lake in his spot behind the—"

"Victoire!" Katie and Dominique shouted together, Dominique actually stomped her foot.

"Sorry," Victoire whispered, blushing again and fiddling with her bedcovers.

"Seriously, Victoire," Katie sat next to her and patted her knee. "What happened?"

Victoire sighed, feeling tears sting her eyes. She suddenly felt devastated. Not only was she down one prat of a boyfriend, he had been cheating on her, and now everyone thought _she_ was the bitch who was shagging Teddy behind his back. She couldn't contain the sob that choked out, tears falling rapidly as Katie pulled her into an embrace and Dominique sat down awkwardly next to her, patting her back.

It didn't take long to explain the situation once Victoire had calmed down, skipping the last parts between Teddy and she when things had become more serious.

"So, you were just having a laugh?" Dominique asked, looking relieved that the rumors about her sister were far from true.

"It was completely innocent," Victoire sniffed. "Nothing happened, I swear."

Katie rubbed her back. "Of course it didn't. How did Teddy react?"

Victoire gave a watery laugh. "He was furious."

"Furious?" Dominique asked, looking confused.

Victoire cleared her throat. "Jordan said something along the lines of 'I don't have time for cheating bints.'"

Katie gasped and Dominique pounded her fist on the bed, grinding her teeth.

"Yeah, well, after that Teddy pulled his wand and Jordan ran, resigning as he took a corner," Victoire giggled as she remembered her ex-boyfriends' hasty retreat.

"Good for Teddy," Dominique said heartily.

Katie had nodded her head in approval and then sighed. "So, what are we going to do about these rumors?"

Victoire groaned. "It's all my fault! Snogging wouldn't have been so bad. If I hadn't rocked into that desk and—"

Dominique covered her ears. "Honestly, Vicki, hearing it once was enough."

"Sorry," Victoire glanced at her hands, ashamed. "It's just, I didn't want everyone thinking I'd been shagging. It's so, it's…"

"We know," Katie said soothingly. They had spent the rest of the morning attempting to help Victoire figure out her plan of action. Neither agreed with what Victoire was planning on doing, which was hiding in her room until summer holiday. Instead, they forced her to get dressed and dragged her into the Great Hall, whispering at her to keep her chin high.

Victoire sighed as she dropped her head back on the rim of the bathtub, ending her reminiscing and focusing instead on the swirling water in which she was bathing. She had chosen the blend of pink bubbles, reminding her, and not for the first time that week, of Teddy's bright pink hair. She had suddenly been seeing pink in every corner of the castle, flowers she had never noticed before, jumpers on a multitude of girls, frosting on the deserts.

Teddy's hair was green when he was uncomfortable, turquoise when he was happy, yellow if he was shy and a multitude of other colors for special occasions. It was never bubblegum pink. She knew it for a fact because she could remember Uncle Harry joking that he was surprised he never saw the trademark color: it had been Teddy's mothers' favorite. Victoire had always assumed he never morphed bright pink because it reminded him of her.

_Well, it was certainly pink that night._

Victoire reached for her wand, levitating a clean washcloth from the pile stacked in the corner. She dropped it into the water and ran it down her legs.

She had initially thought things with Teddy would become even more strained and uncomfortable following their fake snog. But, she had been pleasantly surprised. Teddy had strolled over to her casually that next evening in the Common Room, flopping onto the couch and resting his head in her lap.

"What the hell are you doing?" she had hissed, squirming to get away from him. "Everyone is watching!"

"Let them," he replied, holding fast to her thighs. "You're my best mate and I'm not letting some silly rumors keep me from talking to you. If they want a show, let's give it to them."

Victoire smiled as she passed the washcloth over her abdomen, remembering how her jaw had dropped comically before Louis fell down beside her and placed his head on her other knee.

"Lou," Teddy had called cheerfully. "Comfortable?"

"Very," Louis replied, flipping open a book and beginning to read. Victoire could have kissed the both of them.

_Alright, so no one but my family and close friends will talk to me. It could be worse._

Victoire chuckled to herself. It would only be a few weeks until summer holidays. Teddy would be leaving for Auror Aptitude Testing after the first week of the holiday and no one would remember any of this the next year.

_Next year. _

Victoire pushed off the edge of the bath and swam into the center, dipping her head back and washing the soap through.

It would be her first year at Hogwarts without Teddy. She supposed after the past week she should be grateful, but every time she thought about not having him near whenever she wanted him, her stomach looped and twisted.

Victoire had been going over his reaction to her moaning that entire week. He had looked so flustered, staring at her, his throat bobbing nervously. But even that was not nearly as terrifying as her reaction to him.

She could no longer deny that she wasn't at least attracted to Teddy. And that thought scared the life out of her. He was her best friend, her playmate since she was born and now she couldn't help the half-formed dreams that plagued her between the twilight hours of waking and sleeping, could not force out the images of his lips passing over _her_ neck, of her coaxing him to moan in earnest, or of them fulfilling some of the more tantalizing rumors that had been spreading like wildfire.

Victoire squeezed her eyes shut and submerged herself in the warm water, exhaling forcefully. Bubbles erupted on the surface of the bath. Just imagining such scenarios caused her cheeks to flush and the most secret part of her to ache.

_Well good. Now you've gone and worked yourself up nicely!_

Victoire kicked off the bottom of the bath, huffing in frustration as her head broke the surface.

It was all too complicated. She couldn't fancy Teddy, she just couldn't.

Victoire swam back to the edge of the pool-sized bath gracefully, reaching for a towel and folding it. She hoisted herself out of the bath and sat on the towel, feet still soaking in the warm water. Victoire leant back, running her hands through her hair to wring out the excess bath water. The mermaid was humming softly in her stained glass window.

_It's a passing attraction is all, nothing to be worried about. Come next fall I'll giggle when I think back on this and twenty years from now, Teddy and I will be roaring with laughter reminiscing. _

Wand out, she levitated another towel closer, reaching out to pluck it from the air.

Victoire shrieked at a muffled gasp that issued from behind her. She twisted herself around while flailing with the towel, which resulted in her toppling, quite spectacularly, back into the bath.

She emerged sputtering and coughing, spitting soapy water out of her mouth. She glared up at the door to the prefects' bath and saw someone floundering about and rubbing their eyes.

"Ted Lupin!" she screamed, throwing her arms across her chest. "What the hell?"

"Oh, Merlin! Bugger it!" Teddy had his hands over his eyes, scrubbing at them furiously. "I'm so sorry! So, so sorry, Victoire!"

"How long were you there?" she hissed, her stomach twisting in anticipation of his response.

He muttered incomprehensibly, stumbling about the doorway blinded and shaking his head. "I'm sorry. Really, you have no idea, I'm so extremely sorry!"

Victoire grit her teeth, embarrassment now making way for irritation.

_I'm not that bloody awful to look at!_

"I'll just… I'll go," Teddy mumbled, one hand outstretched as he reached for the door. He mis-stepped, falling over a basket of clean towels and keeling headfirst into a stone pillar.

"Ouch!" he cried out, grabbing the top of his head, eyes clamped shut in pain.

Victoire huffed. "Hold on," she muttered, pulling herself out of the bath and wrapping a clean towel firmly around her.

"No, no," Teddy called out, eyes streaming with tears from the blow to his head. "I'm fine."

"Fine my arse," Victoire scolded, padding over to him and kneeling down. "C'mere."

"Can I open my eyes?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, you priss," Victoire replied. "I'm decent." Teddy opened one eye slowly and took her in. He snorted and turned his head away.

"That's what you call decent?"

"Didn't you get the owl?" Victoire asked, scathingly.

Teddy squinted up at her.

"We've already seen each other naked. I'm surprised you hadn't heard, everyone else in the school has." Victoire reached out and poked his side. Teddy laughed and then grimaced in pain.

"Sorry," she whispered, scooting closer to Teddy's bruised head and pulling it gently into her lap. Victoire bent lower to assess the damage. Teddy coughed and turned his face away from her. "I think _Episkey_ would do the job."

"Hmm," Teddy mumbled distractedly as Victoire ran her fingers through his hair, separating the locks away from the damaged area.

"You're going to have to wash this mop though, you're definitely bleeding."

"Well, no matter what you may think, I wasn't coming in here to admire the view."

"No, based on your reaction, I wouldn't use the word admire—"

"I hope you're not fishing for a compliment, because I've no idea what the appropriate response is to walking in on your best mate, your _female_ best mate, naked."

"Well, I've walked in on Katie changing loads of times and she never dives into stone pillars."

Teddy sputtered as his cheeks flamed bright red. "That's altogether different and you know it!"

Victoire shrugged, fingers still combing through his hair. "Hold still so I can get this over with."

Teddy crossed his arms and frowned.

"No need to mope," Victoire scolded. "If anyone, it should be me who's upset. I'm the one whose been seen starkers." He bit his lip and scrunched up his nose.

"It's no use, I've already seen the blush," Victoire teased softly as Teddy morphed away his coloring cheeks.

"'S not like it's the first time I've seen you starkers," Teddy mumbled. A blush reformed despite his morphing.

"Excuse me?" Victoire asked in surprise, hands flying from Teddy's hair and reaching to tuck her towel more firmly around her. His eyes squeezed shut in pain as her fingers ripped from his hair.

"Ouch," Teddy mumbled, reaching up to touch his wound. Victoire slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch that!" she snapped. "And when else exactly have you seen—"

"Oh, it's been loads of time, not just once or twice," Teddy teased. "But, could you heal me first? I'm seeing stars and I can't take another attack from you."

She frowned at him and he offered a goofy smile.

"Give me your wand," she sighed.

"Huh?" he asked, blinking up at her.

"Well, my wand's at the bottom of the bath thanks to your inability to knock!"

"Oh, sorry. Here." Teddy grinned apologetically as he offered his wand. Victoire snatched it from him and cast the healing spell as Teddy closed his eyes tightly.

"Is my head still there?" he asked, raising his arms to feel around experimentally.

"Your brain may have vanished but I doubt you'll miss it," Victoire retorted, moving quickly away from him. His head bounced back into the stone floor.

"Ah! Victoire!" Teddy moaned, rolling about the ground as Victoire stood.

"That's for spying!"

"Who ever said I spied?" Teddy asked, recovering quickly and smirking up at her from her feet.

"Well I don't generally prance around naked, so—"

"You did when you were five," Teddy snorted, slowly getting to his feet. "Relax prude, I was taking the mickey."

Victoire grit her teeth and blushed.

_He is such an arse! Walking in on me, seeing me naked, and then teasing me. Doesn't he know how miserable I've been all week? How terrible everyone else has been treating me?_

"Oh, Vic." Teddy wiped his hands on his jeans as he stepped closer to her, grabbing the arms that she had crossed in irritation.

"I hate it when you call me that," she ground out through clenched teeth, raising her eyes to the high ceiling.

"I know, but I figured after all we've been through…"

Against all logic, Victoire felt tears prickling in corners of her eyes. "This has been a horrible week," she whispered.

"Yeah," Teddy sighed, rubbing her arms. "I'm sorry for all of this, you know? I never meant—"

"Of course you didn't," Victoire interrupted, turning out of Teddy's grasp and using his wand to summon her clothing from the pile she had stacked so carefully an hour before. Victoire blushed as her undergarments came zooming through the air. Teddy looked away politely. "It's all my fault anyway."

Teddy stared at her quizzically, gesturing for her to continue.

Victoire huffed. "If I hadn't pushed you in there none of this would have happened. We would have just caught Jordan and that little tart and completed rounds without everyone thinking I'm just some—"

"You're not," Teddy interrupted forcefully, not allowing her to use the word she was about to.

"They think we were shagging, Teddy! Me, _shagging_!" The tears that had been threatening to fall were spilling in earnest now and Victoire attempted furiously to wipe them away. Teddy reached out and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. She struggled initially. It was beyond inappropriate to be hugging Teddy right now.

_I'm only in a bloody towel for Merlin's sake!_

But he tightened his hold and Victoire didn't know if it was the crying or the continual emotional upheavals she had been experiencing, but she permitted herself to relax into his embrace, crying into his shoulder and allowing him to whisper in her ear.

"It's not your fault, Vic. We were having a laugh and that git has no right to say those things about you. Anyone who knows you knows you deserve someone a whole sight better than me."

Victoire started in his arms at his feeble attempt at a joke and pulled back slightly, gazing up at him through watery eyes.

"That's a load of rubbish," she argued thickly. "Don't say such things about yourself." Teddy smiled at her sadly, brushing away her remaining tears with his fingertips.

"We're better than all this rumor nonsense, aren't we?" he asked in a whisper, brushing wet strands of hair off her forehead. Victoire felt trapped in his stare. She nodded slowly.

"And we're best mates," he continued. "No matter how many ridiculous things either of us says or does?"

"Of course," she answered wholeheartedly in a scratchy voice.

"Then no more crying," he said firmly, staring down at her.

Victoire inhaled slowly, suddenly becoming very aware of just how close she was to Teddy. Her body was pressed to his, one strong arm still wrapped around her lower back, allowing her to pull back enough to look at him but also helping to display her cleavage to a remarkable advantage. His fingers were still stroking tearstains from her cheeks and his lips…

_Merlin those lips!_

They were inches from her own, looking plush and soft and just a little bit wet.

Teddy cleared his throat and Victoire blinked. She stepped out of his embrace quickly, almost tripping over the clothes she had summoned in her hurry.

_Well done, Victoire. Not only do you make an arse out of yourself crying all over him, you get caught staring — once again!_

Teddy pressed his lips together as he gazed down at her. "I'll just… I'll wait outside." He gestured to the door and stepped back.

"Watch out for the towels," Victoire teased feebly, voice cracking as she spoke. Teddy smiled as he disappeared through the door.

A/N And in the wake of a couple nice reviews (thanks again gryff93princess and NJsparty) I've decided to put this one up early.


	12. Secrets Revealed

Chapter Twelve

Secrets Revealed

Victoire reached out, scraping her stomach on the hard floor as her fingers enclosed on the object in question.

_How did it get under there?_

"Did you find it," Katie asked, her head appearing in the space between the bottom of Victoire's bed and the floorboards.

"Yeah," Victoire grunted, pulling herself out from under the bed and rolling to her back, waving the notebook she had retrieved in triumph.

"How did it get wedged back there?" Katie laughed, snatching the book from Victoire's fingers and throwing it into her trunk.

"No idea." Victoire stood, brushing herself off and spinning to take in the room. It was their last night in the fifth year dormitories and Katie and she were still packing. Victoire had managed to locate most of her clothing, one Muggle outfit laid out on her bed for traveling in the morning. Her books dominated the bottom of her trunk, on top of which her make-up and toiletries were safely packed. The only things left to pack were her pictures, which would remain on display on her nightstand until early tomorrow morning.

Their dormitory door burst open and Victoire rolled her eyes at her sister. Dominique would never learn to properly open a door; Victoire was convinced.

"Have either of you found Louis's practice shirt?" she mumbled, eyes casting about the room.

"Why would Louis's Quidditch shirt be in here?" Victoire asked incredulously, laughing.

"Erm, I might have hidden it from him the other night," Dominique replied sheepishly. Victoire looked at her expectantly while Katie shifted uncomfortably and sank unto her bed. "He… he was kind of a prat to Ryan."

Katie coughed lightly.

"I'm sorry, Nicki." Victoire felt incredibly guilty. Her break-up with Jordan had put terrible stress on her sister's relationship.

"Well, it's not like he didn't deserve it," Dominique mumbled, her jaw muscles working furiously. Victoire looked from her sister to Katie, both were shifting nervously and avoiding her eyes.

"Why?" Victoire asked. "What happened?"

Dominique's shoulders sagged and she crossed the room to collapse next to Katie.

"You tell her," Dominique pleaded. Katie cleared her throat.

"Louis may have attacked Jordan," Katie started, eyes flitting nervously to Victoire.

"Louis and Jake," Dominique corrected.

Victoire's jaw dropped. She knew her siblings and friends had been less than pleased with Jordan, they had spent countless hours berating him and shooting him nasty looks, all of which Jordan had the good sense to ignore. But, to actually hex him! What was Louis thinking?

"Yeah," Katie continued. "Jordan was talking real loud in the library about how he knew you and Teddy had been cheating ever since—" Katie stopped as she took in Victoire's whitening face.

"Anyway," Dominique picked up, eyeing her sister nervously. "Louis had had enough and he and Jake followed Jordan out of the library, cornering him in the hall."

Victoire gripped blindly for her bed, finding the edge and collapsing onto it, her eyes still locked on Katie and Dominique.

"They hexed him?" she asked in a whisper.

Dominique laughed and Katie stifled a giggle.

"No, actually," Dominique sniggered, "they dueled him Muggle style. Louis's hand was a mess!"

Victoire's jaw dropped as her eyes widened. "They're not in trouble, are they?" Their Head of House, Professor Longbottom did not take kindly to students dueling, as Muggles or Wizards.

"Nah," Dominique waved her hand dismissively. "They told Jordan if he said a word they'd get you to tell everyone just how small his, er, his…" she trailed off, looking down.

Victoire gasped. "But, I have no idea how big or small _it_ is!"

"Wouldn't matter, would it?" Katie asked, smiling. "For all anyone else knows, you do know."

"I forgot, I'm the girl who shags behind tapestries," Victoire groaned. Katie laughed and then covered her mouth apologetically.

"But then why was Louis a prat to Ryan?" Victoire asked, eyeing her sister suspiciously. Dominique frowned and Katie opened her mouth to answer.

"Ryan wasn't too pleased that Louis and Jake had roughed up Jordan. He, well he said some unpleasant things about them and when Dominique defended them—"

"He said I shouldn't stick up for the blokes that beat the piss out of his friend just 'cause I'm related to some cheating slut," Dominique interrupted, fists clenched as she shut her eyes up tightly. Victoire felt as though she had been kicked in the stomach.

Katie was patting Dominique's shoulder and Dominique grudgingly opened her eyes. "I'm sorry, Vicki. He's a prat and deserved what he got!"

Victoire felt dazed. "Who, Jordan?"

"No, Ryan! D'you think I'd let him say that about you?" Dominique snorted.

"Best Bat-Bogey hex I'd ever seen!" Katie said proudly, punching Dominique in the arm.

"Yeah, which is exactly why Louis should have kept out of it. I can take care of myself!"

"But, you shouldn't have had to give up your relationship for me," Victoire protested weakly, sinking farther into the bed. Dominique waved a hand in protest.

"What relationship? I mean, alright, the snogging was good, but—"

Victoire choked out a laugh and Katie snorted.

"What?" Dominique asked defensively, crossing her arms. "Did you think we only ever held hands? It had been a few months!"

Victoire knew, logically, her sister and Ryan must have snogged. She was right: they had dated for a while. But, the thought of her younger, Quidditch loving sibling pressed into the secluded corners of the castle had never crossed her mind.

"Just how far did you two get?" Victoire asked curiously, eyeing her sister. Katie jumped up to her knees eagerly, watching Dominique.

"Right," Dominique snorted. "'Cause I'm gonna tell you two."

"Well, why not?" Victoire demanded, getting up from the bed and perching herself on the edge of Katie's. "Who else are you going to tell, Louis? Jake?"

"No one?" Dominique mimicked, edging farther away from her sister and Katie and looking suddenly uncomfortable.

"Aw, c'mon Nicki," Katie goaded, poking her in the side. Dominique squirmed.

"Look, I just came in here looking for Louis's shirt, if you have no idea where it got to, I'll go," Dominique gestured feebly to the door and went to push pass her sister and Katie.

"Actually," Katie mumbled, Victoire noticed a blush staining her cheeks, "I might know where his shirt is."

Victoire eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"And," Katie continued forcefully, "I'll tell you if you spill."

Victoire's attention jumped back to her sister. "And if you don't, Katie will keep the shirt and I'll tell Louis you threw it in the fireplace!" Katie's blush grew brighter.

"That's blackmail!" Dominique shouted, pointing her finger at her sister. "And I stood up for you!"

Victoire felt a slight twinge of guilt, but only slight, as she smirked and tilted her head questioningly.

"Don't give in, Vicki," Katie whispered loudly from behind her hand. "This is bound to be good." Dominique rolled her eyes.

"I never bother the two of you about this nonsense," she mumbled, picking at the bedspread.

"Which I give you full permission to do from now on," Victoire returned confidently. Though they were sisters, she and Dominique had never spent a lot of time really talking; arguing, yes, but talking about the kind of things only girls could talk about, no.

"How about I just say that I've done probably as much as Victoire, more than Katie, and nothing anywhere near what Teddy does behind tapestries?" Dominique peered at them pleadingly through her fringe.

"Hey!" Katie said affronted, swatting at Dominique's arm.

"Well, we all know you're stuck on some mystery man and have yet to have a proper date!"

Victoire snorted and Katie glared at her.

"We'd go easier on you if you'd just tell us who it is!" Victoire reasoned. Katie blushed and looked away, mumbling incoherently.

Dominique, recognizing she could effectively steer the conversation away from her love life, pounced on Katie. "Is he graduating this year or next?"

Katie turned her head farther away, staring at the bed's curtains, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"Don't tell me he's younger?" Dominique goaded. Katie reached under her mattress and pulled out a wrinkled garment.

"Here," she shoved the material into Dominique's hands. "Take it and leave, you git!" Victoire and Dominique both collapsed on the bed, laughing. Katie's face remained beet red. Dominique eventually took her leave, flinging Louis's shirt over her shoulder and smirking at Katie.

"We'll find out eventually, you know," she chided, slamming the door shut in her wake.

Victoire was staring at her friend curiously.

"How did you get that shirt?"

Katie swallowed nervously and tugged at her bedspread, flattening it. "Dominique flung it in here the other night, after the fight with Ryan. She mumbled something about hiding it, but then took off, so I just hid it for her."

"What were you going to do with it?"

Katie shrugged, emitting a noncommittal noise from the back of her throat and shifting on the bed.

Victoire was staring at Katie, who looked back at her with pleading eyes. Victoire felt her own eyes widen in revelation and she pointed a shaking finger at Katie.

"Please, don't," Katie begged, looking suddenly anxious, tears filling her eyes. "Please, don't say anything."

"But," Victoire stuttered, staring at her friend. Katie squirmed uncomfortably, pressing herself farther back into the headboard. "But, Louis…"

Katie cringed and shut her eyes, turning her head away from Victoire. Victoire was stunned. Her best friend fancied her brother, her younger, clueless, annoying brother. Dominique's twin.

Victoire tilted her head and observed Katie. She looked more than embarrassed; she looked genuinely upset, scared even. And Victoire found her heart surge with compassion for the girl who had been her friend since first year, the girl who had one told a large seventh year to "shut it" when he had hassled Victoire about her famous family, the girl who had supported her all throughout the past year with all her troubles with Teddy and Jordan.

"Katie," Victoire started slowly, budging up closer to her and putting a comforting hand on her knee.

"Don't," she whispered, backing away from Victoire. "I can't help it, I never meant to, it just… happened."

Victoire stared incredulously at her friend.

"I'm sorry, Vicki. I don't know why I'm getting so upset," Katie muttered. Victoire was horrified to see her friend brush tears from her eyes.

"You don't have to be," Victoire whispered. "I mean he's a prat, I could see why you'd be upset for fancying him…"

Katie laughed weakly and tentatively sought Victoire's eye. "You're not angry?"

"Angry?" Victoire started in surprise. "Why would I be angry?"

Katie shrugged and toyed with the bedspread.

"It's been for a long time, hasn't it?" Victoire asked gently, nudging Katie's knee. Katie nodded slowly and cleared her throat, casting her eyes about the room in an effort to change the subject.

"I've always loved that photo," she stammered thickly, raising her wand and summoning one of the frames from Victoire's nightstand. Victoire frowned but plucked the photo from the air regardless. It was a picture of her and Teddy when they were young, Teddy was seven and Victoire five. The young Victoire was reaching up on her toes to kiss Teddy sloppily on the cheek, Teddy's hair morphed green as he wiped the kiss away, young Victoire scowled.

"You know," Katie said softly, eyeing the photo, "I always thought you and he would get together eventually."

Victoire flushed, unable to tear her eyes from the replaying picture.

"I know you're best mates, but…" Katie shrugged, tugging the picture from Victoire's hands and staring down at it. "Funny how things can sometimes work out."

"Yeah," Victoire said quietly as Katie placed the frame on her stand and sighed. She looked over at Victoire, who smiled uneasily.

"We're a pair, aren't we?" Katie laughed and sat up to nudge Victoire's shoulder. Victoire groaned and flopped onto her back, throwing her arm over her face.

"You do fancy him, don't you?" Katie asked gently, staring down at Victoire.

Victoire bit her lip and shrugged, shielding her eyes with her arm. Katie was watching her suspiciously.

"I mean, there is something though," Victoire swallowed, refusing to meet Katie's eyes.

"What?" Katie prodded.

"I'm," Victoire grit her teeth and muttered, "well, I'm _attracted_ to him."

"When did you figure that out?"

"When did you figure you fancied Louis?" Victoire teased, peeking from under her arm to take in Katie's blush.

"End of fourth," Katie mumbled, slapping Victoire hard on her stomach. Victoire cried out and sat up, rubbing her abdomen. "You know, after he didn't get picked for Quidditch, he looked just so… and then I realized how cheerful and warm and friendly he usually was, and he's such a good friend, and so cute when he—"

"Alright, I get it," Victoire scrunched up her nose, looking uncertainly at her friend. Katie clamped her mouth shut, her face burning red. "Are you going to tell him?"

Katie shook her head violently. "You're not, are you? Please don't, not even Nicki, I don't think I could handle it if anyone—"

"Relax, I wouldn't," Victoire answered softly. Both girls sat next to each other, fidgeting uncomfortably. Victoire took a deep breath. She didn't know if it was because Katie was so uncomfortable with her having discovered the long kept secret, or because she was so relieved to finally have someone to discuss her recent Teddy obsession with, but Victoire suddenly had the urge to tell her friend everything. She bit her lip as her eyes locked with Katie's.

"The other day, in the corridor," Katie nodded at Victoire to continue, "things got kind of… serious."

Katie's eyes bulged as her jaw dropped. "You said nothing happened," she whispered.

"It didn't," Victoire corrected quickly. "But it got… I don't know!" Victoire huffed in frustration and got up from the bed, pacing the room.

"In Hogsmeade, Jordan and I were snogging in Madam Puddifoot's and Teddy was across at the other table and he was watching me and when I looked at him I felt all," Victoire stopped and gulped, glancing guiltily at Katie who stared back in shock. She was fully aware she was hopelessly babbling.

"And then, Jordan and I left and went somewhere more private and we were going at it again and when I closed my eyes, I saw Teddy but I thought: 'Hell, it was just 'cause I saw him snogging that tart Sophia,' and I tried to ignore it but then behind the tapestry, he was leaning all close to me and I had this almost irresistible urge to kiss him and I tried to talk to him about it but then Chloe called out Jordan's name and…"

Victoire broke off, realizing for the first time that she was crying and throwing herself on her bed. "I'm a mess," she mumbled from her pillow, burying her face into the soft folds. She felt the mattress dip as Katie sat besides her, patting her back reassuringly.

"You do fancy him," Katie prompted gently, moving Victoire's hair from her face.

"I know," Victoire admitted horrified, sitting up and wiping tears from her cheeks. "Isn't it terrible?"

Katie laughed. "No! He's a nice bloke and you already know him really well and—"

"And I know he doesn't feel the same way," Victoire snorted. Katie looked at her in surprise.

"How?"

Victoire blushed and ducked her face behind her hair. "He walked in on me in the bath the other night."

If Katie wasn't stunned before now, that did it. Her mouth bobbed open and shut and she was blinking rapidly.

"You should have seen his reaction," Victoire whispered ruefully. "He has no interest in me, not like that."

Katie looked unsure, her forehead creased in confusion. "Well, I don't see how you can tell anything from him accidentally seeing you starkers. What was he supposed to say? I'm madly in love with you now that I've seen your bum?"

Victoire laughed and shook her head. "No, but there definitely wasn't any _interest_, trust me." Katie shrugged.

"Well, like I said, it's funny how things sometimes work out."

"Hmm," Victoire hummed, summoning the picture of her and Teddy from Katie's nightstand. "For you too."

Katie chewed on her lip thoughtfully.

"Are you coming to my uncle's this weekend?" Victoire asked, deciding a change of topic was most certainly in order.

Katie grinned and nodded. "Teddy's going away party? Should be fun, eh?"

Victoire giggled and nodded. "Teddy made me promise I'd go easy on the firewhiskey."

"Too bad," Katie mused playfully, "I would've loved to take the mickey on you for acting like an arse."

"You never know, I may act like an arse anyway," Victoire laughed, shrugging. "You could try the firewhiskey, liquid courage, you know?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Am I going to get it all the time now you know who the mystery man is?"

Victoire snorted. "I can't believe it's my _brother_! Eugh!"

"Oh, ha, ha!"

Katie whipped a pillow at Victoire, who laughed and swatted it away. A sweeping relief flooded Victoire as she giggled with Katie. She felt closer to her, the nagging sensation that had been plaguing her the past few days since Teddy saw her in the bath dissolved slightly, and Victoire felt overwhelming affection for her friend. She sobered slightly, hugging the pillow to her.

"Thanks Katie," Victoire said softly, her eyes downcast. Katie smiled and jumped on her with a hug.

A/N And congratulate me! I've just finished the entire story –it took 27 chapters- and I'm very excited. (Don't worry; there is some Teddy/Victoire action _before_ chapter 27!) This is the longest piece I've yet to write and I hope you'll all enjoy it to the end. Cheers!


	13. Saying Goodbye

Chapter Thirteen

Saying Goodbye

"Well, if you ever need someone new to help you create some more overpowering rumors, I'm your man!" Roger Wells slung his arm over Victoire's shoulder, winking roguishly at her. He had replaced Jordan for the final Quidditch match that year and had flown brilliantly.

"Back off, Wells," Louis laughed, shaking a finger at him. "No one is doing anything that even remotely sounds like shagging with my sister!" The crowd laughed.

The Potters' home was filled to bursting with Hogwarts students, Weasley family members, and graduates who were all there to celebrate the end of term and Teddy's acceptance into the Auror Aptitude Testing Program. Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron, who were patting him on the back and no doubt offering words of encouragement, cornered Teddy in the den. Katie and Victoire were standing with the Gryffindor Quidditch team in the living room, sipping on butterbeers. Emma and Jane had also graduated and were beaming with pride.

"Besides," Jake spoke up after polishing off his drink, "Nicki's rumors are far more interesting." He put the empty bottle down and mimicked beating off a Bat-Bogey Hex.

"And truthful," supplied Katie.

"Classic!" Jane sniggered and Dominique waved a hand airily.

"Someone had to do it eventually," she mused. "He was a prick."

"A prick you snogged for months," Jake muttered, frowning as he turned to retrieve a fresh drink. Dominique flushed but rolled her eyes.

Victoire was enjoying herself. The food was fantastic, she had managed to steer clear of all firewhiskey, and best of all the company didn't include any student who had given her a hard time in the past few weeks. Teddy had made sure of that. All of the prefects were there, including ex-Head Boy Alex who was currently chasing Uncle Percy around the room asking for advice on Ministry positions, the Gryffindor Quidditch team, as well as part of the Ravenclaw team, and a variety of other students were milling about, enjoying butterbeer and Aunt Ginny's cooking.

"So, Healing?" Katie asked Jane who was nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah, my mum's a Healer and I've always wanted to…"

Victoire's attention was refocused as Teddy came striding over, plucking Roger's arm from her shoulder and replacing it with his own.

"Hands off Roger," Teddy said lazily, snatching the butterbeer out of Victoire's hands and taking a sip.

"Hey!" Victoire glared, taking her half finished drink back. Teddy chuckled.

"You had your chance, Lupin," Roger frowned at being replaced. "You should let someone else have a go."

Dominique snorted as Katie laughed.

"Don't worry Roger," Victoire crooned sweetly. "Next year it'll be just you and me." Teddy scoffed and clutched at his heart.

"I'm forgotten so easily?"

Victoire swatted at him playfully and drained the rest of her drink, but not before noticing her Aunt Ginny smirking at her from across the room.

~*~

The night was cool and stars glowed brilliantly overhead. Victoire scuffed her toe and bit back a sob as she made her way to an old childhood haunt. The ancient swing set stood in sharp contrast against the star-specked purple sky. A sliver of moon shone just over the Muggle plaything. The chains of the swing _clanked_ as Victoire sat down, kicking her feet in the dirt and gaining some momentum.

Teddy was leaving.

This rather obvious fact had smashed into her just moments ago, following her Uncles Ron and Harry giving a very touching speech about the perils and thrills of the Auror Aptitude Testing. Victoire felt her throat closing as tears stung her eyes and she had to get away, get somewhere safe and comfortable, somewhere she couldn't associate with loneliness.

Victoire swung her feet and flew higher, air rushing passed her and whipping her silvery hair back.

Teddy used to push Victoire on those same swings when they were younger, he had taught her how. Victoire laughed softly, remembering the turquoise-colored-hair boy scrunching his face up in concentration, trying to get a young girl to pump her legs.

"No, Vic!" Teddy would shout, exasperated, climbing onto the swing next to her. "Like this!" Victoire would study him kicking his feet back and forth and swinging twice as high as her.

Victoire felt the threat of tears welling again. She was going to miss her friend. Teddy was going to be in testing until September first, with very little time off. Victoire doubted she see him this summer at all.

"C'mon, Vicki. You could get higher than that," Teddy's soft voice caught in Victoire's ear through the rushing wind. Victoire started as she turned in the swing, not entirely certain that her memories weren't just assaulting her hearing.

Victoire smiled upon seeing her friend. Teddy was shuffling towards her, his hair bright red in celebration, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Victoire observed, shivering slightly as his hands came to rest on her hips, pushing her forward.

"Hmm," Teddy hummed as Victoire came swinging back into him. "It's getting hot in there."

"That was a nice speech Uncle Harry gave," Victoire said as Teddy moved to sit on the swing beside her, hands grasping the chains as his body leant back.

"It was, a little scary though," Teddy replied. Victoire dragged her foot on the ground, slowing her momentum so she could fix Teddy with a gaze.

"It's just," Teddy sighed, "I knew it would take sacrifice, but I'm going to miss—" he stopped short and took a deep breath.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you at school," Victoire admitted gently, twisting in her swing, the chains crunching.

"You won't get accused of shagging in corridors for a start," Teddy grinned at her and she chuckled.

"Well, you never know…"

Teddy glared at her. "No shagging allowed, got it?" he said sternly. Victoire considered scolding him but lost the urge at the playfully severe look that crossed his face. She bit her lip and nodded, ducking behind her curtain of hair as she felt her blush growing at the implication behind any sentence involving the words shag and Teddy.

Victoire lifted her feet, allowing the coiling force of the chains to unravel her as she twirled through the night air. Teddy laughed at her and got up, coming to a stop behind her and resting his hands on her waist. He bent low, placing his chin on her shoulder and exhaled slowly. Victoire felt his warm breath waft over her and she let her eyes drift shut.

"You do remember how to do this, don't you," he asked, his voice husky as he pulled away, pushing her into the air. Victoire felt her chest heave as she was thrust into the night sky, her heart pounding with unnecessary force.

Victoire heard Teddy chuckle and she laughed, the noise breaking through the still night air, sounding far more real than any of the distant party clatter, more authentic than the rustling of the trees in the distance. Victoire was reminded of simpler times; times in which who was caught first in a game of hide-and-seek was the most crucial part of the evening, or the first time Victoire tasted victory as she coaxed Teddy into choosing truth over dare.

Victoire shrieked as she swung back and Teddy's strong arms encircled her waist, pulling her right off the swing and falling back with her. They landed with a thud in the soft grass, Victoire on Teddy's chest, and the swing flew over them. Victoire could feel the rumble of Teddy's laughter shake through her and she couldn't help but join in, sliding off his chest and landing in the crook of his shoulder. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead, Victoire sighed contentedly.

"Sometimes I wish it could be this simple," Teddy murmured into her hair, inhaling slowly.

Victoire hummed in response, shifting closer to his warm body.

"Remember when we stole Ginny's broom from the shed?" Teddy asked.

"I almost slid off the back and broke my neck," Victoire snorted, poking him in the side. Teddy laughed and squirmed away, grabbing her hand and flattening it into his stomach.

"I caught you," Teddy reminded her once he had contained her fingers.

The swing flew over them once more, a black shadow against the deep purple sky. Victoire looked up at Teddy, his eyes trained on the firmament, searching out a particular moon.

"They'd be proud of you," she whispered, lacing her fingers with the hand he had been using to restrain her. Teddy's eyes flickered back to hers, forgetting his search for the moon that shared his fathers' name.

"I hope so," he said back softly, running his thumb over hers. Victoire had no intention of breaking her eyes away; his sparkled even in the dim moonlight. Her stomach felt fluttery, and she tingled down to her toes.

"I'm proud of you," she murmured, catching her bottom lip in her teeth and biting gently.

He stared back at her, lips curling into an adorable smile. "Thanks, Vic." Victoire rolled her eyes and he used his free hand to tug her closer, his fingers tracing patterns on the skin that had become exposed between her shirt and the waistband of her jeans.

"Am I ever going to get you to stop using that awful name?"

"Probably not," Teddy answered, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. Victoire sighed exaggeratedly. "Aw, c'mon, you know you secretly love it."

Victoire stared back at him, her heart had stopped hammering in her chest and every butterfly ceased to flutter at the implication of his words.

Teddy wrenched his eyes from hers, exhaling loudly as he fixed his gaze on the stars once more. He pulled her hand over his heart and Victoire could feel it beating strongly against his chest.

"I almost hate that I'm leaving," Teddy admitted quietly, glancing at her quickly from the corner of his eye.

"Don't say that," Victoire scolded, nudging him with her knee. "You'll make a great Auror." Teddy nodded absently, his eyes following the swing that was slowing into stillness.

"I'll miss you Victoire," he whispered, not meeting her eyes. She swallowed with difficulty.

"I'll miss you too, Teddy." She nuzzled into his neck, rubbing her nose softly under his ear and he giggled. But, he didn't squirm away.

"Truth or dare?" he asked, turning suddenly to watch her with an inquisitive expression. Victoire rolled her eyes.

"Like you have to ask—"

"Alright, alright," Teddy squeezed her hip, effectively silencing her. "Will you write me while I'm in training?"

"That's a silly question," Victoire scoffed. "Of course I will, you twit!"

"Just checking," Teddy said defensively, patting the hand that Victoire had been resting over his heart.

"Truth or dare?"

Teddy looked down at Victoire as though the answer should be obvious. "Dare."

Victoire looked back up at him nervously, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips. A long list of thoroughly inappropriate and unhelpful dares were running rampant through her mind and she flipped onto her back and away from him in an attempt to clear them. Teddy withdrew his arm from under her and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Since when can't you think of a dare?" he asked, staring down at her in amusement. She glared at him and he laughed. "C'mon Vic, dare me," he challenged, scooting over closer to her.

"I dare you to never call me Vic again," she returned smugly, sticking her tongue out at him. Teddy laughed and poked her stomach.

"You know dares can only last for twenty-four hours. Tonight the only night it'll count, I'll be far away by—"

Victoire rolled back into his chest, silencing him. She knew he would be gone in twenty-four hours time; she didn't want to be reminded. Teddy's arms encircled her and he fell onto his back once more, tugging her with him. She snuggled into the warmth of his chest, rising and falling with each of his breaths.

"Dare," she murmured, answering his unasked question and peering up at him. He smiled gently.

"I dare you to show me where you're ticklish."

Victoire's jaw dropped. That was low, even for Teddy.

"A dare is a dare, _Victoire_." Teddy stressed the use of her full name, waggling his eyebrows at her. Victoire huffed and rolled off him, staring up into the night sky.

"Behind my knees," she mumbled, pointing and refusing to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Teddy asked, sitting up and laughing as he looked down at her. "Where?"

"Behind my knees, alright?" Victoire said clearly, rolling her eyes. Teddy pounced on her, lying across her thighs as his fingers tickled the sensitive skin on her legs. Victoire howled with laughter.

"Teddy! Stop!"

"It's taken me years to figure this out," Teddy countered, mercilessly digging into her and using his body weight to keep her in place. "_Years_! And you've had it coming!"

"Please! Ted!" Victoire was giggling uncontrollably, pent up tears leaking from her eyes at the force of her laughter. Teddy slowed his assault, twisting his body to smirk down at her.

"You deserved that."

Victoire fixed him with an annoyed look and he raised his hands once more, threatening her. She rearranged her features quickly, attempting an endearing smile.

"Okay, okay," he conceded, lying back down, his head on her stomach. "Truth."

"The great Ted Lupin picks truth?" Victoire teased.

"Well, you were brave enough for dare, so I figured…"

"Hmm," Victoire hummed, fingering his hair. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, a smile spreading across his face. There were a thousand truths she could think to ask him, but only one seem to attack her brain in that moment.

"Why pink?" she asked softly, and she thought she noticed a flicker of panic cross his calm face.

"Hmm?"

"Your hair, that night in the corridor," Victoire clarified. "Why did it morph bright pink?" Teddy bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut.

"A truth is a truth," she reminded him gently, tugging lightly on his bright red locks.

"Victoire, I—"

"Vicki!"

Teddy's head bolted up from her stomach, leaving her feeling rather cold for a quick moment. Her father was framed in the doorway, a backdrop of golden light silhouetting him. "Vicki, we're leaving soon, are you out here?"

"I'll be right in!" Victoire called. Teddy had jumped up and offered her a hand. He was shifting nervously on his feet, refusing to meet her eye. "Teddy?"

"Your family is waiting for you," he said quietly. "You should go."

Victoire's forehead creased in confusion. "But—"

"I'll write you," Teddy mumbled, leaning down to give her a quick hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye."

"Good luck, Ted," she whispered, watching him turn into the darkness and walk away.

"Thanks," he threw back over his shoulder as the night swallowed him.

"Vicki? C'mon, it's late!" Louis was now calling her from the house and she turned to go, thoroughly confused with what had just happened.

A/N And just because I really do love this chapter, _and_ because the last one didn't have a whole lot of Teddy goodness, I updated early… again. Enjoy!


	14. Seeing Teddy

Chapter Fourteen

Seeing Teddy

_Teddy,_

_I'm glad testing is going well. The Veritaserum test sounds awful. What kind of questions are they going to ask you? Stuff about how hard you're studying and whether or not you've broken curfew… or personal shite like have you ever gotten pissed and taken your clothes off? _

_Anyway, I'm glad it's you and not me!_

_Everything here is pretty much the same. Katie is here and we'll probably head into Diagon Alley someday this week, last hurrah before school starts again. Yuck! _

_Mum, Dad, Louis, Nicki, and Katie all say hi. Let me know how that test went! Good luck!_

_Love, Victoire_

_P.S. Why pink?_

"Why pink?" Katie scrunched her nose up as she finished reading the letter Victoire had just written over her shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Victoire laughed. "It's how I've been signing all my post to him."

"Okay." Katie looked uncertain. "Why?"

"At his party, when we disappeared for a while, we played Truth or Dare." Katie's eyes widened but Victoire threw up her hands.

"We played it as kids, it was just a laugh."

Katie nodded at her to continue.

"Well, anyway, I asked him why his hair morphed bright pink that night in the corridor."

"I've never seen it pink," Katie mused, reaching for the nearby bag of crisps and popping several into her mouth.

"I know! Neither have I," Victoire agreed, nodding. "It's no big deal but when I asked him he got all flustered and then Dad interrupted us and I had to go."

"Has he answered yet? When you write?"

"No." Victoire folded the letter carefully and sealed it. "He keeps avoiding it, writing dumb questions like asking what phrases in French mean, or bugging me about Roger."

"Roger?" Katie looked up incredulously. "Why would anyone care about Roger?" Victoire giggled.

"Well, you and I certainly wouldn't but Teddy seems worried he'll attempt to corner me back at Hogwarts."

"Maybe Teddy does… you know—"

"I've already told you he doesn't fancy me," Victoire mumbled, snatching the bag of crisps from Katie and taking a handful.

"Just 'cause he saw you naked and dove head first into the wall doesn't mean—"

"A stone pillar," Victoire corrected.

"Huh?"

"It was a stone pillar in the… Never mind."

"Well anyway," Katie waved her hand dismissively. "It still doesn't mean he couldn't fancy you. He was probably shocked as hell." Victoire shrugged noncommittally and took another handful of crisps.

"How much did he see, anyway?" Katie asked, cocking her head to the side and looking at Victoire, biting her lip against a grin.

"Oh, shut it you," Victoire blushed, grabbing a pillow off her bed and smacking Katie with it. Katie emerged laughing.

"I'm serious! Did he get the full monty or just you topless…"

Victoire shrieked as she pounced on her friend, smothering her laughter with the pillow as they both fell unto the bed.

"You're a prat," she mumbled, releasing Katie from her attack and leaning back on her elbows.

"And you're a prude," Katie retorted, sticking her tongue out and laughing at her. Victoire rolled her eyes as her friend's gaze suddenly became expectant.

"I don't know how much he saw," Victoire admitted quietly, inspecting her fingernails. "I was sitting on the edge of the bath with my back to the door when I heard him. I think he had just walked in."

Katie hummed and leaned over, looking up and down Victoire's back. "Well, not your most sensual side, but still…"

Victoire threw the bag of crisps at her.

~*~

The summer had been going relatively well. Dominique had been made Quidditch Captain for the upcoming year, which resulted in her training daily again, for hours at a time, over the isolative beach coves near Shell Cottage. Louis accompanied her most days, not as nervous to make an arse of himself at trials as he was in previous summers. Jake came over on the weekends and flew with Dominique, and Katie had just arrived to spend the last week of holidays with Victoire and her family.

Teddy wrote every week and Victoire responded faithfully. He sounded happy enough in his letters, excited over the training and doing well in the aptitude testing.

But, Victoire missed him terribly. He hadn't been able to get back to visit her once throughout the entire summer. She knew he had seen Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny one weekend, and she had cursed miserably when she found out it was during the week her family had visited Aunt Gabrielle in France. Teddy had written and teased her that she was just trying to avoid him. Victoire rolled her eyes at the thought.

She had no illusions now as to how she felt about him. Yes, she was still attracted to him; and no, it wasn't a passing fancy as she had once hoped. In fact, without him around to constantly poke fun at her and laugh over all the ridiculous things she did, she found the attraction growing at an alarming rate.

_At least when he was here, it was easier to convince myself he had no interest, easier to push those thoughts out of my head…_

But now, when she lay in bed, tossing and turning in a battle with elusive sleep, images flashed hopelessly through her mind. Images of a pink, tousled headed boy staring down at her, his lips swollen from kissing, his eyes sparkling, his fingers pressing into her skin.

Victoire shook her head experimentally and firmly told herself to stop.

She had not been mistaken when he saw her in the bath; she was convinced of that one simple truth. He had floundered about, rubbing his eyes so fiercely she was surprised he was not blinded, and sputtering that he just wanted to leave. Boys who fancy a girl don't go mad and try to pry their eyes out if they see them naked, they might stumble a bit, mouth gaping and eyes wide, but they do not act as though they just found their grandmother bathing.

And yet, there had been moments. Moments where he and she would watch the stars together, entwined in each other's arms and talk softly, laughing and teasing. Moments when their eyes would lock and she would see _something_, something that made her think if she just reached up and kissed him he would not pull away, would not be disgusted.

Victoire sighed, pulling a brush through her hair and staring down hopelessly at her make-up.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked, and until she spoke, Victoire would have sworn she was alone.

"Hmm?" Victoire jumped, turning quickly to take in her friend. Katie had just exited the bathroom and was pulling on her clothes, getting ready for their trip into Diagon Alley.

"You look lost," Katie commented, buttoning her jeans.

"I'm alright, just thinking," Victoire mused, clearing her head of all Teddy-related thoughts and turning back to her reflection. Satisfied with the outcome, she gave her hair one last stroke before setting down the brush and turning to her friend. "What do you want to do first?"

Katie shrugged. "As long as we leave Flourish and Blotts for last, I'm not carrying those books all over town."

Victoire grinned and nodded in agreement.

"You sure Louis and Nicki don't want to come?" Katie asked quietly, turning to rummage through her bag.

"I'm sure," Victoire eyed her friend suspiciously. "I asked them. Although, if you asked Lou maybe he'd change his mind."

Katie fixed Victoire with a scornful gaze, the effect of which was ruined slightly by her blush. "Oh ha, ha!"

If there was one thing to take her mind off her troubles with Teddy, it had been having Katie over and teasing her about Louis. Of course, Victoire had wasted no time in telling Katie this. Actually, now that Victoire knew who the secret mystery man was, she was surprised that she had not spotted it sooner. Katie was unbelievably flustered when Louis was around, eyeing him through her fringe and dropping books when he got too close. Victoire had been watching her sister and parents very closely to see if any of them saw what was now so obvious to Victoire, but no one seem to cotton on.

Diagon Alley was bursting with people and Victoire noticed several Hogwarts students cueing at the entrances of the stores, no doubt stocking up on supplies for the coming term. Katie had dragged her over to Scribbulus Everchanging Inks, claiming she needed new stationary and insinuating that Victoire might want to get some too, seeing as she's been using so much.

"Hmm, but why write to Louis, you see him so much as it is," Victoire teased, allowing herself to be led into the shop.

"Shh!" Katie hissed, looking around hurriedly and fixing Victoire with pleading eyes.

The morning flew by and soon all either of the two girls had left to do was purchase their sixth year books, which promised to be heavy, based on the reading list assigned in their Hogwarts letters.

"Three books for Transfiguration!" Katie huffed as they took their seats in an outdoor café near Flourish and Blotts. "Can you believe that?"

"I still can't believe I passed it," Victoire muttered, scanning her own reading list. "And there's three books for Charms as well."

"Yeah, but I doubted you'd complain about that," Katie rolled her eyes. Both girls were taking the same classes in the coming year. Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, and Victoire alone was continuing with Astronomy. Katie was still astounded that she wanted to continue in that field.

"It does nothing for you!" she had said in exasperation when they had received their results and Victoire squealed that she had been scored Outstanding in the subject. "It's not a requirement for _any_ job!"

But, Victoire had always loved it, learning the names and positions of the stars and moons, the stories behind how they were named. She secretly found it awfully romantic, but defended herself verbally by telling anyone who questioned her that it was fascinating and asking what was wrong with wanting to learn for learning's sake.

"Oi! Mum! It's Vicki!"

Victoire turned in her chair to take in a very excited eleven-year old with messy black hair running over to her, followed closely by his younger brother and sister.

"Vicki!" Lily screeched, throwing herself into her cousin's arms.

"Hi Lily," Victoire hugged her cousin back and glanced around. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were lagging behind, not in too much of a hurry to catch up with their children. "Are you getting your things for Hogwarts, James?"

James nodded excitedly, lifting several packages and rushing to describe the broom that his father had promised him he could get. Victoire couldn't help but notice Albus looking slightly crestfallen.

"Hold on there, James," Uncle Harry laughed, finally catching up with his children and hoisting Lily unto his shoulders. "First years can't make the team, we'll talk about a broom next year."

"But, Daddy," Lily corrected. "You made the team first year."

"Your father was the first in a century to do that, James will just have to wait," Ginny said firmly. James looked crushed, but perked up quickly and pointed at Katie.

"Are you in Gryffindor, too? That's were I'm going to be sorted!" he said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Victoire rushed, looking at Katie apologetically. "This is my friend Katie Fitzgerald, and yes, she's in Gryffindor."

"Cool," James muttered, looking at Albus for support. Albus shrugged noncommittally and James nudged him. "Want to go check out the brooms, just in case," he added, looking to his father.

"Why don't you four go do that," Ginny suggested. "I'm going to have a coffee with my niece, so long as she doesn't mind?"

"Of course not," Victoire said graciously, Katie nodding in agreement. Harry, Lily still in his arms and his sons clamoring about his feet, waved goodbye and started down the street.

"Sorry to impose, you two," Ginny sighed as she took the seat they offered at the table. "Shopping with Harry and the kids sometimes makes me feel like I have four children, and Quality Quidditch Supplies is never my favorite place to visit."

"No?" Katie asked, confused. "But didn't you play for—"

Ginny waved a hand. "Don't get me wrong, I love Quidditch, it's just that every time I go in there someone recognizes me and… it's just a hassle. Frankly, I don't know how your uncle puts up with it. I hate having people follow me around."

Victoire nodded sympathetically. The whole of her extended family had to deal with fame in one way or another. It got beyond ridiculous if her Uncles' Harry and Ron were ever seen together with her Aunt Hermione. Cameras would still click and people would shout and gasp: "The trio! Look here please!"

"Anyway, I won't intrude for long—"

"You're not intruding Aunt Ginny," Victoire scolded as she waved down the waiter to bring her aunt a drink.

"Nah, we were just discussing Victoire's disgusting love for Charms," Katie teased.

"Any thoughts on careers yet?" Ginny asked conversationally. "I know what Nicki wants to be doing…"

"Who doesn't?" Victoire and Katie muttered in playful exasperation at her sister's devotion to Quidditch. Ginny grinned.

"Still, I managed to hear she snagged herself a boyfriend this year?"

Victoire grimaced as she nodded.

"Oh no," Ginny looked between the girls, "not a nice bloke."

"He was until—" Victoire shot her friend a warning glance and Katie clamped her mouth shut.

"It was my fault," Victoire sighed, looking down at the last dredges of her ice cream. "Dom got all defensive because there were some nasty rumors spreading about me at the end of last year."

Ginny's forehead wrinkled in concern and Victoire smiled weakly.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, don't worry," she said, patting her aunt's hand.

"Is that what inspired Lou to duel someone Muggle style?" Ginny asked slyly, looking from Katie to Victoire. Katie's jaw dropped open.

"You're far too observant for an adult!" Victoire accused, laughing as she pointed at Ginny.

"Hmm, true," Ginny mused, stirring the coffee that their waiter had just set down. "Bet you wish I'd see less."

Victoire blushed as her aunt's implications. She knew Ginny had been watching her at Teddy's going away party.

"I don't mind, so long as you don't tell Mum or Dad," Victoire mumbled, glancing up at her aunt guiltily.

"So it is true!" Ginny grinned in triumph. "Does Katie know what we're talking about?"

"Yes," Victoire admitted just as Katie said "No." Katie looked questioningly to Victoire, who rolled her eyes.

"Teddy!"

"Oh!" Katie's eyes were wide. "You told your aunt?"

"No!" Victoire hissed, biting her lip against a grin at the self-satisfied smirk on Ginny's face. "She's been trying to work this one out all year."

"Too right I have!" Ginny grinned. "You should have seen her at New Year's, moping all over the room just because he brought that simpering twit, what was her name?"

"Emily," Victoire supplied through grit teeth.

"Right, Emily," Ginny continued, waving off Victoire's discomfort. "But she denied it, of course."

Katie laughed loudly, poking Victoire in the side. "So I'm not the only one you practice denial with?"

"Well, as happy as I am that you two can find common ground in my mess of a love life, I'll thank you both to—"

"Has she done anything about it yet?" Ginny leaned across the table, directing the question to Katie and completely ignoring her niece's protests.

"No, she's got herself convinced he doesn't fancy her, just because—"

"Katie!"

"Whatever the reason, that's daft!" Ginny continued, ignoring the interruption. "You're quite a beautiful girl, you know." Ginny turned in her chair to cast an appraising eye over her niece, winking as she did. Victoire felt entirely flushed.

"You won't tell anyone, will you Aunt Ginny?" Victoire eyed her aunt pleadingly, twisting her hands nervously in her lap. "For all I know it's a passing attraction," Katie snorted, "and I wouldn't want anyone, least of all Teddy, finding out about it and—"

"I wouldn't," Ginny patted the younger girl on the arm reassuringly. "But I think you're wrong, just for the record."

Victoire looked inquiringly at her aunt.

"I think he's mad about you," she whispered, smiling gently at Victoire before standing up and taking her leave. Katie and Victoire bid her goodbye, Victoire still feeling out of sorts from the conversation.

"I like your aunt," Katie mused, smirking as she finished her drink.

Victoire eyed her in irritation. Katie threw her hands up and laughed. "Alright, alright! Truce," she sputtered, eyes twinkling. Victoire bit the inside of her cheek but couldn't contain her giggle.

"Yeah, truce," she muttered, laughing as she shook her head. "Aunt Ginny was always too perceptive."

"Think she could be right?" Katie asked, fishing in her pockets and throwing a Galleon on the table. "You know, about Ted?"

Victoire considered it for a moment, scanning the crowd outside Flourish and Blotts in an effort to avoid looking at the smug grin on her friend's face. Victoire felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

_Maybe Teddy did—_

The grin that was spreading on Victoire's face slowly slid off. Teddy was walking through the brick wall by the Leaky Cauldron, pulling a tall slender brunette behind him. She was laughing as he dragged her into the nearby apothecary.

"What?" Katie stared at Victoire. "What? What's wrong?"

"Teddy," Victoire whispered, feeling the altogether too familiar sting of tears on her eyelashes.

"Yeah, Teddy?" Katie shook her head in bewilderment, turning to look in the direction Victoire was staring but he had already disappeared into the shop.

Victoire's throat had gone completely dry, her hands were shaking, and any hope that what her Aunt Ginny had whispered to her was anywhere near true had vanished the moment she saw Teddy holding hands with that gorgeous tart!

"Victoire," Katie started cautiously, grabbing her friend's shoulders and peering at her. "Are you okay?"

"I just saw Ted," Victoire whispered, breaking out of Katie's grasp and wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Katie looked around just as Teddy was exiting the apothecary, in one hand he held a large, lumpy bag, the other hand resting on the strange girl's lower back, leading her back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh," Katie bit her lip as she looked back at Victoire. "Oh, Vicki! I'm sorry…"

Victoire shook her head, brushing tears from her cheeks. "No, it's fine." Victoire smiled weakly. "Let's go get the books."

Katie smiled sympathetically and nodded, following Victoire across the crowded street.

A/N Okay, so here's the deal: I know everyone loves fast updates and I have quite a few of the chapters to follow that I feel good about (meaning I've reviewed and edited them dozens of times) but towards the end of the story (the last three chapters or so) I may get slower in the update department. As long as no one cares that the updates will be slightly more sporadic, meaning quicker now and slower later, then we can keep up the fast updates. Sound good? Though, I do admit, it is hard to part with this story so quickly as I have worked on it for a very long time… Ah well… Enjoy!


	15. Sitting for the Potters

Chapter Fifteen

Sitting for the Potters

"I'm such a fool!" Victoire silently berated herself, and not for the first time that day. It had been two days since she had spotted Teddy in Diagon Alley, holding hands with some girl Victoire had never met, laughing and smiling.

Victoire was disgusted by how much she had let her guard down with Teddy, how much she had let her aunt and Katie talk her into believing he could ever feel the same. She knew better before that day, it only helped to prove it.

_Stupid Putain! _

Who the hell was she anyway? She was older than Victoire, of that much she was certain. She was tall and thin and beautiful and Victoire felt angry that she couldn't find it in her to begrudge Teddy a nice girlfriend.

_But, why hadn't he told me?_

That was the worst part of all. In all his letters, amidst all the jokes and lectures about Roger— Victoire snorted now that she knew about _her_— he had never once mentioned that he had started going out with someone.

"Alright, Harry," Ginny called as she stepped unto the landing. "We have to be going!"

"Coming, Gin!"

Aunt Ginny chuckled as she regarded her niece. "You know where to Floo us if anything happens, which it won't," she added reassuringly. Victoire looked up from the couch and smiled shakily. She had agreed to baby sit for her aunt and uncle on her last Saturday night home. September first reared its' ugly head tomorrow morning.

"Harry can never tear himself away from the children," Ginny jerked her thumb in the direction of the staircase and rolled her eyes.

"Is it so terrible I love my children?" Harry asked, strolling down the last of the stairs and kissing his wife on the forehead. Ginny swatted at him playfully and told him to start the fire in the den.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Ginny wandered over to Victoire, looking at her shrewdly.

"I'm fine," Victoire lied, smiling as sweetly as she could. "Have fun tonight."

"Thanks, love," Ginny said, grinning as she waved goodnight.

Victoire sighed, within seconds the house was silent. Ginny and Harry had put the children to bed, with much protest from James, and Victoire was left alone with her thoughts once more. And her thoughts were too much for her to be alone with at the moment.

Victoire got up from the couch and paced the living room, looking up at the ceiling.

_Maybe I should check on them, just in case._

Victoire quietly ascended the stairs, the sounds of sleeping assailing her as she did. She peeked into the first room; James was slumbering in peace, albeit snoring slightly. Albus was directly across the hall, a frown plastered on his face as he tossed under his bed sheets, kicking them off in the process. Victoire crossed his room quietly to tug on the sheets and tuck them back in around him.

Albus stirred, but snuggled back in to the warmth of his bed, the frown slipping from his face. Victoire smiled down at him. He was going to miss his brother come tomorrow.

Victoire slipped out of the room and padded down the hall to Lily's. She crossed her arms and leant on the doorframe as she watched her younger cousin. A smile spread slowly across her face. Lily was absolutely adorable. She slept wrapped around a large stuffed Hippogriff, red hair splayed across her pillow.

"Cute, isn't she?"

Victoire jumped and knocked into the doorframe, her hand flying to her throat. She whipped around and collided with Teddy.

Victoire opened her mouth, angry and shocked and scared out of her mind but no sound came out. She felt about her neck and chest and then glared accusingly at Teddy.

"I silenced you in case you screamed," Teddy whispered, twirling his wand in his hand. "Wouldn't want to wake the kids."

Victoire glared and brushed past him, not sparing him another glance until they got downstairs. She strode into the living room and whirled to face him.

Teddy bit his lip, unsuccessful at containing his laughter. He was red in the face and sputtering. Victoire pointed at her neck and glowered.

"I don't know, Vic," Teddy chuckled, "I kind of like you like this, all demure and sedate." Victoire stomped her foot and crossed her arms. Teddy let out a loud guffaw.

_He is impossible!_

Victoire turned and flopped onto the couch, stretching out the full length of it and picking up the book she had discarded earlier.

"What's wrong, Vic," Teddy asked, laying down across from her and resting his feet on her stomach. "Not in the mood to play?" Victoire gave him a withering look.

"Okay, okay," Teddy sniggered, training his wand on her and releasing the spell.

"You're a prat," she whispered, pushing his feet off her stomach and unto the couch next to her.

"Hmm, that may be true," Teddy murmured, gazing at her affectionately. "But, I haven't seen you all summer and all you can do is call me names?"

Victoire felt a twinge of guilt until she remembered Teddy's new acquaintance. She frowned. Teddy regarded her curiously and then reached up to snatch the book from her hands.

"Studying already?" he asked, clearing his throat uncomfortably as he shifted on the sofa.

"Yes," Victoire answered, pulling her feet out from under him in an effort to sit up. He seized them and pulled them unto his chest.

"What's wrong? My feet smell?" Teddy asked, tilting his head and regarding Victoire. He was frowning at her, obviously unaware as to why Victoire was acting so coldly.

Victoire snorted and fixed him with a look. "I don't intend to do a sniff test."

He grabbed her foot and held it under his nose. "Well, yours don't." Victoire laughed and swatted at his leg.

"You're disgusting!"

"They're your feet!" he countered, grinning at her. Victoire scoffed and threw her book on the floor.

"What are you doing here?"

Teddy frowned, looking hurt. "Well, I stopped by Shell Cottage to wish you luck in the new school year and your Dad told me you were here so I thought I'd pop over. I'm sorry for startling you."

The feeling of guilt came back full force as Teddy bit his lip and watched her thoughtfully. She really had no right to be angry with him. He had never led her on, he was leading his own life, and she should be happy for him.

"I'm sorry, Ted," Victoire murmured, patting his leg. "You just scared me." Teddy grinned and shook her foot.

"No problem," he shrugged. "Just so long as you're not annoyed to see me." He peered at her through a turquoise fringe and Victoire thought she saw a glimmer of worry cross his features.

"Never," she assured him warmly and he smiled, sighing as he rest his head back on the arm of the sofa.

"So, did the little brats give you a hard time getting to bed?"

"No," Victoire laughed. "Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry put them to bed before they took off."

"And they're paying you for this?" Teddy scoffed. "You should give them their money back!"

"I'm down one perfectly good Saturday night," Victoire reasoned. "I could be out snogging some fantastic bloke instead of sitting here." Teddy frowned and took his head off the armrest to look at her. His hand had yet to relinquish her ankle and Victoire noticed his fingers begin to drift in small circles over her bare skin.

_Thank Merlin I shaved my legs today…_

"Roger write you?" Teddy asked, overly nonchalant as his left hand joined his right on Victoire foot.

"Hmm?"

_How are his fingers so damn distracting?_

"Roger Wells. The bloke that was hanging all over you in that corner over there not too long ago," Teddy said firmly, jerking his head in the direction of the corner of the living room she and the entire Quidditch team celebrated in the other night, the pad of Teddy's thumb running over the sole of Victoire's foot.

"Oh, that Roger," Victoire joked, biting back a moan as Teddy's fingers pressed into her skin, rubbing unyielding patterns.

"Yes, that Roger! And stop avoiding the subject," Teddy muttered.

"Why would you care if he did," Victoire prodded, refusing to meet his eyes for fear he'd see just how much pleasure she was receiving from his intoxicating foot massage.

"I don't trust him," Teddy mumbled.

"He was your Keeper!"

"And look what happened with the last one!"

Victoire laughed. "So, I'm to stay away from any and all potential Keepers? Is that what you're driving at?"

Teddy grunted and changed the subject. His fingers continued their ministrations, pressing and gliding over her skin, circling her ankle and sweeping across the plane of her foot. Victoire felt her body react so forcefully she could not help her mind wandering as she imagined what his touch could do in other, more intimate, areas of her body.

"How was that Veritaserum test?" Victoire interjected suddenly, cutting across a monologue Teddy was delivering which outlined the exercise regime for Aurors.

"Oh, erm," Teddy blushed, his fingers stilling on Victoire's ankle.

"Was it the get pissed-and-take-your-clothes-off kind of questions?" Victoire asked, jerking her ankle slightly in an effort to get him to continue his attentions. He tucked her foot under his arm and took up the other. Victoire had to bite her lip when his thumbs applied pressure to her heel as his fingers drifted over a pulse point.

"Actually, I think you got the wording spot on," Teddy admitted, grinning shyly at her.

"What did they ask you?" Victoire was fascinated. She knew her friend pretty well, not good enough to be informed about any girlfriends she reminded herself bitterly, but well enough that she didn't think there were any embarrassing skeletons hiding in Teddy's closets, nothing that would get him in trouble with the aptitude testers anyway.

Teddy rolled his eyes as he regarded her, squeezing each of her toes before rolling his knuckles down the bottom of her foot. Victoire let her head fall back on the armrest. "I wasn't kicked out so I couldn't have done too badly. It was embarrassing though."

"Did they ask you about girls?"

Teddy nodded.

"Like what? Fetishes?"

"Oi!" Teddy flicked her big toe and scowled. "You are far too inquisitive, young lady."

"They did!" Victoire exclaimed in wonder. "Why, which do you have?"

Teddy clicked his tongue and squeezed his eyes shut.

"You know I could just ask next time we play truth or dare."

Teddy scrunched his nose up and morphed away his blossoming flush and his light green hair.

"Speaking of which, why pink?"

"You are really pushing it tonight," Teddy released her foot and pinched the bridge of his nose. Victoire whimpered in protest, wagging her foot on his chest. Teddy looked at her in amusement.

"I can either continue doing that," he gestured to her foot, "or answer one of the truths. Pick." Victoire considered for a moment.

"I can bug you about the truths any old time, but this may be the last opportunity I have for a massage all year." Teddy grinned as he took up his task once more, trailing his fingers up past her ankle and rubbing the skin on her calf. Victoire murmured in approval.

"Although," she said, peering at him in amusement, "I suppose I could ask Roger—"

"Hey!" Teddy cried out, pinching her. Victoire giggled and pinched him right back.

"So, what was the most embarrassing question you had to answer?" Victoire asked after several moments of quiet. Teddy's hands were traveling up and down her calf now, stopping on her foot to offer occasional attention to the sole before drifting back up over the ankle, branding her skin with intricate patterns.

"I thought we were done talking about this."

"No, we were done talking about fetishes and pink hair, which, by the way, is one of mine," she winked at him playfully and he blinked.

"One of your what?" he asked blankly, staring at her.

"Fetishes, pink hair," she explained airily. "So what was it?"

"Huh?"

"The most embarrassing question?"

"Oh, erm," Teddy squirmed under her gaze and licked his lips. "Actually, it was whether I've ever had… er, sexual feelings for an underage witch or wizard."

Victoire burst out laughing and Teddy looked affronted.

"Well, which was it? Witch or wizard?"

"You little brat," Teddy hissed, yanking her foot and dragging her squealing half way down the sofa. His fingers dug under her knees, tickling her. Victoire laughed loudly.

"Teddy! Stop," Victoire gasped. "The kids!"

Teddy flourished his wand and silenced her with one flick.

"There, scream all you want. No one will hear you." Victoire attempted a pout but was quickly shaking with silent giggles as Teddy tickled her once more, stopping only when she had enough clarity to wiggle her fingers into his side.

"Okay, truce!" Teddy whimpered, squirming away from her and sitting up on the couch as he undid the silencing charm. Her legs were still lying across his lap and she leant back unto the couch, arms resting behind her head. He regarded her curiously and she grinned up at him, kicking her legs playfully.

"It was a witch, by the way," Teddy murmured.

"Hmm, I thought so," Victoire teased. Teddy cocked his head at her.

"It's supposed to…" Teddy broke off, embarrassed.

Victoire waved a hand at him, understanding his implications immediately. "Who hasn't been attracted to an underage person before, it wasn't that long ago that _you_ were underage."

"True," Teddy murmured, looking down at her from the corner of his eye and then sighing, letting his head fall back on the couch.

"Tired?" Victoire asked softly. Teddy smiled and shook his head.

"Not too badly."

"I'm glad you came tonight. I missed you," Victoire murmured, tugging on Teddy's arm and lacing her fingers with his. He glanced down at her quickly before looking back up at the ceiling.

"I'm glad I came too, Victoire."

Their interlocked hands came to rest on Victoire's stomach, and it wasn't until his pinky brushed against her skin that she noticed her shirt had ridden up in their struggle. Victoire swallowed with difficulty at the innocent feeling of his skin against hers. She wet her lips and gazed up at him.

His eyes were closed, as though he was concentrating on something, but she wanted to see him, wanted to look him right in the eye. She tugged gently on his hand and his lids flickered open.

And then there it was again, that _look_. The look that offered a thousand unsaid promises, that nearly convinced Victoire that Katie was right and her Aunt Ginny was a genius. A look that stilled Victoire's breathing and sped up her beating heart at the exact same moment, until the blinding image of a tall, slim, brown-haired girl danced into Victoire's mind and she broke away, clearing her throat and sitting up. Teddy flushed and pulled his hand from hers, turning suddenly when a noise was heard from the stairs.

"Victoire?" a small, sleepy voice called out into the night. "I can't sleep."

Albus was perched on the landing, shifting from foot to foot, his hair tousled and one hand rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Come on over, Al," Teddy said quietly, patting the small, but now empty, space between him and Victoire. Victoire opened her arms as the young child padded over, collapsing into her and resting his head in her lap.

"Hey, Ted," he murmured sleepily as he snuggled closer into his cousin. Victoire smiled down at him. Within minutes he was asleep again and Victoire glanced apologetically at Teddy.

Teddy was watching her, a strange expression on his face, and Victoire felt exposed. She was sure the overpowering emotion that was surging through her was visible, plain and open for anyone to see, and she blushed, her eyes drifting back down to the child asleep in her arms.

Teddy smiled gently, his hand reaching out to stroke the back of hers.

"I should be going," he whispered, not taking his eyes from her. Victoire nodded and smiled back as Teddy stood, she turned to watch him disappear into the den and noticed his arm raised, his wand extended.

Gentle light came drifting from the tip, circling the couch and settling in front of Victoire. She heard the whoosh of the Floo as the light unraveled, separating into strands and rearranging to form the words _I missed you too_ in soft golden light.

Victoire's breath caught in her chest as she whipped her head around to find Teddy. But, he had gone.

"Victoire!" Albus grumbled, burrowing his face into her in protest of her sudden movements. Victoire shushed him and squeezed him tighter, allowing him to drift to sleep as her mind sank into blissful oblivion, reviewing the night in detail and smiling when she thought of Teddy.


	16. Ancient Runes

Chapter Sixteen

Ancient Runes

Victoire had only heard from Teddy once since she returned to school three weeks prior. With the exception of a single note, hastily written and entitled to her and her siblings, Teddy had remained annoyingly silent.

_Victoire, Nicki, and Lou,_

_I was accepted into Auror Training today! I move to the Academy this weekend. Sorry, this note is short, but I'll write soon._

_Good luck this year to all of you!_

_Teddy_

Victoire's brow had wrinkled in confusion when she had unfolded the letter at breakfast, the owl that delivered it taking off as soon as she had detached the message.

"What's wrong, Vicki?" Louis had asked, thumping her on the back. "Great news for Ted, eh?"

"Yes, wonderful," Victoire returned, attempting a smile.

But it wasn't wonderful. He had not written her personally as he had all summer, not joked or teased, not asked any stupid questions about French translations or ribbed her about her love life.

Had things changed so much since she babysat at the Potter's that night?

Or was it _her_, the new girlfriend that Teddy had yet to mention. Was she the reason Teddy had been distancing himself from Victoire. Did she, like Emily, feel threatened by Teddy's close female friends?

Katie had been keeping up a steady stream of confidence-boosting speeches, everything from telling Victoire Ted was an idiot for not seeing what was right in front of him to tentatively suggesting that Victoire take a look around school, maybe move on…

Teddy had been right about one thing. Roger's attention was not dwindling in the slightest. He had replaced Jordan permanently as the Gryffindor Keeper, Dominique nearly laughing Jordan and Ryan off the pitch at trials. He was a nice enough bloke and Victoire found his company entertaining, but she could not commit to him, and even she realized it was unfair.

"Victoire?" Katie nudged her arm and Victoire broke from her daze, blinking back at her friend.

"Hmm?"

"That owl has been practically standing in your cereal for two minutes, are you going to take the letter?"

Dominique snorted into her porridge from across the table as Victoire hurriedly reached for the brown tawny, knocking over her pumpkin juice as she did.

"What's the matter with you?" Dominique asked, laughing as she mopped up the sticky mess. "Someone distracting you?" She glanced pointedly down the table, unfortunately to where Victoire had been staring off, and there sat Roger, thankfully unaware of Dominique suggestive gaze.

"No," Victoire sighed, too distracted to even blush as she finally untied the post. The letter was sealed and Victoire immediately recognized the messy scrawl that addressed the note to her.

"Who's it from," Katie asked, leaning over towards Victoire.

"Teddy," Victoire whispered back, she was fully aware that Dominique was watching them suspiciously. She had even put her spoon down to stare at her sister. Louis, as always, was completely ignorant, munching through toast as Jake and he hurried to complete the homework that was due that morning.

"Katie?" Louis whined, turning on them with great puppy-dog eyes. "Could you lend us a hand, here?"

Dominique and Victoire rolled their eyes and under cover of Katie reaching in her bag to pull out a book, Victoire left the table.

She needed to get away, to be alone and free from prying eyes so she could peruse Teddy's correspondence in peace. She couldn't fool herself into believing he had anything personal or intimate to say, but she couldn't guarantee her eyes, her lips, her traitorous body wouldn't give her away to the sister who had been watching her so shrewdly or the best friend who had been advising her so wisely to just move on.

Because no matter how hard she tried, Teddy's blue eyes would haunt her in her sleep, tease her body into believing he did care. And night after night an all too familiar ache would pull at her when she remembered his hand resting on the soft skin by her naval, remembered his breath washing over her every time he brushed close to her, remembered his lips, plush and wet, and her own mind pleading him to just press those lips to hers, to kiss her and never stop.

Victoire pulled a ragged breath.

_Not now Victoire! Not in the middle of the corridor!_

She shook her head and sped up, eager to read his reply. She had written him last week, angry that he had not contacted her. Her note was friendly enough, if not a little cold, and she had ended with a rather rash statement in French, a statement her mother would ground her for if she ever got the chance to read it.

"He barely has time to write, let alone find a translator," Victoire had reasoned with herself as she had watched the school owl carry her letter into the dawn earlier that week. It had relieved a certain amount of stress and anxiety, yelling at Teddy for taunting her so and knowing he would have no way to decipher it.

"Wait up, Vicki," a voice called from down the hall. Victoire closed her eyes and hurried up, determine to ignore her sister.

"Not so fast," Dominique chided as she jogged up to her sister. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Victoire returned smoothly, brushing past a group of fourth year Hufflepuffs on her way to the dormitory.

"Bollocks," Dominique snorted, putting a hand out to stop her sister. Victoire shrugged it off and muttered the password to the Fat Lady. Dominique trailed behind, hands linked behind her back, annoyingly determined to ignore her sisters' attempts to snub her. When Victoire tried to shut the door to her dormitory in her face, Dominique stuck a foot out and the door bounced right back at Victoire.

"Serves you right," Dominique said, muffling a chuckle. "You shouldn't try to ditch your poor, defenseless, younger sister."

"Defenseless my arse," Victoire mumbled, rubbing her forehead from the sharp blow of the back-swinging door. "What do you want?"

"You've been acting weird," Dominique shrugged, flopping on her sister's bed and picking up a nearby magazine to flip through.

"So you decided to assault me with my own door?" Victoire snapped. Her forehead did hurt quite a bit.

"What's been going on with you? It's been all this year," Dominique observed shrewdly, ignoring Victoire's jibes.

Victoire shrugged, snatching the magazine back and throwing it in her trunk.

"Is it just an obsession with Keepers?"

Victoire laughed, a mirthless hollow laugh. How she wished it were that simple. Just snog Roger, get Teddy completely out of her system.

"More like an obsession with Chasers," Victoire mumbled, unconsciously gazing at the letter now crinkled in her hand.

"What?" Dominique sat up sharply and glared at her sister. "Jake!"

"Hmm? No not Jake!" Victoire stared at her sister in alarm, she had gotten entirely too angry and flushed at the thought of Victoire chasing after Jake.

"Well, that only leaves me and that third year, and I'm supposing it's not either," Dominique quipped nastily, still eyeing Victoire.

"It's not Jake, you great git," Victoire groaned in exasperation. "Will you just get out of here so I can read my mail in peace?"

Dominique frowned, slowly sitting up from her sisters' bed.

"You can tell me, you know," she said slowly. "I'm not some tattling child anymore. I'm your sister and I can tell something is wrong."

Victoire sighed but clamped her mouth shut. She had no intention of telling Dominique anything.

"Fine," Dominique huffed, jumping up from the bed and striding across the room, slamming the door in her wake. Victoire felt a twinge of guilt. These past weeks had been so ridiculously frustrating. No Teddy, too much Roger, grumpy siblings, and the hopeless feeling that maybe this attraction to Teddy was deeper even than Victoire had ever imagined it to be. She felt tears threatening to fall and she slumped on her bed, ripping the letter open and swiping at her eyes.

_Victoire, _

_It took me a whole week to find someone to translate that for me, and you should be spanked, you rotten girl! Those were terrible things to call someone._

Victoire felt her breath catch in her throat. She had felt very sure that Teddy wouldn't even bother to decipher her French. Dammit!

_But, here's the problem. I have no idea who you are talking about. What little putain do you mean? And when did you see us? For the record, I'm not dating anyone. I haven't even had time to write you, let alone manage a good snog!_

_However, your absurd note was the sweetest and most amusing thing I've had to deal with all week. Sorry it took me so long to write, I'll do better next time. _

_By the way, no matter how many times you write it, I'm not answering that 'pink hair' question until you answer one of mine. Have fun trying to translate this, brat! (Oh, and I wouldn't ask a professor, if you know what I mean…)_

_Missing you,_

_Teddy_

Ancient Runes. Teddy had written his postscript, two whole sentences, in Ancient Runes. Victoire hated Ancient Runes and had never studied them. Her father and mother knew them, fluently in fact after all those years working for Gringotts. Victoire snorted at the idea of showing Teddy's encryption to them, if Teddy warned her against letting the teachers see it, the message was certainly not fit for her parents either. Katie never took the class and she was pretty certain her Aunt Ginny had avoided it as well.

There was only once person Victoire could think of that could help to translate Teddy's message and Victoire had just thrown her unceremoniously from the room.

Victoire groaned as she lay back on her bed.

He knew she would have no way of figuring this out without asking Dominique and he just wanted to make her squirm. Now she'd have to tell Dominique all about Diagon Alley, the pink hair, and explain away whatever the embarrassing message Teddy had scrawled to her meant.

_Teddy is such an arse._

~*~

"So just ask Nicki," Katie reasoned as she pulled on her gloves and donned her Gryffindor scarf. The first game of the year was just an hour away. Dominique had been in less than high spirits since Victoire had kicked her from her bedroom in her rush to read, what she now knew to be, a thoroughly irritating letter.

"She's in a strop," Victoire grumbled, shoving her arms through her jacket sleeves.

"She won't be after this win," Katie pointed out. "Slytherin's the big one."

"I know. I can't believe we have to play them first." Victoire actually felt bad for her sister. It couldn't be easy to be the youngest captain that Gryffindor had ever seen. She was barely fifteen and had been in charge of trials, victim to vicious whisperings, and was now about to play to support her decisions for player positions. Victoire was glad nothing that momentous had ever been left in her hands.

Victoire and Katie joined the throng pouring from the Great Hall into the brilliant sunlight.

"I don't care how dedicated she is, there's no way she can pull this off," a smug looking Slytherin muttered as she pushed passed Victoire.

"She's not that great anyway, no matter how butch she is…"

Victoire felt Katie's hand wrap around her wrist, unsure as to whether or not she was restraining her wand arm or attempting to reassure her.

"Katie, wouldn't you agree that some would say that being the youngest Quidditch Captain _ever_ would have to mean that one knew what they were doing," Victoire said loudly and Katie's grip on her wrist tightened. Victoire stopped right behind the offensive girl, younger students knocking into her as they attempted to push past.

The Slytherin girl tossed her hair and sniffed at Victoire in an obnoxious manner before grabbing her friend's arm. "Let's get out of earshot from the gender bender's sister."

Victoire cried out in anger, wrenching her arm from Katie's grasp and reaching for her wand.

"Hold on there, love," Roger gasped, appearing out of nowhere and taking hold of Victoire's arms. He struggled to back her off the path to the stadium and the Slytherin girls laughed coldly as they continued their descent. By the time he had managed to push her into a nearby copse of trees, Victoire's arms were crossed in front of her, Roger securing them at the wrists as he pulled the back her struggling body into his front.

"All right, Vicki?" he whispered in her ear, slowly releasing her wrists and bringing his arms around to encompass her. Victoire was breathing heavily, her hair was mussed, and she still felt very real anger surging through her bloodstream.

"What an effing bint!" Victoire hissed, twisting in Roger's hold to glare back at the path. The taunting Slytherin's were gone and she could just make out Katie continuing down the path, obviously keen to allow Roger a few moments alone with Victoire.

"I heard the last part, and she is a bint, you're right," Roger soothed, turning Victoire in his arms and using one hand to tuck her hair behind her ear.

Victoire sucked in a breath. Roger was very close to her, she could feel his breath, count the freckles that dotted across the bridge of his nose, smell his aftershave.

And his eyes, they weren't blue. They were green, bright green and inquisitive, searching hers. He licked his lips and his head lowered.

And for a moment, a brief mind-numbing moment, Victoire almost let him kiss her.

Instead, she turned her head and pushed against his chest, halting his progress. He blinked and looked down at her, clearing his throat before he released her arms.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," he muttered, stepping back.

"No, it's—"

_It's what, Victoire? It's Teddy again? A nice bloke can't snog you because you're waiting for some dolt that still calls you 'brat?'_

"I'm sorry, Roger, I don't know what's wrong with me, I just… I can't right now." Victoire bit her lip and gazed up at Roger. His throat was bobbing and he nodded, refusing to meet her eyes.

"It's okay, I understand."

Victoire snorted. "No you don't! How could you? I don't even understand it."

He chuckled nervously and met her eyes. She reached for his hand and he allowed her to take it, interlacing his fingers with hers.

"I really am sorry, Roger," she whispered, eyeing him in self-doubt and remorse. "You're a fantastic bloke and any girl would be lucky to have you, but I'm in a very strange place right now and—"

The Hogwarts band had begun, rousing strains were floating from the pitch and Roger started guiltily.

"You have to go," Victoire murmured, reaching up on her toes to kiss Roger's cheek. "Good luck."

He touched the place her lips had landed and smiled. "Thanks Vicki."

Victoire shrugged and grinned as he pulled his hand from hers. Roger turned and sprinted to the pitch.


	17. Conversation Amongst Owls

Chapter Seventeen

Conversation Amongst Owls

A celebration was in full swing when Katie and Victoire pushed through the portrait hole. James Potter, Fred Weasley, and several other first years were bouncing off the couch cushions and mimicking the best of the plays they had just seen. A general cheer had risen when Dominique entered behind Victoire, the crowd surged to lift her up and Dominique complied, flushing when she landed on the shoulders of two seventh year boys. She seemed completely overwhelmed by the attention.

Louis ran up to the crowd and dragged his sister down by the ankle. She landed in his arms and he hugged her fiercely, Dominique's head thrown back in laughter.

"Leave them to it," Katie whispered as she tugged on Victoire's arm. Victoire knew this had been coming. Katie had smirked at her throughout the entire game, not even Victoire telling her to focus on Louis and 'shut it' had any effect. She had no idea how she was going to explain this to Katie, explain why she had pushed Roger away, because if she so much as whispered the word 'Teddy,' she knew she would never hear the end of it.

"Well?" Katie prompted after pulling Victoire to the drink table. "What happened?"

Victoire cleared her throat and reached for a butterbeer.

"You're not getting out of this," Katie insisted, crossing her arms.

"He tried to kiss me."

The glee on Katie's face quickly slipped. "What do you mean 'tried?'"

"I didn't let him is what I mean," Victoire mumbled, twisting the cap off her bottle and taking a tentative sip.

"And why the hell not?" Katie demanded, looking her straight in the eye.

"Erm…" Victoire paused, shifting uncomfortably. "Oh, hey Louis!"

Her brother was striding to them, swaggering confidently in the wake of the victory.

"Hey Vicki! Katie!" Louis swung his arm over Katie's shoulder, squeezing her affectionately. Victoire raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"You were brilliant, Lou," Victoire said, elbowing Katie. "Wasn't he?"

"Oh, yes. Absolutely fantastic," Katie gushed, biting down on her lip. Louis grinned down at her.

"Drink Katie?" Louis produced the same flask that had caused so much trouble for Victoire last New Year's, no doubt filled once more with firewhiskey.

"Oh," Katie jumped slightly as Louis took a long pull, smacking his lips appreciatively. He smiled at her and offered the flask. Katie looked from Victoire to Louis to the silver container, a blush creeping up her neckline. Victoire smirked, glad the conversation had been switched from her own pathetic love life to Katie's.

Katie wrapped her hand around Louis's and drew the flask nearer her mouth. Louis assisted her in pouring the fiery liquid and Katie coughed and sputtered.

Louis used the arm that was formerly wrapped around her shoulders to pat her back.

"Vicki?" Louis asked, nodding to the flask.

"No, no thanks," Victoire shook her head. "I've sworn off the stuff." Louis shrugged.

Victoire craned her neck to take in the crowd filling the Common Room. Roger had a group of girls surrounding him in a nearby corner. Victoire felt a twinge of sadness but pushed it back immediately. He deserved to be happy, even if she refused to let it be with her. Dominique and Jake were holding court in the center of the room, James and Fred bouncing around at their feet. Happiness and cheer were exuding from everyone in the room. Everyone except Victoire, she just couldn't shake this restless, tense feeling that had taken over her body in the past month.

Her moody thoughts were interrupted by a squeak. Katie looked flushed and Victoire glanced over her shrewdly. Louis's hand had drifted from her back to her waistline, and he was currently tugging her closer.

"C'mon Katie," Louis urged cheerfully. "Let's get that game of alcoholic Exploding Snap together again." Katie gulped and nodded, looking over at Victoire who just waggled her eyebrows in response.

Victoire glanced once more about the room. Dominique was looking her way. Victoire smiled weakly and Dominique gave a faltering grin in response.

Victoire had not lied when she told Katie her sister was 'in a strop.' In all actuality, it was a tad more than a strop. She hadn't spoken to Victoire since their fight earlier that week. Victoire felt terribly guilty. She knew Dominique was more upset because Victoire wouldn't tell her what was wrong; it had nothing to do with how she had spoken to her. After all, they were sisters and had fought worse than this. But it was a slap in the face that Victoire had refused to tell Dominique what was bothering her.

Victoire took another half-hearted sip of her butterbeer before giving up the victory celebration as a bad job. She took the staircase two at a time, grabbed her stationary and quill, and slipped through the crowd.

The hall was silent as the portrait swung shut behind her, encapsulating the noise of merriment in the Common Room. Victoire sighed in relief, shuffling her belongings about in her arms so she could reach one hand into her pocket and wrap her fingers around the note that had resided there all week.

_It's all his fault!_

Victoire brooded as she meandered down the hall, ignoring the applause and congratulations shouted from Gryffindor supportive paintings.

Her fingers crinkled into the letter in her pocket, wearing the wrinkled parchment.

_I could be in there getting thoroughly snogged by Roger, I would still be talking with Nicki, I could stand by teasing Katie as Lou drove her crazy…_

Instead all Victoire could seem to think about was Teddy and her feet shuffled as they carried her to the owlery.

Light sifted through the tall, bare windows in the circular room. Owls of every shape and size were shifting on their perches. Some were sleeping, beady eyes closed and heads tucked into ruffled feathers; some watched dolefully as Victoire entered, perhaps anticipating their need.

The floor crunched under Victoire's feet as she made her way through the muck on the ground to the nearest window. She cleared the sill of straw, propped her stationary and quill in the corner, and curled up in the nook. The sun was drooping lower in the sky, dipping into the tree line and illuminating the Black Lake.

Some would think that when Victoire said she felt comfortable by the water that meant she would retreat to the shores of the lake when the feelings of melancholy overwhelmed her. But whenever she was near the lake she was reminded with crushing succinctness that it was not home, it was not the ocean. The salty breeze did not assail her nostrils, no waves lapped at the shore, no seagulls called into the sky.

No, it was better from the owlery. From there she could pretend the glassy surface was home. From there she could stare at the depths and pretend she was overlooking the ocean from the cliff on which her house was perched.

And best of all, from there she could be alone.

Victoire drew her knees up, reaching for her quill and pulling out a piece of parchment. She sucked on the end of her writing instrument before perching it above the header of her letter.

She knew to whom she wanted to write, of course she did. But she still had no idea what to say.

~*~

The sky had darkened and the moon was casting a soft glow over the ripples of the lake and all Victoire had managed to do was write Teddy's name in overly elaborate doodles and swirls on the top of the parchment. Sighing she extracted his last letter and unfolded it, exposing his messy scrawl to the moonlight.

"Are you okay?"

Victoire jumped at the soft voice that echoed through the silence of the owlery. Dominique was picking her way through, stumbling slightly, but making a determined line towards her sister.

"Why aren't you celebrating?" Victoire asked, feeling guilty that Dominique had left the party to tend to her.

"Hmm," Dominique hummed, moving Victoire's belongings to the floor and dropping unto the windowsill next to her. "One of my best mates was missing so I figured I'd go look for her."

Victoire felt her chest tighten and she grinned at her sister. Dominique chuckled, feet swinging into the stone wall on which she was perched. A cool breeze floated through the open window, settling around Victoire and Dominique.

"Brought you a jumper," Dominique mumbled, offering the garment.

"Thanks," Victoire whispered, taking the jersey from her sister and slipping it over her head. She hadn't realized how cold it had become until the jumper settled over her, enveloping her in it's warmth. "You didn't have to come."

"I know," Dominique shrugged, glancing at Victoire from the corner of her eye. "But I was worried about you."

Victoire sighed and turned her head to watch the swells of the Black Lake rise and fall with the restless movements of the Giant Squid.

"I'm sorry Nicki. I was a bitch the other day."

Dominique snorted. "Yeah, you were."

Victoire rolled her eyes and drew her knees closer to her chest. "You weren't exactly a saint either. What was all that business about Jake?"

"You said you fancied a Chaser," Dominique mumbled, picking moodily at the sleeve of her jersey.

Victoire took a deep breath. She knew she should explain herself to Dominique. Her sister had been offended and hurt when Victoire had refused to tell her what was wrong. And although she knew she didn't _have_ to tell her, that Dominique would respect Victoire's request of privacy, she also knew it would go a long way in establishing an adult and trusting relationship with the little sister who was so very different from her. Victoire withdrew the letter Teddy had written to her and shoved it into Dominique's hand.

"What's this?" Dominique's eyebrows knit together as she looked down at the piece of tatty parchment.

"Read it," Victoire instructed, turning to watch the sleeping owls. Most were hunting, but the few that had remained perched on their stone homes had heads tucked into wings and were dutifully ignoring the two teenage girls.

After a moment or two of silence, interrupted by only the occasional hooting, Dominique glanced inquisitively at her sister.

"I don't get it, why would you care?"

Victoire looked up sharply. "Why would I care about what?"

Dominique flattened out the parchment and pointed to the Ancient Runes, opening her mouth to speak.

"I can't read that part," Victoire interrupted, shaking her head. She still had no idea what Teddy had written.

"Oh!" Dominique exclaimed in surprise. "Why didn't you get someone to help you?"

"You're the only one I know well enough to trust and…" Victoire trailed off and Dominique bit her lip, she understood what her sister was saying.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" she asked softly. Victoire nodded and Dominique cleared her throat.

"It reads 'Why would you even care if I were dating someone? Wouldn't ask except you seemed awfully interested.'" Dominique stopped and looked up to her sister. "So, why would you care?"

Victoire's chest felt very tight and it was suddenly difficult to breath.

_Did he know?_

She rubbed her hands together, noting internally that her palms seemed sweaty despite the cool night air.

"Victoire?" Dominique prompted, nudging her knee. Victoire looked over at her sister and she knew her eyes would betray her soon enough anyway.

"I'm in love with Teddy," she whispered.

"What?" Dominique jumped back in surprise, startling the owls and causing them to hoot at her indignantly.

Victoire laughed the first laugh she could remember in a long while. It all seemed so clear, so vivid, and so _right_. She was in love with Teddy. It was the first time she had admitted it to herself and now she felt as though she could shout it from the highest parapet.

"Wait, Ted? Teddy Lupin?"

Victoire bit her lip against a threatening giggle and nodded. "Teddy Lupin," she confirmed, blushing as she ducked behind her hair and glanced once more towards the Black Lake.

"But… but he's Teddy!"

"Mhmm," Victoire agreed. "He's Teddy. He's my best mate and two years older than me and treats me better than anyone I've ever known and teases me and…"

Victoire sighed as the crushing reality of her situation once more reared its ugly head.

"And?" Dominique asked, leaning back against the wall. Victoire almost laughed again at the absurd look of shock and confusion plastered across her sister's face.

"And don't worry because he has absolutely no interest in me."

Dominique glanced down at the letter in her hand and then back up at her sister. Victoire felt bitterness lick at her insides. Here she has to go and fall in love with the git. It wasn't fair. A passing fancy, even a lustful attraction she could handle, but love…

_What do I know about love?_

She knew that every time she saw him her insides soared, every time he brushed her hand she felt weak, every time he stared into her eyes she couldn't look away. Everything felt right when he was near, she felt right, felt whole.

And that was it, wasn't it? She couldn't imagine her life without him in it. Hell, the past three weeks had been torture not hearing from him.

"And, it's love?" Dominique asked timidly. "You're sure?"

Victoire smiled sadly and nodded, not altogether surprised to feel tears forming in her eyes. What did surprise her was Dominique scooting over on the sill and wrapping her arms around her. She didn't speak, just held on tightly and Victoire dropped her head on her shoulder, letting a few teardrops fall without any embarrassment.

Victoire pulled back after a minute, wiping her eyes with the corner of her sleeve. Dominique looked back down at the letter Teddy had written.

"He does care for you," she murmured. "That much is obvious."

"Well, of course," Victoire said thickly. "I care for you and Louis too but that doesn't mean—"

Dominique frowned. "It just seems that he's… I don't know, _flirting_."

Victoire laughed. "That's just how we talk to each other."

"Well you don't flirt with Louis or me."

Victoire wrinkled her nose. "Of course not, you dolt!"

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Dominique sat up straight and fixed her sister with a challenging look.

"Do?" Victoire stared at her sister in alarm. "Nothing, what can I do?"

"You could snog him senseless," Dominique offered, shrugging.

"Oh yes, that would go over well," Victoire scoffed. "Come here Teddy, let me just stick my tongue down your throat for a bit."

"Eww, Victoire!" Dominique recoiled, pulling a face. Victoire rolled her eyes.

"Not like you haven't done as much…"

Dominique scowled. "Not with a bloke that's practically my brother!"

Victoire laughed quietly. "True," she conceded, staring down at the blank parchment she was still gripping with Teddy's name flourishing in the header. Dominique peered over the top.

"Is that what you've been doing?" she asked gently, tugging the parchment lower so she could get a good look. "All this time?"

Victoire nodded. "I miss him so much," she whispered, looking pleadingly into her sister's eyes, wanting her to understand. Dominique inclined her head to Victoire.

"You should tell him. Be honest."

Victoire snorted.

"If you two are as good friends as you claim to be, even if he doesn't return the feeling, your friendship would survive."

Victoire looked out the window and into the firmament. She couldn't deny that that same argument had been running rampart in her brain for some time. And she wanted to kiss him, wanted to show him, wanted to tell him just exactly how she felt.

But, could she put herself out there, could she handle it if he rejected her? Would he speak to her again or just avoid her?

"You're right, I know, but…"

"But?"

One thing for certain, she couldn't put it in a letter, couldn't handle the week's wait while he took his time responding.

"But, not in a letter," Victoire said firmly. "Maybe the next time I see him, if I still feel the same—"

"If it really is love, you will," Dominique interrupted, nodding her head wisely.

"When did you become so smart?" Victoire teased, nudging her sister with her knee. Dominique blushed.

"So, you should write him back, answer that question in some way and get your answer to," Dominique paused to peruse the letter, "the 'pink question.'"

Victoire opened her mouth to explain but Dominique waved her off.

"You don't have to explain," she insisted. "Just…" she ducked her head shyly.

"Just?" Victoire encouraged, flicking her sister.

"Just tell me when you're dating?" Dominique asked shyly. "I'd like to know." Victoire jumped on her sister with a hug.

"I promise, brat," she teased. Dominique grinned as she stood to leave, brushing herself off in the process and warning Victoire not to stay too much longer.

"Or I'll send Lou after you, and he won't be nearly as sensitive!"

Victoire laughed as she waved her sister goodnight but Dominique stayed rooted by the doorframe.

"Oh, and Victoire?"

Victoire looked up enquiringly.

"I heard about what you said to that Slytherin bitch before the match, Katie told me." Victoire nodded slowly.

"She's a bint."

"Yeah, well, thanks," Dominique murmured, smiling as she disappeared through the doorway.

Victoire grinned, feeling more than a little relieved that she and her sister were speaking again and staring back down at the elaborate squiggles of Teddy's name. She crumpled that parchment up and took out a fresh sheet.

_Teddy, _

_I couldn't care less that you have a girlfriend, just couldn't believe you'd refuse to tell me such a..._

Victoire paused and looked down at her script, her sisters' echoing words of 'be honest' ringing in her mind. She crumpled up that sheet as well and threw it on the ground, starting fresh once more.

_Teddy, _

_I saw you and some lovely woman in Diagon Alley, shopping in the apothecary, and I'm sorry I used those words. I honestly never thought you'd take the time to decipher it. I know you're busy. _

_And, of course I'd care if you were dating someone. No matter how far away you are, you're still my best mate and I need to make sure no little putain takes advantage of how sweet you are. _

_So, now that I answered that question, time to answer one of mine! You have your pick: which fetish or why pink. Choose carefully but don't take forever about it!_

_Glad to hear everything's going well, but it seems a shame that my ridiculous letter was the 'most amusing' thing you had to deal with all week. Maybe we should find you a girlfriend!_

_Love Always,_

_Victoire_

Victoire called for a school owl, sealed the letter, tied it to the owl's foot and watched him soar into the night sky.


	18. Hide and Seek

Chapter Eighteen

Hide and Seek

The last of a calm and balmy fall quickly gave way to an unforgiving winter. Victoire now watched the mail weekly for Teddy's unfailing post. He had responded with enthusiasm to the letter she had sent that night in the owlery and Victoire had thanked Merlin, as well as Dominique, for listening to the advice she had offered.

"Told you so," Dominique sniffed, stabbing sausage with her fork the day Teddy's response came. Victoire had been far too excited at receiving such a prompt reply that she ripped the letter open right at the breakfast table, to hell with the onlookers. Katie just shook her head.

"I don't get it, Roger's a nice bloke," she had mumbled, looking over Victoire's shoulder.

"So is Tom, but you turned him down cold yesterday," Dominique retorted, eyeing Katie suspiciously. Katie stopped talking and ate her breakfast following that.

_Vicki, _

_You saw me with Morgan, a fellow Auror hopeful. She's lovely all right, but she has an obnoxious laugh, all high pitched and whiny. That's terrible of me, isn't it? Ah well, we'll just say she's not my type. I prefer more demure, sedate birds._

_I see our truth contest is back in full swing, which is fine by me! So here it is, I pick 'which fetish.' To which, unfortunately for you, my answer is that I have none. No classified fetishes on record. Not to say I don't have any particular bits that I fancy, just nothing pervy or interesting like falling in love with a shoe. I'm ashamed you'd think I'd have one! Which, of course, means you must have one…_

_So, your questions, you have a choice of two:_

_Which is your fetish, or if you have none, which bit do you find most attractive? Or, has Roger snogged you yet?_

_Always,_

_Teddy_

"If that's not flirting, I don't know what is," Dominique mumbled to Victoire halfway through a bite of toast. Victoire bit her lip.

It certainly did seem like flirting. Victoire had not missed the reference to 'demure, sedate birds.' It was exactly what Teddy had called her, teasing her when he had her silenced at the Potter's that night. But, could it really mean anything, or was he just taking the mickey yet again?

Victoire had wasted no time in responding, racing to the owlery between classes with a letter she had written in Charms under cover of Katie's noisy and messy attempt at the Augumenti Charm.

_Ted, _

_First let me say that those are unfair questions. The first question is really two and you know it's against the rules to do that! But, unlike you, I will take the mature and high ground. First, no, I do not have any actual fetishes. (You should have known that, you git!) Second, eyes, mostly blue. Third, he tried. _

_Hope that exercise regimen is doing you some good, you're too scrawny as it is. And be nice to poor Morgan, it's not her fault you're so judgmental!_

_Why pink?_

_Love,_

_Vicki_

"A bit too obvious?" Victoire asked Katie after showing her the letter. Katie's eyes were wide in shock and, possibly, admiration.

"Well, yes," she said, staring down at Victoire's script. "But, I think you should send it."

She had. And Teddy was quick to reply once again, complaining that not even giving him the choice between questions was unfair and just because she was feeling brave did not mean he was. As a result, she didn't get her answer and she had resolved to ask two questions next time.

Teddy's insisted avoidance of the pink hair question had resulted in him answering some rather awkward queries. So far, Victoire had learned that the worst Every Flavor Bean he had ever eaten was rotten cabbage, his most embarrassing moment occurred when his grandmother caught him staring at a Playwitch magazine, and, when Victoire was feeling truly adventurous and wanted to push him, she found out that he had not yet shagged anyone. She still couldn't believe he'd answered that question instead of why his hair had morphed pink.

"It's either something really important and personal, or he's just building it up to annoy me," she mused as she tore open another letter and perused it. Lately, she'd been skipping the whole of the letter just to find out which question he'd answered in the postscript and then read the body.

_P.S. I can't believe you don't remember. My first kiss was with you._

Victoire started slightly at his untidy scrawl. She had asked him who his first kiss was with, completely forgetting all about that day, the day before Teddy left for Hogwarts for the first time. She had been crying, upset that he was leaving her, and he had promised to write. They were at his house, wandering through the garden, and he stopped suddenly, held her by the shoulders, and pecked her right on the lips. It had been her first kiss too.

A slow smile crept across her face as her eyes skipped up the page to read his letter from the beginning. He seemed happy in his correspondence, pleased with how his training was proceeding though looking forward to the break over the holidays. Victoire laughed out loud at the last line, a desperate plea from Teddy.

_We've done the truth thing for far too many letters. Don't you think it's time we switch to dares? Please?_

Victoire grinned as she took out a fresh sheet of parchment and dipped her quill for her response. She started with updating Teddy on Hogwarts' news and greetings from her siblings before moving on to gossip about the family. She bit her lip as she contemplated her ending.

_No question this time? You must be feeling awfully confident about the switch to dares…_

_Well, here it is: I dare you to show up at Grandmum Weasley's Christmas dinner. (I'm sure you and your grandmum have already been invited anyway.) See you there!_

_Love,_

_Victoire_

Victoire sent her last correspondence into the snowy night air, doubting Teddy would have time to respond before the break, but knowing she would see him in less than a week anyway. This thought was cause for simultaneous joy and trepidation. She hadn't seen him in four months, and although they wrote, and Dominique insisted flirted, there was a safety to it, a distance that meant no matter what was written they both knew that nothing could be acted upon. That barrier would no longer exist in Grandmum Weasley's overcrowded kitchen and Victoire was unsure of how she felt about that.

It was easy to pretend Teddy was flirting with her when she read through his letters, especially with an obnoxious younger sister offering an I-told-you-so kind of face every time an owl arrived. Seeing him, talking with him, laughing with him could prove to be an altogether different experience. They were so comfortable around each other, as though the events of the past year had pushed them so far past embarrassment that nothing could fluster either of them. What if all the playful banter was just that, banter?

_It'll be one hell of a spring semester._

Victoire had come to rely on his weekly letters, more so than she would admit to Katie or Dominique. But seeing that Ministry owl zooming through the Great Hall at breakfast always ensured that she had a fantastic day, no matter how many classes she had with Slytherins, how many essays were due, or how many tests were to be taken.

Victoire sighed as she watch the brown tawny become not so much as a speck in the snow dotted sky. It wouldn't be long now before she found out for sure.

~*~

"Pass the pudding?" Hugo nudged Victoire and gestured with his fork half way down the table.

The whole of the Weasley and Potter family, along with Teddy and his grandmum, were squished around a magically enlarged kitchen table, having just enjoyed a delectable dinner and now sampling some of the best Molly Weasley had to offer by way of deserts.

The bubble of anticipation that had been floating in Victoire's chest that entire afternoon burst, floating in tendrils throughout her entire body, immediately upon seeing Teddy. His hair was a festive combination of red and green, matching a ridiculous looking sweater that he later mumbled his grandmum made him wear. The thought of an Auror-in-training being made to wear a ludicrous sweater by their grandmum made Victoire giggle, to which Teddy took the highest offense.

Teddy had shook Bill and Louis's hands, kissed Fleur on the cheek and hugged both Victoire and Dominique.

"I've missed you," Teddy murmured into Victoire's shoulder as he pulled her into an embrace. She inhaled deeply against his chest; he smelled incredible, crisp and clean and warm. She had to restrain herself from nuzzling deeper into him, remind herself that her whole family was watching.

Now, he was sitting at the other end of the table, separated from Victoire by half the family. She had tried to keep her eyes on her own plate and avoid staring at him. Aunt Ginny was smirking in her direction, eyeing her and then glancing towards Teddy. Victoire frowned once at her and she burst out laughing. To which Ginny explained to a confused-looking Harry that she just thought about something funny that happened at work.

Teddy's training was paying off, Victoire could tell even from her position at the other end of the table. He looked muscular, bigger than Victoire remembered, solid. He had a confidence about him that was stronger than anything he exuded while at Hogwarts.

"Victoire! Pudding!"

"Hmm?" Victoire glanced down, confused. Her younger cousin was waiting impatiently for her to grab the desert and pass it to him. "Oh, sorry Hugo."

Desert finished in the usual frenzy, Molly flicking her wand lazily at the table and clearing the dishes in one go.

"We'll save the cleaning for later," she insisted, shooing Hermione and Audrey into the den ahead of her, cutting off their attempts to get to the pile of dishes in the sink.

"Mum, we'll be upstairs," James shouted as he and the entire horde of younger Weasley and Potter cousins raced up the stairs. Uncle Harry had one arm around Teddy and was leading him to the den, summoning a glass of firewhiskey from the sidebar as he went.

"What do you reckon?" Louis asked, flexing his arms in front of him as he eyed his sisters. Dominique shrugged, watching Victoire.

Victoire was torn. She wanted to follow Teddy, go into the den and sip firewhiskey, act like she belonged in a room full of prosperously employed adults.

But, she knew the reality. She was a Hogwarts student, with one and half years left, and though she felt too old to be playing hide-and-seek with her younger cousins, sitting alone in the kitchen didn't have much appeal either.

"Let's go," she sighed, getting up from that table and trouping towards the stairs. As she passed the den, she noticed Teddy completely engrossed in a conversation with her Uncles Percy, Harry, and Charlie.

Victoire and her siblings reached the top of the stairs at the end of James' traditional Hide-and-Seek rules speech.

"Ah, it wasn't so long ago," Louis grinned, reminiscing a time in which it was his job to give that speech to all of the younger cousins. He passed it on to James several years ago, with the strict instructions that he pass it on when the time came.

"…so no attic and no first floor!" James insisted.

"Who would hide in that creepy old attic with that ghoul?" Roxanne shuddered and leant closer to her older brother Fred.

"I would!" Lily puffed her chest out. "But, it's against the rules," she added meekly at the stern look from James.

"All right," James said importantly, drawing all attention back to himself. "Al will go first. Count to fifty."

Albus gave him a dirty look at being selected 'it' first, but turned obligingly into a corner and began very loudly, "One, two…"

The children scattered. Louis threw Dominique an amused look before taking off down the stairs, she laughed and followed.

"Coming Victoire?" she asked, throwing a look over her shoulder.

"I'm just going to stand here, make sure Al doesn't cheat," Victoire reasoned, feeling ridiculously foolish that she was six months from being a legal adult and still playing games with five year olds. Albus wrenched his head from the corner and scowled at his older cousin. "See? He's peeking already!"

He sniggered guilty before resuming the count. "Eighteen, nineteen…"

"You know, I think we can trust him now," a soft breath brushed past her ear. Victoire's chest soared in recognition of that voice and she whipped around.

"Aren't you a little too old to be playing—"

"Aren't you?" Teddy interrupted playfully, his eyes twinkling in amusement. He grabbed her hand and tugged. "C'mon, I'll show you my best hiding place."

"Twenty-eight, Twenty-nine…"

Teddy dragged her down several flights of stairs to the third floor.

"Not very inventive, Teddy," Victoire rolled her eyes as she spun around. "Bathrooms?" The third floor was without any bedrooms, the preferred place for hiding. Two bathrooms and a small closet, containing mostly towels, were all that occupied the space.

"Bathrooms and one excellent cupboard," Teddy corrected, pulling open the door and gesturing grandly inside. Victoire peered in doubtfully, just as she had assumed, linens were stacked from floor to ceiling.

"One excellently packed cupboard."

"You have no faith," Teddy chided, extracting his wand.

"That's cheating," Victoire whispered as Albus's shouts indicated he was nearly done counting.

"Don't tell on me," he teased. He silently shifted the towels aside, revealing an empty shelf behind the stacks, big enough for one of them to sit on. Teddy's hand found the small of Victoire's back and he gently pushed her into the closet, helping her to leap up on the ledge.

Victoire sat with her feet dangling as she leant back comfortably into the wall. Teddy stepped in between her legs, flicking his wand to settle the towers of linen behind him and shutting the door. Victoire heard it click into place as Teddy whispered "Lumos."

His hands came to rest beside her on the shelf and Victoire realized she hadn't been this near him since that night behind the tapestry when she had been the one standing between _his_ legs. She swallowed nervously.

"I used to curl up in the corner of the shelf and block myself in with sheets," Teddy whispered, the light from the tip of his wand accentuating that sparkle of his eyes. "I forgot how tight it was in here though."

"You were significantly smaller," Victoire whispered. Her hands unconsciously drifted up his arms, squeezing his biceps slightly. Teddy bit down on his lip and Victoire ripped her hands away, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I guess I was." He stared down at her, a look so intense Victoire felt her toes curl. Footsteps could be heard pounding down the stairs.

"Put that out," Victoire said, glancing down at the wand. Teddy murmured the spell and placed his wand in his back pocket. In the ensuing dark Victoire felt safe. She couldn't see his face now, couldn't misread his eyes.

She gripped the side of the shelf, attempting to ground herself. Her stomach was swirling and her chest felt ridiculously tight. If she had ever thought she was imagining her feelings for Teddy, this moment would have erased that fallacy with one sweeping blow.

She inhaled sharply when Teddy rested his hands on hers. His fingertips slid to her wrists and the butterflies in Victoire's stomach roared into life.

"I really did miss you, Vicki," he murmured, and from the breath Victoire could feel on the side of her neck, she knew he had drawn closer.

"I missed you too," she murmured, her hands shaking slightly as Teddy's fingers drew intricate patterns on the inside of her wrists. "You look good." She mumbled the last part feebly, searching for anything to keep the conversation flowing. Teddy chuckled softly.

"I'm glad you don't think I'm so scrawny anymore," Teddy teased, poking Victoire in the side. Victoire grinned, her eyes were adjusting to the dim light and she could just make out Teddy's lips curling into a smile.

"Not at all," she assured him, allowing her hands to drift over his chest in appreciation. Teddy leant into her touch, sighing softly.

"Thanks for writing me." Victoire felt the words rumbled through his chest before she heard them, her hands drifted towards the waistband of his jeans as she nodded. His stomach was toned, much more so than she remembered, and her fingers ghosted over the muscles before tearing away, startled by his laughter.

"I said, thanks for writing me," Teddy chuckled, gripping her hand and squeezing.

"Oh," Victoire squeaked, "of course." She was breathing heavily and she felt a flush make its' way up her neck at being caught caressing Teddy.

"It meant a lot."

Victoire took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "To me too," she whispered, raising her eyes to his. Even in the muted light she could see the fervent look in his eyes. "Besides, how else would I have found out all those mortifying facts about you?"

Teddy released a breathy laugh. "I can't believe you had the nerve to ask me if I'm still a virgin."

"To be fair, you could just tell me why your hair morphed pink." Victoire argued, fingering a lock of red hair before her hands drifted down his neck.

_Is it my imagination or did he just shiver?_

The doorknob jiggled and broke the silence encapsulating them.

Victoire started and removed her fingers from his skin, gripping the shelf once more. Teddy jumped, closing in on Victoire and twisting to watch for the door to open. The knob had stopped moving and Teddy turned back to Victoire.

And suddenly Victoire couldn't breathe.

He was close, closer than before. Victoire could see the stubble on his chin, count his freckles, feel his breath settle on her neck. His tongue darted out, moistening his lips.

She was delaying the moment she looked in his eyes so she watched her hands as they came up to rest on his chest. He was breathing heavily and when Victoire felt she had nowhere else to look, she locked eyes with his.

And she had time to move back, turn her head, gasp, or push him away when his head began to lower, but she didn't, she couldn't.

Teddy's lips brushed hers, feather light, leaving the barest of impressions before he pulled back.

_Bloody hell._

It was a simple kiss, over before it barely began, and yet it slammed into Victoire's skin, her bones, her very soul, and a for a simple kiss nothing had ever felt so complicated.

The knob jiggled again, followed by a pounding on the door.

"Teddy and Victoire! We know you're in there, everyone else has been found!"

Teddy moved away from Victoire, knocking into the linen as he did, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Teddy?" Victoire whispered, reaching out to him. He backed further into the door, turning the handle and stumbling into the hall. Light flooded the closet and Victoire was blinded, she put her hand up to shade her eyes as she jumped down from the shelf.

"Okay, okay," James said sounding very official. "Victoire you win, you're it."

Victoire wasn't paying any attention. "Teddy?" she asked, demanding his attention. His eyes remained trained on his shoes. Dominique was descending the staircase, quickly assessing the situation.

"Alright you lot, I'll get Victoire counting, you all hide."

Victoire was staring at Teddy. Her stomach folded into itself and she felt her chest collapse. Hot blood was flooding her brain, evidencing itself with a flush that stained her cheeks.

_It was all a mistake. He didn't mean it. _

She felt the tragedy of it all crush her. Tears stung her eyelashes as her cousins scampered about, knocking into her in an attempt to race up the stairs. It wasn't long before she was left with just Teddy and Dominique, the latter edging towards the staircase.

Teddy cleared his throat and turned to leave.

"Don't you dare walk away from this Ted Lupin!" Victoire cried, stomping her foot.

"Vicki, I'm… I—" was all he mumbled as he turned back downstairs. Victoire felt her knees shake before they gave out all together. She fell to the middle of the hall, sobbing with such force her shoulders shook. She felt an arm come around her as she was pulled into Dominique. Her sister didn't ask any questions, just held her tightly as Victoire spilled tears, yet again, onto her shoulder.

A/N Hmmm... What do we think, hmmm? I'd love to hear it! And, small spoiler alert: the next chapter is entitled: _Midnight Visits_. If anybody is really excited for it, I'll put it up later on today. Just let me know! Cheers!


	19. Midnight Visits

Chapter Nineteen

Midnight Visits

Victoire took a strangled breath as she stared up at her bedroom ceiling. As soon as she pulled out of Dominique's embrace just hours ago in the Burrow's third floor hallway, she ran to her mother, offering some feeble excuse about feeling feverish. Victoire doubted she looked otherwise, her face was red and blotchy and she still felt flushed from the stabbing embarrassment and acute shame she had just experienced. Her mother had ushered her to the fireplace in the kitchen, throwing Floo powder on the flames and telling Victoire to go straight to bed. She tried to send Dominique, who had trailed Victoire from upstairs, with her but Victoire waved them off.

"Really, I'm fine, I just want to go lay down," Victoire had mumbled, passing her hands over her eyes to cover how bloodshot they must be. Her mother had agreed and sent Dominique back upstairs. Victoire smiled at her sadly before the flames engulfed her and she choked out "Shell Cottage."

She had retreated immediately to her room, thrown herself on the bed, and gave herself up to the wracking sobs that had been threatening, once more, to overtake her body.

Victoire sighed wretchedly and turned to hug her pillow. It was snowing outside; it began just after eleven and had been going for about an hour. The snow glistened brightly in the light of the full moon and scattered through her room by way of misted shadows, looking like static across the floorboards.

Her mother had checked on her once the family had all arrived back home around ten. Victoire had feigned sleep. She had no desire to lie to her mother again. She could last through this night, miserable and dejected, crying her eyes out and sobbing when she thought all were asleep. Tomorrow she would wake, force cheerfulness out her very pores, and convince all that she had just had a small fever everyone except Dominique of course. She had had knocked on Victoire's door minutes after Victoire had heard the last light click off in the house.

"Vicki? I know you're not asleep," she had whispered as she tiptoed to her sister's bed.

"I could be," Victoire said wryly, pushing the hair out of her face and regarding her sister.

"You couldn't be," Dominique argued softly. "Want to talk about it?"

Victoire felt fresh tears well in her eyes and she shook her head fiercely, swiping at her face. "I just want to fall asleep and pretend this whole night never happened."

Dominique looked truly in distress. She pat Victoire's knee and nodded, taking her leave.

And Victoire almost wished she'd taken her sister up on the offer. Because now, all she could do was beg desperately for sleep that refused to come and replay what could have been a wonderful moment over and over in her mind with no source of distraction.

She moaned as she flipped once again onto her back. Her ceiling was especially dull tonight.

_Why did he have to kiss me in the first place? I wasn't asking him to!_

She bit her lip against the threatening tears.

_It had been so perfect, him staring at me, touching me, leaning close and…_

Victoire released a strangled breath. None of this was helping. She'd almost prefer someone had just Stunned her, at least then she could be still.

A tap at her window startled her and she froze under her bedspread.

Tap, tap, tap!

Victoire's head darted to the side, staring at the frosted pane.

_It's not possible…_

And yet, there was Teddy, floating outside her window and knocking urgently against the glass. Victoire jumped out of bed, horribly aware of how inappropriate her clothing was. She wore a tight, worn tank top and a pair of old, thin shorts; both of which were extremely cozy under her down comforter but not so at her windowsill at the end of December with Teddy knocking for entrance.

She ripped open the window, recoiling slightly at the frosty, salt air that whipped through her room.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. Teddy sat astride his broom, hovering ridiculously beside her second-story window.

"I'm coming in," he whispered back, using two hands against the window frame to hoist himself through. Teddy propped his broom in the corner and wordlessly cast a silencing charm around the room as Victoire snapped the window shut.

"We need to talk," he said, turning to face her.

"Oh, now we need to talk?" Victoire scoffed, blinking her eyes and causing the tears that had been so stubbornly clinging to her eyelashes to fall.

Teddy looked ashamed, moving into her to brush his thumb across her cheek. Victoire stepped back sharply, breaking contact. Hurt flashed through his eyes for a moment and he sighed, looking once more to his trainers.

"I'm sorry Victoire," Teddy started, fists balling by his sides, "I shouldn't have left you."

"Damn right you shouldn't!" Victoire yelled, feeling angry and frustrated and more embarrassed than she can ever remember feeling.

"You're right, I know," Teddy insisted, raising his eyes to her. She crossed her arms and stared defiantly over his shoulder. "I freaked out, okay?"

Victoire felt her chest heave. "No, it is not okay! We're supposed to be mates—"

"We are," Teddy whispered, looking frightened for the first time. "Aren't we?"

Victoire felt her heart soften just the tiniest bit.

"I thought so," she mumbled and Teddy's face fell. Victoire would almost swear she saw tears forming in his eyes. "What the hell happened back there?"

Teddy turned from her and Victoire could see a hand rubbing into his eye and she was assailed once more as the image of a petulant boy with funny colored hair danced through her mind. Her heart weakened even more at the sight.

"Teddy, I—" Victoire cleared her throat as she regarded her friend. "I'm sorry too, maybe I was… I was looking for something that just wasn't there."

_Oh bloody hell Victoire, here you go, ruin the one friendship you value the most!_

But it had to be done. She had to tell him the truth to hell with the consequences. Because, if she were really and truly honest with herself, she knew it wasn't only Teddy's fault. She was there, she didn't have to kiss him, _she_ could have backed away.

Teddy's back stiffened at her admission and Victoire knew she was blushing. She wet her lips and stood her ground, determined to face him and have this out.

"What were you looking for?" he asked, keeping his back to her.

Victoire stammered. She had not been anticipating that.

_What was I looking for?_

She stalled, wiping her palms on her shorts and shifting her weight. Teddy turned slowly and she caught his eyes, they regarded her curiously, wonderingly, almost hopefully.

_I was looking for you, your kisses and touch and breath mingling with mine, all of you, everything you have to offer…_

Her eyes tried to communicate all she couldn't, searching his with every emotion she could pour from them, longing, fervor, and Merlin help her, a not insubstantial amount of lust.

"You're really going to ask me to answer that?" she whispered in a cracked voice, jumping slightly when he took a step forward.

"I could just ask you in my next letter," Teddy said softly, and there was a twinkle in his eye that told Victoire he was teasing her. He took another step.

"I thought we switched to dares," she murmured, having to tilt her face upwards to keep her gaze locked on his eyes, he was standing so close now.

"Hmm, so we did," Teddy hummed, reaching out to her and drawing her near. He swallowed thickly, using one hand to brush her hair from her face. His head lowered and Victoire was frozen, unable to move, unable to think. His lips pressed to hers, moved against hers and she gasped as she broke away and buried her face in his chest.

"Teddy, don't," Victoire mumbled in a strangled voice.

"I'm sorry," he rushed to say. "I thought—"

"You can't kiss me unless you mean it, I can't take it if…"

His fingers traveled to her chin and he raised her face to his. She met his eyes tentatively, acutely aware that she had never been more frightened in her life.

"I mean it," he whispered, his voice a mere breath away as he captured her lips once more. Victoire felt her insides melt as he pressed into her, kissing her carefully. His lips moved achingly slow, as though they were enraptured with discovering her and she felt a whimper building in the back of her throat.

Victoire wound her hands into the hair at the nape of his neck, sighing in contentment as he nibbled lightly on her bottom lip. He rest his hands on her lower back, fingertips trailing over her spine and she felt a shiver run right through her. Feeling emboldened and thoroughly reckless at finally being able to snog Teddy Lupin, Victoire ran her tongue along his bottom lip, delighted when she heard a low growl issue from somewhere in the region of his chest. Teddy opened his mouth to her and she slid her tongue along his, the building whimper escaping in full force.

Her knees felt weak, her body flushed, and suddenly she wondered if it had ever felt this way with any other bloke. She knew the answer immediately. No, it had not. Nothing had ever made her feel this dizzy, this deliriously happy. It felt as though she had drunk a bottle of firewhiskey and then been hit with a dozen cheering charms, nothing could ever feel better.

She was wrong. Teddy broke from the kiss and trailed heady kisses along her jaw before devouring her neck and Victoire gripped his shoulders tightly, marveling at the muscles there and begging anyone who would listen to help her not to swoon.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," he whispered into her skin, hands traveling up her back as he pulled her flush with him. Victoire started and pulled back slightly.

"You have?" Her eyebrows darted up in surprise as she regarded Teddy. A blush was spreading rapidly from his neckline.

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly easy to explain to your best mate that you think you're falling for them."

Victoire's heart soared and her chest swelled in response. She couldn't hide the euphoric look that graced her features if she tried. She reached up on her tiptoes and covered his lips with her own, Teddy chuckled into the kiss until Victoire prodded his lips apart, delving into his mouth with unchecked enthusiasm. Teddy responded eagerly. He stepped into her, his hands griping her hips, moving her backwards, backwards, until the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell onto it. He followed, not breaking the kiss, and settled right over her.

Victoire hands broke from his neck, exploring the areas she had been so ardently staring at earlier that day. His shoulders were tense from holding his weight off her, his back muscles straining. Victoire ghosted over his abdomen, tracing his contours and he giggled into their kiss.

"Sorry," she murmured, forgetting for a moment how ticklish he was.

"S'alright," he assured her, leaving her mouth to pay lavish attention to her neck, nuzzling into her and kissing the exposed skin with adoring attention. Victoire murmured in approval, arching her neck into him and bringing her breasts into contact with his chest. Teddy groaned weakly and shifted away from her, lowering himself onto his side. He tilted her face to him and Victoire watched him with the utmost trust and affection as he traced her lips with his thumb and released a laugh.

"Who'd have thought, hmm?" he asked.

"I've been dreaming of this for months," Victoire admitted, kissing the pad of his thumb. He traced his fingers down her neck. Victoire shivered despite feeling warmer than she had ever felt in any December.

"When?" Teddy asked, running his hand down her arm. Victoire was never so thankful she wore as little as she did to bed. She looked up at him in confusion. "When did you know?"

"Oh," Victoire released a breathy chuckle. "Let's just say I was very confused after last New Years, even more so after that day in the library, and then in Hogsmeade…" Teddy winced and pinched her lightly on her stomach.

"Don't remind me," he groaned. "That was the most uncomfortable I think I've ever felt."

Victoire grinned. "Hmm, well imagine my discomfort to be snogging my boyfriend by the Shrieking Shack, close my eyes, and see you staring back at me." An adorable baffled look crossed Teddy's features and Victoire couldn't resist brushing her hand through his fringe. "I was thinking of you while… Hey, wait a minute."

Victoire sat bolt upright and Teddy looked concerned, searching her face for any sign that she had lost interest. She leaned across him and flicked on her bedside lamp.

She was right. In the dim moonlight she had almost missed it, but there it was.

"It's pink!" she exclaimed in shock. "Your hair."

Teddy's face colored rapidly as his hand flew to his now bright pink locks. "It hasn't happened since I was thirteen," he mumbled, looking down at Victoire's crumpled bedspread. Suddenly it made complete sense, his unplanned morphing, how she had never seen it before, why he refused to tell her what it meant. She sniggered into her fingers and Teddy looked up sharply.

"So I take it you first found out you fancied me while we were behind the tapestry?" she asked, biting her lip against the grin threatening to surface at the affronted look on Teddy's face.

"You really are a brat," he mumbled. "And no, I chalked that one up to a pretty girl moaning in reckless abandon." Victoire flushed but couldn't help the bubble of joy dissipating throughout her chest at the thought that Teddy really did believe her to be pretty.

"Okay, so when?" she challenged, eyeing him in curiosity as she leant back on her elbows. She saw Teddy's eye skirt over her chest, prominently on display now that she was leaning back and a surge of pride at her seduction abilities mixed with a tinge of hilarity at the absurdness of boys. He toyed with the bedspread, biting his lip.

"In the prefect's bath," he admitted softly, slowly raising his eyes to hers. She knew she could tease him, take the mickey and embarrass him if she chose to; but she was beginning to sorely miss being kissed by Teddy and so thrust her chest out just a tad more.

"Like what you saw?" she purred and she just had time to watch his eyes widen and him bob his head in confirmation before her lips crashed back into his.

The next few moments were spent in blissful oblivion, fingertips explored and mouths roved. Victoire could feel the tension in Teddy's fingers as he struggled not to go anywhere forbidden and all the while Victoire felt this maddening tingle forming in her lower belly, building and spiraling with frustrating precision.

Teddy broke away from her slowly, leaving her with soft, lingering kisses and prodding a sigh from her lips.

"If anyone would have told me I'd have you sneaked into my room at one in the morning on Christmas, I'd have told them they'd gone crazy," Victoire murmured, snuggling into Teddy and running her fingers over his arm. He laughed gently.

"So, I guess the question is," Teddy paused and Victoire looked up at him, "what do we do now?"

"Oh," Victoire felt a twist of fear surge through her. She knew exactly what _she_ wanted, aside from snogging until dawn. She wanted him. But what did _he_ want?

"As I see it, we have a few options," Teddy said slowly, his eyes roving her face tenderly. "We can pretend this never happened." Victoire felt her throat bob uncomfortably. "We can snog like mad whenever we see each other. Or, we can actually try this, me and you."

His hands drifted into her hair and settled on her neck as he looked down at her.

"I hope you know what I want to do," Victoire whispered, wetting her lips.

"I hope I do too." Teddy lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her fervently, unhurried. His lips teased hers and his mouth wandered, kissing her cheeks, her eyelids, the very tip of her nose.

"So," Victoire started in a ragged voice, "snog like mad it is?"

Teddy pulled away from her quickly, looking dismayed.

"I'm taking the mickey," she teased, easing him back into her.

"That was not funny," Teddy whispered, his breath mingling with hers as he met her lips. She sighed into him happily.

"So," Teddy murmured between gentle kisses, "do we tell them?"

"Tell who?" Victoire asked, thoroughly distracted by his digits trailing over her stomach. The worn fabric clung to his fingertips, sliding up as his hand moved over her.

Teddy laughed. "Your family," he breathed into her ear, nuzzling into her neck and kissing her softly.

A whole new and terrifying thought flashed into Victoire's mind.

_My family…_

The wonderful, large, over-enthusiastic family to which both Teddy and Victoire belonged would have to find out about this eventually. And then there would be the expected gushing and cooing, Aunt Ginny's knowing smirk, Grandmum Weasley's crushing embraces, her father's suspicious glances, the general teasing and scrutinizing.

And as much as she wanted and hoped it would work about between Teddy and she, how certain could she really be? Would they still be dating a year from now, how about two? And what after that? Marriage?

Victoire took a deep breath at the thought, suddenly feeling shaky. Teddy looked up from the spot he'd been caressing on her neck to stare at her quizzically.

"We don't have to tell anyone," Teddy mumbled, taking his hand from her waist and biting his lip in apprehension.

Victoire shook her head. "It's not that," she reassured him, stroking the worried look off his face. "I'm completely enamored with you, it's just…"

"If we tell everyone they won't leave us alone?" he supplied hopefully. Victoire nodded. Teddy scooted up in the bed, resting his head on her pillow and extending an arm in invitation. Victoire couldn't help but grin at the adorable sight of Teddy stretching out on her bed.

"Besides," she murmured, settling into the crook of his shoulder and marveling at how good his soft jumper felt underneath her cheek, "it's kind of nice, just the two of us knowing."

"Hmm," Teddy hummed into her hair. "I'll have to tell Alex though."

"Alex?" Victoire mused, putting her chin on his chest and looking to him in question.

"Yeah, he's my roommate and won't stop trying to set me up." Teddy rolled his eyes and Victoire laughed.

"Has he been successful?" she asked, peering at him through her fringe.

"Hmm, no," Teddy said, suddenly appearing thoughtful. "He made a good effort last weekend at that nightclub Witches and Wizards, but I had someone else on my mind."

Victoire blushed, not only at the insinuation, but also at the tender look Teddy had just now fixed on her. "Really?" she asked, still not fully believing that he had thought of her just as much as she had thought of him.

"Really." Teddy grabbed her hand and interlocked fingers, resting both on his stomach.

"I'll have to tell Nicki," Victoire whispered, remembering her promise to her sister. "And probably Katie."

Teddy nodded. "Not Lou?"

Victoire giggled. "Lou never figures anything out. We can tell him when we tell my parents."

"When do you think that'll be?" Teddy asked, looking nervous. Victoire pulled her bottom lip through her teeth.

"Teddy," she took a deep breath, "I fancy you, quite a bit." Teddy grinned but Victoire knew she had to push on. "But what if things don't go well? What if, no matter how we feel, we can't make this work?"

Teddy's grin quickly slipped from his face to be replaced with a frown.

"I'm not saying it won't," Victoire rushed to say, "but what happens if it doesn't? We would still see each other all the time, our families are so close, and it would be bad enough if it were just you and I that had to deal with that, but then all the aunts and uncles, grandmums and godfathers, everyone really…"

Teddy silenced her by placing a kiss on her lips and Victoire was glad he did. She knew she was rambling, but it really was a concern of hers. If she and Teddy ever broke up she hoped she could get over it, move on and still be friends with him, but how would Louis react? How would her father treat Teddy? She didn't want any of that to change.

"I understand and you're right," Teddy soothed her, stroking her cheek with his forefinger. "We won't tell anyone until we're sure this," he gestured between himself and Victoire, "will work out."

"Which it will," Victoire grinned at him.

"Right, which it will," Teddy murmured, drawing her in for another kiss.

A/N Happy? But remember, this story doesn't end until Platform 9¾. So, definitely more to come! You still want more, right? Right?? I hope so or else the next eight chapters certainly were a waste of time...


	20. Keeping Promises

Chapter Twenty

Keeping Promises

Victoire tiptoed down the hall to her sister's room. Teddy had just left, following some very lingering kisses as he was suspended in midair beside her open window, and Victoire was now fulfilling a promise she had made one depressing night in the owlery that now seemed so long ago.

She slipped through Dominique's door, shutting it softly behind her.

"Muffliato," she murmured before jumping on her sister's bed. "Nicki! Wake up," she squealed, shaking her shoulder.

Dominique released a muffled scream and began swatting at Victoire, one hand scrambling for the bedside lamp as she did. Bright light flooded the room, practically blinding Victoire.

"Victoire! What the hell?" Dominique huffed, squinting as she roughly shoved hair out of her face.

"I have something to tell you."

"It's," Dominique paused, looking to the clock that hung on the wall, "it's three in the morning!" Victoire nodded excitedly as she sat back on her heels.

"Are you alright?" Dominique asked, looking up to regard her sister. "Did something happen? Is it mum, dad?"

"Everything's fine, better than fine," Victoire assured her sister. Dominique looked around the room suspiciously.

"Is Lou in here, is he going to throw something on me?"

"No! I really do have to tell you something," Victoire squeaked, biting her lip against an impossible grin. Dominique rolled her eyes.

"Now you want to talk? We couldn't have done this at ten-thirty when I asked you?"

Victoire shook her head and settled into the foot of Dominique's bed, crossing her legs and waiting for her sister to sit up. Dominique propped herself against the headboard.

"Why hasn't anyone come running in here yet?" Dominique asked wearily, eyeing her sister.

"I silenced the room." Victoire shrugged.

"Underage magic? Victoire, what the hell has gotten into you?"

"I snogged Teddy," Victoire blurted out, pressing her lips together, waiting for her sister to react.

Dominique snorted. "Well I didn't think you were playing cards in that closet!"

"Hmm?" Victoire started on the bed and stared at her sister. "Oh, no not in the closet, well yes the closet too, but I meant just now, in my bedroom."

"Victoire," Dominique said sympathetically. "Are you feeling well?" She reached out and put her hand to Victoire's forehead. Victoire smiled stupidly.

"Oh yes, I'm feeling just fine."

"So Teddy apparated here, into your room, and you two snogged?" Dominique asked, obviously thinking Victoire was taking the mickey.

"Well, he must have apparated, I don't see how he could have flown that whole way, but he did have his broom—"

"You're serious?" Dominique was staring at her now, her mouth slightly agape. "You're actually serious?"

Victoire nodded, grinning madly.

"Okay, I'm listening now, start at the beginning."

Victoire told her sister all about the fiasco in the closet, following with Teddy tapping at her window. She skipped the more intimate moments between Teddy and herself, but did describe the conversation they had about keeping the new relationship a secret.

"So you should feel honored that you're one of three people to whom the information will be disclosed," Victoire finished gravely, smirking at her sister.

"So, he came around midnight?" Dominique asked. Victoire nodded. "And it's now three-thirty?"

Victoire turned to look at the clock, feeling a blush work its' way up her neck. "It seems to be."

"What were you doing for three hours?" Dominique asked, grinning slyly.

"Guess," Victoire challenged wryly, giving her sister a pointed look.

"Victoire!" Dominique scolded. "In your room? With mum and dad right next door?"

"It didn't get out of hand," Victoire defended herself. "We were just—"

"Did you end up on your bed?"

Victoire flushed, toying with her sisters' bedspread.

"You're despicable," Dominique laughed. Victoire looked up, searching her face for any signs of disapproval. "Teddy's a nice bloke, I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks Nicki," Victoire murmured, a smile slowly taking over her face once more.

"When are you going to tell Mum and Dad?" Dominique asked, unable to stifle a yawn. Victoire was fast becoming aware of the late hour as she shrugged.

"Not until we know it's going to work out."

"That's kind of hard to gauge, innit? I think Mum and Dad would freak if they found out when Teddy proposes." Victoire laughed and swatted at her sister.

"I'm going to bed, brat," she said, rolling off Dominique's bed.

"Have the sheets cooled down already?"

Victoire gasped, turning on her heel and pegging her sister with a glare. "You're rotten!"

Dominique giggled. "When we're not so tired, I'll want details."

Victoire blushed but nodded her head quickly before slipping out the door.

~*~

The winter holiday's passed in a happy blur, though Victoire didn't get much of a chance to see Teddy. She had been whisked off to France to spend New Year's with her Aunt Gabrielle's family, which was pleasant enough, though Victoire couldn't help but imagine Teddy's lips on hers once the clock stroke midnight. They came back home to England with only one day left before the start of the new Hogwarts term.

"Victoire! Dominique! Louis! Teddy's 'ere," Fleur called up the stairs. Victoire froze in her bedroom. The room was in complete disarray, clothing spread all over her bed, books and notebooks and parchments littered the floor, and her school robes were thrown over her desk. She felt a flutter of nerves spiral through her chest.

_You're being silly! Teddy's seen your disaster of a room before._

But it wasn't just that. It was the first time she would see Teddy since Christmas and though they had snogged like mad, whispered promises into the night, and decided to give going out together a chance, she was unsure how she was supposed to greet him now.

_Was a hug too much? Not enough? _

And would she be able to keep this relationship a secret? Would her traitorous body make her desires so completely obvious that even Louis discovered what was going on?

She could hear footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey Ted," Dominique's sweetly false voice rose. "What's new?" Victoire rushed to her open door, wincing as she saw her boyfriend reach the top landing and mock glare at her sister.

"Not much, brat. What's new with you?" Teddy answered smoothly, reaching out to yank a tendril of hair. Dominique stuck her tongue out at him and Teddy quickly turned his attention to Victoire. He crossed the last bit of hallway in a few quick strides, reaching out to her and pulling her into a kiss.

Victoire hadn't even had time to blink, let alone obsess over greeting Teddy. His hands came around her waist, pulling her close to him, and his lips covered hers ardently, eliciting a soft sigh from Victoire and a cry of disgust from Dominique. Teddy broke away slowly, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of Victoire's nose before turning back to her sister.

"Well, you asked what was new," Teddy teased, slinging his arm around Victoire's shoulder. For her part, Victoire still looked slightly stunned, shocked that Teddy would be so bold and in awe that her body responded so quickly to such a chaste kiss.

"I didn't ask for a demonstration!" Dominique countered, wrinkling her nose. Just at that moment the bathroom door ripped open, revealing Louis in his bathrobe, toweling off his hair. Teddy removed his arm from Victoire, grinning down at her as he did.

"Ted!" Louis exclaimed, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Hey Lou!" Teddy said, grabbing Louis's hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd snag a free meal and send you all off in style," Teddy responded breezily. "Maybe a game of Exploding Snap before I leave?"

"Yeah, I'll just go get dressed," Louis said, gesturing to his room.

"Stall him," Victoire hissed at her sister, pushing Teddy into her bedroom." Dominique rolled her eyes.

"You owe me," her voice echoed as Victoire kicked the door shut. Teddy closed in on her, pinning her to the door.

"Thought you wanted to keep it a secret," he murmured against the skin of Victoire's neck. She shivered and was wholly grateful that Teddy's body was pressed to hers, because her knees suddenly felt weak.

"Hmm, Louis is a dolt," she whispered, arching her neck to him. She felt his lips curl into a grin and smiled back when his lips met hers. His kisses were slow, appreciative, and when his tongue darted out to meet hers, butterflies fluttered in her chest and her knees nearly gave out. His fingers toyed with her belt loops, tugging her closer as his mouth roved to her jaw. Victoire saw his earlobe drift into sight and could resist the temptation, pulling the soft skin through her teeth and eliciting a groan from Teddy. She moved her lips to the hollow behind his ear, noting on Christmas how sensitive he was there, and Teddy rewarded her efforts by pushing her harder into the door and demanding attention to his mouth. She kissed him deeply, loving the response she got from him and loving what he could do to her.

"We should really go," she murmured, hating to but breaking away from him. He hummed in response, licking his lips before pulling the bottom one through his teeth.

"You're right, we should," he agreed, kissing her tenderly on the cheek. Victoire felt her stomach flip-flop at his loving caress. "You go first," he suggested, stepping back from her slightly.

"Not together?" Victoire asked, eyeing him in concern.

"No, I have to… er… calm down a bit," Teddy glanced around the room helplessly before returning his eyes to her is a pleading fashion. Comprehension dawned and Victoire smirked.

"Can't morph it away?" she teased, moving her eyes boldly over Teddy's trousers. Teddy mock-glared before he moved into her, capturing her bottom lip in his teeth and nibbling gently.

"You really are a brat," he whispered before kissing her fully, sweeping his tongue along hers. He was beyond talented, beyond fantastic; kissing Teddy was fast becoming her favorite pastime. He broke away from her slowly, his lips taking a languid pass over hers and she whimpered her protest. "I thought you had to go," he teased, lips centimeters from her own.

"I do, I do," she whispered, wanting nothing more than to just press her lips to his again. But if they wanted to keep this a secret, being found snogging in her bedroom was probably not the best way to go about it. She took a deep breath and he stepped back, removing his hands from her. She opened her bedroom door and they both moved into the hall.

"I'll see you down there."

"Be right down," he promised, kissing her once more on the cheek before he slipped into the bathroom. Victoire stopped at the hall mirror to assess the damage.

_Not bad._

Her hair was slightly mussed and her lips were pink, but a quick run of her hand through her locks smoothed it down well enough and Victoire just decided to bite her lip throughout the evening to account for the swelling.

She moved down the stairs, hoping her flushed look wouldn't give her away. Her father and mother were in the kitchen, her mother humming over the stove as her father set the table. Dominique and Louis were setting up for Exploding Snap in the living room.

"Finally!" Louis exclaimed over his smoking stack of cards. "Did you see Teddy up there?" Victoire made a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat and took a seat besides her brother. Moments later Teddy descended the stairs. Victoire noticed beads of water clinging to his neck. She felt a smug grin take over her face and quickly worked to rearrange her features, biting her lip.

"Stomach okay, Ted?" Louis asked, shuffling the deck.

"Hmm?" Teddy looked confused and glanced over at Dominique. She shrugged sheepishly.

"Well you were in the toilet long enough," Louis reasoned, indicating Teddy should sit. Teddy laughed and took a seat.

"Right, feeling fine now though," Teddy assured Louis, his foot found Victoire's and he squeezed gently. She grinned behind her cards and the game began.

~*~

Katie was staring at Victoire, her mouth open, her eyes wide. Victoire had just finished telling her about her holiday and, more specifically, about Christmas morning.

"I can't believe it!" Katie said wonderingly. "You and Teddy."

"Shh!" Victoire warned, glancing around the Common Room. Louis was relaxing on the couches, a girl in his year, Maggie, was sitting alongside him and stroking his arm.

"They seem comfortable," Katie remarked, watching Louis. Victoire's heart went out to her friend; she knew it wasn't easy watching the boy you fancy flirting with someone else.

"I'm sorry Katie, my brother is a git."

Katie waved her hand dismissively. "It's not his fault," she sighed. "You know what? I think it's mine." Victoire frowned in her brother's direction.

"How so?"

"I've not exactly told him, have I? And, well…"

"What?" Victoire prodded.

"Well, I'm sixteen and I've never even—" she stopped short and Victoire looked over her shoulder to see what had distracted her. Louis and Maggie were kissing, feverishly.

"Katie…"

"I've never even done that!" she cried out, her voice cracking as she pointed to Louis. Katie put her head in her hands and leant heavily on the table.

"Maybe," Victoire started gently, "maybe if you went out and got a bit of _that_ done. Louis isn't the only bloke."

"So, what you're telling me to do is follow my own advice?" Katie asked in a hoarse voice. Victoire smiled.

"Yeah, a bit."

"S'not a bad idea," Katie said moodily, picking her face up out of her hands. "Actually," she paused, looking sheepish, "you know that bloke Andrew, from Ravenclaw?"

Victoire nodded. Andrew was in the Charms Club with Katie. He was tall, blond, and very shy. He was a lot like Katie actually.

"Well, he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him," Katie mumbled, blushing at her admission.

"What did you tell him?" Victoire asked in awe.

"Well, actually, he asked me in a note," Katie laughed, extracting the piece of parchment from her pocket and shoving it towards Victoire. Victoire smiled as she perused it, it was a very sweet note.

"Say yes," she stated with force as she handed the paper back to Katie. "And do it in person."

"In person?" Katie stammered, looking suddenly flustered.

"Yes, walk right up to him and say 'Andrew, I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you. Meet in the Great Hall at nine?'"

"But… that's… it's a bit forward, isn't it?" Katie asked, aghast.

"Of course, but that's just what you need," Victoire reasoned. "A nice date and a good snog."

Katie snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure Andrew will be just ripping my clothes off." She glanced wistfully over to Louis.

"Well, why not?" Victoire asked, tearing her attention from the couches. "You're an attractive, fun girl and he is a sixteen-year-old bloke."

"He's shy."

"So are you."

"He's never had a girlfriend."

"Neither have you," Victoire teased, nudging her knee from under the table. Katie rolled her eyes. "Just ask him. The next weekend isn't until February anyway."

"Yeah, so I'll just act awkward around him until then," Katie joked, opening her backpack and extracting her homework. "Fantastic."

Victoire took out her stationary, she wanted to write Teddy, tell him she had arrived safely and that she was thinking about him. Victoire put the tip of her quill in her mouth, sucking gently.

"How far did you two get anyway?" Katie asked suddenly, eyeing Victoire.

"Not far," Victoire answered vaguely.

"How long did he stay?"

"Three hours," Victoire said slowly, fully aware how bad that sounded. She raised her eyes to Katie who was staring back in shock.

"Three hours?" she whispered in awe. "And you didn't get far?"

Victoire felt very warm and shifted in her chair. They really _hadn't_ done anything wrong. They had talked, kissed, and snuggled together. There was some touching, but absolutely nothing out of bounds. Teddy had stroked her cheek, trailed his fingers over her spine and stomach, held her hand…

Victoire shuddered. Though the evening had not taken any thoroughly inappropriate turns, she had still enjoyed it immensely and couldn't wait to explore what both Katie and Dominique obviously thought she had already experienced.

"We really didn't," Victoire confirmed. "Seriously, we talked, snogged, and cuddled. That's all." Katie remained eyeing her shrewdly, but nodded in acceptance.

"If you say so."

Victoire nodded and turned her eyes to the blank parchment. Writing Teddy had always seemed so effortless, so easy. The format was simple: tell him about the family and any Hogwarts news, tease him, and then ask a question. But now…

_Now I'm writing to my boyfriend. _

It didn't seem like it should be so difficult. After all, Teddy was the same bloke he had always been, and she was the same girl. Did it make that huge a difference that they had now snogged?

But, somehow, Victoire knew that it did. It did make a difference. Would he be expecting something more from her? Was she expecting more from him? Victoire wracked her brain for something witty and yet sensual that she could commit to paper. But all the declarations that had truly been running through her mind seemed too bold, too audacious. It was all still so new to her, to both of them, and waxing poetic seemed so unlike _them_ that Victoire wasn't completely comfortable even trying. Maybe in his arms, with the moonlight bathing them in softness, or a picnic in the springtime, or after a heavy snog…

Not in a letter.

Victoire decided that following Dominique's line of thinking had helped her the last time she had been unsure of what to write Teddy and so put that logic to the test once more.

_Teddy,_

_I have to confess that I've been staring at this sheet of blank parchment for a good twenty minutes now trying to think of something both extremely clever and unbelievably sexy to write._

_So far, only thoroughly inappropriate things have come to mind. Sorry. _

_It's still a little hard to wrap my mind around, you know? Everything has been so wonderful, you've been so wonderful, that I keep thinking I'll wake up from this dream to a horrible reality. But, it's not a dream, is it? We're actually doing this. And the thought alone makes me smile. _

_Everything here is fine. I'm back at Hogwarts. Dominique is obsessed over Quidditch practices, praying nightly for the weather to clear so the team "can get some much needed practice after that break!" Louis is, as I write, snogging some girl on the couches. Typical. _

_Hope all is well and you're not training too hard. I'll write soon. _

Victoire paused, her quill hovering where she would normally just write the word _love_. But signing that way took on a whole new meaning now, didn't it? She had always signed all her post that way, when she wrote her mother and father, her grandmum even…

But now she was writing to Teddy.

Deciding on a safer, and still very truthful compromise, Victoire poised her quill.

_Missing you,_

_Victoire_

Victoire perused the letter, thinking that although she had actually gotten a little bit poetic, overall, it wasn't such a terrible concession.

~*~

Teddy wrote back quickly and within three days Victoire was hiding in her four-poster, curtains drawn for privacy, perusing his first letter since they had snogged.

_Victoire, _

_Is it terrible that I'm glad I wasn't the first to have to write? That makes me sound like a horrible pansy, doesn't it? But, it is different now, isn't? And it almost doesn't feel it should be. It's brilliant though and I can't wait to see you again._

_Well, maybe I am a nancy boy whose hair morphs pink when I'm around you, but I'm your pansy metamorphosis. Oh, and by the way, I'm am extremely disappointed you chose not to write whatever "thoroughly inappropriate" thoughts were running through your head. It's too bad; I feel that would have entertained me!_

_Training is great, though Wallis is running us ragged. We start learning Dark Magic next week, which he swears will help us to defend ourselves from it. I don't think I'm looking forward to that at all._

_Tell Nicki to lay off the poor third years during Quidditch, they need to learn to love it to play it well. And tell Lou I'm proud, of course. (Unless that offends you, then I'm horrified!)_

_When is the next Hogsmeade weekend? I'm coming, whenever it is. _

_Missing you too,_

_Teddy_

Victoire pulled her stationary to her lap quickly, starting by scrawling out the date for the next Hogsmeade weekend and hoping beyond hope that he would be able to meet her there.

They settled into a comfortable and happy routine. Both wrote twice a week, joking and teasing each other just as before, but now there was an undertone of flirtation that neither could deny. Teddy wouldn't stop needling Victoire about her "inappropriate thoughts" and in return she promised to describe some if he'd admit to having them as well. Teddy wrote back saying he was far too in control and mature to be having such thoughts and Victoire could almost see his smirk through the words. She had countered that if he truly were so mature, all he would be having were those thoughts.

Katie had been true to her word, asking Andrew to meet her in the Great Hall after breakfast. Both had stuttered and stammered throughout the conversation, turning red in the face, but in the end had managed to make the date and quickly part. Victoire had teased Katie throughout the week and her friend got particularly flustered, especially when heading to her Charms Club meetings.

And now, as Victoire snuggled down into her comforter, the hour late but she unable to sleep due to the rising and falling anticipation that plagued her stomach, Victoire clutched Teddy's last letter under her pillow. He had promised to meet her at Honeydukes tomorrow, right after breakfast. Victoire could hear Katie rolling in her bed and knew she was unable to sleep as well.

Victoire yawned as she rolled unto her side. No matter how exhausted she would be, tomorrow was bound to be a wonderful day.

A/N The response have been fantastic and I'm really pleased you are all enjoying this. It makes the effort that much more worth it so thank you! I'll continue with quick updates for the next few chapters at least. Cheers!


	21. The Secret of the Shack

Chapter Twenty-One

The Secret of the Shack

"See you, Vicki," Katie called over her shoulder. She and Andrew were strolling out of the Great Hall on their way to Hogsmeade, Katie haven gotten over her embarrassment once Andrew had taken her hand. Victoire waved goodbye, smiling as her friend grinned excitedly.

"What's wrong with you?" Dominique asked through a mouthful of toast. Victoire looked back to her brother. He was moodily stabbing his eggs and gave a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders.

"Where is Maggie?" Victoire asked, scanning the table for the girl her brother had been publicly snogging for weeks. Louis shrugged again.

"Did you two have a row?" Dominique pushed, nudging Louis with her shoulder.

"What's with the third degree?" he shot back hotly, pushing his plate into the center of the table. "Can't a bloke get any space around here?" Dominique stared at her twin in shock before her features rearranged. She opened her mouth, looking furious, but her speech was cut off as Jake squeezed himself onto the bench between she and Louis.

"So, what's on for today?" Jake asked, stealing the last of Dominique's toast and reaching for the jam. "Your uncle's, obviously, and Honeydukes."

Louis leant one elbow on the table and rest his chin morosely. Dominique tore her eyes from her brother and focused on Jake.

"Sounds good," she murmured, biting lightly on her lip as she glanced over at Victoire. She shrugged and Dominique shook her head in confusion.

"What's up?" Jake asked, cottoning on to the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Nothing," Louis muttered, staring pointedly at his sisters. Victoire shrugged again and returned to her breakfast plate, her stomach rolling in anticipation of her coming date. She pushed the remainder of her breakfast away from her.

"You coming with us today?" Jake asked Louis, taking Dominique's pumpkin juice and draining the last of it.

"S'alright Jake. I wasn't going to finish any of that," Dominique mumbled, rolling her eyes at him. He grinned at her and winked before turning back to Louis.

"I suppose," Louis said. Victoire noticed Dominique look slightly disappointed before smiling in accommodation.

"Good," Jake said cheerily, slinging an arm around Dominique. "Just like old times, eh? Before Lou started snogging everything in sight." Louis chuckled mirthlessly and Dominique grinned in response.

"How about you, Vicki?" Louis asked quietly, eyes trained on the worn tabletop in front of him.

"Hmm?" Victoire asked, thoroughly distracted not only by the rolling excitement in her stomach but also by her sister's suspicious behavior with a certain Chaser.

"Are you coming with us?" Louis clarified in a tired voice.

"Oh, no I have plans," she answered quickly, looking back once more to Dominique, who flushed under Victoire's scrutinizing gaze. Louis nodded and it was a mark of how upset he was that he didn't inquire as to Victoire's plans.

"Katie coming?" Jake asked the table in general. Louis scowled but it was Dominique who answered.

"No, she has a date with that Ravenclaw bloke, Andrew."

"He's in Charms Club, right? Nice bloke, smart," Jake offered, removing his arm from Dominique and stretching. Louis grunted and looked up to the ceiling.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked suddenly and Jake blinked.

"Now? Yeah?" he asked, looking toward Dominique, who shrugged in acceptance. "Alright."

Victoire waved goodbye as the trio left the Great Hall, deciding that she would ponder her siblings' odd moods later and focus instead on calming her nerves before she met Teddy.

The blue sky totally belied the temperature; it was freezing outside and Victoire pulled her jacket closer as she left the castle, secretly hoping Teddy had something in mind that would warm her. And then that thought alone caused deliciously warm tingles to spiral throughout her body.

She took to the path and found her mind wondering, and not for the first time, how Teddy would greet her. He had kissed her without fear at the door to her bedroom with her sister watching but now they would be in the middle of a crowded Hogsmeade, with Hogwarts students mingling about them. Would he be as daring? Would they have any opportunity to be alone? Somehow Victoire knew he wouldn't take her to Madam Puddifoot's, a place that was notorious for public 'alone' time and would be free of prying siblings, but also a place in which they had both experienced acute embarrassment with their prospective partners. And it was too clichéd, too ordinary, for Teddy's first public date.

Her insides shriveled and then shivered in excitement.

_Our first date…_

Because, truly, no matter how many letters they had written, how many glances they had stolen, or how many kisses had been shared in secret, this was their first actual date. The anticipation was made only worse because Teddy refused to tell her what he had planned. She had run through every Hogsmeade date-like scenario that she could think of: steaming mugs of butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks, a walk along the borders of the Shrieking Shack, kissing over chilling cups of coffee, and each setting left her in doubt. It all sounded lovely, romantic, and memorable and not at all like _them_, like Teddy and Victoire.

But what was them? They teased, played games, poked and tickled each other, at least they had when they were just friends. It couldn't still be like that, could it?

"Louis, leave them alone!" Victoire looked up from the path to see Dominique tugging on their brother's arm. The bustling streets of Hogsmeade were ahead and Victoire could just make out Katie and Andrew disappearing into the crowd.

"Did you see that?" Louis demanded of Dominique and Jake. "He just, he—"

"We saw mate," Jake offered, eyeing Louis in concern. "But, they are, I mean…"

"They're on a date!" Dominique said forcefully. "And doing nothing worse than what you and Maggie do in the Common Room." Louis hung his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Let's just go," he muttered as he stormed forward, Dominique and Jake trailing at his heels.

Victoire sighed, her mind wrenched away from whatever Teddy-centered thoughts she had just been happily replaying. She thought she knew why her brother was so upset. But, really, it was his own fault. Katie had mooned over him for long enough and Victoire didn't feel bad for her brother in the slightest. It was good for Katie to get out a bit, have some bloke fawn over her, and maybe, just maybe, Louis would wake up over the next few weeks.

Victoire lost sight of her siblings and Katie as she finally made it into Hogsmeade. The sights and sounds assailed her overexcited senses. A barmaid was throwing some seventh year Slytherin out of The Three Broomsticks.

"Don't you ever try to bring that shite in here again!" she screamed as the boy righted himself and ran off toward the castle.

Owls were sailing from the Post Office, one particular heavily weighed down brown tawny hooting in indignation as he lifted a large purple package in the air. Fireworks had just exploded from an alley next to her Uncle George's Weasley Wizard Wheezes and a blackened faced boy of about thirteen emerged to a crowd of tutting witches, him looking extremely guilty. Victoire laughed as she continued walking, her laughter turning to nervous giggles as the sugary scent of Honeydukes enveloped her.

Teddy would be here soon.

She glanced around, searching through the swells of shoppers, unable to find the tousled-hair metamorphosis she was searching for. She turned to stare through the fogged window into the sweets shop and her vision was obscured almost immediately. She started and backed away from the shop window, stumbling into a solid body, a body whose hands had closed over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Victoire didn't need his soft voice whispering past her ear to know who had grabbed her. The warmth of his body, his scent unfurling over her as she fell back against his overcoat, the softness of his fingers clamped over her eyes, it all betrayed him.

"Hmm," she teased, pressing her body back into his. "Professor Longbottom?"

Teddy scoffed, nipping her neck lightly with his teeth. "I certainly hope not," he joked. Victoire's hands reached back and landed on his hips, feeling around in discovery before drifting lower to the outside of his thighs and squeezing.

"Oh, I know," she whispered. "Hello Roger."

"Oi!" Teddy cried in offense, spinning her about in his arms and pressing his lips to her. "Roger better never have the chance to do that!"

Victoire's eyes fluttered open and she smiled lazily before drawing her bottom lip through her teeth. She nodded in agreement and Teddy grinned down at her before interlacing his fingers with hers.

"C'mon," he murmured, not taking his eyes from hers. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Victoire asked, allowing him to drag her back onto the street in the direction she had just come. She frowned when he walked right past The Three Broomsticks. "You do know I just came from here?"

Teddy let out a breathy chuckle. "Mhmm, but we're going somewhere I don't think you've ever been." Victoire eyed him curiously, very much in disbelief that what he'd just said was true. Even though she had done slightly less castle exploring than he had, that didn't mean she hadn't inherited some of the famed family talent for getting into trouble. She highly doubted there was a place in Hogsmeade, or the surrounding countryside, she hadn't explored.

When he pulled her down the path to the Shrieking Shack, she felt her stomach drop, just slightly, in disappointment. He must really think her to be dull if he thought she had never been there before.

"I hate to break it to you," she began, not wanting to crush his ideas of a romantic rendezvous but not wanting him to truly think she was so remarkably boring, "but I have been to the Shrieking Shack before."

Teddy dropped her hand and eyed her in an annoying, and yet adorably, smug way. He stepped to the railing and hopped over, turning to offer his hand.

"At the Shrieking Shack, yes, but _in_ the Shrieking Shack?" he asked, his eyes dancing in amusement. She approached the fence and stared at him in alarm.

"In there?" she asked in an awed whisper. "No, are you daft? It's haunted!"

"Is not," he countered, sounding so remarkably like a stubborn five-year-old that Victoire grinned. "C'mon, I have a surprise for you inside and I'll tell you all about the Shack if you come."

He was pleading with her, sending a look her way that renewed the excited fluttering in her chest and she couldn't deny that not only could this qualify as original, if not altogether romantic, but also that at least they would be alone. And it was that thought, more than his pleading eyes, that moved her to climb over the fence with his help.

He strode confidently to the side of the old, dilapidated house, using a foothold in a broken-down trellis to hoist himself to a dirty window. He pushed slightly and the window gave away, creaking as it opened and sending a cloud of dust scattering into the wind. He hoisted himself up with ease, perching on the sill and looking back down at Victoire. She was standing a few feet away, looking uneasily up at what was known as the most haunted building in Britain.

"Very romantic, Lupin," she teased wryly, extremely grateful that she had chosen against the skirt she had almost worn instead of her jeans. Teddy rolled his eyes at her and extended his hand.

"Just climb up brat,' he muttered playfully, shaking his extended hand at her. She stared at him ruefully before approaching the house. Using one foot in the broken trellis and his hand she pulled herself up to the sill, finding herself practically in his lap and brilliantly close to his body. She wet her lips as she stared at him, suddenly feeling shy. He gazed back at her, his eyes were warm and gentle as they roved her face.

"Alright?" he asked softly, his breath settling over her. She could only nod, her breath had caught in her chest, paralyzing her vocal chords. He moved his hands to her waist, lifting her effortlessly into the room. The room was exactly what Victoire thought it would look like: a disaster. Bits of furniture where strewn about the room, claw marks digging trenches into what was probably once a very handsome dining set. The walls were cracked and crumbling, plaster rained down from the ceiling as Teddy shifted his weight off the windowsill and closed it behind them. She shivered as his hands snaked around her waist, not entirely sure if it was her nerves at being in the Shrieking Shack or his lips landing on her neck.

"This way," he murmured, releasing her once more and grasping her hand, the butterflies that had previously been dormant in her stomach fluttered into life. He dragged her through the disheveled room, into an equally decaying hallway and through a door to what appeared to be a den. Victoire gasped.

In complete contrast to the decrepit feel of what she had seen of the rest of the Shack, the den was clean and warm. The room had been cleared of broken bits of furniture and a fuzzy red blanket was spread in the center of the floor. Blue bell flames had been set into several jars in one corner of the room and were flickering merrily. A picnic hamper was placed in the center of the blanket, which Victoire suspected was filled with delicious food and for which she was very grateful owing to the fact that she had largely skipped her breakfast in nervous anticipation.

"A picnic?" she squeaked, looking at Teddy with something akin to wonder in her eyes.

"Do you like it?" Teddy asked, anxiously shifting his weight as he watched her reaction. She knew she must look stunned and she worked quickly to rearrange her features. No one had ever gone to such lengths for her and she wasn't sure she could articulate just how pleased she was.

"I love it," she whispered, raising her eyes from the yummy looking basket to Teddy. "No one has ever, I…" Teddy grinned at her in understanding and she had an overwhelming urge to press her lips to his to prove just how much she appreciated his efforts, but Teddy put his hand on her lower back and steered her to the blanket. She sat down, tucking her feet beneath her, her eyes still fixed on him as he went to search through the basket.

"Not scared anymore?" Teddy asked mischievously and until he did so Victoire had entirely forgotten why she should be. He pulled a thermos from the basket along with two mugs and handed one, the one without any cracks, to Victoire. He plopped down next to her, setting the thermos and his mug between them.

She glanced at him, and then around her shoulder, not really expecting any but checking just in case for ghosts.

"It's not haunted, Vicki," Teddy laughed and fixed her with a truly flirtatious look. She bit her lip. "Actually," he began, pouring steaming tomato soup from his thermos and into their mugs, "Harry just told me all about it last week, which was lucky because I had no idea what I was going to do with you today."

"Really?" Victoire asked, smirking at Teddy from behind her mug. "No idea?"

Teddy blushed at her insinuation and sipped his own soup, choking slightly.

"Too hot?" Victoire teased, pursing her lips and blowing lightly on the hot liquid. She saw Teddy's throat bob as he nodded. She had never really flirted with Teddy before and found the experience entirely enjoyable, if not a little surprising. Victoire took a small sip from her mug. It was heavenly, smooth and thick, and it warmed her throat the way Teddy's stare was warming her stomach.

"It's very good, thank you," she murmured and Teddy's gaze finally broke from her lips and found her eyes once more.

"Of course," he said shyly, lowering his gaze to his mug and scrunching his nose, his blush disappeared instantly.

"So, what did Uncle Harry tell you?" Victoire asked, slightly amazed at the effect she apparently had on Teddy and wondering how long she _had_ affected him like that.

"Oh, erm," Teddy cleared his throat and put down his soup. "Apparently this place was never haunted. Albus Dumbledore spread the rumor and made loads of noise here to make people believe it was inhabited by ghosts." He paused to sip his soup.

"Well he did a good job, everyone always talks about it," Victoire observed. "I've even heard Uncle George talk about how he and his twin used to try and break in here to find the ghosts."

Teddy laughed. "Yeah, Harry told me about that. Dumbledore was alive back then, so the spells would still be intact, wouldn't they? But, now…"

Victoire's eyes widened and her lips formed a small 'O' of realization. "But, why would Dumbledore not want people in here?" Victoire glanced around, it was rundown and drafty in the house, but it didn't look to contain any deep dark secrets that a wizard as great as Dumbledore would want to hide.

"It was for my dad," Teddy said quietly, draining the remainder of his soup. Suddenly the claw marks in the doors and floor, the broken furniture, the holes in the walls all made sense and Victoire was completely unsure of what she should say.

He gestured for her to hand over her empty mug, which she did, brushing his fingers as the mug passed hands. He smiled, his eyes locked on the blanket on which they sat.

Victoire swallowed with difficulty and sought Teddy's eyes. He was watching his hands toy with a loose strand of the blanket and Victoire felt her heart break. She moved the thermos and empty mugs to the side and shuffled over towards Teddy, grasping his hands and nuzzling into his neck. She laced her fingers with his and pressed a kiss to his cheek. It suddenly seemed that there was only one thing she could say.

"Tell me about it?" she asked and Teddy smiled gratefully as he regarded her.

"Am I ridiculously creepy for bringing you here?" he asked, raising his eyes to hers and looking nervous. Victoire moved away from him and glared sharply.

"Of course not!" she said forcefully. "Are we mates or not?"

"More than mates I hope," Teddy murmured shyly and Victoire wondered how he could be so confident in front of her sister or the crowds of Hogsmeade and so bashful when alone with her.

Victoire laughed and pressed her lips to his, telling him with actions instead of words just how much more than mates they were. He responded quickly, sliding his hands to her waist and pulling her into his lap, his lips taking a languorous pass over hers and eliciting tingles that shot from her stomach to her toes.

"So," Victoire whispered, breaking away from Teddy, her voice far more dreamy than she can ever remember hearing it, "are you going to tell me about it or not?"

"I am," he murmured, pressing his lips to her neck and nibbling lightly. Victoire almost sighed into him, feeling distinctly warmer in the drafty house than she knew she should in the middle of February. "But you are very distracting when you do that," he spoke into her skin before he met her lips again, nudging them open gently and kissing her deeply. This time Victoire did sigh into him, whimpering when his tongue slid over hers.

"And it's _very_ distracting when you do that," Teddy complained, grinning at her as he broke away, stroking his fingertips lightly down her cheek. She shivered at the contact and knew he was expecting some sarcastic remark, which she thought very unfair due to the fact that she had just been kissed senseless.

She shifted off his lap as she cleared her throat, not missing, and thrilling in, his disappointed frown as she moved away. "Alright, now there's no distraction, tell me."

"I wouldn't say _no_ distraction," Teddy smirked in obvious flirtation, looking Victoire up and down. She blushed in return but crossed her arms, staring at him until he continued.

"Okay, okay," he raised his hands in defeat. "Well, Dumbledore was the only Headmaster to allow werewolves into Hogwarts, my dad being the first." Teddy sighed and grasped for Victoire's hand, which she allowed him to take without thought. He interlaced their fingers and Victoire took a deep breath, willing her mind to focus on his words and not the stroking of his thumb.

"So, he needed a place for my dad to go during the full moon, somewhere far away from the students so he couldn't hurt anyone…"

Teddy's voice faltered and Victoire squeezed his hand. He locked eyes with her and smiled gratefully before continuing.

"Anyway, he had dad come here. After a few years, Harry's dad, godfather, and someone called Wormtail," Victoire wrinkled her nose at the name, "they all learned to be Animagi and went with my dad every month. Sometimes they came here and sometimes they played in the Forbidden Forest."

"So people continued to think it was haunted…"

"Cause of all the noise dad made, yeah," Teddy confirmed, laughing under his breath. "Mad, innit?"

Victoire smiled, tugging Teddy's hand. "Did you explore yet?"

Teddy laughed, his eyes twinkling mischievously once more. "Of course! I am my father's son," he stopped shortly and took her in, searching her for something she couldn't quite recognize.

"What?" she asked, bringing a hand to her face. "Do I have something on my—"

"No, nothing," he recovered quickly. Victoire knew he wasn't telling her something and stored away the moment for a later conversation.

"Sandwich?" he asked, turning to the hamper and procuring two of the offered foodstuffs before presenting her the choice. "There's turkey or ham and cheese."

"Turkey, thank you," Victoire said, taking the sandwich and unwrapping the foil. "I can't believe you planned all this."

"Too much?" Teddy asked carefully as Victoire took a bite. "I know it's technically our first date, but I thought…"

"It's lovely," Victoire choked out, swallowing a bite far too large that was most likely not chewed properly. "It really is, I'm just, I can't believe you did all this for… for me," she finished quietly, averting her eyes and noting that the fluttering that had risen in full force in her chest had more to do with his saying the words "first date" and the excitement those words renewed than the fact she was stammering like an idiot.

"You're Victoire, I would so anything for you," Teddy muttered to the blanket, taking a large bite of sandwich. Victoire felt her insides collapse at his tender tone. He brushed the remaining crumbs from his fingers and rose to his knees, swallowing heavily. He took the forgotten sandwich from her hand and put it to the side, which was fine with Victoire given that the nymphs dancing through her stomach left little room for turkey sandwich anyway.

"You're impossible," she murmured just as his lips captured hers. Teddy's body hovered over her, his hands coming to rest on her neck, angling her face to meet his. Her hands found his chest, fingertips curling into the lapels of his overcoat and suddenly, as his tongue darted into her mouth, she knew one thing, she wanted to feel more of him. She tugged on his jacket and fell back unto the soft, fluffy blanket, his body coming down on top of her.

His weight was comfortable, pinning her slightly and only encouraging the breathlessness that had captured her lungs. His kisses were heady, no longer languid and gentle, but far more insistent. Victoire sighed into his mouth and he broke away, chuckling.

"You're wearing far too many clothes," he murmured, smiling down at her wickedly as his hand dropped to rest on her stomach. She batted him playfully on the arm and despite his accusation, she felt there was no way he couldn't feel her heart hammering against her chest, even through the layers. He shifted his hips away from her and laid his body out alongside hers.

"This was much easier in your bedroom," he sighed, capturing her earlobe and nibbling lightly. She whimpered as his teeth grazed the skin of her neck and found that when he was doing that to her, she really couldn't find it in her to admonish his cheekiness.

"I've been meaning to tease you about your pajamas for some time now," he whispered. "Do you always sleep dressed like that?"

_Well, really, if he's going to push it that far…_

"Actually no," she murmured, her voice catching slightly on the word 'no' due to his tongue flicking her earlobe, "sometimes I wear far less."

Teddy groaned in response, catching her lips once more and delving into her mouth. She moved her lips over his feverishly, deciding that, actually, maybe they were both wearing far too many clothes. Her fingers found the knot in his scarf and she undid it deftly, pulling it from his neck and throwing it to the side. She caressed the newly exposed skin, breaking from his kiss to bestow attention to his jumping pulse point.

"I thought you were the one wearing too many clothes," he mumbled and Victoire felt the rumble of his words through her lips as she kissed her way up his neck.

"Hmm," she whispered into his hair, fingernails scratching along his scalp. His hissed in pleasure, moving into her fingers and Victoire could just make out a trail of pink tinged hair in the wake of her fingertips. "I was the one practically starkers last time, and in the prefects' bath…"

A blush made its' way up Teddy's neck and Victoire chuckled breathlessly before pulling his lips to hers once more. He pushed her back into the blanket, kissing her forcefully and Victoire mused whether it was because she was affecting him once more or he just wanted to shut her up, that is until his fingers reached for the buttons of her overcoat, because then coherent thought left her altogether. Her fingers left his now pink-streaked turquoise hair and sprang the top button of his overcoat free. They raced each other in un-securing the buttons of their coats while refusing to break their kiss. Victoire succeeded first, slipping her hands into the warm gap between his coat and jumper and reveling once more in the feel of his muscles working under his overcoat.

Teddy got broader each time she saw him, and Victoire did not dislike the changes. His stomach was tight with the effort it was taking to hold his weight off her and his shoulders were flexing as he struggled with her last remaining button. Victoire giggled as she replaced his failing fingers with hers, prying the button free. He bit her lip playfully in admonishment.

"I almost had that," he complained, sitting her up to take the offending garment off completely.

"Sure you did," Victoire placated teasingly. "And what if I get cold?"

"I'll just have to think of a way to warm you," Teddy murmured, finding her lips once more. Victoire's insides crumbled and then soared at the implication, fireworks exploded in her chest and the ensuing sparks tickled her skin as they dispersed within. Teddy's hand found her hip, a sliver of skin now exposed from their struggle with the overcoat, his fingers caressed softly and Victoire moaned into their kiss.

"You have no idea how good it sounds to hear you do that legitimately," Teddy said, breaking away slowly to look her in the eye. Victoire stared back in confusion and Teddy rolled his eyes at her. "Faster, sweetheart, faster," he whined in a high pitch voice and Victoire gasped; he was referring to the night behind the tapestry. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Maybe I wasn't faking it that night, either," she countered defiantly, raising her chin to him.

"Merlin, don't say that!" Teddy groaned. "That means we could have been doing this ages ago if I wasn't such a bleeding arse."

He stooped to place a kiss on her chin, dragging his lips down the column of her neck before sighing. "I wouldn't have minded the rumors so much if they were actually true."

"Me neither," Victoire admitted breathlessly, trailing her hands down his chest and over his abdomen, hooking her fingers into his belt. She heard Teddy moan as his mouth met hers once more and a bubble of pride burst in her chest, filling her with a distinctly warm feeling.

Teddy took his time as he kissed her, as ardent in exploring her mouth as he was of any secret place he uncovered, and Victoire enjoyed the different speeds at which he discovered her. His kisses would be hard and demanding, arching her neck and holding her just where he wanted her, which was fine with Victoire because that was usually exactly where she wanted to be, and then slow to passionate and needy, prompting sighs and whimpers and making Victoire feel as though she were melting on the spot.

"So, how am I doing?" he asked after one particularly tingle-inducing pass of his lips over hers. Her eyes fluttered open in disappointment that he was no longer kissing her and she stared up at him in confusion because she had given no indication that she was uncomfortable with what he was doing and did not, necessarily, want to stop.

"You really need to ask?" She looked at his hand, which was currently massaging her hip and that ridiculous sliver of skin that refused to remain covered and then trailed her eyes to the outline of her hands, currently covered by his jumper as she explored the bare skin of his stomach. Teddy gulped lightly as her nails dragged over the sensitive skin and she drew her hands from under his clothing.

"I mean for a first date and all," he supplied weakly, staring at his hand but seemingly unable to remove it.

"Hmm," Victoire mused thoughtfully, toying with Teddy's fringe. "One non-haunted house, one February picnic, and several mind-numbing kisses? I'd say you were doing rather well."

Teddy grinned at her, a blush making its' way to his cheeks again and Victoire saw his nose scrunch. Her hands drifted down to his face and she stilled him.

"You don't have to morph that away for me," she said gently, tilting his face and looking into his eyes. "I find it adorable."

He blushed in earnest then but didn't morph it away in the wake of Victoire's request. She smiled up at him and he grinned.

"So," Teddy started, stretching out on the blanket and indicating that she should join him, "this is something we're going to do again?"

"Snog?" Victoire asked cheekily as she snuggled into Teddy. Her hand returned to her exploration of Teddy's soft stomach and he sighed as her fingertips ran over him. "Oh most definitely."

"Well, as delighted as I am to hear that," Teddy said in adorable exasperation, "I meant are we going on another date?"

Victoire chuckled. "Is that you asking me?"

"Yes, brat," Teddy laughed into her hair, dropping a kiss on her temple.

"Then yes," Victoire murmured, smiling into his jumper.

"Yes?" Teddy asked, tilting her chin up and looking into her eyes. Victoire nodded, biting her lip against a grin as he regarded her. His eyes were sparkling in triumph; Victoire rolled hers.

"Don't look so smug," she warned, poising her fingers over his abdomen. "I won't be so gentle this time." Teddy pressed his lips together in a vain effort to rearrange his features, his chin wobbled after a moment and a muffled guffaw released, ruining his attempt at a serious stance.

"You're rotten," she said, moving to wiggle her fingers over his most ticklish spots. He grabbed her hands and pulled her onto his chest, stretching his arms, and hers, over his head and stilling her fingers.

"I might be, but you're the one who agreed to go out with me again," Teddy countered as he nuzzled her nose. Victoire softened as she moved into him, placing a trail of kisses along his jaw line and suddenly no longer having any desire to tease.

"You might want to be careful," Victoire warned softly and he nudged her face back to his to search her eyes in question. "If you keep acting like this I'll probably continue to say yes for quite some time."

"Hmm," Teddy hummed, capturing her lips and rolling her fluidly back onto her back, his body settling next to hers, her arms now pinned over her head. "Then I'll make sure to never stop."

Victoire's heart swelled double its' size and she kissed him back with everything she had, loving that he had just said what he said. She imagined, as his lips passed over hers, she had really fallen for him. Because, though she had so readily called it love, her yearning for him in a time that seemed so long ago, it couldn't even come close to comparing with this. This was heavenly, it was mind-boggling, it was intoxicating. Now she knew what it felt like to be held by him, kissed by him, cared for by him and though she was certain she had always loved Teddy, and maybe even fallen in love with him months ago, she now knew for _sure_ that she had, and couldn't foresee a time in which she wouldn't feel that way.

He slowed his pace once more, sighing softly as his lips surrendered hers, and she snuggled back into him as he released her arms.

"This was the most brilliant first date I've ever been on," Victoire murmured into his jumper.

"How will my second date ever live up to the hype?" Teddy teased, nuzzling her neck before dropping a small kiss.

"Well, if it doesn't, I can always go running to Roger…"

Teddy reacted quickly, reaching for behind her knees and tickling mercilessly. Victoire howled in laughter, attacking him with her fists.

"No fair, Vicki," Teddy laughed, pinning her as best he could before ceasing his assault. Victoire gasped as Teddy began kissing his way back up her jean-clad thighs.

Victoire attempted to still her heartbeat, now breathless from a combination of his tickling and his lips dragging so intimately up her body. He kissed that blessed sliver of skin before resting his chin on her tummy.

He opened his mouth, looking as though her were about to say something and then blushed spectacularly, he faltered and then recovered. "Happy St. Valentine's Day, Vic."

And even though St. Valentine's was over a week past, Victoire couldn't help but feel she had received the best present she would ever get.

"Happy St. Valentine's, Teddy Bear," she whispered, fingering his streaked hair lovingly and smiling down at him. He frowned at her nickname playfully before pouncing on her for another kiss.

A/N _I Live in a Box _asked so nicely - even had an angel emoticon and everything- so I thought I'd put the next chappie up. Enjoy!


	22. Fighting in the Courtyard

Chapter Twenty-Two

Fighting in the Courtyard

"So, overall, their date went well," Dominique observed as she Victoire strode into the courtyard. In an un-seasonal burst of good weather, Hogwarts students had been taking to the outdoors between classes and this included Katie and Andrew. They were snuggled into a corner of the courtyard, chatting comfortably and kissing occasionally.

"Yeah," Victoire sniggered, averting her eyes from her friend. "I'm happy for her, you know?"

"Hmm, Louis isn't," Dominique muttered. Louis had chosen that moment to appear at the mouth of courtyard. He scowled upon scanning the area and turned, bumping into and then dragging Jake behind him. Jake looked over his shoulder and mouthed "Sorry" to Dominique.

"That's been kind of hard to miss," Victoire retorted, also watching their brother's hasty retreat. Katie remained blissfully oblivious in the corner. "It's actually really funny."

Dominique eyed her sharply. "You're not the one dealing with Louis everyday in class. He's been a right git."

"No, I mean, guess who the 'secret mystery man' was?" Victoire returned in amusement, watching her sister as she placed her schoolbooks on a bench. Dominique's jaw fell in shock and her bag dropped off her shoulder onto the muddy ground.

"Louis? Eugh, seriously?" Dominique pulled a face as her shock wore off. She bent to retrieve her bag and sat on the bench next to her sister. Victoire nodded and then eyed Dominique. "No wonder she never told us, embarrassed most likely."

"Don't tell anyone, even with Andrew I'm not sure she'd want anyone—"

"Come on, would I?" Dominique interrupted, waving her off. She drew a sandwich from her bag and took a large bite. "What a git he is though," she muttered through a full mouth. Victoire frowned in disgust at her sister's manners.

"Who? Andrew?"

"No, Lou! He could have been snogging the life out of Katie if he weren't such an arse," Dominique reasoned, swallowing heavily. Victoire reached for half of Dominique's sandwich and she gave it up without an argument.

"Hmm, I feel bad for him though, it isn't fun watching someone you fancy snog someone else," Victoire murmured, biting into her stolen lunch.

"You would know," Dominique teased.

"So would Jake," Victoire smirked, glancing at her sister innocently. Dominique flushed, cramming the rest of her sandwich into her mouth and chewing quickly.

"Don't think I didn't notice how disappointed you were when Louis said he was coming with you two into Hogsmeade the other—"

"I was not!" Dominique interrupted hotly, swiping the rest of Victoire's sandwich half away from her and taking a large bite. "And don't steal my food," she muttered thickly.

"You trained with him every weekend over the holidays," Victoire continued, not taking her eyes from her sister's rising blush. "And, looking back, he wasn't too fond of Ryan either…"

Dominique grunted but refused to meet Victoire's eye, shoving the rest of her lunch in her mouth. "So? We had to train for Quidditch and Ryan _was_ a prick."

"_So_, if I were to say my interests have changed from a former Chaser to a current Chaser, you wouldn't have any objections?"

Dominique's face turned bright red and she snorted, coughing harshly as she almost choked on her half-chewed food. Victoire patted her firmly on the back and Dominique gasped as the food dislodged.

"Thanks," she muttered, rubbing the side of her neck. Victoire shrugged.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you know," she conceded, sighing dramatically. "I mean, alright, so I did tell you about Teddy…"

"You're so mean," Dominique muttered in accusation, sighing as she sat back on the bench and nervously biting her lip. She raised her eyes slowly to Victoire's and sighed. "It's pretty obvious, huh?"

"Not really," Victoire soothed, smiling at her sister. "It just kind of clicked the other day." Dominique nodded and looked back to her hands.

"He's a really nice bloke," she whispered. "But we've been mates for so long and I wouldn't even know how to go about it if…"

"I know," Victoire said softly. She knew all to well how difficult it was to fall for your best mate, then again she also knew how wonderful it could turn out.

"It worked out for you and Teddy, but," Dominique broke off, looking distressed. "He's Louis's friend too, and Katie's, and if anything ever changed that—"

"You do remember telling me that if I truly were friends with Teddy that even if he didn't return the feeling, our friendship would survive?" Victoire prompted, nudging Dominique with her knee. She frowned and nodded shakily. "You do also remember suggesting that I just 'snog him senseless?'"

Dominique started and sputtered, shaking her head furiously. "I… I couldn't do that!"

"Well, why not?" Victoire shrugged.

"Jake would laugh at me."

"He wouldn't."

"No, I… no," Dominique shook her head and ended firmly. She bit her lip as she took in her sister. "You wouldn't, I mean, you won't—"

"Come on, would I?" Victoire returned, mimicking her sisters' speech of moments ago. She had no intention of telling anyone what she had just teased out of Dominique. It was her own business to do with what she liked. Dominique smiled in gratitude.

"For the record," Victoire continued, catching the apple Dominique threw towards her with much less finesse than Dominique would have done, "does Louis know?"

Dominique laughed. "He really is a clueless git, isn't he?"

"It's unbelievable," Victoire agreed, shaking her head. "How is it that he misses so much?" Dominique shrugged, stretching her arms over the bench and leaning back. Victoire bit into the apple, scanning the thinning crowd of the courtyard. Lunch was almost over and classes would be starting again soon.

Katie and Andrew were breaking apart. They kissed once more before he let go of her hand and Katie, beaming, waved to Dominique and Victoire on her way over.

"Oh no," breathed Dominique and Victoire saw Louis approaching out of the corner of her eye. Jake was following on his heels, attempting to grab his arm and tug him back. Dominique jumped up to help Jake and Victoire gestured for Katie to come quickly.

Katie stood her ground in the center of the courtyard, eyeing Dominique and Jake in curiosity, her gaze shifting from them to Victoire before finally settling on Louis. He was rolling his weight from foot to foot with his arms crossed on his chest, having thrown Jake from him, and staring at Katie.

"What's up Nicki, Jake? Louis…" Katie murmured that last part slowly, raising her eyes to Louis and looking uneasy. Victoire ran up to them and grabbed Katie by the arm.

"C'mon Katie," Victoire rushed breathlessly, "Potions, it's all the way in the dungeons and—"

"Wait," Katie said firmly, shaking out of Victoire's grasp and staring back at Louis. "Lou looks like he has something to say."

"You're bloody well right I do," Louis ground out through grit teeth.

"Well, spit it out," Katie said coldly, drawing herself up to her full height and staring Louis in the eye.

Louis looked around, seemingly uncomfortable with his audience. "Can't we, I mean…" Louis jerked his head to the corner of the courtyard.

"Oh," Katie laughed derisively, "now you're uncomfortable with a crowd? Never a problem with Maggie or Natalie, snogging furiously in the middle of the Common Room or anywhere else for that matter…"

Katie paused for breath and Victoire wished she could warn her about that mistake. Louis had taken a deep breath, his face red, stealing himself for the argument. Unconsciously, Victoire and Dominique took a few steps back, Dominique grabbing Jake's hand and dragging him along. Louis was no longer shifting on his feet, he stood his ground, his jaw muscle working rapidly.

"It's my business what I do with Maggie or Natalie or whatever other slag I—"

"And it's my business what I do with Andrew!"

"Who says I wanted to talk about Andrew?" Louis shot back hotly and Katie staggered as though she had been slapped.

"Well what then?" she shouted, her voice cracking slightly as she blinked furiously.

"Can we go somewhere for some effing privacy or not?" Louis hissed, reaching out to grab Katie's elbow.

"Not!" she yelled, pulling her arm out of his grasp and turning on her heel. She stormed from the courtyard, her book bag swinging on her hip.

Louis stood ground to the spot, fists clenched at his sides. Jake let out a low whistle, his hand still firmly grasped in Dominique's. Victoire was staring between them and Louis, feeling as though simply breathing loudly could produce an attack from her brother.

"Lou," Dominique began softly. Victoire thought her to be ridiculously brave.

"Leave me alone, Nic," he muttered, turning from them and stomping out of the courtyard.

"That was…"

"Unexpected?" Victoire supplied in Jake's pause.

"Insane, more like," Dominique corrected. She started as she finally realized that she was still holding Jake's hand and extracted it quickly. Jake cleared his throat and turned to watch the spot were Louis had disappeared.

"Bet he won't go to Charms," Jake wondered aloud. "Guess that means I'll have an uncontrollable nosebleed when I get there and spend the time at the pitch instead." Dominique nodded and grinned shyly.

"Want company?" she offered, extracting a package of sweets and offering him a sticky red and orange piece. Jake took the Nosebleed Nougat and smiled in thanks.

"Nah, last time I couldn't handle your puking, it was terrible." Jake wrinkled his nose and Dominique blushed, muttering something about how she could just take a Fainting Fancy instead. "Seriously though," Jake continued, "this might be a bloke thing."

Dominique nodded in acceptance and threw him another sweet. "Try Fever Fudge if you don't want bloodstains all over your robes, it took hours to get that out last time!" Jake grinned and caught the red and brown piece with ease, shoving it in his pocket as he went after Louis.

"Not flirting are you?" Victoire teased as Dominique watched Jake's exit.

"Oh, shut it and go find Katie!" Dominique laughed as she shoved her sister in the direction of the dungeons.

Katie was exactly where Victoire knew she would be, sitting behind her cauldron in the Potions classroom, furiously scribbling the instructions for the day even though class hadn't even started yet.

"Want to skive?" Victoire asked, throwing her books down and sitting besides Katie.

"No." Katie looked scandalized. "You're a prefect! You can't ditch!" Victoire shrugged.

"I thought you might want to talk."

Katie swallowed heavily and swiped at her eyes. "I don't know if I do."

"He's an arse…"

"Please don't," Katie pleaded in a whisper, focusing once more on her parchment. "Did he… did he say what he wanted?"

"No, but I think we all know."

Katie eyed her in doubt. "Yeah, we know it wasn't about Andrew."

Victoire opened her mouth but Katie kept talking.

"I am happy with Andrew. He's a nice bloke, he treats me well, and the snogging," Katie broke off, blushing, "I've never felt anything like… well, it's amazing. And it's not fair to him that Louis is such a prat!"

"No, it's not," Victoire soothed. The rest of the class came filing in and the professor was beginning to call for attention.

"I'll just ignore Lou for a while, wait for him to cool off, I don't fancy another row," Katie whispered, turning once more back to her work. Victoire nodded, wishing she could do more for her friend because her conversational skills just seemed so inadequate, so unhelpful, and she could see that Katie was still hurting. She tried to speak again but Katie shushed her and Victoire was forced to focus on her Potions assignment.

~*~

It was almost midnight and the Common Room was just starting to empty. Victoire and Katie had joined Jake and Dominique in a game of Exploding Snap earlier in the night. Louis had stalked into the Common Room after dinner, took one look at his siblings and turned around. Maggie had jumped from the shadows, entwining her arms around Louis's waist.

"I've already told you Maggie—"

"But, Louis…"

"It's over," he had muttered darkly, twisting out of her grip and exiting the Common Room. Everyone playing cards had stopped and looked at Katie, with the result that Jake's cards exploded from waiting so long. She ignored them resolutely, playing a king of hearts. Victoire followed with a ten of spades and Jake threw a slightly singed ace.

"You did hear that, didn't you?" Dominique finally blurted out, dropping her cards on the table.

"Nicki!" Victoire admonished, shoving the cards back in her sister's hands. Katie flushed as Dominique flipped an ace of diamonds and Victoire cried out quickly.

"Snap!"

"Snap!"

"Snap!"

Jake's hand exploded again, being the last to call out, and Victoire pulled all her won cards towards her.

"My cards hate me," Jake mumbled, collecting his singed bits and re-forming his deck. Dominique grinned as she pat him on the back.

"I heard it," Katie whispered, sighing and slumping back in her chair as she threw her cards unto the table. Victoire and Dominique placed theirs down gingerly and Jake cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with being in the middle of an impeding girl talk. "But just because he's not dating Maggie anymore doesn't mean—"

"Do you fancy him?" Jake asked suddenly, cutting across Katie's speech. She started, her mouth still hanging open and Victoire and Dominique squirmed, eyeing each other nervously.

Jake still hadn't put his cards down and they were smoking ominously. "It's just… if you don't, you might want to—"

BANG!

Jake's cards exploded for the ninth time that evening and he cursed fluently through the smoke. Dominique laughed and helped him to gather the burnt pieces.

"Are you okay?" Dominique asked, attempting to swallow her laughter as she examined his fingers.

"Yeah," he mumbled, sucking on his forefinger. "Stupid game."

Dominique pulled his hand from his mouth and mumbled a healing charm. Jake closed his eyes and recoiled, peeking only after Dominique scowled.

"I'm good at healing charms!" she scolded him, dropping his hand back on the table. Jake smiled apologetically, flexing his fingers before turning back to Katie.

"But, seriously, if you don't fancy him, please tell him so he won't get too hurt." Katie cleared her throat and nodded. Not too long after that she excused herself to her dorm. Jake and Dominique pulled out a chess set and Victoire collapsed on the couch with her stationary, intending on writing Teddy and sensing Katie needed some time to herself.

And now, as midnight approached with Dominique and Jake having bid goodbye over an hour ago, Victoire finally sealed her letter, yawning as she looked around the Common Room. Louis wasn't back yet. In fact, she was the only one in the Common Room, the last group of fourth years retiring just moments before.

Victoire was contemplating searching for her brother when she heard the portrait hole creak open. Louis slumped through, not noticing his sister on the couch.

"Hey Lou," Victoire greeted softly and Louis jumped, dropping his broom with a clatter to the floor.

"Oh," he started, "hey Vicki." Louis trudged to the couches and fell into them, not even bothering to pick his broom up from the floor.

"Are you alright?"

Louis shrugged, staring into the dying embers. "I dumped Maggie."

"Hmm, we all heard," Victoire said gently, patting Louis's knee.

"All?" Louis asked in a strained voice, refusing to meet Victoire's eye.

"Yes, Katie too."

Louis nodded, kicking his shoes off and sinking back into the cushions. "I'm a prat, aren't I?"

Victoire laughed. "Not always."

"To Katie I am," he said miserably. "I didn't mean to be, I didn't know…"

"No, I know, you're always the last to figure anything out," Victoire teased, fully expecting her brother to scowl at her and poke her. But, it was worse when he didn't. He just sat there, nodding in distress.

"I'm clueless. I never knew Nicki was dating what's-his-name, I know you're seeing some bloke, but I have no idea who, and now Katie's dating some tosser and I'm acting like an arse," Louis sighed in defeat, leaning forward and burying his face in his hands. "I hate this."

Victoire's heart broke for her brother. It was true, neither Dominique nor she had ever been open and honest with Louis regarding their personal lives. Actually, it was only when one of the sisters pried the information from the other that they learned anything at all. Maybe it was unfair that they never approached Louis and included him in some way or another. But, after all, Louis was so much more obvious than either of the girls, parading his personal life through the Common Room, that Victoire never really thought to ask.

"It is because you fancy Katie, right?" Victoire asked quietly, figuring that maybe Louis needed a bit of prompting just like she and Dominique needed sometimes.

"Yeah," Louis sighed, giving the information up much more freely than Victoire or Dominique ever had. "Fat lot of good that'll do me now."

"I don't know," Victoire mused, watching her brother carefully.

"She has Andrew and they're snogging happily all over the castle and he's older, they're both older actually, and, and…"

"And what," Victoire prompted, nudging Louis gently.

"And what does it matter, she picked her boyfriend, and it's not like she jumped to get rid of him when she found out I was available." Louis slumped back into the cushions, toying with a thread on the armrest.

"I don't think that's really fair, Lou," Victoire argued, drawing her feet up under her as she turned to him, he continued to stare stubbornly at the loose thread. "It's not like you've told her or anything."

"She's not the oblivious one, I am," Louis countered in a mumble, turning his head away from his sister.

"True, but she's far more shy."

Louis scowled in earnest now, glaring at Victoire. "She wasn't shy in the courtyard today, or the halls yesterday, or—"

"You know she's shy!" Victoire interrupted. "Maybe not with snogging, but you know she doesn't talk about that kind of stuff with anyone."

"She does with you and Nicki."

"No, she doesn't," Victoire said firmly. "Remember when we used to tease her about her 'secret mystery man?'"

Louis nodded and Victoire continued.

"Well she wouldn't tell us who that was for ages, and I only know now because I figured it out and she had to tell me."

Louis frowned. "How exciting, Andrew is the 'secret mystery man.'"

Victoire grinned as she got up from the couch, yawning. "It isn't Andrew you clueless dolt!" She ruffled her brother's hair as she bid him goodnight.

"Oh, and Louis," Victoire stopped on the first step to the girls stairway. Louis looked up at her, confusion still splayed across his features. "It's Teddy."

"Who?" Louis watched her in horror. "Katie's in love with Teddy?"

"No!" Victoire jumped, smirking as she continued. "I am."

Louis's jaw dropped slightly in shock and then he grinned. "Brilliant! I'd hate to have to pound some poor wizard for hurting you again. Teddy's a great bloke!"

Victoire smiled at Louis. It was the best reaction to telling someone she was dating Teddy she had gotten so far. And it was worth telling him to see him smile like that.

"Just don't tell Mum and Dad, alright?" Victoire bit her lip and regarded her now beaming younger brother.

"I'm not the last to know?" he asked in surprise. "Bloody hell right I won't tell them!" Victoire grinned before a yawn took over. She waved Louis goodnight and ascended the remainder of the stairs.

A/N Hmmm… _I Live in a Box _is just so persuasive! But, now we are getting to the end and after these next couple a chapters the updates really (probably… most likely…) won't be every day unless I get seriously motivated. And, on a side note regarding motivation, my wonderful maternity leave has just, regrettably, come to an end. So my writing time has now been cut in half. Luckily, I did finish this story but the edits sometimes takes me as long as the writing itself. Don't worry, though the updates won't be daily, they'll be quick!

Oh, and cheers to Ravenclaw Heiress Vixela for seeing Dominique/Jake coming!


	23. A Challenging Conversation

Chapter Twenty-Three

A Challenging Conversation

March and April sped by, the weather getting warmer and warmer in the wake of a harsh winter. Victoire and Teddy wrote constantly and there had yet to be any upsets in their relationship, though Victoire stilled secretly wondered about his pauses and pulling away from her during their February picnic. But, his letters continued to be sweet and witty, especially now that he experienced some of the 'thoroughly inappropriate thoughts' he had been teasing her about.

Louis and Katie's relationship was far more complicated. They had ignored each other for almost a week after their row in the courtyard and after that renewed only a very tentative friendship.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Katie complained to Victoire one night in the dormitory. "Dump Andrew and have everything just go back to normal? Watch Louis snog anything that happens by while I drool in the corner?"

Victoire certainly couldn't think of a good argument against that logic, especially seeing Louis had yet to tell Katie how he felt. Instead, after three weeks of Katie continuing to date Andrew, Louis took up with a sixth year Hufflepuff. He paraded her around the courtyard and Great Hall, snogging in every non-remote corner he could squeeze them both into. Katie tried to hide her disappointment when she had stumbled across them, Louis conveniently choosing the corridor outside Victoire and Katie's Transfiguration classroom, but Victoire couldn't help but hear a sob as her friend ran around the corner.

Dominique had belted Louis right in the stomach when he had returned to the Common Room from that particular show. Katie had already gone to bed but Jake and Victoire were there to watch.

"What the hell!" Louis sputtered as he doubled over.

"How could you do that to Katie!" Dominique hissed. "What is the matter with you?"

"If you haven't noticed she's too busy snogging that Ravenclaw tosser to notice—"

"Well it's pretty hard to miss when you position yourself right outside her classroom!" Dominique shouted, smacking him in the head. Louis scowled as he turned from his sister and sank into the couch.

"Stay out of it, Nicki," he muttered, opening a book at random and burying his nose in it.

Victoire had tiptoed into her dormitory that night, mindful of Katie's drawn curtains and the dimmed light. She knew if Katie wanted to talk she would, as it was when Victoire climbed into her own bed, she thought she could hear her crying softly.

Victoire almost felt bad that it was going so well for her and Teddy. She tried not to read his letters in front of Katie, knowing she would be unable to hide her smile and not wanting to upset her friend. But, Victoire couldn't help but open the packages on the foot of her bed the morning of May the second. Amongst several fantastic presents from her family, including a book on Charms from her Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, a package of various Weasley Wizard Wheezes from Uncle George and Uncle Charlie, a delicate gold necklace from her grandparents, and a tasteful watch from her parents, lay a colorfully wrapped package with a note attached. Victoire picked up the package gently, marveling at how the wrapping seemed almost to change color as it caught the light.

_Just like his hair._

She smiled as she opened the note.

_Victoire,_

_Happy Birthday! I know you're eligible to go to Hogsmeade today for your apparition license. I'm meeting you there._

_See you soon,_

_Teddy_

_P.S. I should explain the gift. I bought it on our first date, planning to eat it in a depression if the date went horribly wrong. As it is, I thought you should have it now._

Victoire hurried to unwrap her gift, thinking that having Teddy come to Hogsmeade was better than any present he could have given her. Katie picked up the note Victoire had discarded as Victoire tore through the paper. She uncovered a large bar of Honeydukes best chocolate, complete with a miniature mallet to break pieces of the sweet apart. Victoire grinned happily, thinking that, though it wasn't the most expensive gift she had received, it was by far the most sentimental.

"He really is sweet," Katie observed, smiling sadly at Victoire.

"Yeah, he is," Victoire murmured, cracking off a piece of her gift and offering some to Katie. "You look like you need it."

Katie grinned as she took the chocolate, muttering her thanks.

"Nervous about today?" Victoire asked through her breakfast chocolate. Katie shrugged.

"Not too badly. Andrew will be there."

Victoire nodded before frowning. "How much longer are you going to kept it up with Andrew?" Katie squirmed uncomfortably on the bed and reached for another chunk of chocolate.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "If I break it off with him, what am I supposed to do then?"

"No idea, but no good will come of you leading him on," Victoire said wisely. "You know you don't fancy him anymore, you should be honest with him and yourself."

Katie nodded miserably before sliding off Victoire's bed and turning to get dressed.

~*~

Victoire leapt into Teddy's arms as he exited Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

"I passed!" she screeched as he lifted her off the ground. "Katie too. We already celebrated with a butterbeer at Broomsticks, I couldn't find you earlier."

Teddy laughed as he placed her back on her feet. "I didn't want to be a distraction."

"You? Who would you be distracting?" Victoire teased, beaming up at him.

"Apparently not my girlfriend," he sniffed, and Victoire would have thought him to be actually hurt if it weren't for the telltale crinkle around his eyes. He slung his arm around her as he steered her from the door of the shop. "Where is Katie?"

"She and Andrew went back to the castle."

"Still with Andrew, huh?" Teddy asked, navigating the busy streets with one hand on Victoire's lower back.

"Mhmm," Victoire affirmed, feeling a shiver from where his fingers pressed into her. "Louis is enraged, snogging some piece of fluff all over the castle."

"Too bad for him. Katie is a nice girl."

"Yeah, I feel bad for them, if they would just _talk_ to each other…"

"We would know about that," Teddy murmured, stopping when they reached the edge of the town. He pulled Victoire close to him, resting his chin on her shoulder as he tugged her back to his front. "When do you have to be back?"

His breath was soft and warm, cascading over her as she pressed back into him. "Not for a few hours," she whispered in return.

"Fancy a walk around the lake?"

Victoire nodded enthusiastically and Teddy stepped away, offering his arm. She took it, hardly suppressing a giggle. May had begun with gorgeous weather. The sun shone through the trees lining the shores of the lake with broken rays, light swaying with the gentle movements of the branches.

"What did you buy?" Victoire asked after a comfortable moment of silence. Teddy was swinging a small bag to his side.

"Oh, some stationary and ink," Teddy said breezily. "Some mad bird keeps writing me every week."

"Hmm, pretty girl?" Victoire teased, stopping to look up at Teddy.

"Beautiful," he whispered, and every bit of Victoire that wanted to tease melted, a sensation that made standing without support a very difficult prospect. Teddy smiled down at her. "The bits I've seen anyway."

Victoire couldn't take much more. She threw herself at Teddy, pressing her mouth to his and pushing hard enough to back Teddy into the nearest tree. He cried out in surprise before wrapping his arms around her.

"I thought you already saw all my bits, Mr. Lupin," Victoire purred, breaking from his lips to catch his earlobe between her teeth. Teddy sucked in a breath.

"I have a confession to make about that night," Teddy whispered, thrusting his hands into her hair and tilting her face back to his. Her eyes fluttered open when his lips didn't crash back into hers immediately. "I _might_ not have seen much."

Victoire felt his breath wash over her face and in all honesty she couldn't care less what he had seen, because truthfully, it wasn't as though she wasn't planning to show him.

"Do you want to?" she whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth and pressing him harder into the bark of the beech tree. He gulped as she sought his mouth, nudging his lips open with her own and sliding her tongue along his. Victoire pressed the full length of her body against his, feeling him groan into their kiss.

"Merlin, you're a dangerous girl," he muttered, squirming from underneath her. "And here I thought you just wanted to go for a walk."

"You're right," Victoire conceded, stepping back from him and offering her arm. She laughed at the sudden creases of what she thought was disappointment forming on his forehead. But, instead of pulling her back into his arms to resume their activities, he took her outstretched hand and tugged her along the shore.

Teddy released a strangled breath, his eyes fixed upon the ripples of the Black Lake, as his free hand raked through his turquoise hair. Victoire watched him in amusement, not entirely sure what had incited his gentlemanly urges to resist snogging her and instead drag her around the lake both of them had played by for the majority of their childhood. He looked almost nervous and it bewildered Victoire, because she had never felt more comfortable in her life.

"Is everything alright, Teddy?"

"Hmm?" Teddy turned back to Victoire, stopping in the shade of a swaying beech tree and blinking down at her. Victoire knew her face must have crinkled into a look of concern and at the sight of her Teddy softened, kissing her gently on the nose.

"You seem, I don't know, worried," Victoire observed, ignoring the little shiver that was the result of Teddy's kiss.

Teddy grinned through a sigh and leant into a tree. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I still can't believe this is happening." He gestured between himself and Victoire and then tugged on her hand.

"Sit with me," he said softly, sliding down the bark of the tree and drawing Victoire between his knees. Victoire leant back into his chest, unable to contain the sigh that escaped. His arms snaked around her middle, squeezing her tightly.

And as comfortable as she was, as safe as she knew she should feel, Victoire couldn't help that irksome little nudge in the pit of her stomach that said Teddy wasn't telling her everything. Something was bothering him. But instead of prodding him to talk about it, she bent her head back, seeking his lips and that glorious thrill that came only from kissing Teddy. Maybe that would dissolve her slightly risen panic.

Teddy responded slowly, pressing his lips to hers where they clung and Victoire felt she could almost cry at how tender and gentle he was with her. She twisted in his lap, bringing her hands to his neck and begging with her lips for him to kiss her fully, to get lost in the sensations she knew they could create. Her hands trailed down his chest, traced his belt buckle, and then settled just below his hips, in that delightfully warm crease that separated his legs from the rest of his body. She squeezed lightly.

That did it.

In one fluid motion Teddy moved over her, pinning her to the soft grass surrounding the base of the beech tree, his tongue now sweeping the interior of her mouth. Victoire moaned in appreciation, relief flooding through her at the fact that Teddy was finally kissing her properly. They were a jumble of limbs for a moment, Victoire fully expecting him to drift to the side, as he had always done when they kissed like this, and she was thrilled when he carefully placed one leg between her own.

Victoire's hands ghosted over the side of his hips now, trailing slightly over the curve of his bum. Teddy growled low in his throat as he broke from her mouth. He found her pulse point and sucked hard. Victoire knew it would leave a mark but she couldn't find it in her to care.

His body was pressing into her and for once he wasn't trying to hold off his weight. Victoire gasped into his mouth as his hips made contact with the outside of her thigh and she could feel…

Well, she could feel _him_. All of him. And it aroused her that he would let her so close. She broke from his mouth and nibbled aggressively at his neck, whispering encouragement and pleading. His hands found purpose in stroking through her hair, down her neck, his fingertips dragging over her breasts.

Victoire glanced down and saw her nipple hardening under the pull of his fingers and the maddening, spiraling twinge that seem to take residence in her lower belly whenever she was with Teddy was forced into overdrive. She positively ached for him and couldn't help pressing her hips to his.

Her stomach clenched as Teddy pushed back, his face now buried in her hair, his palm now gliding over her breast, his breath hot on her neck. The movements of his body over hers was leaving very little to the imagination. The ache had turned to a throb, pulsing and vibrating between her legs in a way that insisted that each touch was just shy of enough, and that, once again, they were both wearing far too many clothes.

Suddenly, and far too soon for Victoire's liking, Teddy pulled back. He detached himself from her still needy hands and leant into the bark of the tree. Victoire lay still, breathing heavily, eyes closed, arms thrown over her head. She knew she must look completely mussed and it didn't bother her at all.

"Victoire," Teddy started slowly, a nervous edge to his voice. "I'm… I…"

Victoire opened one eye, peering at Teddy in amusement. He was staring past her and chewing on his bottom lip. He was adorable.

"I mean," Teddy began again, now twisting his hands in his lap. "That was—"

"Bloody brilliant," Victoire supplied, now bracing herself on her elbows and staring at her boyfriend. He started slightly as she said it but then there it was again, the hesitation, the undeniable feeling that something was truly bothering Teddy. And Victoire knew no amount of snogging would solve it.

"Teddy? What is it?"

"Hmm?"

"You said before it was that you can't believe we're together. Is that it?"

Teddy winced slightly and still refused to meet her eyes. "Not completely."

His vague answers, his refusal to look at her, his nervous lip chewing and hand twisting all slammed into Victoire's senses.

_Is he losing interest?_

But he had just kissed her as she had never been kissed before, touched her in ways that made her see stars. He couldn't be dis-interested.

_Could he?_

"Teddy, you're scaring me," she whispered, now sitting up to face him, not bothering to smooth her hair or brush off stray strands of grass and leaves. Teddy finally looked her way and chuckled softly.

"You have grass everywhere," he murmured, grinning as he scooted forward to pick out the offending pieces and smooth her hair.

"Seriously Teddy," Victoire began again, stilling his hand in her hair. "What is it?"

He exhaled slowly. "I sorry, I don't mean to scare you."

"Well you do. So spit it out!"

"It's just, I didn't want to push you too far and I think, before we do go any farther, we need to talk."

Victoire's mouth went dry.

But all wasn't completely lost, was it? He did say _before we do go any farther_…

She had thought, up until now, that he had held back because of her age, because, technically, she _was_ still underage until today. But, if she were honest with herself, she thought he would pounce on her today. And unlike the days that seemed so long ago when she would dread the date on which she knew a boy would push her, today she had been thrilled.

But what did they need to talk about? Did he think she was still too young for him? Was she pushing him too far? Did he feel it just wasn't working out the way he had planned?

"Have I… Is it not…"

Victoire's blank, fearful look coupled with her stuttering must have prompted Teddy to explain.

"I don't want to go too far until we've figured out what this is."

"You mean us?" Victoire asked blankly. Teddy nodded.

_That couldn't be it. They were Teddy and Victoire, best mates and now boyfriend and girlfriend. Things had been going so well!_

"What's to figure out?" Victoire continued, more confused than ever. "Do you mean because we haven't told the family yet? I'll tell them. I'll owl them tonight if—"

"It's not just that, Victoire," Teddy interrupted, and it wasn't lost on Victoire that he had called her by her full and proper name ever since the conversation had begun. "It's…"

Teddy paused again, raking a hand through his hair.

"Do you know what it means to get seriously involved with me?" he asked, his eyes seemingly having trouble locking on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Could you honestly consider having children with me?"

_Children? Whoa. Where was this coming from?_

Admittedly, Victoire felt old enough to seriously enter this relationship with Teddy. But children? What was he thinking? She was still in school for Merlin's sake!

"I… Teddy," Victoire stammered, trying to figure out how this conversation had become so totally over her head in a matter of mere moments. "You know I want children, but—"

"You want children, exactly," Teddy interrupted. "But, I am my father's son, Victoire."

Victoire shook her head slowly, unable to comprehend his meaning.

"I'm half-werewolf."

And suddenly his recent hesitation, his uncomfortable pause during their February picnic, and the reason behind each and every time he pulled back from her became blaringly obvious.

"And why should that matter?" Victoire demanded, trying but not able to keep the edge of anger out of her voice. "It doesn't!"

"It matters," Teddy murmured darkly. "No one knows how the werewolf blood passes on from generation to—"

"So your parents should never have had you? Is that what you're saying?" Victoire pressed hotly.

"No, of course not! But it doesn't mean you should have to suffer through—"

"If you couldn't tell from before," Victoire gestured to the grass they had been laying in moments before, "I'm not exactly suffering!"

Teddy grit his teeth. "You know exactly what I mean. This is wonderful, all of it, but I'm trying to tell you that anything serious you have with me could end up in hardship."

"Serious? Are you joking? Do you honestly believe I could kiss you like that had I not already fallen—"

"Don't!" Teddy looked anguished. "Victoire please."

It was the softness of his tone that stopped her. She took a deep breath, turned from him and glanced towards the Black Lake. The outward ripples soothed her, not nearly as much as the view from the owlery, but still it helped to calm her breathing.

"I can't see how you wouldn't know that," Victoire murmured, not trusting herself to look at him yet.

He didn't respond.

"Are you suggesting that we…" Victoire didn't want to say the word "breakup."

"I don't think I could have anything more with you that wasn't serious," Teddy mumbled. And Victoire knew it was safe to look back because when he used that tone of voice, he was always staring at the ground.

"I'm serious." Even to Victoire's ears she could hear how small her voice sounded. It shook her.

Teddy sighed and Victoire could read the guilt and fear written across his downcast features.

"I don't care about your father's condition. Neither did your mother. Any child would be lucky to have you as a father, just as any girl would be lucky to have you as a husband."

She thought the words would stick in her mouth, freeze her throat as they fought to stay hidden. She was wrong. The word _husband_ flowed off her tongue as easily as though she frequently spoke of marriage to all her boyfriends.

"But—"

"Teddy," Victoire interrupted forcefully. He stopped but wouldn't look at her. His eyes trained on the grass, matted from their snogging, and hers roved back to the lake, both trying to find strength and comfort in familiarity.

It was Teddy who spoke first.

"Victoire, I'm sorry. I should never have started—"

"Don't you say it Ted Lupin!" Victoire shrieked, snapping her eyes to him and drawing his back to her. "It took us a long time to get here. We both made decisions. I knew from the beginning that anything I had with you was most likely _permanent_."

Victoire felt the sting of tears behind her lashes, a sting she hadn't felt since before Teddy and she were a 'we.' She wiped hastily at her eyes, too angry and impatient to be bothered by them.

"I thought you felt the same. I thought that was why you were so careful, why you pulled away that Christmas Eve in the closet."

"It was," Teddy said softly, breaking through her tirade like a small breath of wind pushing through a storm cloud. She blinked and forgot to wipe her tears as she gazed at him. "I wanted you so badly I didn't think—"

"Didn't think about the future?" Victoire supplied, trying but failing to keep the bitterness from her tone.

"Didn't think about the repercussions of marrying me," Teddy continued. "And if we go any further, I'll want nothing less than to be with you forever."

His words hung in the air and Victoire felt her breath leave her body.

"You do know the meaning of the word permanent, don't you Lupin?" she whispered. His brow wrinkled momentarily and then he swallowed, hard. He nodded.

"Trust me," Victoire continued in a soft and breathy whisper. "When I say it doesn't matter, it doesn't."

Teddy nodded again but refused to answer. Victoire crawled over to him, climbing into his lap. For all the world, she felt like a little child again, clinging to the one she knew could shield her from pain if he so chose. He tucked her under his chin and together they watched the sun set in silence.

No more was said.

And that night, as she lay feigning sleep in her four-poster, she couldn't honestly say if she was still going out Teddy Lupin or not.

A/N Well, you asked for it so here it is! Don't forget to review, only four chapters left!


	24. Waiting

Chapter Twenty-Four

Waiting

"So why haven't you written?"

It was a simple enough question and yet Victoire felt her throat closing. She shrugged and pulled her parchment closer. The end of term sixth year examinations were nowhere near as stressful as the O.W.L. examinations last year, but they were worth studying for regardless. In any case, it was better than thinking about the day at the lake with Teddy.

"It's been, what?"

"Six days," Katie supplied, answering Dominique's persistent inquiry, as she dropped into the seat beside her, her heavy bag landing on the floor with a _clunk_.

"Six days of not communicating? That must be the longest it's been for you two," Dominique continued to press. Victoire cleared her throat and paused to rifle through her astronomy charts.

_Jupiter's second closest moon, Jupiter's second closest moon…_

Victoire's finger followed the moving lines of her self-drawn chart.

_Adrastea, of course. _

Katie had not originally noticed that Teddy and Victoire had stopped writing. Victoire hadn't expected that she would. After all, Louis dominated most of her waking thoughts these days. Directly following the Apparition exam, on the walk back to the school from Broomsticks, Katie had chucked Andrew. Victoire was feeling too depressed, too miserable to tell Katie what had happened between she and Teddy at the lake. So she didn't. And Katie never asked.

Dominique however…

"Vicki, seriously, why aren't you writing Teddy?"

Victoire looked up and met her sister's eyes. It wasn't the question that made her do so, Dominique had asked it a dozen times already, it was the way she reached across the table and softly grabbed Victoire's hand. Dominique had never done that before.

"It's not that I'm not…"

"It's not that you are," Dominique interrupted pointedly. "You wrote back and forth at least twice a week since Christmas. What happened?"

Victoire stared pointedly out the window as she drew her hand back, the shining sun mocking her. Morning post had come and gone. Teddy had not written and the girls were wrong, today made it eight days.

"We had a bit of an argument—"

"A bit?" Dominique snorted.

"Shh! Let her finish, Nicki," Katie admonished. Victoire smiled fleetingly.

"We were snogging. Actually," Victoire cleared her throat, "actually we were snogging rather heavily." Victoire chanced a glance at her sister and friend, expecting them to look a little shocked, or disgusted in Dominique's case. They didn't. Dominique seemed to notice Victoire's questioning gaze because she snorted again.

"Well we didn't think you were playing chess!" she scoffed.

"Right, so we were snogging," Victoire continued, Dominique rolling her eyes, "and he pulled back rather suddenly. I thought at first it was because of the age difference, but…"

"He couldn't have broken it off with you," Katie stated. It was not a question.

Victoire stalled. Because that was it, wasn't it? She didn't know.

_I mean, all right, he never said the words._

But he hadn't written either.

"He… he didn't really say."

"What did he say?"

Anger flared in Victoire.

_What a stupid ponce he was! _

"Some effing rubbish about how any children of ours may be part-werewolf and how nothing we could progress to have could involve anything that wasn't serious."

Katie's eyes widened considerably and Dominique's jaw dropped open.

"He was talking marriage?" Katie asked, incredulous.

"And children?" Dominique sputtered. "But you're only—"

"I know I'm only seventeen and we weren't talking about having children tomorrow. We were discussing how ridiculous he is telling me my life is going to be nothing but hardship if I stay with him." Victoire stopped, her teeth gritted, anger rising at an alarming rate. Dominique and Katie seemed at a loss for words, both were staring at Victoire while trying to glance inconspicuously at one another.

"As though I wasn't aware the relationship was getting serious! I knew from the start I was in love with the git! How can he be so—" Victoire stopped as a random sob threatened to overtake her. The past eight days had been horrific, she couldn't remember the last time she felt so miserable, so bereft. But why should she be the first to write? She had left herself out there…

_Once again!_

…she had told him she didn't care about his being half a werewolf, told him she would want his children regardless, practically told him that she loved him.

"Well, it seems as though he's trying to protect you," Katie started, seeming nervous. "I mean, no one does know how werewolf blood transmits from generation to generation."

Victoire glared at Katie. Dominique just looked uncomfortable.

"As if that matters to me!" Victoire spat.

"I know," Katie said soothingly. "But it does seem that he really cares about you."

"I prefer that he trusted me," Victoire grumbled, looking down at her essay and now having no desire to complete it.

"But you said you don't know if he's broken it off with you?" Dominique asked in a quiet voice.

"Well, no," Victoire admitted. "We fought and I told him he'd have to learn to trust me and then we just sat together. I thought he'd write, say something… well _anything_ about it all, but…"

"And you haven't because?"

"Because I've already made my decision. I love him and I want to be with him. He'll have to decide on his own what to do."

And Victoire knew she was right, though it was torture to wait for him, she knew this was something he'd have to figure out on his own.

"Vicki!" Three head snapped to the side as Louis jogged up to their table. He stopped right alongside Katie's chair, tossing a letter on the table as he did so. "This came late at breakfast so I took it for you. It's been a while since he's written you, hasn't it?"

_Merlin, even Louis noticed!_

Victoire snatched at the letter and, recognizing the messy scrawl as indeed Teddy's, tore it open.

_Victoire,_

_I'm sorry. I know it shouldn't matter. Let's talk at the Burrow._

_Teddy_

It wasn't much, barely a paragraph, and Victoire's heart faltered. If she were honest with herself, she had expected a long, gushing letter filled with a dozen "I'm sorry" exclamations and him begging her to forgive him for making her wait. But this…

This was terrifying.

One apology and a confirmation that the werewolf blood didn't matter was nice, but asking to talk at the Burrow? The annual end-of-school family gathering was a month away, was she not suppose to speak to him until then? Would he break up with her regardless once they did speak?

In her heart she knew that this was a discussion they should be having face to face, and not through letters. But, even so, how was she supposed to last nearly a month with the uncertainty hanging over her head? Her initial fear at reading his last line was slowly mingling with anger.

_What the hell is he playing at?_

"Vicki? You alright?" Louis asked. Victoire looked up from her post to find her brother gazing at her with unusual shrewdness. Dominique and Katie were alternating glances between each other and her.

Victoire sighed as she stuffed the letter into her pocket and gathered up her unfinished homework.

"I'll know in a month."

~*~

It had taken five days for Victoire to finally write Teddy back.

"Well, that's not entirely true," she thought to herself as she watched the school owl fly off into the evening air. She _had_ written him immediately – a short and, now that she thought back on it, rather flippant note that would have effectively conveyed how angry and hurt she was at his attitude. Looking back, she was very glad she had not sent that particular note. Of course, that was just the beginning of letters written that went unsent.

After the note that simply read _Fine, whatever_, she had written a four page narrative that had included everything from her disappointment in his not trusting her, to whether or not he considered her too young to understand his dilemma, to her fury with him over leading her on this whole time.

She was equally as glad she had refrained from owling that narrative.

A multitude of letters that varied in length and emotionality followed, always within the ranges of the first and second attempts. It had taken five days for Victoire to calm down, reflect on what Teddy asked of her, and honestly assess the situation. And she was rather proud of herself for exercising such control. She didn't want to come off sounding like a spoiled brat or an over-emotional teenaged girl. She wanted to sound like herself and it had taken all that time to decide how she truly felt.

She had been firm in telling herself that she knew what she wanted from Teddy and adamant about giving him his time and space to decide what he wanted for himself. And she had done that so far. She knew she still wanted him, wanted them. She could still wait for him to figure out his needs and if that meant waiting until she saw him this summer, then fine.

Of course, that didn't make the waiting any easier. And it was so much worse now than it was the last time she had been waiting for his letters. Because now she knew, didn't she? She knew what it was like to be in his arms, to be kissed by him, to be desired…

Victoire shivered and it had absolutely nothing to do with the balmy end-of-May weather. The memory of that afternoon by the lake, before all this drama with Teddy occurred, still made her mind reel and her body remind her in none too subtle a way what she was missing when Teddy wasn't near. Even when she was at her most furious, she still couldn't stop her mind from replaying the ways his hands traveled over her, eliciting responses no other wizard ever had. She wondered, and not for the first time, where things would have gone had Teddy not pulled away. She certainly had no intention of stopping any time soon.

Victoire felt her cheeks flush at her personal admission.

_But it's true isn't? You weren't stopping him…_

Victoire sucked in a breath, puffed out her cheeks, and exhaled forcefully before shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

The letter that she had finally settled on sending was no more than a speck in the sky now. She was pleased with the way it had come out. She had followed Dominique's sage advice from what now seemed so long ago and just honestly put her feelings into words.

_Teddy, _

_I have to be truthful and tell you I was hoping for a bit more in your letter. But I understand that you may need time and you're right in suggesting we talk face to face. I just wish we didn't have to wait so long to do so. _

_I care very much about you Teddy. Whatever it is you have to say, I'll be ready to listen._

_Always,_

_Vicki_

It had nearly killed her to write that last line. But, it was honest. He had once told her they were best mates "no matter how many ridiculous things either of us says or does." And she still agreed with him. It would be painful if he told her he could no longer be with her, but she was determined not to lose him altogether.

The sun dipped below the tree line of the Forbidden Forrest as Victoire's thoughts turned to her sister and best mate. Dominique and Katie had been fantastic this whole week. After she had left them in the Common Room with a bewildered Louis, her brother wondering out loud what was wrong with her, Victoire had locked herself in her dorm and had a good long cry, which was followed with her first attempt at a letter. No one had bothered her that night. Katie came to bed tactfully late and slid into her four poster without a word. Victoire was immensely grateful. She knew if she wanted to talk, Katie would have listened. But that night, with her eyes swollen near shut from crying and her nose red, she had no desire to discuss the cause.

It wasn't until a few days later that they both confronted her. Victoire was holed up in her dormitory again, she had been spending a large amount of time there writing and revising her letters, when Dominique and Katie peeked in.

"Hey," Dominique called softly as she picked her way through the crumpled piles of discarded letters that littered the floor.

Victoire looked up and smiled in return as the girls sat on the edge of her bed. Katie plucked the quill out of her hand and Victoire put down her current letter and sighed.

"You know, even Louis is worried about you," Dominique started with a small smile.

"And we all know how thick that prat is," Katie muttered. Victoire grinned and sat up a bit straighter.

"You mean he had time to worry about me what with all the drama between you two?" Victoire teased, knowing full well that Louis had finally chucked his most recent girlfriend and was now spending an inordinately large amount of time with Katie and Dominique.

"Oh ha ha!" Katie snorted while Dominique laughed. "So, what did his letter say?"

Victoire sobered and pulled his now crumbled letter from under her pillow. She shoved it into Katie's hand with a rueful smile. Dominique peered over her shoulder as Katie scanned the parchment.

"Not much to it, is there?" Katie murmured as Dominique chewed her lower lip.

"No, not much," Victoire agreed. "That's the problem."

Dominique glanced over her shoulder at the rubbish scattered across the floor. "It seems like you have much more to say."

Victoire laughed. "You could say that. I've written nearly a dozen letters, but none seem quite right."

"Well, you know the old standby—"

"Yeah, Nicki, I know. Be honest." Victoire rolled her eyes.

Dominique frowned. "Well, you should be honest!"

"That's the problem though, isn't it?" Victoire cried out, crumpling the roll pf parchment she had been working on and adding it to the mess on the floor. "Each of those was very honest! And immature, judgmental, cruel, infuriating—"

"Okay, okay, I understand," Dominique interrupted with a raised hand.

"Do you? Because I don't," Victoire continued. "I have no idea what he meant by that post. Is he preparing for a breakup but doesn't want to do it in a letter? Does he think we're going too fast and should slow down? He's such a wanker for leaving that so completely open ended!"

Katie reached out and put a hand on Victoire's shoulder. Victoire took a deep breath and exhaled forcefully.

"I don't want to write in anger or disappointment. I need him to know how upset I am but also let him know that I want him to be honest with me come June."

"Well, it seems like you are definitely putting serious thought into your writing," Katie ventured, gesturing to all the discarded letters.

Victoire nodded, irritated at the feeling of tears pricking in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sure whatever you decide will be fine," Katie continued soothingly. "You two are so close, you always have been, it will work out."

"And this shouldn't come as too much of a shock, yeah? I mean, you know about his parents…" Dominique trailed off.

Victoire started and stared at her sister.

_How could I not have remembered that? Teddy's parents had split before they were married, hadn't they? And for the same daft reason! _

Katie looked between Victoire and Dominique, her brow creased in confusion. "What happened between his parents?"

Dominique's eyebrows rose. "Vicki never told you?"

"I'd forgotten," Victoire said softly, her eyes wide.

"Ted's parents freaked a couple times. I guess his dad kept getting spooked by the fact that he was a werewolf, thought his mum shouldn't have to deal with that and then was nervous he'd transfer the gene to Teddy," Dominique explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh Vicki, come on!" Katie exclaimed. "Teddy's obviously going through the same thing! How did his mum finally convince his dad?"

Victoire scrunched up her nose in thought. She couldn't honestly remember how Nymphadora Tonks had handled the situation. One look at Dominique confirmed that she too had not paid attention to that particular part of the family story.

"I bet Aunt Ginny knows," Dominique offered.

Victoire released a humorless laugh.

"What?" Dominique asked defensively. "She'd talk to you about it!"

"Yeah, I know." Victoire snorted. "She'd talk, laugh, gloat…"

Dominique rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort but Katie interrupted. "So, what's your plan then?"

Victoire shrugged and cast her eyes downward. "Give him time and space. Write a short, _honest_ letter," she eyed Dominique, "and see what he has to say in a few weeks time. What other option do I have?"

Both girls had shrugged at that, though Victoire had a strong suspicion that Dominique had wanted to suggest writing Aunt Ginny again.

By now the sky was stained a deep purple and the owl Victoire had sent with Teddy's letter was far from view. The breeze that now drifted into the owlery had abandoned its' spring warmth and was reverting back to the vestiges of winter. Victoire sighed, her gaze cast on the ripples of the Black Lake. She would be home in a few weeks time, and home meant she could see Teddy.

_Just a few more weeks…_

And even though she had no idea what to expect from him and the sun had dipped and the breeze had cooled, Victoire couldn't help the warmth that spread through her at that mere thought.

A/N For writergirl18 and I Live in a Box. Cheers!


	25. The Burrow

Chapter Twenty-Five

The Burrow

"Something is wrong," Fleur Weasley stated as she strode into her eldest daughters' room. Victoire looked up from her bed. Dominique and Louis had challenged their father to a game of two-on-one Quidditch and Victoire had been watching them loop and swirl over the nearby shore through her open window.

"They seem perfectly fine," Victoire replied disinterestedly, sparing her mother a quick glance before returning her attention to the beach.

"Not with them," Fleur continued, ignoring the game playing out through the window and regarding her daughter carefully. Victoire sighed. "Your fazer and I 'ave noticed."

"Noticed what?" Victoire asked, picking at a loose thread on her bedspread and pretending she had no idea what her mother was talking about.

Fleur placed the laundry she had been levitating unto Victoire's dresser and sat on the edge of her bed. Her eyes never left her daughter.

Victoire bit her lip, the not unfamiliar feeling of tears stinging her eyes. School had ended in a rush. The letter Victoire had sent that night from the owlery had been the last correspondence between Teddy and she and the annual visit to the Burrow loomed this weekend.

"Victoire, what is wrong?" Fleur asked. Victoire recognized that it was not a demand but a request. Her mother, and apparently her father, was concerned and they wanted to offer what they had always offered her: kindness and support.

_What did it matter anyway? Why shouldn't I just tell her?_

Teddy and she had agreed they would not tell the family until they were sure that this, whatever this was, would work out. One month ago she would have shouted it to the highest heavens, tolerated Aunt Ginny's smirks and even her father's suspicious glances.

Now however…

She couldn't even honestly tell her mother whether or not she still had a boyfriend. How could she explain any of this when she was so unsure herself? It was maddening.

And though telling her mother would change absolutely nothing, she wasn't fool enough to think that if Teddy did in fact break up with her tomorrow she would be able to get over it anytime soon. She hoped she could eventually, move on and be friends, but not quickly enough to hide her disappointment from the people who cared about her the most. And that most certainly included her mother.

So, no telling her mother would change absolutely nothing, except it _might_ make her feel just a tad bit better…

Victoire had been staring over Fleur's shoulder, her lip near numb from holding it between her teeth, her eyes moistened from unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, Maman," Victoire mumbled, slightly embarrassed by how thick her voice had become.

"Nonsense," Fleur said softly, moving closer to her daughter and putting an arm around her shoulder. Victoire snuggled into her and released a strangled breath. "There is no need for apologies. We 'ave just been worried for you."

Victoire nodded into her shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me what is bothering you?" Fleur stroked the hair that had fallen into Victoire's face past her shoulder. Victoire felt herself nod once more before she even realized what she was admitting. She took a deep breath and sat up, leaning heavily into her headboard.

"Teddy and I started seeing each other," Victoire started simply, pausing to glance nervously at her mother. If Fleur was shocked, she hid it well.

"I see," Fleur said softly. She held her daughter's gaze, encouraging her to continue. Victoire cleared her throat.

_I may as well start from the beginning…_

"We decided to give it a try around Christmas time," Victoire began, directing her stare to her knees, which she had drawn up to her chest protectively. "Everything was going well until about a month ago. It had been… Oh Maman! It was… just… indescribable."

Fleur reached out a hand to her daughter and Victoire was horrified to realize she had begun to cry again. The burning feeling of anger began to boil in her chest. She hated that he could make her feel this way.

"What 'appened last month?"

"Things started to get serious," Victoire admitted, sniffing lightly. She saw Fleur stiffen at her admission and suddenly realized how that may sound to a mother. Victoire laughed for the first time in a long while.

"No, Maman, nothing like that!"

"Oh, thank goodness." Fleur released a breath. Victoire rolled her eyes. "Not zat we couldn't talk about sex… if you wanted—"

"Mum! No! Really, it wasn't about that," Victoire stammered through her blush, hurrying to explain the real cause behind her distress. "Look, it's… it's hard to explain."

Fleur nodded at her to continue.

"He, that is, we were…"

_Oh Merlin! How am I supposed to explain this to my mother?_

"He told me we needed to slow down a bit until we figured out what we were, which I thought was a bit odd because really we're Teddy and Victoire. Nothing much had changed in our relationship except we were both more honest about our feelings and of course the snog— well, we obviously…"

Fleur held up a hand. "I understand."

"Right, so then he started in with some rubbish about his werewolf blood and how things would be so hard for us, how he couldn't guarantee that the werewolf blood wouldn't affect our children." Now Fleur's eyebrows rose dramatically, but she didn't interrupt. "I told him he was ridiculous, that I didn't care if he was part werewolf and that anyone would be lucky to have him as a father, or as a… a husband."

Victoire paused and drew a breath. Her mother looked slightly flustered and Victoire was quite sure that when she had initiated this conversation, she was not anticipating her eldest to be discussing issues regarding her future grandchildren.

"So, that was on my birthday, he had visited Hogsmeade that day, and we had left it kind of open ended." Victoire snorted. "Which, I now realize, was completely daft because it took him eight days to finally write me and tell me we had to continue the discussion and we would be doing so at the Burrow. Now it's been over a month and I couldn't honestly even say if we're dating or not anymore. And it's all so _stupid_, Maman! He's just so infuriating! Doesn't my opinion matter at all? If I say it doesn't matter, then it shouldn't!"

"Oh, mon petite, 'e is just like 'is fazer." Fleur shook her head, a far away nostalgic look gracing her face. It was a look Victoire recognized from the many times her parents reminisced about the war.

"I know, but am I enough like his mother?" Victoire muttered softly.

Fleur looked up, considering. "Is zat what you really want? You are very young, are you sure Teddy—"

"You were only a year older than I when you met Papa, and yes, it's absolutely what I want," Victoire interrupted firmly. "I love him, Maman."

Fleur's eyes misted ever so slightly but she nodded. "I 'ad always thought so." Fleur laughed her tinkling laugh. "It was always so much fun to tease your fazer about it!"

"There may not be much to tease about anymore," Victoire said sadly, picking at the loose thread on her duvet once more.

Fleur sniffed. "I doubt zat very much. It is something with werewolfs. Your fazer tried zat same logic with me."

Victoire knew how much that bite from Fenrir Greyback had affected her father throughout the years. Though he wasn't, strictly speaking, a werewolf, he did have some wolfish tendencies, including enjoying what Victoire had always thought to be a disgustingly rare steak and abject restlessness during a full moon. She looked up at her mother hopefully. "What did you tell him?"

"The same thing you told Teddy. It wasn't until we found out about you zat 'e truly panicked."

"Me?" Victoire's eyebrows shot up. She had never heard this before.

"Oui," Fleur continued, nodding. "I went immediately to your Aunt 'Ermione. Muggles study genetics, I 'ad remembered my 'eadmistress talk about it. 'Ermione had read on the topic, of course, and did some research for us. There have been no documented cases of werewolfism being passed through the generations, though it would be hard to track seeing zat they keep to themselves. However, it seems Veela blood is passed on almost always. Your aunt explained that Veela traits were _dominant_, meaning that it would be more likely that our children will become stunningly beautiful rather than werewolves."

Victoire didn't know quite what to say.

_Did Teddy know any of this?_

"And, of course, in Teddy and your situation, with the combination of metamorphagus and Veela blood… I'm quite certain you 'ave little to worry about."

Victoire felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. This solved it, didn't it?

"'Owever," Fleur continued and Victoire felt her impending smile slip at her mother's tone. "Even knowing all this, your fazer was still terrified. And Teddy's fazer left his wife before Teddy was born."

Victoire gasped. She knew she had never heard that before.

"He couldn't! How could anyone leave their pregnant wife?"

_And especially Teddy's father… _

She knew his parents had fought, even to the point of splitting up when they were first dating. But he wouldn't have left once he knew about his son, not when everyone always says how much like his father Teddy was…

"He did." Fleur smiled sadly. "Grandmum Weasley scolded him and your Uncle 'Arry…" Fleur trailed off, shaking her head. "Regardless, he obviously went back to his wife and he was the 'appiest man alive when his son was born."

Victoire nodded slowly. She was sure it would have been different for them both had Teddy's parents lived. His father would have been able to talk to him about this, just like her mother was talking to her. It struck her as odd that the one man who had already been through what Teddy was going through would be her own father.

"Thanks Maman," Victoire said, smiling as she straightened up on the bed. Fleur pat her hand before rising.

"Pas de quoi," Fleur replied with a genuine smile.

"Maman?" Victoire called as her mother reached the door. Fleur turned expectantly. "You're going to tell Dad, aren't you?"

"I always tell your fazer everything." Fleur regarded her before adding, "But should I wait just a bit?"

"Yes, please Mum, I still don't know where this is going and it's bad enough for my mum and," Victoire rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore the fact that she couldn't ever seem to stop rambling, "I'm sure Aunt Ginny will have figured it out by now and then Dom and Louis and—"

"Victoire, I understand," Fleur interrupted, looking as though she were biting back a smile. "But do not make me lie to 'im for too long, mon cherie."

"I won't Maman, I promise." Victoire sighed in relief. Her father knowing and sending Teddy (what he would undoubtedly think to be _covert_) looks all day tomorrow would not help to quell her nerves. Fleur pursed her lips and Victoire had the feeling she was trying not to laugh as she walked through the doorway.

Her mother had certainly helped put the situation into perspective for her. Now she at least had a better idea of what was plaguing Teddy and her mother had given her the ammunition with which to fight for him. And she knew that was exactly what she would do when she saw him: fight for him.

~*~

"He is such a fucking bastard!" Victoire muttered angrily as she stormed from the garden to the Burrow's kitchen, swiping mashed potatoes off her cheek as she went. The offending food flung unto the ground with a smack.

"Vicki! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Victoire turned, not realizing until that moment that her younger cousin had been following her. Lily looked near tears as she ran up to her. Victoire bit the inside of her cheek, willing the anger rising within her to quell. It wasn't Lily's fault she was so upset.

_It was that bleeding arsehole's fault!_

"Oh, Lily, it's fine," Victoire soothed, swallowing heavily.

"It's not, I meant to hit Al! And now you have potatoes everywhere!" The eight-year-old looked truly in distress so Victoire bent low to speak to her.

"I know Lily and it's alright, no harm done. I'll just go wash up." Victoire hugged her cousin and heard her sniff lightly.

"Come on, Lily, go apologize to your brother now," Ginny called, walking towards the pair from the garden. "I'll help Vicki get cleaned up." Lily nodded before running back to the garden.

"Alright?" Ginny asked, eyeing her niece.

"Fine," Victoire sighed, turning back to the Burrow. The day had started out well enough. Victoire had been nervous about seeing Teddy again, but after speaking with her mother she had decided how she was going to handle things. Katie had come to stay for the week, her parents were vacationing in France, and if one thing helped to really quell her nerves it was Katie. She and Louis had yet to talk about what had been going on with them, though it was painfully obvious to everyone else, considering how they acted around one another. Victoire even caught Dominique wincing into her cereal at their forced conversation that morning at breakfast.

But the day started to unravel once she had arrived at the Burrow.

She had apparated straight to the garden and immediately found Teddy. He was sitting with James, who was flailing his arms about, talking animatedly. Teddy caught her eye, opened his mouth and, for a moment, Victoire thought he was going to shout across the garden at her. Instead, he shut his mouth and returned his attention to James. Victoire had bit her lip and turned towards the rest of the family, thinking that maybe he just wanted to wait until they were alone.

She had spent the next few hours clinging to the edges of the garden, separating herself from her cousins whenever she saw Teddy approaching, and avoiding the pick-up game of Quidditch in an attempt to make herself available. But by the time Grandmum Weasley called the family to the table for dinner, Victoire had started to lose hope.

He had said they would talk at the Burrow, right? And true, he couldn't have picked a more horrible place to try and have a conversation, but if this is where he wanted to talk, why wasn't he talking? He wasn't asking her for a moment alone, he wasn't pulling her off to the side; in fact, he hadn't said one word to her in the hours she had been there.

_What the hell is he playing at?_

Victoire had sat down to dinner with the feeling of a lead weight dropping in her stomach. Dominique and Katie had squeezed in on either side and Victoire felt her sister clutch her hand. She didn't even look up at them, choosing instead to focus on her plate of food. She didn't want to see the understanding and pity that she knew she would find if she met eyes with either of them. She was likewise avoiding her mother's gaze, which she had felt upon her several times throughout the day. She had never felt so pathetic.

It was halfway through the meal that her depression spread quickly into anger. Teddy sat just down the table from her and had not even looked her way. He was chatting amicably with her uncles and even laughing.

"C'mon Ted," Uncle George teased. "No girl yet? You're not a nancy boy, are you?"

"George Weasley!" Molly had shouted down the table. "Leave that boy alone!"

Victoire inhaled sharply and then bit the inside of her cheek.

_How dare he do this to me! And in front of the family! Not talking for over a month, does he really expect me to just sit like a good girl and wait? Well, he could just piss off!_

Victoire opened her mouth angrily, intending to say those very same things to Teddy, to hell with the onlookers, when a large glop of mashed potatoes connected with her cheek.

Breathing deeply, she rose from the table, muttered "Excuse me," and began to walk very fast to the Burrow. She could hear the howls of laughter echoing behind her, combined with a "Shut it, you lot!" from her Aunt Ginny.

"Rough day?" Ginny asked, bringing Victoire back to the present as she pushed open the Burrow's kitchen door.

"You could say that," Victoire muttered, storming up the stairs to the third floor landing and the bathrooms. Victoire inhaled sharply upon reaching the third floor. It was the first time she had been there since she and Teddy had kissed and he had left her sobbing on the floor.

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to let that happen today!" Victoire thought angrily as she shoved the bathroom door open, Ginny propped herself in the doorway. Victoire took one look in the mirror and nearly laughed. The mashed potatoes had mostly slid off when she swiped at her face in the garden, but the emotion splayed across her features was unmistakable.

"Bloody hell, Aunt Ginny!" she cried out, slamming her hand into the countertop and spinning to look at her aunt. "He is such an arse!"

Ginny bit her lip in an amused grin before nodding. "Most men are, dear. And Harry had far too large a hand in raising Teddy."

Victoire wasn't shocked her aunt knew what she was talking about. Ginny always seemed to be able to read her mind. And one look in the mirror told Victoire she was probably advertising her feelings for anyone with eyes and half a brain during dinner.

"How much do you know?" Victoire asked, sighing as she splashed cool water on her face. She wanted to scream and rant and knew her aunt would listen to her without scolding her for her language or volume, but there was no need to yell things if Ginny already knew about them.

"Actually, Teddy came to talk with Harry and I about it," Ginny supplied, looking slightly wary. Victoire couldn't care less that Teddy had told Harry and Ginny, it just made this conversation easier.

"So he told you all that rubbish about his effing werewolf blood and the possibility of ruining my life?" Victoire bit out, her face twisting in disgust as she remembered his ridiculous reasoning.

"Yes, that was pretty much it," Ginny confirmed, nodding as she handed Victoire a towel. "And we told him it was exactly that: a load of rubbish."

"Good." Victoire nodded, noting internally how heavy she was breathing. "Did you also tell him to avoid me completely in the place _he_ asked for us to talk? Did you tell him to treat me with complete indifference or did some other brilliant person suggest this to him?"

"Hmm," Ginny said through raised eyebrows and a mock thoughtful expression. "No, I don't believe that was us."

"Huh, I thought not," Victoire muttered, turning once more back to the mirror before sighing. "Maybe I should just leave, I can't handle it out there anymore. It's actually probably lucky Lily hit me with the potatoes because I was just about to scream at him."

Victoire walked by her aunt and began her decent down the stairs.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ginny said, following Victoire. "You'd just have to see him again sooner or later and it would only get more awkward."

Victoire stopped on the step and turned to her aunt, slumping into the wall, her anger fading for just a moment as she allowed her vulnerability to show. "I'm just so sick of making every first move, Aunt Ginny. I've put myself out there so many times and he just…"

Victoire trailed off as she felt tears come to her eyes. And they almost fell as she felt her aunt pull her into a hug.

"Take your time in here but don't leave. I'll make up something to tell the others about why you've been delayed." Victoire felt herself nodding before she realized it. Ginny pulled back, grabbed her hand and pulled her the rest of the way down the stairs. Victoire was glad she had wiped her tears away because as soon as she reached the landing she found Katie, Dominique, Louis, and her mother waiting there for her.

"Good," Ginny said easily. "You lot keep her here, I'll go and—"

"What? You're leaving?"

Six pairs of eyes snapped to the door as Teddy came striding in, looking slightly abashed as he took in the stares from the room.

"Hi," he said slowly, rocking back on the balls of his feet.

"Why shouldn't I?" Victoire spat out bitterly. Anger returned in full force and she didn't care at all that they had an audience.

"Hmm?" Teddy turned to Victoire, looking slightly nervous at her tone. Her family's eyes were following their verbal volley in a way that reminded Victoire of a Muggle tennis match. "Well, I thought…" Teddy trailed off, eyeing the family.

"Funny, so did I," Victoire returned.

"Victoire, can we—" Teddy gestured to the kitchen and Victoire rolled her eyes before storming ahead of him and out of the living room.

"It's been a long time," Teddy murmured softly, once they had entered the kitchen. He reached his hand out to her but Victoire only glared. Teddy took a step back and looked at his shoes.

"It has been a long time Teddy," she ground out through clenched teeth, keeping her voice low. "Over a month now, the way I see it, and I've heard from you once. Only once! And what a load of rubbish was in that note: we'll talk at the Burrow. Fat lot of talking we've done!"

"I'm sorry Victoire, maybe this wasn't the best—"

"Don't you dare start that shite again Lupin!" Victoire hissed, thinking immediately back to his confession that maybe starting their relationship hadn't been the best idea.

"I meant talking _here_," Teddy responded, narrowing his eyes and frowning at her. Victoire forced herself to breath slowly through her nose, willing herself to calm down and listen to him. He took her silence as permission to continue.

"I wanted to tell you that what I said last month was still true, I am scared to continue anything with you because I know if we do that this has every chance of becoming very serious."

"Teddy," Victoire interrupted, trying to swallow the lump that had risen in her throat. She found her mouth was entirely too dry and she no longer felt any anger; fear had taken up residence in her belly and was swirling about madly.

"Let me finish Victoire," Teddy held up a hand, his gaze solemn as he regarded her. She clamped her mouth shut.

"I know you said you didn't care, but I care that you would have to always wonder, always fear that our children could be… well, tainted. And it will always be very difficult for me to accept that you—"

"But, Teddy," Victoire cried out loudly, grabbing his shirt in both hands. "I don't care, I don't!"

"Victoire!" Teddy started and looked behind him at her loud tone. Victoire glanced over his shoulder; her family had just jerked their heads away, trying to look as though they had not been listening.

"Who cares about that lot, they all know already anyway!" Victoire shook Teddy's shirt and brought his gaze back to her as she heard her brother snort from the living room. "Seriously Teddy," Victoire continued, softer this time. "I don't care about all that."

"Victoire," he said softly, bringing his hand to her cheek. "Be quiet and let me finish, would you?" His hand remained on her skin and she kept her hands fisted in his shirt, but she nodded.

"I thought at first it would be terribly selfish to impose all that on you, regardless of what you said—"

"You thought?" Victoire interrupted again, unable to contain herself as hope flared and she embraced a new love for the past tense.

"Yes, you daft bird, I _thought_. But now, I realize it is far more selfish to take that choice away from you just so I wouldn't have to feel guilty. I trust you to make whatever decision is right for you. And, if you still think you want to give this a try with me, then… I think we should."

Teddy's thumb stroked softly down her cheek as he stared down at her.

"Are you quite through?" she asked, not at all embarrassed by how husky her voice had become. Teddy nodded and before he had time to do anything else, Victoire pressed her lips to his.

"Oi! That is my sister in there you know!"

Teddy and Victoire broke apart, Teddy chuckling as he regarded Victoire through his fringe. Victoire couldn't find it in her to care that half her family had just seen her snog Teddy Lupin. Because, _finally_, after so long, she now knew she would have the opportunity to do so for a very long time.

Victoire heard a loud smack.

"Ouch! Katie, what was that for?" Louis muttered.

"For being a daft prat!" Katie returned, scathingly.

"But—" Another loud smack sounded. "Nicki! What the hell?"

"You are a daft prat, Louis," Dominique said with ease. Victoire heard her mother and Ginny laughing.

"I guess we should…" Victoire gestured to the living room.

"Yeah," Teddy agreed, taking her elbow. "So your mum knows, hmm?"

"You nearly drove me out of my mind, I had to tell someone!" Victoire retorted. "Besides, she and Dad noticed I was depressed."

"Victoire, I'm sorry, really, I…"

"It's alright, Teddy, just…"

"Yeah?" Teddy asked, stopping to look at her, encouraging her to continue.

"Just don't mess me around, okay?" Victoire said quietly, swallowing heavily as she looked up at him. His lips parted slightly and a look of sadness consumed his features.

"I won't," he said softly and seriously. "Not ever again, I promise." Victoire bit her lip and nodded, feeling, despite their fight, immensely safe when he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"What are you all doing in here?" came a voice that had not been amidst the group just moments before.

"Bill!" Fleur and Ginny both called out at once as Victoire and Teddy re-entered the living room.

"Did you find them?" asked Hugo as he and Fred pushed through door, dragging broomsticks.

Victoire looked through the open door and now saw nearly her entire family peering in. She felt her eyes widen in apprehension. She knew that Teddy and she were ready to tell the family, but didn't think she'd have to do so in front of quite so large an audience. Obviously Teddy felt the same way because he dropped his grip on her elbow immediately.

Victoire stood stock still, her eyes darting from her mother to her Aunt Ginny, communicating as silently and as powerfully as she could.

_Please not now! Please not all of them at once!_

Victoire hadn't even told her father yet. She needed to tell him before anyone else, and she preferred to do so in private.

"So, who's in?" Ron asked bluntly. The occupants of the living room all looked confused. "Last round Quidditch? Witches versus wizards?"

"Yeah, but Vicki has to play this time," snorted James from behind Harry. "Give the blokes a better shot at winning!"

"Ha! Right you are James!" called George from the lawn. Victoire heard her Aunt Angelina scold her husband.

"Well, I'm in," said Dominique, the first of everyone in the living room to recover. James and George groaned and Aunt Angelina called out, "Serves you right for picking on Victoire!"

"Vicki's in too," said Louis. "Uncle Harry go have everyone get ready on the pitch." Harry took the cue and ushered everyone out. Dominique and Katie followed, along with Ginny, though the latter winked at Victoire before leaving.

"Thanks Lou." Victoire smiled weakly and Teddy nodded.

"Don't thank me, I just wanted to give the blokes a better shot." Louis grinned cheekily before following the horde to the field.

"You 'ave to tell your fazer, Victoire," Fleur said, dropping the pretence and looking straight at her daughter.

"I know Mum, I will, just not in front of everyone," Victoire offered.

"By tomorrow night," Fleur said and this time Victoire knew it was not a request. She nodded.

"I'll come by for lunch tomorrow," Teddy said to Victoire. "That is, if it's alright?" he asked nervously, eyeing Fleur.

"You are always welcome in our home, Teddy," Fleur said warmly, communicating her approval in a matter of moments. "Now go, play your game."

Victoire smiled and left, Teddy following close behind her, not at all sure if her mother was referring to Quidditch.

A/N Okay, so countdown: two chapters left! And I'm working these next two nights so it may take a couple days to get it posted, but not too long. Thanks for all the support, it's been just so encouraging! Thanks again to I Live in a Box, who has become a shameless promoter and I love it! And just a fair warning here: the next chapter is the reason this story really had to be rated 'M.' Cheers!


	26. Dinner with Teddy

Chapter Twenty-Six

Dinner with Teddy

"How can you dare call me that?"

"Are you denying it?"

"You flounce about the Common Room practically attached at the lips with, I'm sorry what did you call them? Any _slag_ you want—"

"Who taught your brother to talk to a girl like that?" Bill asked, shaking his head and frowning as he passed by his two daughters. Victoire and Dominique were crouched by the hall window, watching a very loud fight that Katie and Louis were having on the front lawn. It actually proved to be quite the pleasant distraction for Victoire, who was expecting Teddy in less than an hour for lunch.

"My guess would be Uncle Charlie," Dominique suggested with a disinterested air, though Victoire knew she was watching the argument with avid attention. Dominique hadn't taken her eyes from the lawn but Victoire glanced up at their father, he was still standing in the hall, watching the argument play out through the window.

"I haven't so much as _looked_ at a bird since Lauren!"

"And what? Am I supposed to be grateful?" Katie yelled back.

"I'll have to have a talk with my brother," Bill muttered, placing the stack of clean linens he had been taking to the kitchen on the hall table and leaning towards the open window.

Louis chose that moment to swear spectacularly and Victoire saw Katie flinch but not back away.

"That's it," Bill said, clenching his teeth. "I'm putting a stop to this right now!"

"No Dad, don't!" Victoire begged, grabbing his arm and pulling him onto the floor. "They've been trying to work this one out for ages!" Bill frowned again.

"It's because he fancies her, I'm guessing?" Bill asked, now kneeling next to his daughters. Dominique rolled her eyes at her father.

"You're so clueless sometimes Dad," she laughed.

"Mon Dieu! What are you three doing?" All three heads whipped around at the sound of Fleur. She was staring at them, her mouth set in a hard line. With one swish of her wand the argument playing out in the front yard was silenced. "Give them some privacy!"

"Like Louis gives me privacy?" Victoire asked in a mutter under cover of her father's sputtering. Fleur's eyebrows rose dramatically as she eyed her eldest and Victoire closed her mouth. She had not yet told her father about Teddy and she did not want her mother to do it for her in a fit of rage. Victoire was waiting until Teddy arrived for lunch to tell him and even she knew it was the cowardly way to do things.

"Okay Maman, we're sorry," Dominique offered, smiling innocently. Fleur huffed before turning back to the kitchen. Dominique and Victoire both then turned to their father.

"Well?" Victoire whispered urgently. "Un-silence them!"

Bill grinned sheepishly before flourishing his wand. "Don't tell your mother," he muttered.

"Louis, this is… what are you on about?" Katie asked. Victoire glanced at Dominique and knew her sister also heard the vulnerability in Katie's voice.

"It's… I, well I just…"

"What Louis?" Katie demanded and Victoire was glad to see her standing her ground.

"He's going to just snog her," Dominique whispered in exasperation.

"Nicki!" Victoire admonished, smacking in her the back of the head. Bill snorted.

"It worked for your uncles."

Victoire rolled her eyes. She was well aware of how her Uncles Harry and Ron first expressed their feelings for their wives, and, now that she thought about it, how Teddy first expressed his feelings for _her_.

"Duck!" Dominique hissed and all three bent lower as Louis's head swiveled in the direction of the house. Nothing could be heard from the yard now and Victoire wondered for a moment if her mother had silenced them once more.

"What do you think they're—"

"Snogging, I told you," Dominique whispered, nodding her head sagely.

"You don't know that!" Victoire argued, but she chanced a glance over the windowsill and her jaw dropped.

"See? Do I know my twin or what?" Dominique gloated as she too got up from the floor. Louis had Katie wrapped in an embrace, and she was in no way struggling to be released.

"Bill! You're 'orrible! Will you leave them alone!" Fleur's voice rang out from the kitchen doorway, her eyes flashing. Katie and Louis broke apart, both sets of eyes blinking up at the house. Louis grinned up at them smugly while Katie looked mortified.

Under cover of Fleur's furious screaming at her husband, in both French and English, Dominique called out the window. "Nice one, Lou!"

"You too, Katie!" Victoire added, laughing.

"Cheers!" Louis called back across the lawn, putting his arm around Katie who had simply buried her head in her hands.

"Victoire, Dominique! Cuisine, maintenant!"

Victoire and Dominique both rolled their eyes but followed their mother into the kitchen.

"It's going to be you next, you know," Dominique whispered, nudging Victoire.

"Yeah, but not like that on the front lawn!"

Dominique sniggered as she pulled out the place settings to set the table for lunch. "No, that show was yesterday, wasn't it?"

"Oh shut it," Victoire muttered, her eyes darting to their father who was just released from their mother's lecture.

"Who else is coming for lunch?" Bill asked, eying the seventh place setting. Victoire felt her throat go dry and asked herself for the hundredth time why she had to put off everything to the last minute. Dominique and her mother were both staring at her expectantly.

"Oh, erm, Teddy, Dad," Victoire said in a rush and then drew a deep breath. "Teddy's coming for lunch."

"Oh, okay," Bill said, his eyebrows creasing in confusion as he regarded his eldest.

"Yeah," Victoire continued, cursing her inability to stop rambling when she was nervous. "Yeah, he should be here in—" There was a knock at the door, interrupting her.

"Must be him now," Dominique said, smirking.

"Oh! He's… he's early," Victoire stammered as her eyes darted to the wall clock.

"Well? Let 'im in!" came Fleur's voice from the stove, exasperated. Dominique snorted as she returned to setting the table.

Victoire jumped and started for the door. Louis had beaten her to it and, Katie still in hand, opened the door.

"Hey," Teddy called softly, locking eyes with Victoire.

"You're early," was all Victoire could think to answer. Teddy smiled at her knowingly.

"I know, I have to talk to your father before lunch."

"Talk to my… but I thought… Why? What are you going to do?" Victoire spluttered, sounding far more accusing then she meant to as she followed him across the hall. Teddy laughed and turned to tweak her nose.

"What we probably should have done from the beginning," he whispered in her ear before waving to Louis and Katie. "I see you two finally figured it all out," he said, nodding at Louis's arm wrapped around Katie's waist.

"Yeah, they did, about two minutes ago on the front lawn," Dominique teased as she came from the kitchen, ignoring the embarrassed flush on Katie's cheeks. "Hey Ted!"

"Hi Nicki," Teddy returned, pulling Dominique into a hug. "Excuse me, I need to speak with your father." Dominique's eyes widened as she gestured to the kitchen. Teddy nodded before disappearing through the door.

"Wait, Teddy!" Victoire whispered, but it was lost in the swing of the door and Victoire could hear her parents greeting him. Dominique, Louis, and Katie were all staring at Victoire who was unable to move from the spot.

_He wasn't going to… Was he?_

Victoire was unsure if she should sigh in relief or cringe at the thought that Teddy was going to tell her father about them. It really was a rather more conventional approach, to ask the father's permission to date his daughter, though traditionally, this was done _before_ she had been going out with the bloke for five months. Victoire jumped as the door swung towards her.

"Come into the den, Teddy," her father was saying as he entered the hall. "What are you lot doing?" he asked, confused, as he took in his children all standing in shock in the hall.

Dominique smirked and opened her mouth but Victoire smacked her arm, anticipating some teasing remark. Bill frowned.

"Well, go in and help your mother with lunch then," he said, frowning. "And you," he added, pointing at Louis, "you and I will be having a little talk later." Louis grimaced as his father strode into the den.

"Don't look so nervous," Teddy whispered, winking at Victoire and pinching her side. "I'll be out in a minute." And with that he had walked into the den and closed the door. Fleur's head popped out from the kitchen and she smiled excitedly.

"Did your fazer silence the room?" she asked, looking at her children. Louis pressed his ear to the door and nodded his head. Victoire thought her mother looked rather disappointed.

"This is turning out to be the best luncheon ever!" Dominique squealed gleefully.

"All right, Nicki, Louis, and Katie would you please go into the kitchen," Fleur said, waving them off.

"Mum! I don't want to miss this!" Dominique whined as Katie and Louis scurried out of the way.

"Give your sister some time alone with her fazer," Fleur reproached, smacking Dominique on the bum as she left the room.

"Fine! But I'll want details," Dominique muttered, fixing her sister with a look. Victoire rolled her eyes and nodded, waving her off.

Victoire fixed her eyes on the closed den door, wondering what Teddy was saying. Her mother came behind her and stroked her hair in a loving and comforting manner.

"It will be fine. Your fazer and I both like Teddy."

Victoire nodded absently. She knew her parents both liked Teddy, but would her father like him as her boyfriend? Would he be terribly angry, or worse disappointed, when Teddy explained that they had been dating since Christmas?

Victoire jumped. Though she could not hear it, something thudded hard in the den, hard enough to make the vase in the hall tremble and almost fall. Fleur rushed to right it.

"What was that?" Dominique asked, grinning as she poked her head through the kitchen's swinging door.

"Get back in the kitchen!" Fleur hissed, glaring at her youngest daughter.

"Okay, okay!" Dominique huffed, disappearing.

"Maman, what was that?" Victoire whispered, hearing the desperation in her voice.

"Shh, mon cherie," Fleur soothed, smiling as she returned to stroking Victoire's hair. It was the longest moments of Victoire's life.

And then the door opened suddenly, Bill striding into the hall with Teddy on his heels; both had unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Victoire," her father addressed her, coming to a stop and staring down at her.

"Yes Daddy," Victoire said quietly as she looked up at him, noting internally how much she sounded like a child.

"You're having dinner at Teddy's tonight," Bill said firmly, striding past her, placing his arm around his wife's waist, and walking into the kitchen.

Victoire felt her eyes widen as she finally turned to Teddy. He had his lip bit, trying to contain his laughter.

"You… you…"

Teddy released his lip in a guffaw and then leaned over to kiss her.

"Wait, you told him?" Victoire asked as his lips released her.

Teddy nodded.

"And he was okay with everything? He wants me to have dinner at your flat?"

"Well, he gave me permission to take you there, so I suppose…"

"You asked permission?" Victoire asked weakly, feeling overwhelmed by the knowledge that her father finally knew, and apparently approved, that she was dating Teddy and the fact that Teddy had been the one to tell him.

"So, will you come to mine for dinner tonight?" Teddy asked, grabbing her at the waist and pulling her closer. He was staring at her with such obvious adoration that it was all Victoire could do to nod before he kissed her again.

Teddy broke them apart, laughing. "You should have seen your face! Wish I'd had a camera…" he trailed off, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Oh shut it!"

~*~

"Well, this is it," Teddy said, scuffing his toe on the carpet. "It's not much."

Victoire kept her back to him as she scanned his small flat. The front door through which she had just come opened into a small living room, a half wall exposing the kitchen to the right. One small, red sofa and a table with mismatched chairs decorated the living area, a Holyhead Harpie poster hung uneven on the wall behind the sofa. Victoire knew, much to her Uncle Ron's chagrin, they had been Teddy's favorite team for years, a love inherited from Aunt Ginny who had played for them and still secured free tickets now and again.

A hall sprang off the living room on the left and it no doubt led to the loo and bedrooms. Victoire felt a shiver travel up her spine at the thought.

Stepping nearer the kitchen, Victoire inhaled and detected the delicious aroma of lasagna, a recipe she was sure he had also inherited from Ginny. She noticed a bottle of wine set aside with two glasses and then glanced quickly over the flat once more. It was far cleaner than Victoire had expected and she suddenly realized that Teddy really had put a lot of effort into this evening. The thought made her heart swell.

"You cooked?" she asked, mentally noting how her voice had squeaked more than spoke as she turned to him. Teddy blushed but nodded. Victoire's felt her features softening as she regarded him, a look she knew Dominique would tease her to no end for, but she couldn't help it. Teddy had spoken to her father, asked permission to have her for dinner, _cooked_ for her, and it suddenly didn't matter that she had spent the last month wondering whether she would ever experience a night like this with him again, because now it was that night, and she decided she was going to thoroughly enjoy it.

"Is that alright?" Teddy asked, looking suddenly nervous. "Because we can go out if you—"

"It's perfect," Victoire interrupted in a hushed voice, stepping closer to him and kissing him softly. Teddy seemed to sigh into the kiss and Victoire felt him relax into her.

"I figured this way we could be alone," Teddy continued, his eyes still closed as he tucked her under his chin, pressing himself to her and breathing her in. "The way I see it, I still have some apologizing to do."

"Hmm," Victoire hummed, pressing her cheek to his chest. His scent enveloped her, clean and crisp and Teddy. He was warm and she could feel the heat coming off him through his thin tee shirt, suddenly wishing there was no fabric separating them at all. "Don't you have a roommate?"

"Yeah, but Alex is gone for the weekend," Teddy answered softly. "Visiting his mum."

"Good," Victoire said, feeling flushed and giggly at being with Teddy, _alone_, in his flat.

"C'mon," Teddy said, stepping back, taking her hand, and steering her to the table. "That warming charm I set on dinner is only good for so long, and Ginny warned me not to let it sit."

Victoire laughed at how well she knew him.

_So it is Aunt Ginny's recipe!_

"Okay, amaze me with your culinary skills," she teased, sitting in the chair he had pulled out for her and turning to watch him in the kitchen. Teddy smirked at her as he took the corner, stopping in the middle of the kitchen and looking slightly confused as he flourished his wand. Two wine glasses rose in the air and zoomed to the table, setting themselves shakily in front of Victoire. She looked back to the kitchen to see Teddy struggling with a Muggle corkscrew, straining to pull it, and the cork, from the bottle of wine. It came out with a pop and Teddy grinned up at her before sending the bottle to the table as well.

"Pour yourself a glass and relax, I'll just be a moment."

"Can I help?" Victoire asked, plucking the bottle out of the air and following Teddy's suggestion.

"No, no, this is your apology dinner," Teddy called back. Victoire could hear just a tinge of uncertainty coloring his voice. She was quite certain that this was the first dinner Teddy had attempted by himself and pictured him feasting on cans of soup and quick spell dinners, at least on the nights he didn't beg a dinner off his grandmother or the Potters.

_I'll have to change that this summer._

Victoire turned back to the table and her glass of wine, already planning out which meals she knew she could prepare for him. Two place settings rose in the air, slightly wobbly, and made their way to the table. Victoire winced to herself and shut her eyes as they settled on the table, but though she heard a clatter, when she opened her eyes nothing was broken.

"Well done, Mr. Lupin," Victoire called genially. Teddy nodded back at her.

"You doubted me?"

"Never," Victoire replied sincerely, thrilled in the lopsided grin Teddy threw her in return. He turned back to the meal and Victoire noticed his brow wrinkle in confusion as he held his wand over the pan. She bit the inside of her cheek against a grin and took a sip of her wine. She inhaled slowly as she drank, enjoying the somewhat familiar swirl of plum and chocolate aromas invading her mouth. She reached for the bottle and studied the label, a French Syrah, and her heart hammered into her chest as her breath hitched. She knew Teddy had found this wine just for her. She twisted quickly in her chair to take him in, cringing slightly when she heard a crash of dishes in the kitchen followed by soft swears from Teddy. He reached for the pan of lasagna and then jerked his hand back, wincing.

"Teddy!"

"Ouch!" Teddy mumbled, fingertips in his mouth. "'S hot."

Victoire jumped up from her seat, rushing to his side. "You idiot," she scolded softly, pulling his hand from his mouth and inspecting the damage. She took her wand from her pocket and muttered a healing charm. "Go sit before you burn the place down."

Teddy grinned sheepishly as Victoire opened a drawer at random to extract a towel. She gripped the edge of the dish with the towel and brought it to the table. Teddy went to cut out a serving but Victoire slapped his hand away and grabbed the serving utensil from him. He chuckled as she filled both their plates before returning to the kitchen for the knives and forks.

"I meant to serve you and everything," Teddy frowned playfully as Victoire set his fork and knife by his plate, summoning napkins over her shoulder as she did.

"I know, but it does seem safer this way," she answered, plucking the napkins from the air with a practiced hand. Teddy grinned as they sat opposite each other. They tucked in to what Victoire discovered was an excellent copy of Ginny's lasagna and she decided that maybe she and Teddy would have to take turns cooking for each other, so long as someone gave Teddy the recipes.

"This is nice," Teddy commented softly, an hour later, as Victoire helped him to wash the dishes and clean up the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Victoire asked, scrunching up her nose. "Doing dishes?"

"Well, yeah," Teddy replied earnestly. "I mean, doing them with you." He bumped her hip with hers as he handed her a clean dish to dry. She smiled shyly and nodded, realizing, and loving, just how domestic they were at that moment. He was washing dishes in the sink, handing them to her to dry with the tip of her wand. His hip kept brushing against hers, sending thrills traveling up her spine, and she kept catching him watching her out of the corner of his eye. The evening felt right and homey and like something she could imagine herself doing for many years to come.

Teddy interrupted her musing by taking the now very dry dish from her hand and turning her to face him.

"I love having you here," he murmured before locking his lips just under her ear. "I love cooking you dinner and doing the dishes and just being with you. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through this past month."

Teddy's teeth grazed her earlobe and his breath washed over her and Victoire simply couldn't find it in her to be upset with him over his past behavior. Not when this night had been so cozy and comfortable. Not when the only images she could really conjure about him involved home-cooked dinners, slippers, and a wooden pipe.

Well, those were the only _wholesome_ images.

"You're forgiven," she whispered, not at all surprised by how low her voice had become, especially since he had just hooked his fingers into her belt.

"Thank Merlin," he said, his voice no more than a mere mumble as his mouth and tongue were now more engaged doing extremely naughty things to her collarbone. Victoire's fingers didn't waste any time, coming up past his shoulders and fanning into the hair at the nape of his neck. She dragged her nails across his scalp and he drew in a breath in pleasure, just as she knew he would, before she pulled his mouth up to meet hers.

He came to her without hesitation and covered her lips with his own, groaning as her tongue darted out to meet his. He was not hesitant and he was not pulling back and for the first time Victoire felt there was something gloriously unrestrained about this kiss, like he was finally putting his whole self into it without fear that she'd disapprove. And it was the thrill of that that prompted her into action.

"Teddy," Victoire whispered, breaking from the kiss to brush her lips over his jaw and pulse point. Teddy hummed in acknowledgement. "You haven't really finished giving the tour yet."

Teddy swallowed, hard, and Victoire could feel it from where her lips were still positioned. "I suppose I haven't," he answered, sounding as though he were choking a bit on the words. He glanced down at her and she moved just a bit back. Whatever he was looking for, he must have found because he grabbed her hand and led her through the kitchen, through the living room, and into a small hallway.

"Er, that's the loo," Teddy began, nodding to a closed door directly in front of them. "That's Alex's room," he said, wetting his lips and pointing to the left. "And, um, that's my room."

Victoire considered the closed door for a moment before turning to him with a question in her eyes. Teddy cleared his throat and pushed the door to his room open. Victoire led the way inside, taking note of the bed in the center of the room, the one dresser, and a closet who's door was ajar before turning back to Teddy. He was standing in the doorway, looking at once both a little uncertain and extremely hopeful. Victoire tugged a bit on the hand that was still holding hers and reached behind him to push the door shut.

And with the sound of slamming wood, Victoire realized she was alone with Teddy in his bedroom.

She had been alone with him before, countless times in fact, but ever since they had gotten together there was always somewhere else to be soon, someone who would be looking for her, some reason she couldn't just let go. But this was not Hogsmeade, or school, or her parent's home, or the Burrow; here they would be left to themselves and not interrupted. She took a deep breath to steady herself, though it only seemed to stir up the butterflies that had awoken in her stomach.

Teddy seemed to be waging the same war in his mind so when his eyes caught hers, she tried to force her nerves away. And it must have worked because when he locked gazes with her, something in him seemed to snap.

Teddy reached her in one stride, taking her face in his hands and kissing her soundly, making it impossible for her to hide the moan that issued from her. His hands were at her waist, around her back, in her hair, as though they couldn't settle on just one place and instead wanted to feel all of her at once. She responded just as enthusiastically, gripping him as though he was all that was holding her up, and truthfully, she thought he might have been. She couldn't tell if it were she or him that backed them into the bed but by the time she landed there, with him settling over her, she couldn't care less who had done it, so long as it was done. His lips dragged intimately down the column of her throat, sucking and teasing and that maddening twisting sensation in her lower belly that always took up residence when she was with Teddy began swirling inside of her.

Victoire pulled his mouth back to hers, whimpering as his tongue traced the outline of her lips and not hesitating in the slightest to open her mouth to his. His tongue swept across hers as Victoire's hands scrambled up his sides, ripping his shirt from his trousers, just wanting to feel more of him. Her fingers traced the warm skin of his back, reveling in the way his muscles moved as his arms caressed her.

Victoire let out a groan that was both in pleasure and frustration. Each sensation was fantastic and mind-blowing and just not enough and she couldn't help but press her hips against his, relishing in the hiss he released when she did so.

"Victoire," Teddy groaned her name as he buried his face in her hair, his breath heavy in her ear. He pushed into her, intensifying the ache that had begun to build in Victoire's core. She noticed, though just barely because her attention was so solely focused elsewhere, that his hand shook slightly as he rested it on her stomach. She arched her body into it, trying to communicate without words what his touch did to her. His fingers were hesitant as they slipped under her shirt, trailing up her stomach and unto her ribs. His teeth were nipping down her neck to her collarbone and Victoire bit her lip in frustration as his fingers stilled just under her breast.

His mouth returned to hers and Victoire sucked hard on his tongue, begging him to continue. His fingers continued to trace her outlines, occasionally skimming the lace of her bra, so Victoire hooked her leg over his, pushing her hips into contact with his and holding. Teddy gasped against her lips and attempted to pull back but Victoire pressed harder, catching his lips with her own.

"Vicki, you… you're…" Teddy broke from her lips, breathing heavily as he buried his face in her neck. His fingers seemed determined to tease her, even while he regained his breath as he nuzzled into her neck, they were stroking her ribcage, easing just under her breast.

"What Teddy?" Victoire gasped out, faltering slightly as his tongue darted out to taste her neck.

"Did you want me to… I mean should I slow down?" Teddy asked, shifting his hips away and to the side.

"Argh! Ted!" Victoire groaned, throwing her head back into his pillow and shutting her eyes tightly. "Why am I always the one who has to push things farther?"

She opened one eye to regard him as he started sputtering. "It's just you're—"

"I know," Victoire interrupted, pushing hard on his shoulder to flip him to his back and climbing on top of him. She settled her knees on either side of his hips and leaned down to kiss his neck. "I'm inexperienced." She stopped to suck his earlobe between her teeth. "Young." He hissed as she pressed her hips to his. "And Victoire." Teddy groaned as she kissed him hard, sweeping her tongue into his mouth. "But I want you. I want this," she mumbled against his lips as she pulled back. His eyes were closed and his breathing heavy but Victoire knew she saw a hint of a grin playing on his lips.

"So do I," he murmured as he opened his eyes to take her in. He grinned wolfishly at her position on top of him before grabbing her wrists, flipping her onto her back and pinning her hands above her head. "So," he was now looking at her playfully, "you want me to push you, huh?"

"I don't think you could," Victoire challenged, jutting her chin out in defiance. Teddy chuckled against her lips, following with a soft and lingering kiss. His tongue darted out ever so slightly that Victoire didn't notice at first that Teddy's hand had resumed its position on her stomach. He hitched her shirt up, slowly and deliberately, until Victoire felt a sliver of his uncovered skin from where she had ripped out his shirt earlier press into her bare skin. She whimpered into his kiss, trying to deepen it, but Teddy held back with frustrating control.

Teddy chuckled again and Victoire had a feeling he was now teasing her on purpose. That was until her shirt was lifted up and over her head, because then the only feeling that took residence was the feeling of Teddy's eyes on her near naked torso.

Victoire squeezed her eyes shut, avoiding Teddy's gaze as it washed over her. She was feeling distinctly warm and was almost certain that the trademark Weasley blush was making its way up her chest. Her hands started to fidget and it was then that she realized her arms had not been released from the confines of her jumper; she was struggling to do so when a pair of lips settled on her stomach.

She froze, leaving herself open to him, captivated by the movement of Teddy's mouth over the sensitive skin of her stomach.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into her skin and Victoire shivered. "Open your eyes." She did as she was told, casting her gaze downwards and settling her sight on a pink, tousled headed boy staring back at her adoringly. Her heart squeezed.

"Are you okay?" Teddy asked, resting his chin on her and smiling.

"Very," she whispered back, her voice thick and husky and absolutely authentic, because, truly, she was very much okay with what he was doing.

He opened his mouth to speak and then broke off in a chuckle. He reached up to her hands and released them from the sweater that had been containing them before sitting her up. His lips found her neck, kissing and nipping lightly. Victoire thought he seemed rather nervous again, though she believed she knew what he wanted to do next. Saving him the trouble she reached behind to undo the closure to her brassiere. Teddy stilled against her as he heard the fastener opening.

Wiggling her arms free of their restraint and tossing the garment on the floor she leant back and away from Teddy, keeping her eyes fixed on him this time.

His throat bobbed once as his eyes drifted over her, his mouth opened and then closed again, and when his gaze finally found its' way back to her eyes, Victoire flushed at the lustful glow contained there.

"Beautiful," he rasped out before his lips crashed into hers. His fingers didn't stop at her ribcage this time and Victoire couldn't help but cry out as his palm glided over her. Her stomach clenched and butterflies beat insistently against her insides at the same time. He broke their kiss as Victoire reached down to yank his shirt over his head and when he settled back into her, kissing her eagerly as his bare skin pressed to hers, it was almost too much in the best possible way.

Teddy trailed his lips down her jaw line, past her collarbone, and lower until finally…

_Oh!_

Victoire felt her eyes roll back as her head fell into his pillow. If his fingers had felt good it was nothing compared to his lips and tongue as they swirled and teased, nipped and kissed, and Victoire knew she was panting, felt her hands twist in the bedspread, and knew there was nothing she could do about it.

She cried out, couldn't help but have his name fall from her lips, and unconsciously rubbed her legs together. There was an ache there, more intense than she had ever felt it, and more frustrating than she could ever remember.

Teddy's lips released her and she groaned as the cool air hit her moistened skin, teasing her only more.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me," he whispered, his fingers replacing his lips as he moved up to kiss her mouth. She whimpered under his ministrations and just managed to croak out a response.

"I think I have an idea," she responded, thoroughly emboldened by the feel of his naked chest pressing against hers. She let her hands slide down his side, drifting over the front of his trousers. Teddy broke from her mouth with a strangled cry as he buried his face into her neck and moved his hips against her hand.

"Merlin Vicki," he choked out and then his restraint seemed to snap. His hands scrambled for the button of her jeans and he popped it open with ease, lowered the zip, and then helped her wiggling hips free her legs from the garment. His hands now traveled up and down her bare legs, skirting over the material of her knickers and back to her breasts. His tongue traveled down her neck, settling on her chest once more, as his fingers followed the lacy line of her knickers.

Victoire wiggled against his fingers. He was tracing patterns low on her stomach but just missing the sensitive area Victoire was internally begging him to touch.

His lips continued to do wicked things to her nipples and Victoire could feel her muscles contract under his fingers, could feel the ache intensify, could feel a chuckle escape from Teddy as she squirmed beneath him.

"Ted Lupin!" Victoire cried out, realizing he was delaying this on purpose. "Stop teasing me!"

"But it's so easy," he said, grinning as he looked up at her. Her angry retort was drowned out as Teddy slid up the bed to kiss her again, this time allowing his fingers to drift just under the line of her knickers. Her hips moved involuntarily, her body attempting to get him to commit to her, but his fingers teased and traced, sliding over her pulse points and caressing her thigh but continually denying her what she really wanted.

"Teddy," Victoire whimpered, breaking from his kiss, her breathing heavy. "Please," she rasped out, her body trembling under his teasing fingers.

"Please what, Vic?" he grounded out and Victoire didn't know if answering were really necessary, didn't think his control could last much longer anyway, but she was no longer in the mood for teasing.

"Please touch me," she said, her voice low and husky as with one hand she undid the zip to his trouser and moved her hand inside. She could have laughed at the hiss that escaped Teddy as his head fell into her, could have ribbed him mercilessly as his lips fumbled over her, but why would she want to?

His fingers reached for the hem to her knickers, slid underneath and then lower, lower until Victoire was biting her lip against the expletive that had formed there. The room had gone hazy and all Victoire knew was the feel of Teddy, the movements of his fingers and lips against her, and a swirl of color and sensations that very nearly drugged her.

It was only a matter of moments before they both collapsed into each other, utterly exhausted and entirely satisfied.

"You are terrible," Victoire panted moments later as he drew her to him.

"What?" Teddy asked, muscles contracting as he sat up to look in horror at his girlfriend.

Victoire blushed, realizing how that may have sounded. "Not at that, you git," she mumbled, blushing as she pushed him back down on the bed and buried her face in his chest. "You made me…" Victoire paused, feeling her face flame, "_beg_."

Teddy chuckled before placing a kiss on her temple. "Hmm, so I did, are you complaining about the results?"

Victoire laughed and shook her head. "No, but you better watch out next time!"

"I can't wait," Teddy mumbled before capturing her lips, once again, with his.

A/N Wow, sorry, this chapter was very, very long and it took me a very, very long time to update. My apologies. Going back to work and the constant demands of my newborn have distracted me, but I hope this chapter was worth it! And now there is only one more chapter left! I'll try to post it soon, I promise! Cheers!


	27. Goodbye

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Goodbye

"Finally!" whispered Dominique as Victoire snuck through the back door. Victoire jumped, turning towards the noise to find Dominique and Katie waiting for her at the kitchen table, both snuggled up in their robes and sipping mugs of hot chocolate.

"You startled me!" she hissed, putting her wand back in her pocket. "Are Mum and Dad awake?"

"Probably," Dominique said, shrugging. "You know how they are. Go say goodnight and come back here."

"Yeah, we waited up this long for details and you better not disappoint!" Katie added, summoning a third mug for Victoire with her wand hand and shooing her out of the kitchen with the other. Victoire rolled her eyes but did as they said and tiptoed to her parent's bedroom. A small sliver of light could be seen shining from under their closed door and Victoire smiled. She knew her parents could never sleep until they were sure all their children were safely home.

"Mum?" Victoire called out quietly, knocking on the door. She heard the rustle of bedcovers before her mother's faint call of entrance.

"I'm home, Mum," Victoire said, peaking through the door.

"Bon," Fleur answered sleepily. "How was your night?"

"Wonderful," Victoire answered softly, smiling as she did so. "Go to sleep Mum, I'll tell you in the morning."

Fleur murmured "Bon," as Victoire pulled the door shut and headed back to her inquisition in the kitchen. She faintly heard her father mutter "Nox" as she left the hall.

"Well," Katie whispered as soon as Victoire joined them at the table. "How was it?"

Victoire blushed as she recalled some of the more spectacular events that had transpired on her date with Teddy. "It was fantastic," she gushed, taking the mug of hot coco from Katie with a murmur of thanks. She sipped her drink but even that couldn't compare to the warmth that was spreading through her as she thought about tonight's events.

"Hmm, he was that good, was he?" Katie asked, eyeing Victoire. Victoire felt her face heat up.

"Katie!" she blustered, looking to her sister for help. But Dominique merely raised an eyebrow in mild interest.

"Well, was he?" Dominique asked, tripping a bit over the words as her face twisted into a combination of disgust and curiosity.

"Nicki," Victoire protested weakly. "How can you ask me that, he's practically your—"

"I know, I know, we're practically related," Dominique interrupted. "But if I can suffer through an hour of this one," she jerked her thumb in the direction of Katie, "gushing on about Louis than I can suffer through this as well." Dominique sighed before turning towards Katie. "You know it really would be much fairer if you had a brother I could get a leg over just so you know how this feels!"

"Nicki!" Katie and Victoire spat out together, Katie quite literally spitting out hot chocolate as she began to laugh.

"Nicki, we didn't… didn't _shag_," Victoire said weakly over Katie's sputtered snicker.

"Hmm," Dominique hummed, regarding her sister, "near enough I'd bet."

Victoire opened her lips to argue but found that she honestly couldn't, instead her mouth bobbed open and shut a bit before she finally nodded, knowing her face had never been this red before.

Katie snorted and Dominique rolled her eyes. "You owe me five Galleons, Fitzgerald!" Dominique said, pointing at Katie.

"Yeah, yeah," Katie conceded, waving her hand. "I'll pay up tomorrow."

"Wait, you bet?" Victoire asked, eyeing the two girls from across the table. "What were the terms, exactly?"

"She thought you'd get thoroughly shagged tonight while I thought you'd do everything but," Dominique explained with ease though Katie, at least, had the decency to blush.

"You thought I'd shag him?" Victoire asked, now amused. "Really?"

"Well, no offense Vicki, but you are…" Katie trailed off, grinning at her from behind her mug of coco.

"I'm what?" Victoire laughed, watching her friend, but it was Dominique who answered.

"Randy."

Victoire released a loud guffaw into her hands as Dominique spoke. But it was the truth wasn't it? Teddy knew it, she knew it, and apparently her best mate and sister knew it as well.

"Fine that's true," Victoire conceded after her laughter subsided. "But that doesn't mean I'd let him—"

"Let him? Ha!" Dominique interrupted. "Teddy's so shy I bet you had to beg him to do anything!" At that Victoire laughed so loudly that Katie whispered a quick Muffliato to avoid waking their parents. But she couldn't help it because Dominique was right, wasn't she? She did have to beg him and the thought that her sister knew her so well made her giggle.

"Actually," Victoire said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "I did have to beg him."

"Eugh! I was joking!" Dominique sputtered. "I don't need those kind of details!"

"I do," Katie said eagerly, leaning across the table. "Go on Vicki, what else happened?"

Victoire grinned at the grimace that crossed her sister's face. "Well, you already know most of the good parts," she said, leaning back in her chair and drawing her knees to her chest. "Teddy cooked me dinner, Aunt Ginny's lasagna. We drank a bottle of wine, talked, and he apologized for last month."

"Some apology I'd bet," Katie said suggestively and Victoire felt her lips quirk into a grin as a blush stained her cheeks.

"Hmm, it was a _very_ _good_ apology too," Victoire added, specifically to tease her sister. Dominique groaned while Katie squealed in appreciation.

"I bet it was," Katie said, grinning in excitement.

"Hmm, Katie," Dominique smirked at her. "Do you think it was as good as Louis's apology? You remember, the one _I walked in on_?" Katie clamped her mouth shut and mock glared at Dominique but she just continued. "I must admit, I thought the loo was a strange place to _apologize_ to someone but it seemed to work for you and—"

"The loo?" Victoire asked in astonishment, clamping her fingers over her mouth to contain her laughter. "Oh Katie!"

"Well there isn't much privacy in this house!" Katie snapped, though Victoire could tell she was trying to hide a smile. All three girls dissolved into laughter after that and Victoire took a moment to reflect on how much they had grown over the past two years. Not so long ago, Katie would have had to drag this information out of Victoire and she wouldn't have dared to talk so openly in front of her sister. Victoire knew that sometimes, as people grow up, they grow apart. With some, it was inevitable. But, it seemed for now at least, that Katie, Dominique, and Victoire had escaped that fate. And, as she drained that last dredges of her hot chocolate, watching Katie and Dominique do that same before banishing the empty mugs to the sink, Victoire felt an eternal calm steal over her, it mingled with the happiness that she just couldn't rid from her soul, and it all settled into the most content mood Victoire thought she had ever felt.

~*~

The summer flew by after that night. Teddy visited often and Victoire went to his, fulfilling the promise she made to herself on the night she had first visited his flat: she cooked him many, many dinners. Afterwards they would take walks, play cards, talk, but more often than not tumble into his bed to continue their exploration of one another. They hadn't had sex yet, strictly speaking. They had decided, with Teddy's prompting, to wait a while. He made the point, and she agreed, that she still had a year left of school and that they really needn't rush things. After all, they had the rest of their lives.

And it was shortly after that talk that Teddy broached a similar topic. After one particular tumble into bed, and after mouths had roved and fingers caressed, Teddy and she lay curled together, his front to her back, waiting for their breathing to settle. His lips had brushed against her ear and he breathed it more than whispered.

"I love you."

Victoire closed her eyes as his words drifted over her. Her heart thumped and then seemed to collapse into itself as her stomach looped.

_He loves me._

Victoire laughed as she turned to face him. "I love you too, you great prat!" She pressed her lips to his. "And I was going to say it first but you stopped me."

Teddy chuckled as one hand caressed her face. "It was my turn to take the first step," he said and she would have nodded in agreement but he kissed her, and their continued exploration began all over again.

All in all the summer ended much too soon as Victoire dashed ahead of her family to find Teddy among the swirling engine mist that was covering Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. She had begged Louis to lug her trunk unto the train for her and he had agreed with a smirk. Teddy had promised to use his lunch break to meet her and she wanted to use every second of her departure on him, though now the overpowering steam made it difficult to find anyone.

"Hey beautiful," whispered a tender voice behind her. Victoire whipped around and came face-to-face with Teddy, grinning down at her.

"Hey yourself," she whispered back, lacing her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Victoire gave no regard to the people milling around them, though she thought she probably should have when one particular voice broke through her reverie.

"What are you doing?" James yelled, dropping his trunk in surprise as he came upon Teddy and Victoire.

Victoire started as she pulled away from Teddy, looking from James to Teddy to gauge their reactions. Teddy looked amused, pressing his lips together in what Victoire was sure was an attempt to stifle his laughter, while James looked simply horrified.

"What are you doing to my cousin?" James repeated, elaborating slightly as he looked between Teddy and Victoire. Victoire laughed outright. It was sweet of James so feel so protective, especially when Teddy was practically his brother. Teddy grinned appraisingly as he regarded the younger boy.

"I'm seeing her off," he answered simply, wrapping his arm around Victoire.

"Like that?" James asked, wide eyed.

"If you don't mind," Teddy answered, chuckling. "Now go away James." Teddy turned away from her cousin and wrapped her up in a kiss. Victoire wasn't quite sure if James did actually leave then because she was so totally focused on the movement of Teddy's mouth and the realization that she would not get to do this again for several months. Teddy broke away from her slowly, leaving a lingering impression upon her lips.

"I suppose that's us rumpled," Teddy said, smiling down at her as she opened her eyes to him.

"Hmm, the younger crowd would have had to find out sooner or later," Victoire offered, shrugging as she sought his lips again. She knew James would go running right back to the rest of the family with the news.

"Hmm, the younger crowd, the rest of your aunts and uncles, and half of Muggle London if James has his way," Teddy added as his mouth landed on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Victoire released a breathy groan in agreement and it wasn't long after that that the warning whistle sounded and Victoire had to scramble to make it onto the train in time.

"We'll write," Teddy breathed against her lips as he helped her into her carriage.

"Right, and you'll come for Hogsmeade weekends," Victoire returned, a slight shiver of panic settling over her spine as she leaned down to kiss him.

"I will and we'll be fine," Teddy said bracingly, stroking her cheek and staring into her eyes as the chug of the steam engine started. Victoire took a deep breath and nodded, reassurance replacing panic at the force of Teddy' voice.

"I know, we will," she said, placing her hand over his.

"I love you," he said, though it may as well have been a whisper as the lurch of the train nearly drowned out his words and his hand slipped from her face.

"I love you too," Victoire said, his fingers falling away from hers as the train started forward. He smiled broadly at her and as the engine picked up speed and whisked him from her sight, she smiled.

Yes, she would miss him. And he would miss her. But _they_, they would be fine in the end.

Victoire was hurrying down the aisle, attempting to find Dominique and Katie, when she saw her nosy cousin James sneaking in front of an open carriage. Intending to scare him in payment of his earlier intrusion, Victoire stole up behind him but the sight in the open carriage completely distracted her.

Dominique sat straddling Jake on one of the benches, thoroughly snogging him. Her hands gripped his hair, his palm firmly grasping her bum. James slapped his hand over his eyes and the noise broke Dominique and Jake apart. Dominique leapt up, a move which would have toppled her to the floor had Jake not reached out and grabbed her by her belt.

Victoire burst out laughing and James chanced a peek through his fingers.

"Nicki," he said weakly, seemingly floored by his realization, "you're worse than Victoire!"

At this Victoire laughed even harder, leaning against the doorframe for support. Dominique had flushed spectacularly while Jake offered a lopsided grin.

"Here James, catch," Jake said, throwing him a chocolate frog. "And get out of here."

James face brightened as he caught the frog, said "Cheers Jake," and ran off down the hall. Victoire was still recovering from her laughter and Dominique remained speechless, mouthing without words.

"My, my," Victoire spluttered. "James has had quite the morning!"

THE END

A/N My thanks goes out to everyone who has come along for the ride and offered such wonderful support! I truly hope you all enjoyed the story.

For those who are interested, I have written two outtakes to this story: one from Teddy's POV and one from Bill's POV. Teddy's chapter involved his discussion with the Potters in regard to his feelings for Victoire and Bill's chapter is his POV when Teddy asks to speak with him in the den. They're both short pieces that I just had to write to explore Teddy's perspective during the last few chapters. I'll post them in a couple of days.

Thanks again and I hope to get some more pieces out soon! Everyone has just been fantastic!

Cheers!

~Ozma333


End file.
